Fortunes Untold
by gooseles
Summary: Three couples had it all. Ten years changed everything. A single gunshot left one dead and five to point the fingers at each other. Loosely based on concept of Fox TV's cancelled Reunion.
1. The Victim

_**Author's Note: **Someone e-mailed me a few months ago with a request to do an OTH fic based on the cancelled Fox drama "Reunion". I loved that show but I originally declined because I was not sure how I'd work in the One Tree Hill characters into this plot. One day the idea, just came to me and I did an outline and here we go. This story is loosely based on the premise of Reunion, as we all know, not all the episodes were aired. So I took the general basis and decided to write it my own way, OTH style. This is a dramatic mystery. We begin in the year 2016, ten years after the gang graduated high school. The next chapter will venture back into their past, the next chapter skips to the future and so forth. Obviously there is character death and that identity will remain a mystery for a while as will the killer's. So this is my newest effort and we'll see how it goes. As always, I do not own "One Tree Hill" or any of the characters. All that is legally possessed by the Tollin/Robbins Productions in association with Warner Brothers Television and of course the original mastermind, Mark Schwahn. I also do not own "Reunion" as that belongs to 20th Century Fox and Fox network television and the show's creators Jon Harmon Feldman and Sara Goodman. This story is written for entertainment purposes only with no intent to infringe so please no one sue. Hope you all enjoy…_

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

Tree Hill, North Carolina. A lovely place to visit. An even lovelier place to call home as it was by over 200,000 citizens. It was a quiet town near the beautifully uncrowded beaches of the eastern coast set on a picturesque river front. The streets were safe and neighbors were friends.

It was a town that largely would have gone unrecognized, just another dot on the map had it not been for the fact that it had produced some famous citizens. In his own right, Dan Scott, a prominent local businessman had been a stand out college basketball player for the University of North Carolina. A knee injury had sidelined any hopes and dreams for an NBA career but the sports gods had been kinder to his sons, Lucas and Nathan. Lucas had gone on to start for the University of Miami, while Nathan had been recruited by the University of Virginia and had gone on to a promising professional career. But they weren't the only ones who had made names for themselves. Their wives, Brooke Davis and Haley James had enjoyed success respectively as the creator of a fashion line and a musician.

It was a quiet moonlit night, the blackened sky filled with stars as two young lovers walked the boardwalk hand in hand. They smiled and looked in each other's eyes, stealing kisses in the breeze.

"You are so beautiful", he moved a piece of her hair out of her face.

She looked up and grinned.

"I love you", she whispered. "I really, really love you."

He smiled as he leaned in, one arm snaking around her trim waist, the other traveling up the thin material of her shirt to her breast. He caressed it and she moaned softly, reveling in the pleasure of his kisses on her lips and neck.

"I want you", he stated.

She looked around and giggled.

"Right here? Right now?"

Her boyfriend nodded.

"Why not?"

"Because. Because we could get caught."

"That's only half the fun", he teased, playfully pushing her into the nearby table.

The table, little known to the pair on top of it making out, was famous in its own right. Almost 11 years before on a sunny morning before the halls of Tree Hill High school opened its doors, an apprehensive 16 year old girl with auburn hair had sat there staring off into the horizon. She waited anxiously for her newest tutoring pupil to arrive. He wasn't just any student, but the most popular athlete there and also the half brother and chief rival of her best friend. She had made herself more than clear. 7 a.m. at the Market Street Docks. But he was late simply because he could be. His handsome, cocky grin offered no apologies even though he came bearing gifts of coffee and Cracker Jacks. The prize at the bottom of his box was a cheaply made, multicolored plastic bracelet, one that he flirtingly placed on her tiny wrist with the words, "Don't say I never gave you anything." It was a defining moment, one that would shape their lives and their love. One that would lead to a surprise beachfront elopement mere months later.

"Baby…" she protested with a sigh as her lover's hands groped the inside of her thigh.

"You want me to stop?" he breathed huskily into her ear.

No. Hell no. Of course she didn't want him to stop. They both knew it and continued as hands roamed and clothing began to loosen.

"Babe…babe, wait. Stop", she said after a few more minutes.

"What now?" the young man groaned.

She laughed.

"I…I think I stepped in something."

Their eyes met underneath the streetlights and they both giggled. What a way to destroy the mood.

"Okay", he breathed, trying to get his hormones in check before he helped her hop over to where they could see better.

"I am afraid to look. Whatever it is, it feels really sticky."

He laughed, feeling bad for her but at the same time glad it wasn't him.

"Let me see, babe."

He gingerly lifted her smooth leg and took a look. As he got closer, he recoiled. Visibly shocked, as he pulled away stumbling backwards.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a concerned look. "Babe, what is it?"

He could barely speak.

"It…oh man, I think it's blood."

She looked down and shrieked when she saw that he was right. Her bare feet were covered in the sticky red substance that was still warm.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! It is blood! It's blood! Where did it come from? How did I get this all over me?"

She was freaking out and he couldn't much blame her. He tried to help her stand when he could see the barely there trail leading a few feet away to a portion of the dock that wasn't lit.

"It's coming from over there", he pointed.

Her eyes widened.

"What do you think it is? A small animal maybe? Or what if someone stepped on a nail or a piece of glass?"

He looked at her and although trembling, both quietly locked hands and decided to investigate the source together. Slowly and carefully they walked, craning their necks to peer over for a glimpse. At first it was just blackness, then they saw an image that began to take shape.

"Holy shit!" he grabbed her hand and backed away. "Call 911 now! It's a dead body!"

The following few minutes were like a blur. It was surreal, like a dream or watching a scene in a movie. But they were awake and it was real. Police officers and Emergency Medical Service workers were on the scene in no time. The shaken young couple stood at a safe distance, praying that the paramedics could do something to save the life of the hapless person but it was to no avail and within minutes, a sheet was placed over the body and yellow police tape was used to mark off the area and label it as a crime scene. A gum chewing police man approached the only witnesses.

"You kids sure you didn't hear anything?"

They shook their head.

"No, sir. We already told you."

"And how long had you been out here?"

"Not very long, 10 or 15 minutes tops."

The officer nodded as he took down notes with a pen. A few curious onlookers had begun to gather when an unmarked law enforcement sedan pulled up. Stepping out was a tall, thin man with a neat goatee gracing his baby face. He wore a brown trench coat, homage maybe to the days of the old school detectives like Columbo and Matlock, shirt and tie as he flashed his badge while stepping under the police rope.

He had grown up in Tree Hill, all his life. A straight A student and known as an all around nice guy, the young man had had dreams of a future in politics. One young classmate had jokingly put a bird in his ear years ago that he should even become a senator. Instead, he had settled happily for law enforcement, starting off a street cop in his hometown before working his way up the ladder of success to becoming a homicide detective.

"Detective Marvin McFadden", he identified himself. "What have we got?"

The cop motioned him over.

"Apparent homicide, single gunshot wound to the chest. No eyewitnesses to the crime as of yet, just these two who discovered the body when the girl stepped in blood. Victim is over there."

"Okay. I can take it from here", the young detective nodded before redirecting his attentions back to the couple. "Good evening. My name is Detective McFadden. I understand this is a very difficult time for you but I just have a few more questions for you. Now according to the notes taken by my colleagues, you two were walking down by the docks at approximately 11 p.m."

"Yes sir."

"And you noticed the body at what time?"

They shrugged and looked each other.

"A little before 10:20, I guess", the girl answered, still upset. "I called 911 as soon as I saw it."

"Did you get a good look?"

They shook their heads.

"Too much blood. We just ran away."

"And you didn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary?"

"No."

"Did you happen to get a look at anyone walking from this direction when you first came over?"

"No."

McFadden sighed.

"Alright. Thanks guys. Thanks very much. Um, one of the officers will give you a ride to the station so you can make a formal statement and from there you're free to go. Please take my card and don't hesitate to give me a ring if you remember anything else, anything at all."

They nodded and scurried off to the waiting squad car as McFadden sighed and joined his colleagues.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Inspector Gadget himself." a fellow officer teased with a hearty laughed.

The rookie smiled, taking it all in stride. He was used to their mocking him. In fact, he had been the easy target to rag on for almost his whole life.

"How's it going fellas?"

"Maybe we should be asking you that same question. It's June already and this is Tree Hill's first homicide of the year. Hope you know what to do, Boy Wonder. I hear those investigative skills get a little rusty sitting behind a desk and pushing pencils and paper."

McFadden grinned.

"You boys stick to the coffee, donuts and speeding tickets and leave the hard stuff to me. And in the meantime, try not to botch up my crime scene, will you?"

Donning rubber gloves and keeping to the path the county medical examiner had made for law enforcement, McFadden walked over to where the victim was lying. He had always been a sensitive boy and he remembered when he first started out with the force and saw a dead body. It was a child who had been hit riding a bicycle by a drunk driver. To see death was not a natural thing and the image had haunted him for years. But eventually the nerves and the tears and apprehension had given way. It was just part of the job to adapt and become accustomed to the horrors of humanity. In his few years, he had seen it all and as more time passed, the less it began to phase him.

Kneeling down, the coroner lifted the sheet. There was blood everywhere and although the victim had been pronounced dead immediately, blood still seeped from the gaping wound to the chest brought on by a bullet. Taking quick mental notes, McFadden glanced over the body but stopped when he reached the face. His breath caught in his throat and it was hard to breathe. Officers of the law were supposed to be prepared for anything but the sight in front of him was the last thing he had expected to see.

"Everything alright, McFadden?"

"Huh?" he looked around, trying to regain composure as he cleared his throat. "Yeah. Uh, go ahead and take the crime scene photos."

He stood and backed away, walking to his car and leaning against the hood for support. The coolness of the night air kept him from fainting and he stood there for minutes alone, the loud ring of his cell phone jarring him back to the unpleasantries of reality.

"McFadden", he answered, not even checking to see who it was.

"Well, hello Detective McFadden. This is your lonely better half just wondering when her husband was coming home."

"Gigi", he said softly, to the dark haired high school sweetheart he had met and fallen for when she had volunteered to be his co announcer for Tree Hill High basketball games during their senior year.

They had been married for five glorious years.

"The baby is asleep and dinner is cold as usual. I was just wondering how long I'd have to wait up for you."

"Don't wait up, hon. I'm sorry. Looks like it's gonna be a long night."

"You sound really stressed…"

"There was a murder tonight at the Market Street Docks."

"Murder? Oh no. What happened?"

"Gunshot. I don't know all the details yet."

"Did you catch the killer?"

"Not yet."

"I'm sorry", Gigi said into the phone.

"Yeah…"

"You sure you're gonna be okay?"

He looked over at the empty black body bag that would soon contain the remains of someone he had once known very well.

"No", he sighed into the phone. "I know who it is, the victim."

"Who?"

The young detective closed his eyes.

"You'll never guess, babe…"


	2. Glory Days

**2006**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

The music of Gavin DeGraw blared loudly in the background from the custom speakers of Brooke Davis' convertible Volkswagen Bug. The weather was warm, the sky clear and dark, full of bright stars and the lyrics of "I Don't Want To Be" set the stage providing the perfect soundtrack. Lucas Scott grinned over at his girlfriend as he changed into more appropriate sports oriented clothing.

"What?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Nothing. Just admiring how hot you look. And changing clothes in public? Now you're definitely starting to act like me. That's one of my moves, Broody."

He leaned over and kissed her.

"Let's just say I'm glad that both your good influences and your bad ones rubbed off on me."

Brooke sighed as she looked straight ahead, the lights of downtown casting a beatific glow across the river.

"I can't believe this. God, I can't believe this day finally came. It's like four years came and went in a hurry. Just yesterday it seems we were starting senior year and now today we walked across that stage."

"I know. It's hard to believe it's all over."

"Everything is happening so fast. Tomorrow we all leave to party at Myrtle Beach for Senior Week with our friends, then it's off to enjoy the last summer before college."

Lucas nodded.

"I know. That's why it was so important that we come here tonight. You know what this place means to me. The River Court is my home and it always will be. No matter what happens or where I go or what I do with my life, this is where I started and this is where I belong."

Brooke smiled at him as she saw the other guys already bouncing a ball and joking around on the asphalt. She looked into Lucas' eyes and knew exactly what he meant. There of course was a time when the sentimental value of what the night meant to him, to all of them on that court by the river, would have meant little or nothing to her. But she was a different Brooke Davis.

The last two years of high school had changed her drastically. She was no longer the clique leading, fickle minded, materialistic, shallow, but good hearted slut of a cheer captain. Something inside her had just clicked and turned the tables on everything. Maybe it was falling in love with wrong side of the tracks, Lucas Scott. Maybe it was him cheating on her with her trusted best friend that forced Brooke to find herself. Perhaps it was the unexpected victory of winning the senior class presidency along with the chance to follow through on promises and change Tree Hill High for the better. Maybe it was the introduction of short term lover, Felix Tagaro, into her life or the turning point may have been when her parents temporarily lost their money. The last thing the pretty brunette ever expected was to live on her own in an apartment with Haley "Tutor Girl/Wife" James Scott for senior year while her parents resided all the way in California. But life had a funny way of changing its pace and turning the proverbial apple cart upside down.

Mentally and emotionally, she had grown by leaps and bounds. She was still the same fun loving, good hearted, easy going cheer captain but at the same time a more mature Brooke had emerged and she was free to be the goal oriented, trustworthy, reliable class president as well. Boys were still fun, but they had been downgraded from top priority to favorite hobby. And a new Brooke who had once looked at college as only a way to expand new horizons to party, now had her sights set on a career in fashion design. No one had ever guessed Brooke would have known how to turn on a sewing machine, much less use one but the crafty and talented senior had surprised everyone, including herself, by taking random sketches of everything from underwear to concert jerseys to couture dresses and turning them into a young entrepreneur's dream. Clothes Over Bro's was the title and along with the help of her friends, a website selling the trendy styles was up and running in no time. It had catapulted Brooke into the limelight, winning her the title of North Carolina's Outstanding Small Business Owner along with an all expenses paid trip to New York City during Fashion Week where her designs were modeled in the invitation only Rogue Vogue. It was the beginning of a real future and real accomplishment and before she knew it, Brooke Davis had been accepted by New York University.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she winked. "Go get 'em, Boyfriend."

Lucas couldn't resist tasting those sweet, sexy lips one more time before running onto the paved court. She was more than his good luck charm but by all standards, the love of his life as well. At the tender age of 18 it had been a bold statement to make but he knew in his heart of hearts it was all true. Brooke Davis was it for him and he was the guy for her as well. When they had first dated during junior year, on his part he had welcomed the distraction from the stress of basketball and real life and of course he had more than welcomed the sex. She was a nice enough girl and he really liked her but his soul had been inexplicably connected to her fellow cheerleader and best friend, Peyton Sawyer. When Peyton had turned him down, he had turned to Brooke but his true feelings had never truly disappeared. Like a moth to a fire, the raging flames of their mutual desire could not be extinguished. And on the eve of the day that had planned to confess all to Brooke, a car accident had left Lucas fighting for his life.

He was the child of a single mother, a good boy who grew up to be a handsome young man. His entire life he had bore the surname Scott, a blatant difference to his mother's Roe. But with her head held high, she had named him after the father that had cruelly abandoned both of them and taken up with another family. For years while Lucas watched his mother struggle, while he wore Salvation Army hand me downs and bounced a ball on the River Court with the other kids from the supposed wrong side of the tracks, just a few miles over where Mercedes' parked in immaculate driveways next to the manicured lawns of near mansions, his own flesh and blood had resided comfortably.

It was the belief of Coach Brian "Whitey" Durham who had recruited and encouraged Lucas to don a Raven's uniform. And he had done so proudly and without shame, in spite of the obstacle that was his half brother, despite all the discouragement in the world from the father he had never known. Every sank basket and won game had been for the beloved mother who had sacrificed everything for him. And he had done it all with best friend, Haley James by his side.

The tables had turned and two extremely different worlds had collided. For a while he had lost his way and the man he so desperately wanted to be. A car accident. His father's heart attack. The establishment of relationships with both Dan and Nathan Scott. Dan's treachery. The secret that had driven away the only father, he had ever known, his uncle Keith. And then of course the fire.

But nothing had turned out to be as significant as Brooke Penelope Davis. They had repaired their friendship but as time passed, he began to see more. In her hazel eyes, he saw himself. It had taken forever to realize and then declare his love for her and two more eternities before she trusted him enough to take him back but she had and they had and it had been sheer perfection ever since.

"Good evening, everyone and welcome to Tree Hill's historic River Court for a historic game of basketball. I am Mouth McFadden and I am pleased to announce this spectacular match up of the town's greats, on what could be the last night these men ever set foot on this court together."

As always, there was Marvin "Mouth" McFadden. He had been a permanent presence on the River Court for years. A willowy and brainy shy kid, with a knack for public announcing had been playing the mock commentator ever since he had been old enough to hold a makeshift microphone. When the popular cliques and jocks had shunned him in the mainstream, he had found acceptance with the River Court guys. And when one of their very own, Lucas Scott, had made it to the high school big leagues, he had brought along with him the basketball playing true friends that had been there from the beginning. Along with notoriety and newfound popularity, Mouth had been named the Ravens official sports announcer, launching his broadcasts live on the web for all to enjoy.

He had gone through changes as well. The quintessential little brother of the group, he had managed to fit in and even score a hot girlfriend in uptight class officer turned beer guzzling party girl, Erica Marsh. And even with a broken heart, he had never lost sight of his college and career goals or the friendships he cherished or more importantly the new love of co announcer Gigi Silveri, who always smiling, sat beside her man on the bleachers calling the plays right along with him.

From a few feet away, a car seat sat on top of Peyton Sawyer's car. A beautiful little baby who had just turned a year old sat inside of it gurgling and cooing at the blonde who had been like a mother to her.

"Hi, Jenny. Hi, Sweetie Girl", Peyton playfully smoothed the child's hair.

Jake Jagielski, her boyfriend, walked up and gave her a pat on the bottom.

"What's up, sexy?" he grinned.

"Hey", she pretended to be offended. "Not in front of the k-i-d."

His lips brushed against hers and she smiled as she pulled him in a little closer, inhaling the rugged scent of his cologne. Looking into his eyes and the eyes of his daughter, Jenny, and suddenly everything was perfect in a world that had shown Peyton anything but perfection.

She was a walking contradiction. A ticking time bomb of teenage angst, the punk rock loving, blonde cheerleading co captain with the Colgate smile. It had started with the death of her mother, Anna, at age nine. From the moment of that untimely tragedy, her father, Larry, had been her rock. But lost in his own grief and on a mission to provide the best life possible for his beloved little girl, the man had spent days and weeks, sometimes months at a time out to sea working hard with his dredging company. Peyton had become accustomed to the silence, finding solace in her artwork and music as well as a hint of voyeurism where she could share her inner most feelings to the world through web cams and pod casts.

As the story is written, it was only fitting that the pretty, blonde cheerleader date the handsome, popular jock and that stereotype alone had gravitated her towards Nathan Scott. But it was an unstable world of teenage drama with fights and parties and make up sex. He had been an ass, much like his father but she had stayed with him just because. Then Lucas Scott had entered her life and everything once again had changed.

The friendship with Brooke had been the most solid and long term relationship she had ever had and it had all been risked for a guy. Not just any guy, but Luke. Although they were drawn together, for whatever reasons, it never seemed to be. They parted ways but remained the best of friends and more importantly, she was able to repair things with Brooke. But the loneliness was tangible and in her darkest hours, she had felt isolated from the world. She had wished for love and at rock bottom when she had turned to recreational cocaine use, Lucas, always knowing what to do had called Jake and he had returned to save the day like a true knight in shining armor.

He had moved in and along with him, little Jenny. At 17, Peyton had become an instant wife and mother but she had loved every minute of it. When it came time for them to leave, in her broken state, someone else had came into her life as well. Elizabeth "Ellie" Harp, the woman who had given Peyton life…then given that precious life away. Losing Jake and Jenny and coming to terms with being adopted had been a struggle in itself. But eventually she had warmed up to Ellie and found a new friend, even convincing her birth mom to get treatment for breast cancer. It was her first sense of contentment in what felt like years and then, right before second semester began, Jake and Jenny had returned…for good.

"This one is for my girls…both of you", Jake grinned as he bounced the ball on the pavement.

Peyton smiled at him, Jenny in her arms.

"Da da."

"See?" Jake screamed, jumping up and down with uncontained excitement. "That's my daughter! Did everyone hear what she just said? My baby can talk!"

Peyton playfully rolled her eyes.

"Babe, she's been saying it for a month now."

"I know", he shrugged "But it never gets old."

No, it never did get old. Some might say that Jake was living the domestic life of a man twice his age but he would only look at those people and shrug with a smile. He was happy. Life had never been so normal and normalcy was something he knew he'd never take for granted again.

His back story was unremarkable. He wasn't a protégé or a genius. There had been no major childhood diseases to overcome. Instead he had been an average kid, a polite and respectful boy to his parents and elders, a trusted friend, a decent student and a respected teammate. Life had been rather ordinary until the summer before junior year. That was when his two years older on again off again girlfriend, Nikki Reynolds, had announced she was pregnant with his child.

The repercussions of teenage sex had been a wake up call of sorts that had smacked him in the face. Overnight his world had changed and he had been forced to grow up and think not like a child but like the father of a child. Impending fatherhood through a 16 year old's eyes had been approached with dread and fear but all the doubts immediately erased themselves the moment his pink bundle of joy came kicking and screaming into the world. The first moment he ever held her and looked into her eyes, he swore he'd always be there to protect her.

If fatherhood was embraced by Jake, motherhood was coldly rejected by Nikki. She was a free spirited wild child college kid more concerned about keggers and the unsightly trail of stretch marks that pregnancy had permanently blemished her otherwise svelte body. She had turned over physical and legal custody of Jenny to Jake and disappeared without a trace within months. Picking up the pieces of her absence hadn't been easy and the only thing harder was when she reappeared months later out of the blue.

Without love blinding him through naively worn rose colored glasses, Jake could see her for what she really was. Nikki was a selfish, lying manipulator. She didn't care about their daughter but more about the fact that Jake had moved on without her. The need to control had brought out an ugly, unpredictable, vindictive side that left a trail of destruction like a natural disaster. She had seduced Lucas, picked fights with Peyton and kidnapped Jenny, forcing the young man to quit school and flee with the child.

Peyton and her dad had provided an out but all Jake found in Savannah, Georgia was loneliness, a couple of dead end jobs and the paranoia that came from constantly looking over his shoulder while on the run. Then he had received the ominous news from Lucas that Peyton was in trouble. Just the thought was enough for him to risk blowing his cover. He had to see about her. One look in those eyes and he knew it would be alright. She was home and so was Tree Hill. That's where he and Jenny belonged. The threesome lived happily ever after for a time being until Nikki returned, evilly desperate as ever. A nasty custody battle ensued that left the young man behind bars. On the day of his release, Nikki had emerged to taunt him and tell him that she was taking Jenny away forever.

It had broken his heart to leave Peyton but he had to. It killed him to see her stand on the balcony of TRIC nightclub with tears of despair streaming down her cheeks. But the only thing stronger than his love for Peyton had been his love for his daughter. Eventually he had caught up to Nikki and after months of battling in a courtroom, he had been able to prove her an unfit mother. Jake was granted sole custody and cleared to live anywhere he wished. He had returned to Tree Hill and Peyton almost immediately, busting his butt in the books to finish senior year and graduate with his friends. He had done so by the hair of his chinny chin chin with some support, good luck and a lot of help from a certain young tutor.

"Did I tell you how great you looked today giving your valedictorian speech?" Nathan smiled at his wife.

She blushed before kissing his lips.

"About 100 times."

"Then make it 101", he winked, pulling her close.

She stared into the prettiest pair of blue eyes she had ever seen.

"God, I love you so much."

And boy did she ever. Haley had known Nathan almost her whole life but the two had never spoken until that fateful day at the tutoring center. In a secret effort to help Lucas, she had made a deal with the devil and agreed to help the handsome, failing athlete on the condition that he cease the unfair harassment of his older brother and her best friend. He agreed and she had begun helping him but something amazing and unexpected happened along the way. Haley James fell in love and did the impossible in the process. She made Nathan Scott fall in love with her, of all people. It was a match everyone questioned but their young love had stood the test of time.

He had his many faults and he often screwed up but she was always there to forgive with care and understanding. Haley was a calming and sweet influence on Nathan's life while he balanced her out as well. The spontaneous and crazy side of Haley emerged twice…once when she dared to tattoo his jersey number, 23, above her ass and secondly when she agreed then helped him convince her parents to let her marry him. Suddenly insecure, shy, klutzy, brainiac Haley James was the beautiful, popular Haley Scott all before senior year.

Their souls may have been destined but young hearts roamed free when a local musician slowly but surely climbing the ladder to success had discovered her musical talent. To her jealous and fearful new husband's protests, she had left school, her friends, Tree Hill and seemingly her marriage all behind for a chance to sing as an opening act on tour with The Wreckers, Chris Keller and Gavin Degraw. The money, the promise of success, the fans and the fame had been enticing but it was bittersweet. As great as her new life was, it did not compare to her old one. None of it would ever be worth having if she didn't have Nathan to share it with so she left the tour and her dreams behind to go reclaim her marriage.

It wasn't easy. They barely survived an annulment and divorce attempt but in the end, true love had prevailed. A brief pregnancy scare and major trust issues always reminded them that the road to marital bliss would always be a bumpy one but their commitment to their vows and each other was determined to stand against the odds.

"I love you, too", Nathan whispered. "Hey, I've got something for you."

"What?" her eyes narrowed.

"Don't say I never gave you anything", he handed her a crumpled up piece of paper.

"What's this?"

He smiled.

God, he loved that woman. He never knew it was possible to have feelings so strong for another human being. But Haley brought that out in him. Everything that was good and that had been missing for so long was because of her.

It had started off as a joke. Seduce the lame tutor chick, then break her heart as a way to dig at Lucas. But he hadn't anticipated falling in love and that's exactly what had happened. The joke was on him but in the end he and Haley had had the last laugh together.

She had changed him. She had given him a reason to live again. She had become his best friend, his support system, his rock, his muse, his truth. When basketball got too crazy, it was Haley that let him know it was alright to take a break from the game. When his parents were driving him crazy with their ridiculous pissing match mirrored by a custody battle, she had helped him legally emancipate himself. Because of her, the love and friendship of having a brother had been introduced to his life.

He had asked her to be his bride, a question that would change both their lives forever but one that he had never been so sure of. Their love was real and he was in it for the long haul. Nothing meant more to him than the bond he had with her and that was proven the afternoon of their beach wedding when they made love for the first time and he accepted her precious gift of virginity.

Losing Haley would be the worst thing that ever happened and it almost had. He had encouraged her music pursuit. He had believed in her talent and even put his own basketballaspirations on hold for her. And when the scrawny, big mouthed jackass known as Chris Keller had come along, he had held his tongue and tried to overcome his fear. But then she had left. It hurt him beyond belief, nearly destroying his entire existence. He couldn't eat, sleep, work, play or think. The void in his heart and in his bed was irreplaceable as he cried himself to sleep every night aching for her return.

It was a car accident the result of a botched half hearted suicide attempt that put life back into perspective. He had bravely decided to move on and just when he had let go, there she was on his doorstep. His love had come along. Her return came on what would be one of the hardest nights of his life and she had remained there ever since, desperately trying to prove her love with loyalty. Finally, after much soul searching, it had worked.

"Remember the night of our Fantasy Date and we made that list of where our lives were gonna end up? Well, here is what I wrote down, that's where I saw us in a year."

"Nathan…"

He planted a kiss on her cheek and ran out to join the other players. Haley glanced at his writing. _In a year, I see myself graduating high school, going to college to play ball and best of all, doing all this with my wife by my side. I know Haley and I can work things out and we'll be happy._

"Hey you, no tears", Brooke teased. "That's like the one rule tonight."

Haley smiled as she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry, guys. I can't help it. I'm just so happy, you know? This is great…graduation today, tonight here with you guys…it's all so perfect."

"Just think", Peyton said. "It's gonna be even more perfect in a few months when you're living in Virginia. You and Nathan will both be in college on your own."

Haley sighed.

"I can't wait."

"Did you guys find a house yet?"

"We did. It's so cute, you guys. Sure it's small and it needs a lot of work but we have a yard and a garage and it's gonna be so fun fixing it up. Plus, Nathan is so excited about playing as a Cavalier and UVA is one of the best schools in the country academically so I'm not complaining. What about you, Pey? What are you and Jake gonna do?"

Peyton just shrugged and smiled.

"Live a normal Nikki free life and try to be happy, I guess. I mean, I'm gonna study art at Tree Hill U and Jake is gonna work and take classes here and there so hopefully he'll get full acceptance either next semester or definitely by sophomore year. And we're gonna live at the house and take care of Jenny and just enjoy life, man."

"That sounds good", Brooke sighed. "I mean it. For both of you. You guys went through so much with Nathan and Jake, I just hope it all works out now. It's so good to see you all so happy. You deserve it."

Haley pushed her.

"What about you? What about what Brooke Davis deserves?"

Brooke grinned.

"Oh don't worry about me. I am a New York kind of girl anyway. And I can't wait to be the next Vera Wang or Stella McCartney rubbing elbows with Dolce and Gabbana and Donatella Versace while Heidi Klum and Kate Moss, if she can quit sniffing her career up her nose, wear all my fabulous designs."

"Dude, there's no doubt in any of our minds that you are going to be a successful fashion designer. You've already done so much already and Brooke when you set your mind to something, there's no stopping you. You're so talented but that's not what bothers me. Right now I could care less about your clothes. I'm more worried about your heart", Peyton added softly.

"I'm gonna be living in Manhattan going to NYU and Luke is gonna be playing ball in Miami."

"So? You guys are still gonna be together, right?"

Brooke shrugged.

"That's the plan. After Myrtle Beach he's gonna come out to Cali with me and hang with my parents and then we'll see if we can make the long distance thing work."

"That is what you want…isn't it?" Haley asked.

Brooke closed her eyes.

"Who am I kidding? It's what I want more than anything. I'm just scared."

Haley nodded.

"Well, don't be. It's a whole new world out there but we're all gonna be okay. I just know it."

The girls smiled and just enjoyed watching the guys ball on the court. Noticeably no one was keeping score as it was all for fun, one last hoorah so to speak to culminate four years of joy and pain, victory and defeat. They played for hours, on past midnight seemingly never wanting the game to end until fatigue finally set in along with the excitement and anticipation of partying non stop together one last week at Myrtle Beach. One by one they began trickling off the court until the last three stragglers, Lucas, Jake and Nathan joined the girls.

"Well, we better get going, Pey. It's late and Jen is tired", Jake said.

"Yeah", Lucas agreed. "I still have to pack."

Nathan put his arm around Haley as he looked around.

"Man, I'm gonna miss this place."

"We'll be back, dude", Lucas assured him with a grin.

Nathan shook his head.

"It just won't be the same."

They all knew what he meant.

"You know what, guys? This isn't the end. Far from it. It's only the beginning. Sure we're going our separate ways but let's promise right here, right now to always be together no matter what", Brooke pledged.

Nathan smiled.

"The River Court will always be home", he put a hand on top of Brooke's.

"Six best friends for life", Peyton added her hand.

"Life may change but we sure as hell won't", Lucas joined his friends.

"To glory days of the past and good times yet to come", Haley nodded.

"We'll all be best friends forever and I know I'm gonna love Peyton and Jenny and Nathan you're gonna be with Haley and Luke you and Brooke are gonna make it and let's promise right now that in ten years we'll come back to this very spot to celebrate."

The gang all looked at each other and grinned.

"Ten years!" they shouted together.

But as life would change, so would they.


	3. People Always Leave

**2016**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**(The Morning After)**

The sun had risen just like it was supposed to. Outside the window birds and crickets chirped, the sun's beaming and bright rays intrusively peered in through half opened blinds. Peyton Sawyer Jagielski squinted and rolled over. Her eyes opened and focused on a dark corner, a portion of the room almost as dim as the shadow cast over her heart. She reached over and did what she always did in times of despair…Peyton reached for a cigarette. It was morning alright but it was hardly a day like any other day. In bed lay a completely changed woman.

She thought back to the day before, back when life was actually normal. She had awakened at her usual ungodly hour for the daily two and a half mile jog around the upper middle class suburban neighborhood. Then she had come back and showered and changed for work. It was summer vacation and when there were no camps or scheduled play dates, the Jagielski children relaxed at home underneath the loving but watchful eyes of Nancy, the grandmotherly babysitter. Peyton had remembered the day she and Jake had hired her. Right away she exuberated that natural warmth and nurturing that was so imperative to child rearing. The children were everything to Jake and Peyton and when they couldn't be there, they wanted someone they trusted to assume their place.

But on that day there had been no Nancy to arrive bright and early to prepare breakfast and watch cartoons with them. She had been given the day off and for good reason. It was Jake's turn to stay home. His career as a Public Relations specialist for an up and coming computer company had often kept him busy and away with long hours. But the doting young father had jumped for a chance to spend a day with his kids before a late evening flight that would see him en route for a last minute business trip.

That's how Peyton would want to remember the day before all their lives had changed seemingly forever. The messy kitchen and her husband scurrying around fixing oatmeal, pancakes and whatever else each child had specifically ordered. She had kissed them all before grabbing a bagel and slapping some cream cheese on it, munching on her way to work.

Pulling into the parking space reserved for her, she stopped and took in the scenery before applying a thin coat of mascara to her lashes. Art had always been a passion and she had dreamed of one day owning her own galleria. Her dreams had finally come true. It wasn't the fanciest place but it was hers and that was what mattered most. The beautiful blonde Art History major felt chills every time she saw the sign that read simply the Sawyer Gallery, a surname she had always worn with pride even though she hadn't actually been a Sawyer in years.

It was more than a building or place of business but more like a second home. She had invested her very soul, years of hard work, desire, relentless effort, a lot of sleepless nights and blood, sweat and tears. But it had all been worth it. Her work was her everything…everything next to the family she cherished.

With a single tear falling from her eye, she didn't have to look far to catch a glimpse of any one of the four Jagielski children. Their pictures were everywhere, on every wall and every flat surface in the master bedroom. The oldest, Jenny, the beautiful tomboy Peyton had raised and loved like her own. Her eyes seemed to shine back from the frames. Then of course were the boys, Micah and Mason, who had surprised all and arrived in the form of identical twins. They inherited the physical qualities from their father but personality wise, it had been Peyton all the way. And last but certainly not least was the baby of the family, Dominique, affectionately nicknamed, Minnie. She was their special child.

Her day at work had been busy. There was a morning staff meeting to attend. Then lunch with a friend. Next, Peyton had an appointment to see if the boys could be squeezed in for an August peewee football camp. The afternoon would consist of planning the next big art show. After that, she would barely have time to hop in her large luxury SUV and fight rush hour traffic in order to make it home for dinner. Fortunately being one of the larger vehicles on the road had its privileges and Peyton smirked as she bullied through the masses of cars on the crowded highway. Even as tiny as she was, it was like her body had been built for driving a large truck. As the babies had come, Jake had often suggested that they get a mini van for space and safety reasons but the pretty, young mom had turned her collective nose up in horror at the very insinuation. No matter how many children they had, no matter how old they got, Peyton Jagielski would always be too cool to ever rock the dreaded mini van.

She had made it home just in time for pizza. They had eaten as a family, then popped in the latest Walt Disney video. The children tired quickly and early and the parents put them to bed as Jake began to prepare for his upcoming flight. He had packed a bag and stood in the mirror, putting on his tie…

"_Hey", she said, walking in the bedroom behind him._

_He barely looked at her._

"_Hey."_

"_You need any help or anything?"_

"_I'm all packed. Everything is good."_

_She nodded. The two had loved each other forever it seemed like sometimes but over the years circumstances had strained the relationship._

"_When will you be back?"_

_Jake shrugged._

"_A couple of days. I don't know. It shouldn't take too long. I'll call you, okay?"_

"_Yeah. Um, okay. Well, I'm gonna go get in the shower. I know you have to go soon so if I don't see you anymore, have a good flight. Call me when you land."_

_Jake turned to her._

"_Are you going somewhere?"  
_

"_It's not a big deal. They're having a party downtown to honor Paul Miller. He's one of my potential buyers. I wasn't gonna go but I think I am now. I mean, I should. I can at least show my face for an hour or two. Anyway, Nancy is coming over to watch the kids", she said, as she used a match to light her Marlboro Light._

_Jake sighed as he reached for his bag, dramatically fanning away at the annoying stench of smoke._

"_Whatever, Peyton."_

_She grabbed his arm._

"_What is that supposed to mean?"_

_He looked into those same beautiful eyes he had been staring at for over ten years. As time had passed it seemed like a stranger was staring back at him._

"_Nothing. Look, I've got to go. I can't miss this plane…"_

"_I know but shouldn't we talk first?"_

"_Talk about what, Peyton?" Jake snapped._

_She bit the inside of her lip._

"_Everything", she answered softly._

_He shook his head. How many times had he tried to talk to Peyton about "everything"? So much had happened between them yet she had avoided the chances for discussion for years. _

"_I'll see you when I get back."_

"_Jake…wait…"_

"_Have fun at your little party."_

_With his belongings in hand, he brushed right past her and kissed each of the children before getting in the car and taking off for the airport…_

She didn't cry. She never cried. So many tears from so long ago had been shed, sometimes she honestly felt as if there was nothing else left, like her very soul had been drained. So she did what she always had. She put on a brave face for Nancy and the kids. Slipping on a sexy strapless dark green party dress to accent her eyes and pale skin tone, Peyton dried and straightened her bob length hair and subtly applied her make up. When all was said and done, she looked like a million dollars. She looked in on the kids, chatted with Nancy and headed off to the party.

She arrived a fashionable two hours late to hugs and kisses and greetings from many of her esteemed colleagues in the art world. Known as a hard worker and talented artist, it had not taken Peyton long to gain the respect and build friendships with the people, some of them very prominent, in that world. The party was hosted at The Georgian Terrace Hotel, the venue of choice for some of Atlanta's most important events. A handsome young bellhop checked her coat and offered a glass of champagne that she readily accepted. She mingled her way through the crowd of friends, professional collaborators and strangers before finally making her way over to the guest of honor.

Paul Miller, a respected and well known artist, as well as a suave businessman was indeed the gentleman to know if one wanted to make any real money in the art world. Just a few years before at a rare show open to the public, a nervous blonde with long curly hair had approached him about possibly working together. Normally he would have scoffed at the very idea but she wouldn't take no for an answer and a portfolio filled with contemporary oil, acrylic and watercolors had him sold at hello.

She sat at his table and enjoyed the prepared meal of Beef Carpaccio, Eggplant, Caramelized Sea Scallops and the finest wine. The 40 ish gentleman with salt and pepper hair and captivating blue eyes had lavished her with attention and the two had even shared a dance together on the ballroom floor. But before the evening's main event, when Paul Miller had been due to receive his award, Peyton had retrieved her jacket and slipped seemingly unnoticed out of the hotel. She needed a few hours alone, a few hours to clear her head.

Just before dawn, she had returned home to a quiet house. She changed into pajamas and crawled in an empty bed, just staring at the dark ceiling. Time seemed to almost stand still she thought. Sometimes she wished it had. Then she closed her eyes praying for sleep and a few moment's peace but tranquility would not come. The memories of the past few hours began to haunt her like a ghost. She hadn't been alone the entire time. There had been an angry confrontation and she couldn't believe what she had done.

Stumbling into the master bathroom, she opened the medicine cabinet and reached for the bottle of sleeping pills. The milligram dosage was high but over the years, she had managed to build quite the tolerance. Peyton popped a few in her mouth, not even bothering to wash them down with liquid, before returning to bed. It felt like an eternity before the substance began to take effect but just as her heavy eyelids closed, the telephone had rang.

It jarred her awake. In fact, she sat straight up, her entire body trembling. From past experiences, she knew no good could ever come from a late night phone call. It was never good news, in fact, the polar opposite. But still it rang and rang, each ring louder than the one that preceded it. She waited for it to go to voicemail but it never did and finally her shaking hands answered it.

She had not been prepared for what she heard. But neither had she been prepared for the phone call in the middle of the night that came from Tree Hill General Hospital when she was nine years old to inform her and her father, Larry, that her mother, Anna, suffering from severe internal injuries related to an automobile accident, had only minutes to live. And she had not been prepared when Ellie had called her in the middle of the night with news that her cancer had returned for the second time. And she had not been prepared when yet another hospital had informed her that for the second time in her young life, she was losing another mother.

Middle of the night phone calls were no good. It represented loss. And people were always leaving Peyton.

The call had been brief and to the point. It had left her hollow inside, a sense of grief so profound she hadn't been able to react with tears or even a scream. Instead she had sat up on her bed, knees to her chest and pondered the last decade of her life. She looked at pictures of her four children and her three parents. She looked at pictures of Jake. She looked at her favorite picture taken ten years before in front of the Whitey Durham Field House, the picture of six innocent, smiling best friends in their caps and gowns, arms wrapped around one another, looking towards the future with the brightest of expectations.

And then they were five…

Morning had arrived all too quickly and the bedroom door slowly creaked open. Peyton looked up to see one of her sons, Mason.

"Hey, Mama", the brown haired boy who was the spitting image of his father climbed up on his parents' bed in ruffled, slightly oversized pajamas.

"Hey, Cowboy", she said softly.

"It stinks in here", the little boy sniffed and looked around. "It smells like cigarettes. Have you been smoking, Mama?"

Peyton sighed. She had never been one to keep the truth from her children.

"Just one."

"Pay up", he extended his small, grubby hand.

Without protest, Peyton found a quarter and handed it over to Mason. The kids hated her smoking and their protests had only been fueled by public school education and the federal campaign, R.E.W.A.R.D.S. a youth smoking prevention and stay in school program. Peyton had heard it all from the kids and had made many honest efforts to quit but the calming instant effect of nicotine on jangly nerves that had been anything but calm for 28 years, was almost always an offer too good to refuse. So she had agreed to pay the children 25 cents each time they caught her in the act. It had been something she and Jake had initially laughed about but it was no laughing matter when one of them had saved up to buy a skateboard with the collected funds from the attempt to cease their mother's horrible habit.

"Sorry, kiddo."

"I'm hungry."

"Where's Nancy?"

"Downstairs."

"Well, why don't you go ask her to make you breakfast? I bet she'd make those blueberry pancakes you like."

He shrugged.

"I like it better when you do it."

Peyton sighed.

"Okay, Mason. Are all the other kids awake?"

"Yep", he nodded.

"Just give me a minute. I'll be right down."

"Okay. Mama?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Your eyes look funny. Have you been crying?"

"No", she shook her head.

"Are you sad?"

She looked again at that picture, that damned picture.

"Yeah, Cowboy. I am sad."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath as her son's eyes beseeched her for answers. There was no easy way out. As young as he was, he'd have to know. She couldn't protect the children from everything, especially not from death.

"Mason, something bad happened last night…" she began softly telling it like it was a story.

The young mother chose her words carefully, her heart breaking as tears welled up in little Mason's eyes. It was all so unfair, she thought. But somehow, life had to go on. She'd have to tell the other kids and eventually, sooner than later, she'd have to get off her butt and look in a mirror and deal with it herself.

Hugging her crying child to her bosom, her eyes glanced over to the nightstand located on Jake's side of the bed. He had left his travel itinerary and there it was in plain sight. She cursed that business trip. Why, she asked herself. Why did he have to get on that goddamn plane?


	4. A Really Cheesy Couple

**2006**

**Charlottesville, Virginia**

Every muscle in Nathan Scott's body ached. He had thought that Whitey as a coach was the ultimate slave driver. Boy had he been wrong. In fact, nothing compared to playing college ball. It was a whole new world. The practices, the games, the players, the coaches, the fans…everything was different. It had more than exceeded his expectations and he was happy playing for UVA. His biggest fear had been the possibility of not living up to the hype, the glorified reputation that had preceded him. He didn't want to be a small fish in a big pond. But those fears had quickly disappeared as the freshman had almost immediately began putting up the big numbers in scoring, rebounds, steals and assists, swiftly earning himself a spot on the Cavaliers' starting lineup.

He turned onto the quiet street not far from campus. It was a modest cul de sac, a safe and relatively quiet neighborhood filled with other young couples just starting out, some in college, some fresh out. But Nathan smiled as he drove to the end of the block and made a right turn into his driveway. It was late but the windows and doors were wide open, a signature Haley move.

Stepping outside, he immediately smelled the sweet aroma of home cooking. While most college guys lived on Ramen noodles, Hot Pockets and fast food or whatever edible entrée the cafeteria had to offer, that was one experience he was more than happy to skip. The 18 year old freshman was lucky that after a hard day of classes and an even harder evening of practice, he could come home to a real home and not some dorm room. And in the comfortable living room waiting for him would be the smile that had melted his heart for two years straight…that and a decent cooked meal. Smiling, Nathan slung his gym bag over his shoulders and made his way inside. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans and apple pie were practically calling his name.

They hadn't had much when they had arrived. In fact, it had taken days of hard work to get the place cleaned up and looking presentable. But it was what Nathan and Haley wanted. It wasn't much but it was theirs and they were proud as peacocks splashing on a few coats of paint, laying down carpet and using sheer imagination to get the place cheaply but nicely decorated. And in the end, they could say it belonged to them and only them. They still drove the beat up Honda and maybe a small, older brick home was hardly what you'd expect to find the NBA's next Great White Hope living in but at least the pair could proudly say they did everything on their own, sans the help of the James' and especially the Scott's.

"Hales!" he bellowed out. "Babe, I'm home!"

He didn't see her but a few seconds later he saw the moving trail of that ridiculous, accident waiting to happen phone cord, followed by cute bare feet with painted toes. The weather was still especially warm for Virginia in September and she was dressed in her usual attire of a denim mini skirt with a cute tank top, long and curly strawberry blonde hair pulled high atop her head in a messy bun.

"Just a second, baby", she whispered, receiver plastered to her ear.

"Take your time."

Nathan just smiled and shrugged, heading directly for the kitchen. He warmed the food and collapsed exhausted at the small kitchen table in one of the hardened wood chairs. He flipped through the sorted mail, half junk, half bills as he couldn't help but hear his wife's end of the conversation.

"Yes…I see…no kidding…that's exactly what I do…you know, a little soda water will get that stain right out…definitely…wow…who knew they had coupons for that…I'll definitely keep that trick in mind when we have children…no…really…of course…yes…okay…well, if you have to go…it was nice talking to you, too. You have a good night."

She hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, taking her favorite seat right on Nathan's lap.

"Hey."

"Hello", she grinned. "My handsome husband is home."

"Who was that on the phone?" he asked in between kisses. "Your mom?"

"No. That was Dorothy Andrews."

Nathan made a face.

"Who the hell is Dorothy Andrews? A neighbor?"

"No, she lives all the way in Missouri actually. But she is the sweetest lady. I just had the best time talking to her. I was telling her how this is our first house and how excited we are even though we're pinching pennies and bless her heart, she gave me the greatest advice on everything from coupons and recipe ideas to getting stains out of a carpet."

Nathan nodded.

"Sounds like a nice lady. How do you know her?"

"Oh, I don't. It was a wrong number."

Nathan laughed out loud.

"Hold up. You mean to tell me, that woman, a stranger called our house mistakenly all the way from Missouri and you ended up having a 15 minute conversation with her?"

Haley shrugged as if that were the most natural thing on earth.

"Yeah. So?"

Nathan laughed out loud.

"Hales…"

"What? She was nice."

He wrapped his tanned arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm sure she was", he grinned.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

He shrugged.

"Yeah but that's kind of why I love you."

"I love you, too", she kissed him again. "How was your day?"

"Busy", he sighed. "But I did pass that exam in my Accounting class."

"Good for you. I knew you would. I'm proud of you, babe."

"And then I hit the weight room and got my ass kicked at practice but what else is new?"

"Preparation for the big game this weekend?"

Nathan took a deep breath.

"Don't remind me."

"You nervous?"

"A little bit."

"Don't be. You're gonna do great."

"Are Jake, Peyton and Jenny still gonna drive up?"

"That's the plan so far. I can't wait. I really miss hanging out with them and seeing them everyday. And Jenny is getting so big. Peyton e-mailed us some more pictures."

"That's cool. It'll be good to see some familiar faces in the stands."

"Then you're in luck. Guess who called earlier and said they're driving up with Jake and Pey?"

"Who?"

"Whitey."

Nathan smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, um, that's really cool."

"I'm so excited. I can't wait for everybody to see the house. I was thinking afterwards I could cook a big dinner for everyone. What do you think? I'll make a pot roast and maybe mash some potatoes. Jake loves Red Velvet Cake and I need to call your grandmother to get the recipe for those homemade yeast rolls."

"Can we even afford pot roast?" Nathan smirked.

"Probably not but I think Food Lion is having a sale and you know I never go leave home without my trusted MVP card."

She looked so excited and happy. How could he dare bust her bubble?

"Sounds good to me as long as we get macaroni and cheese."

"You bet. What's a meal in the Scott house without mac and cheese? It is the food of the gods, you know."

"So I've been told."

"Anyway, I can't wait to get started. It's gonna be so fun."

"I'm glad everyone is coming up, too. The house looks great and I just wanted you to know that. I mean it. You did a fantastic job decorating it."

"Aw, Nathan. Stop it. Babe, you're gonna make me cry. That's so sweet."

"It's nice to come at the end of a long day, well, to a real home. I really love it here and it's all because of you."

"I really love it here, too."

"This has been good for us. I know we had our problems back in Tree Hill. I know it was tough. A lot of people never thought we'd make it, hell a lot of people didn't want us to make it but we did."

"Yes, we did", she smiled.

"Sometimes I really miss Tree Hill and I definitely miss our friends but this is what we needed. We needed to get away and start over and just be on our own. It's really been good for us. I just want you to know I've never been happier."

"Me either."

"I have to warn you that the practices are gonna be longer and later and tougher this week so I might not be around as much but anything I can do to help out when I am around, just let me know. Grocery shopping, cooking, cleaning up…anything. I'm all yours when I'm here. I mean that."

Haley pecked his lips.

"I think I like the sound of that. Actually, I do need your help and I could use you right after you finish your dinner tonight."

"What's up?"

She motioned towards the telephone.

"We have been putting it off and putting it off but the procrastination ends tonight. Tonight we finally record the message to our answering machine."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"That's the big job you need my help on?"

She put her hands on her hips.

"Yes. It's very important. We are a young married couple and there are certain things a young married couple must always have."

"Like?"

Haley thought for a minute.

"Like a really cute mat to put in front of the door that says welcome and also has our names on it."

Nathan looked in the direction of their front door. There was a brown mat with the word WELCOME printed in large blue letters over a country white house with a fence and a garden full of daffodils. At the bottom it read THE SCOTT'S. It was cute and sweet, the perfect reflection of Haley's personality but Nathan still had nightmares about the day they had purchased it. It was when they had first moved to town and his wife had the brilliant idea to spend all day searching flea markets and yard sales. He had been bored out of his mind and had ended up a human shopping basket as he carried trinket after trinket to the car and then to the house.

"Okay, we have that."

"Yes, we do and now we just need a nice voice recording on the answering machine and we're good to go."

"We already have a nice recording."

"Nathan! It's automated and that is just impersonal."

"So change it. You're better at that stuff than me anyway. You have a friendly voice."

"But we have to do it together. Babe, that is kind of the whole point."

"Isn't that something only really cheesy couples do?"

She stood and swatted him with the dishtowel before going to retrieve his dinner and fix his plate.

"In case you didn't notice, Mister, we are a really cheesy couple."

"Great", he joked. "Next thing you know we'll be wearing matching outfits and fanny packs at Disney World."

"Just hurry up and eat your food. I'm gonna go in the bedroom and think of cute little rhymes we can say on the recording."

"Oh joy."

"You know you love it."

"I love you", he said seriously.

Haley nodded.

"You know, everything is going really well. School is great and we love the house and the neighbors and we've made some new friends. The car is still putting, knock on wood, and getting us from point A to B. Our marriage is stronger than ever and all our friends are happy. It's just really nice, you know? I feel like we're all so incredibly blessed. I just, I don't know. It might sound corny but I hope this feeling never ends."

"It doesn't sound corny, Haley."

"You think we'll always be like this?"

He looked at his wife and smiled.

"Yeah", he nodded, meaning his answer with every fiber of his being. "I really think so."


	5. Ultimate Sin, Ultimate Price

_**Author's Note: **As requested, I'd like to share the following review from _**OTHlove43234**…

You get more reviews that anyone else I've ever seen on this site so

I'm hoping you'll help with the effort to save OTH. I'm sure you've

heard about the merger and it's being said that One Tree Hill might be on

the chopping block. So please, post an author's note with this

information, it's guaranteed to hit a lot of people that way. Let's save the

show we love!

LOTS OF INFOMATION...PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE AND LOOK! THIS CAME FROM THE

WB BOARDS!

ONE TREE HILL NEEDS OUR HELP

I'm sure you have all heard the buzz today about the WB and UPN

merging, If not,(http/w.msnbc. Right now, we need to show the network how

much we all LOVE and support One Tree Hill. You can do your part by

visiting and VOTE for One Tree Hill in the poll to see which shows make the

cut.

Also, send in videos of groups of your friends, sororities, etc having

One Tree Hill viewing parties. It's your chance to show the network

just how crazy you are for the show. There are no guidelines or deadline,

but everyone who sends in a tape will get an autograph cast photo. How

cool is that? All video tapes can be sent to:

649 US HWY 206 N, #9-155

Hillsborough, NJ 08844

TRL VISIT & FYE SIGNING

As many of you know the One Tree Hill - Volume 2 "Friends With Benefit"

soundtrack drops on Tuesday, February 7th. That same day Chad Michael

Murray, Hilarie Burton, and Tyler Hilton will be appearing on Total

Request Live. Then after their appearances on TRL the three will be heading

over to FYE for a signing and performance. Another perfect chance to

show everyone how much we support the show and don't want to see it go!

TRL airs 3:30PM ET/PT on MTV. FYE is located 1290 Avenue of the

Americas, New York, NY 10104. For more information you can call the store

(212) 581-1669.

Voting Link:

http/w.msnbc.

Sign the Petition:

_**I copied and pasted that review so if the links do not appear, a lot of information has been posted on the WB and Fan Forum boards. It is important as fans to stick together and do whatever it takes to show loyalty and love and support for our favorite show. I recommend tuning into the main One Tree Hill page over at the Fan Forum site. One of the moderators, Tammy, has been in constant contact with Mark Schwahn's assistant, Michelle, so it is important to stay tuned to the official words coming from that camp. All the fan led polls and petitions are great and hopefully if and when Camp Schwahn decides to proceed with the letter writing campaign, all the fans can come together and let their voices be heard and make a difference...**_

**2016**

**Wrightsville Beach, North Carolina**

**(The Morning After)**

Nathan Scott sat staring out the huge bay window that overlooked the horizon. To say he had been awake unusually early would not have been a true statement considering he had barely had any sleep at all the night before. He had been on edge, even more antsy than usual. Then there had been the meeting that had taken place out on the lanai.

The day before had been spent in town in close quarters discussing business with his lawyers and advisors. Business wasn't something he necessarily looked forward to but when money was involved, especially large portions of money that belonged to him, nothing stood in his way. Money made the world go round and in Nathan Scott's world, it was no exception.

No, it hadn't always been like that. Life was funny in fact. Everything did have a way of coming full circle. He had started out the arrogant bad boy and then morphed into a young man changed. But changes came and went and only lasted for so long. At 28, with his shorn haircut and movie star goatee, Nathan was more like the cocky Ravens captain than the sweet, newlywed husband.

Maybe it was because of destiny. Maybe it was because of time or circumstances. Perhaps it even had something to do with those closest to him, those that had changed beyond prediction over the years. Or maybe it had something to do with the man staring back at him from the large framed portrait that hung above the fireplace. The smirky grin and mischief filled eyes of his father.

After the meetings, Nathan had returned to the beach house and relieved the nanny. After giving the cook a list of the dinner menu that was to be prepared and berating the maid for folding his socks improperly, he had gone into the bedroom of many colors and storybook characters. At the desk over by the toy chest, sat his five year old son…

"_What are you doing, son?"_

"_Coloring", the little boy answered._

_His voice was soft like his mother's. He had also inherited her features and gentle nature, piercing blue eyes the greatest link to his father._

"_Why are you coloring?"_

"_I'm drawing a picture."_

"_For me?" Nathan smiled._

"_No. For Mommy."_

_Nathan's grin quickly faded as he nodded before leaning over to retrieve the Nerf ball on the floor._

"_Heads up, Landon", he tossed it at the child._

_On the back of the door was a child's basketball hoop._

"_Daaaadddd…"_

"_Come on, son. Let me see your best jump shot. Put it in there."_

"_But I don't feel like playing."_

"_Why not?"_

_The little boy's eyes searched the room for an answer._

"_My tummy hurts", he finally complained._

_Nathan looked skeptical._

"_The old stomachache, huh? Nice try, Lan."_

"_But it does. Honest."_

"_So you don't feel well enough to play ball with the Old Man but you feel okay enough to color?"_

_Landon shrugged._

"_I guess."_

"_You guess or you're sure?"_

"_I, I don't know."_

_Nathan tossed the ball easily into the hoop._

"_Okay. Well, how about this? You get in bed and think about that and I'll come back in an hour when you're sure."_

"_But Daddy…"_

"_And stop whining, Landon. I told you about that."_

_Tears clouded the child's eyes._

"_But Mommy lets me color when my tummy hurts."_

"_Well, big surprise, Mommy's not here."_

"_Yes, I am", came a small but strong voice from the doorway._

_Wearing a designer sundress with expensive sunglasses perched atop the dark auburn bangs of her straight shoulder length hair, stood Haley Scott._

"_Mommy!" Landon ran over, clinging to his mother's leg._

"_Hey, Sweetie Pie. How is Mommy's big boy?"_

"_Mommy, I made you a picture."_

"_Another picture? Wow! Then I am the luckiest mommy on the whole planet. I just love your pictures. Do I get to see it now?"_

_The little boy shook his head._

"_Later when I'm all done, okay?"_

"_Okay", she winked. "Well hurry up so we can get you all washed up for dinner."_

_He skipped over to his seat and crayons while his mother stared at his father._

"_What now, Hales?"_

"_You're too hard on him."_

"_No, I'm not. You're too easy on him. All he ever does is sit alone in this room and draw pictures of lines and circles that are supposed to be some kind of animals."_

"_So what? What are you expecting, Monet? He's five years old for God's sake. Leave him alone."_

"_He needs fresh air. And he needs to play sports."_

"_Let me guess, basketball?"_

"_What's so wrong with that?"_

_Haley shrugged._

"_Nothing when it's just a game and he is having fun. But when it turns you into a dictator and our child into a slave, then yeah, I have a problem with it."_

_Nathan smirked and looked around._

"_When it bought you this house and your loft in New York and the condo out in San Diego and your winter cottage in Scotland, basketball wasn't so bad, was it?"_

_She shook her head._

"_Give it a rest. You're starting to sound like Dan."_

_Nathan reached out and grabbed her small wrist._

"_How was shopping?"_

_Haley shrugged._

"_It was shopping."_

_The tone of her voice let him know she was still slightly perturbed. There were certain things after 11 and a half years of marriage that a husband and a wife just knew about each other._

"_Look, I'm sorry, alright?"_

"_And? You're always sorry."_

_He shrugged and gave her that same grin that had melted her heart for over a decade._

"_I'm always cute, too. So what do you say? You want to make out?"_

_She bit her lip and tried to conceal her burgeoning smile._

"_No. I don't make out with people I'm mad at."_

"_I'm just trying to toughen the boy up. Do you want to see our only son in 20 years living in Paris wearing a purple beret with hair down to his waist painting portraits of the Eiffel Tower and sharing a one bedroom villa with some dude named, Pierre?"_

_Haley chuckled._

"_You are so dramatic. And if that would make Landon happy then as his mother, as his parents, we would be happy for him as long as he's happy. I'd rather see him like that than miserable because of all the sports politics along with an unwanted inherited basketball pedigree that turns out to be more of a burden than a blessing."_

_An exasperated Nathan shook his head and sighed._

"_I don't get it. What do you want from me?"_

"_How about a little more parenting and a lot less bullying?"_

"_I love my son, Hales. You know that. I love you, too. I'm just trying to protect him."_

_She closed her eyes._

"_Funny. Your father once said the same thing about you and Royal once said the same thing about him. The sad part is, you don't even see the irony of it."_

_Sighing, she leaned down just the same and kissed her husband who stared into her baby brown doe like eyes._

"_Well, I'll let you relax after your shopping trip and we'll let little Picasso over there get back to his coloring. I guess I'll see you both at dinner."_

"_Of course."_

"_And by the way, wear something nice."_

"_Are we expecting company?"_

"_Bill is coming over."_

_She made a face._

"_Since when is your attorney company?"_

_Nathan shrugged._

"_We just have a few more things to discuss, important things."_

"_Let me take a wild guess…money?"_

_Nathan smirked._

"_Of course. What's more important than that?"_

She had given him that look and he had just grinned at her. Over the years, the playful banter had remained even at times when it seemed like they had little else. Time had changed them both. Haley had grown more independent but above all else she was a mother. Nathan had grown bitter and the years had made him a clone of sorts. But the love had lived on, no matter how strained the marriage. They had done their best to adjust to one another and simply move on.

Dinner had arrived and so had Bill just like clockwork. Haley had looked the part of the smiling, beautifully dressed dutiful trophy wife and Landon, so adorable in his pressed khakis and Polo Jr. shirt, had been on his best behavior. They were the pretty picture of a perfect young family. And after a French frozen vanilla dessert known as Crème Brulee, Haley has excused herself and Landon, leaving the men to their business as they sipped Scotch on the patio.

It had been a casual and light hearted night but the second the missus and the boy had disappeared from sight, Bill's face assumed a serious look as he pulled out his briefcase. He opened it and showed Nathan dozens of documents, carefully and solemnly explaining each one in hushed tones …

"_So that's where we are, Nate. There it is."_

_Nathan stared straight ahead before taking another swallow of the iced down alcohol._

"_There it is", he repeated._

_Bill sighed._

"_I hate to be the bearer of bad news and break this to you but at the same time it is my job to look out for and protect your best interests. You needed to know."_

_Bill was right. Of course he needed to know. But it was so hard to fathom._

"_Look, man, are you sure? I mean…"_

"_Positive. I wouldn't have brought this to you if I wasn't. It's all true, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Nathan."_

_Nathan smirked._

"_Don't be. Like you said, you're just doing your job, right? I mean, none of this is your fault. You aren't the one embezzling money from me, from the Scott trust."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_I can't believe this shit."_

"_I'm sorry. I know this must be hard to take in."_

"_For the first five seconds? Yeah. Yeah, it was. But now in hindsight it makes all the sense in the world. I should have known. All this time, right under my nose. You think after all these years, you actually know a person. It was stupid of me to trust anyone."_

"_So what do we do now? I have taken measures to freeze all the funds and protect your assets. You are now the prime executor of the estate. No one can move anything, touch anything or even make a decision without your expressed consent. But I still say we call the police. I'm talking millions here, millions you could have lost very easily."_

_Nathan tapped his finger against the table. It wasn't so much about the money itself. It wasn't like he was even in need. In fact, on his own accord, Nathan was financially set for the rest of his life. But in the words of his grandfather, "you could never have enough money". It had gone deeper than a bunch of dead Presidents. Someone had betrayed him. Now there was a principle involved._

_He looked at the pictures on the wall. The wedding photo of he and Haley on the beach. The one of her in his arms grinning proudly when he led his Denver Nuggets basketball team to an NBA championship. The one of them in awe holding a baby Landon, just minutes old. Then a more recent one of the three as a family. Finally his eyes fixated on that graduation photo, ten years old. It was one of the happiest days of his life, their lives. Those five people he had loved more than he loved himself. The bond of friendship ran deep. It almost made him physically ill to know that one of them would dare deceive him._

"_No, Bill. No cops."_

"_I don't think that's smart, Boss, but what do you propose we do?"_

_Nathan polished off the drink._

"_I'll handle it."_

"_Nathan…"_

_He looked over at Bill and the older lawyer knew instantly there was no reasoning with his client. The look Nathan gave him sent chills up and down his spine. It was shades of Royal and Dan Scott._

"_I said, I'll handle it."_

Bill had nodded and got the hell out of dodge leaving Nathan to ponder his master plan. And ponder he did. He had sat up all night, outside in the warm summer air watching the waves crash against the sand. And then, nothing…

It happened often. As a result of two serious car accidents, there had been irreparable neurological damage. Some would consider him lucky just to escape with his life but Nathan Scott felt anything but lucky. And whenever he did, the blackouts, the frequent times when lost hours of his life with no recollection of what he had done and where he had been, were an immediate reminder. Stress and anger often brought them on and when Nathan opened his eyes, it was suddenly a new day.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Scott?" the maid asked.

"No", he shook his head.

A few minutes later his son came down the steps carrying a basketball almost bigger than his two tiny hands.

"Wanna play, Daddy?"

Nathan looked at him and managed a smile.

"You bet, Lan."

The little boy grinned as he headed out in the direction of the miniature hoop that was outside on the private court.

"Daddy, where's Mommy? Can Mommy come watch us play?"

Nathan bit his lip as he glanced over his shoulder.

"No, Spud. Mommy can't watch us today."

"Why?"

Nathan looked up at the staircase.

"Mommy's gone", he said simply and quietly.

Landon seemed confused for a minute before smiling and trying to dribble the ball again.

"Let's play!"

"I'll race you."

"No fair. You always win, Daddy."

"Because I'm bigger, stronger, and faster?"

"No. Cause you have wheels."

Nathan looked down at his legs, once limber and fast, now limp and useless. He maneuvered the wheelchair he was confined to so he could follow his son. Together they would play ball on a court, Landon with his drastically lowered hoop and Nathan with one that had been raised as he had trained himself to shoot from a sitting position.

On the way out, he saw the picture again. He picked it up and held it, staring at the six smiling faces. And now one of their own was gone forever. A person he had genuinely loved and trusted. A person he had done everything for. Smirking, he put the frame back on the table. His heart would not allow him to feel pity or guilt or remorse or sorrow of any kind. He doubted it but perhaps those feelings would come later. If so, he'd find a way to deal with it.

It was sort of like 10 and a half years prior on another warm night right before the start of senior year at Tree Hill High. There had been another person he had loved and trusted. That person had let him down as well. That person had hurt him. And that person was his father, the powerful, manipulative shell of an evil man Nathan was slowly morphing into with age.

That person had died. Dan had perished in a mysterious fire at his own car dealership. And Nathan had stood there silent with his mother and wife watching what was left of the building burn to the ground. He had watched the search and rescue team remove what was left of his father's remains hours later. All the while he had stood there, unable to move, unable to feel, unable to cry. Death was the last thing he had wished on his father but when it was all over, he couldn't say he was sorry it had happened.

And the sociopathic like feelings of indifference had resurfaced once more. Once again he had loved and trusted. Once again he had been hurt. That person had committed the ultimate sin and in turn had paid the ultimate price. And once again, Nathan Scott felt nothing.


	6. Sweet Boy, Pretty Girl

**2006**

**Manhattan, New York**

As far as the eye could see, the busy New York streets filled with both locals and tourists alike, all gathered around to celebrate the Christmas season and one person stood out in particular. It had nothing to do with her long, sleek, black heeled boots or the perfectly fitted designer jeans that had been tucked into them. She was dressed immaculately, a walking fashion do, complete with perfectly applied make up, her long brunette hair curled. It had nothing to do with her presence or her clothes or her equally trendy group of friends. But it had everything to do with that huge contagious smile plastered across her face, the one with the big dimples that could thaw out the North Pole.

"So, what do you think?" a leggy Naomi Campbell look alike, named Tia, put her arms around Brooke. "Your first Christmas in the Big Apple. Aren't you glad you stuck around?"

Brooke grinned. There was no other place in the world she wanted to be on Christmas Eve. New York was her new home. From the moment her airplane had touched down at JFK Airport that August, Brooke had felt like she owned the city. Everything about it…the history, the legacy, the reputation, the parties, the people, the spirit, especially sucked her right in.

For someone who had spent the first three years of high school doing just enough to barely scrape by to be eligible to cheer, the ambitious beauty had more than made up for it senior year and the first semester at college. The prospect of a new career fascinated her and Brooke had worked her butt off studying every nook and cranny of fashion design and merchandise marketing. Her goals had been clear. In a little journal kept privately underneath her bed, she had laid it all out. Her goal was to be among the likes of Diane von Furstenberg and Vera Wang and Stella McCartney. More than anything, she wanted the name Brooke Davis to be synonymous with those super elegant and talented ladies who had changed the fashion world forever.

Studying at the prestigious NYU was certainly one way of making her dreams come true. The recognition and success she had already had as well as exposure at Rogue Vogue had definitely helped her cause. But Brooke was like a pit bull, fierce and determined to succeed and turn all her dreams into a reality. Failure was not an option she was willing to accept.

If pursuing a career as a top notch designer and entrepreneur, was the ultimate goal in her professional life, there was still one more in her personal life. That was Lucas Scott. He had been her unofficial on and off high school boyfriend, a young man she had loved and hated like no other, a best friend and a soul mate, the person her heart belonged to. As each day passed, her feelings only intensified. It was a love so deep, she dared not disclose too much out loud, not even to her new chatty and gossipy Cosmo girlfriends. It was something so special and sacred, the core had to remain private, locked away in the depths of her heart for her dissection only.

The summer had been wonderful. At Myrtle Beach they had all partied hard. It was a nonstop week of bonfires and kegs and clubs and swimming. As expected, things had gotten wild but more than the fun of it, both Lucas and Brooke had been struck by the sentimental irony. Perhaps it was the last time the whole high school crew would be together. Looking around that last night on the beach at Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jake, Peyton, Skills, Bevin, Fergie, Junk, Tim, Teresa, Mouth, Gigi, Erica and the rest of their friends had literally brought tears to her eyes. Whether good or bad, significant or minimal, somehow, someway, they had all managed to shape the course of her life. She knew she was a better person for knowing them.

After a few days of recovery in Tree Hill and a week spent sleeping till noon, then gathering at Karen's and sipping milkshakes to midnight while reminiscing, Brooke had been off to California to visit her parents. As a little girl sneaking around to put on make up and reading those gossip filled celebrity tabloids, mini Brooke had dreamed about living in Hollywood. For her, the glamour and the glitz, the association with other beautiful people and the overall excitement seemed perfect.

But that had been through the eyes of an eight year old. Ten years added and everything had changed. The Davis' sprawling mansion may have fit right in with Newport Beach but Brooke felt like an outsider. It was a beautiful and exciting place but something was wrong. Something was missing. Whatever it was, it just didn't feel like home.

Her summer had brightened when a jet lagged but still gorgeous Luke Scott had stepped out of the Delta terminal at LAX. She had anxiously awaited his arrival for weeks just as she had the previous summer. The difference was, a year prior all she'd had was memories and fear that resulted in 82 unmailed letters. Fast forward to 12 months, the young lovers hugged and suddenly the world was once again a beautiful place.

For the first time ever, Brooke got why they called it a California dream. Or maybe it was because of her North Carolina dreamboat. Regardless, the remainder of the summer had been spent having fun, holding hands and of course, lots of lovemaking. And in the end, as the days began to wind down and their precious time together threatened to end, they had made promises. Many promises of love and commitment. They knew both the past and the future would heavily weigh on if their relationship could stand the ultimate test of separation. And with one last, lingering sweet kiss, they had parted ways to start new lives in Miami and New York, while still trying to hold onto the biggest piece of Tree Hill.

Thank God for calling plans that included free nights and weekends. With modern technology, the pair had burned up the phone lines until the wee hours of the mornings. E-mails and phone calls, text messages and sometimes naughty images exchanged over the web cam, of course with the best part of all. Every day, no matter how hectic or busy their day had been, the couple sat down and hand penned heartfelt, personal letters to one another.

It had been easy at first but eventually, the busier they became, the harder it was. They had remained in love, remained together, and had kept in touch as best possible but neither could shake the dreadful premonition that somehow love wasn't enough and that they were slowly slipping away from one another. The very thought alone broke Brooke's heart but she had resigned herself. Her school and her career were number one and as the holidays had rolled around, she had opted without hesitation to stay on in the city and celebrate with the new breed of friends who had become like a second family.

Adapting to city life had been simple. Brooke quickly learned which hot spots to frequent and who to network with at all the "it" industry parties. Shopping had always been second nature but she had also taken time out to do basic New York things like enjoy a slice of greasy pizza or sit on the curb and watch the marathons. And she had continued honing her Clothes Over Bro's line all the while managing to take some paying modeling gigs on the side. And best of all, she had scored a second semester internship with Christian Dior that she couldn't wait to begin. Life had never seemed so normal and happy…or so perfect.

"Of course I am glad I stuck around", Brooke answered her friend with a sigh. "Right now there is no place I'd rather be."

Looking out at Rockefeller Center and the huge beautifully lit tree, along with the people ice skating, and she knew it was true.

"This has been fun, but what do you say we hook up with the other girls and find something to get into tonight?"

Brooke raised an eyebrow. She had never been one to turn down a good time.

"Now we're talking, Friend."

Giving one last look at the scenery around her, Brooke took a deep breath. He closed her eyes and smiled and when she opened them, she swore she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She stopped for a second until it repeated and Tia heard it as well.

"Brooke! Brooke Davis! Brooke Penelope Davis!"

Both girls tried to follow the direction it was coming from.

"Girl, what in the hell…"

Brooke bit her lip as she felt her entire body begin to shake.

"Oh my God", she whispered. "It's Lucas."

"Lucas? Lucas as in your boyfriend, Lucas? Lucas all the way from Miami, Lucas? Brooke, are you sure?"

Of course she was sure.

"I'd know that voice anywhere."

He kept calling her name and she kept running towards the sound of his voice. Never mind the crowds. For that one magical moment, no one or nothing else existed or even mattered. She ran to him like Adrian bolting to the ring for Rocky. And then her breath caught in her throat as she finally caught sight of him. And what a glorious sight he was.

"Brooke", he ran over grinning, grabbing her hands.

They hugged and for a minute she had to fight to keep from crying. It felt so good to be back in his arms. God, he smelled heavenly. She had forgotten how much she had missed him.

"Oh my God. It's you. It's really you."

He stroked her smooth face.

"It's really me."

"What are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"I just couldn't stay away."

She shook her head.

"How did you find me? I mean, in a city of over eight million people, how'd you manage to find me here tonight?"

"Fate, I guess. I hopped in a taxi and I told the driver to take me to center of everything."

She just smiled.

"Times Square…"

"That's right. I remembered it from that time we came up here to visit Haley on tour. Anyway, I just started walking and here I am. I know it sounds crazy but I swear I just saw you from across the street. That smile, that beautiful smile, just stuck out."

"I can't believe it. I still can't believe you're actually here. Lucas, this is crazy! How'd you get here?"

"Put it this way, don't ever say I don't love you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I spent the last three days on a freaking Greyhound."

She laughed out loud.

"You braved the bus for me?"

"I sure did."

"How was it?"

"Horrible", he answered without hesitation. "But I'd do it all again in a heartbeat. The moment I looked in your eyes, all the not sleeping and the gross food and the long layovers and the not showering totally made it all worth it."

"That's so sweet."

"I really mean it."

"I know you do. I think it's great…well, everything except for the not showering part", she joked. "We're gonna have to do something about that one, Broody."

He nodded.

"The only thing more I've been looking forward to other than a nice, long, hot steaming shower, is a nice, long, hot, steaming shower with a naked you."

She bit her lip and winked at him.

"I think that can be arranged."

"Brooke, I did this for you. I came here for you. It's because I love you so much. I love you and I miss you. Don't get me wrong, Miami is great and I love college and playing for the team. This should be the greatest time in my life but it won't be if I don't have you to share all of it with."

"Luke…"

"I mean that. I know it's been tougher than we thought."

Brooke shrugged.

"We've been trying."

"I know but we have to try a little harder. I hope you will because I know I'm willing to. What we have is the real deal and I'll do anything to save that. I don't want to lose you, baby."

Tears filled her eyes.

"You won't. I don't want to lose you either."

The soft breeze had blown a lock of hair into her face and he gingerly tucked it behind her ear.

"Remember what I told you that night outside my house? Nothing has changed. I'm still the guy for you, Brooke Davis."

At that one moment, even if she hadn't known it before, she knew it then. Every single doubt had been erased.

"Thank God for that one", she grinned, standing on the tips of her toes to kiss his lips.

Lucas looked around.

"This is so amazing. Everything. This moment is perfect. Christmas, the city, the big tree, Rockefeller Center…you. You, especially."

"I wish we could stay frozen in this moment forever. I'm so glad you're here, Lucas."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"Now come on", she teased. "It's freezing out here. Let's get you back to my place and see if we can get started on that shower you were talking about."

"Sounds like a plan."

He leaned in and gave her a long, slow, wet, lingering, sweet, meaningful kiss. It perfectly captured the moment. Their moment.

"I love you", she finally whispered.

"I love you, too."

Brooke let her gloved hand slip in his as one arm found its familiar spot around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Boyfriend."

Lucas looked in her eyes and saw his whole future.

"Merry Christmas…Pretty Girl."


	7. Sweet Dreams

**2016**

**Bloomington, Minnesota**

**(The Morning After)**

The car pulled up to the private rear entrance and a suit wearing chauffer opened the door. A few employees and onlookers lucky enough to sneak back and get a bird's eye view of the arrival looked on with anticipation as a tiny foot with perfectly pedicured toenails attached to one long, smooth, creamy leg, emerged. Then came the rest of her. She was tinier in person but just as pretty if not more. And she had a certain air, carried herself with the confidence, dignity, sophistication and class of an elegant entrepreneuring social light. The trim body with curves in all the right places, wore a beautiful couture sundress that she had designed herself. A huge purse hung from her tiny arm and the big Jackie O sunglasses, the ones that seemed to keep coming back in style, hid her eyes. But nothing could quite hide that smile. It lit up a room. She could be dressed like a haggard bag lady and just one flash of those dimples and the world would know it was Brooke Scott.

"You ready?" she asked as she looked back in the limo.

Inside a nervous 15 year old girl exhaled deeply. She was just an average young girl from a small town in Louisiana named, Janelle Stephens. Cool things never happened to her. In fact, she had submitted her essay, video and amateur fashion designs in the Teen Vogue contest as a joke. But the joke would be on Janelle when an unexpected mid afternoon telephone call came to say she had won first place. The prize? A summer internship with the famous Clothes Over Bro's fashion line, one thousand dollars cash, a one thousand dollar shopping spree and best of all, the chance to meet, travel and work with Brooke Davis Scott.

"This place is so big!" Janelle exclaimed. "I've never been here before."

Brooke put an arm around her.

"Welcome to the world famous Mall Of America."

Immediately a hospitality team was on the scene to welcome Brooke and her entourage. As usual, there was nothing but the best, a world Brooke had been accustomed to all her life. Over the years, her expensive tastes had grown. Luckily so had her fortune. She had realized all her goals and dreams. While still in college she had married her true love, Lucas Scott. She then graduated from NYU with honors and set to work expanding the small clothing line she had started from Haley James Scott's laptop when they were just 17. She had turned it into an empire, a billion dollar industry that catered to the trendiest needs of teenage girls and young women. Everything from clothes to sleepwear to lingerie to shoes to jewelry and accessories. And adding her latest project to the line, the gorgeous 28 year old CEO had come to debut her new fragrance, Sweet Dreams.

It had taken years of hard work but Brooke had accomplished what she had originally set out to do. She and her company were both household names. She had made a difference in the business and fashion worlds. Her talent had earned her well deserved recognition, respect and wealth.

Well traveled, the savvy executive had set up the head corporate office in Los Angeles. She had then set up a store in New York City right near Times Square. Several factories exclusive to Clothes Over Bro's existed in Portland, Phoenix, Chicago, Milwaukee, Pittsburgh, Orlando and of course, Tree Hill. She had watched her company grow and proudly expanded the economy creating thousands of jobs. And a hands on President, she kept a watchful eye over it all. It was her life, something to be proud of. She ran a tight but smooth ship and the employees loved her. Brooke made it a point to interact with everyone from the Vice President on down to the janitors who swept the floors at night. Along with Bevin Franklin, her high school pal and long time confidante, Brooke had managed to preside over all aspects of Clothes Over Bro's even from the spacious office built in her home in Dallas, Texas.

It had been a long week. Meetings, promotional tours, and press conferences everywhere. Brooke had been nothing short of exhausted. The day before, she had worked nonstop from her home, a phone constantly to her ear, her manicured nails miraculously unscathed despite the constant key clicking on the computer. Then when she thought she had a breather, she remembered she had to pack for her red eye flight. After the Mall Of America stint, she'd have three days off. For workaholic Brooke that was the equivalent of a three month vacation for a normal person. But even with much needed time off, it was unlikely she would rest. It wasn't in her. The business was too important.

But she would be excited to not be in the air and actually have two feet planted on the ground. Dallas was her home and she loved everything about it. She loved the city and it's people. Growing up, her mother had been addicted to the prime time soap of the same name. Brooke had caught the series in syndication and had become enamored with the fictional Ewing family and all the power and pristine beauty of South Fork. Years later who would have ever known she'd have the opportunity to recreate the sprawling country ranch for herself. It looked like something out of one of those spreads in a Better Homes magazine. The soft floral colors, art, the furniture, the antiques…all of it had been handpicked by the mistress of the house. It was decorated flawlessly to the tee and she and her husband, Lucas, had built their life there together, the beautiful mansion without children but the substitution of their three dogs who had free run of the grounds.

"Are you nervous, Brooke?" an excited Janelle asked. "I am so nervous."

Bevin winked.

"Nah, she never gets nervous. Never has. Brooke lives for this sort of thing."

Brooke smiled as one of the tour assistants hurriedly approached her.

"You're on in one minute, Miss Davis. They are starting your introduction now and I'll cue you in on when it's time."

"Thank you", she nodded, running a hand through her bangs and the straight hair that fell halfway down her back, dangerously near her waist. "Oh and one more thing?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"It's Mrs. Scott", she corrected him.

Turning to Janelle, they listened as the announcer opened with announcements and then it was time.

"Without further ado, being accompanied by Teen Vogue winner, Janelle Stephens, please give a warm round of applause to Chairman and CEO of Clothes Over Bro's, Brooke Davis Scott."

Taking Janelle's hand, Brooke strutted out onto the makeshift red carpet to thunderous applause. On her way to her seat, she made sure to make plenty of eye contact, touch hands and smile broadly. She'd had a lot of practice over the years. She hadn't expected a crowd of that magnitude, but the larger the turnout, the better. That was simply more revenue in her bank account.

"Good morning, you guys or shall I say good afternoon", she waved and grinned, speaking directly into the mic. "Gosh, you have to forgive me if I seem a little out of it. I've been so busy this week with work and last night I was on my way here flying in from Texas. But I am super excited to be here and totally overwhelmed by this turn out. You guys are so great. You're the reason behind my success and why I get to do what I love every day so I thank you for that. Some of you see a new friend I have with me. Meet Janelle, everybody. She's a sweet kid but in about ten years she's probably gonna give me a run for my money. She is very talented and it has been a real pleasure having the opportunity to work with her. As some of you already know, she won a contest to have this chance, beating out thousands of worthy competitors. But her drive and flair has simply blown me away so please, give her another round of applause. Janelle, sweetie, say hi."

Janelle stood briefly and gave a nervous wave, blinking as all the cameras flashed in her young face.

"Hi, everyone."

"We are here today proudly launching the latest addition to Clothes Over Bro's, a new fragrance that will be in a store near you come September."

"Ms. Scott, what is the name of the new fragrance? Is it for men or women and how would you describe the scent?" one reporter asked.

"Great questions. Thank you. Um, first of all, the name is Sweet Dreams. It is a perfume for the ladies, however I have do have plans in the works for a men's cologne possibly out by next year. Personally, I find the scent heavenly. It's light and breezy and sweet and kind of dreamy, hence the name", she giggled.

"Brooke, your summer line was first in sales for clothing aimed at the target audience of young women once again for the fourth year in a row. How do you explain your success?"

"Thank you. I just really love clothes. I personally oversee each design and I put my heart and soul into this company. My number one goal is to please you, the customers. I wouldn't have anyone wear something I wouldn't wear. When you see the Brooke Davis Scott name and C over B logo, you know you're spending money on hip and trendy quality items at an affordable price."

"What do you have in store for us next?"

"Our fall line will launch at the end of the summer just in time for back to school. I think we really outdid ourselves this season and it's a lot of really cool boots, jeans, shirts, ponchos and handbags. I am so excited."

"Miss Stephens, what has it been like working with the fashion queen herself? Has this experience met all your expectations?"

Janelle looked up at Brooke and grinned with pure admiration.

"Um, this is honestly like the coolest thing that has ever happened to me. I am so grateful to Teen Vogue and especially Brooke for the experience. She is so nice and so talented and so smart. I have learned so much about business and fashion. But more than that, Brooke is just a really cool person. I've had so much fun hanging out with her. She's like the best person ever."

"I paid her to say that, you know", a delighted Brooke joked to the audience.

"Brooke, this is for you. You are a successful businesswoman and you have certainly made your mark on the fashion world professionally. But tell us how you are personally. What's it like in Dallas and how is your husband, Lucas Scott?"

Brooke looked over at Bevin for help but her friend was already bitching out the media organizer for allowing such personal questions. With all her humor and politeness, the ability to answer any question, Brooke had found herself backed into a corner. Lucas. The last thing she wanted to discuss was Lucas.

They had been together a long time. Some might have said time had changed both of them. Perhaps those people were right. There had been hard times, plenty of ups and downs like with any long term relationship. But they had managed to keep it together even though at times busy separate schedules kept them apart more often than not.

The union was a hard one to put into words. He was not the young man she had married so many years before. But Brooke had believed in marriage for life. Whether for love or stability or finances or convenience, she knew she would be a Scott for the rest of her life. There were times when married life wasn't peachy. There were times he had hurt her and she had hurt him but they had managed to move on the best way they knew how. Even after all the disappointments, Brooke Scott still believed in love.

She had seen him the day before. Emerging from her office, she had found him outside by the pool playing catch with the dogs…

"_Hey, you."_

_He looked up and grinned._

"_You finally decided to come up for air, I see."_

_Brooke shrugged._

"_I'm busy."_

"_You're always busy."_

"_Yeah, it's called work, Luke. Maybe you should try it some time."_

_He defensively put his hands up and walked over to her._

"_Someone is in a pissy mood today. Damn, baby, retract the claws. I was just messing around."_

"_Whatever."_

_He pulled her to him._

"_I'm glad you're home. I missed you."_

"_I just bet you did."_

"_I did", he kissed her. "I miss you. Hell, I miss us and that gave me an idea."_

"_Uh oh."_

"_You'll like this idea, trust me. You and me alone for one week in Hawaii. I even booked that little private house we stayed in before, the one where the helicopter had to take us to it. It'll be great. Fun. Romantic. What do you say? I say you hurry up and pack. We leave first thing tomorrow."_

"_Oh I'm packing and I have a flight to catch alright but it's headed in the other direction. My perfume launch is tomorrow, remember? I have that big thing at Mall Of America."_

"_Oh that", he frowned. "Can't you cancel?"_

"_No way!"_

"_Send someone else in your place. Bev can handle it."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes._

"_Of course she can but she won't have to because I'll be there to handle it just like I handle everything with my company. That's why it's so successful."_

"_Hawaii will be more fun…"_

"_Luke!"_

_He sighed._

"_I can't talk you out of this, can I?"_

"_Not a snowball's chance in hell but you could always come with me."_

"_No thanks. An oversized mall with a bunch of press and all that. I'd rather be playing golf."_

"_So much for trying to work on our marriage."_

"_Our marriage would be fine if you'd stay at home once in a while."_

"_Lucas, that's not fair. Besides, quit your bitching. We've been dealing with the separations ever since we got together. And I do plan on taking a break."_

"_When?"_

"_Soon."_

"_Fine. I'll make you a deal. Go do your launch, have fun but fly back here immediately after it's over tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you at the airport. We'll have a nice dinner, go dancing…just like old times."_

"_Okay", she finally smiled._

_Lucas kissed her._

"_It's a date, Mrs. Scott."_

_He wrapped his arms around her as the housekeeper, Ida, walked past them and smiled._

"_Good afternoon, Mr. Scott, Mrs. Scott. I take it you're all set for a romantic getaway to the islands."_

"_Not quite, Ida. You know, Brooke. Always working. I couldn't talk her out of it."_

"_Mrs. Scott, you work too hard."_

"_I'll find time for a nice vacation one day", Brooke answered._

"_Of course we will. In fact, we're heading back to Tree Hill soon. In a few weeks it is our ten year reunion."_

_Brooke tensed at the very mention, tightening up underneath his embrace, her facial expression visibly changing._

"_I don't know about that, Luke."_

"_What?"_

"_I mean I never gave you my answer. It's something we have to talk about. I'm not even sure I'm going yet."_

"_Mrs. Scott, you don't want to miss your reunion."_

"_Yeah, Brooke."_

_Brooke frowned._

"_We will discuss this later", she said in a more stern tone._

_Ida immediately got the message and quickly made an excuse to return to the house._

"_You're going, Brooke and that's final."_

"_I don't know if I'm going and since when did you start telling me what to do?"_

_Lucas walked back inside, Brooke hot on his heels._

"_You're being ridiculous. You're acting like a spoiled brat."_

"_How dare you say that? Who do you think you are? I decide what I do and where I go. Me, not you."_

_Lucas smirked._

"_Don't talk to me like I'm one of your damned employees", he hissed before walking away._

_Brooke was so mad she could have thrown something. Then she looked around at the many framed photos that lined the walls, mantles and tabletops. Luke's basketball pictures. Brooke with various models and well known designers. Photos of the couple donating and participating in their various charities. The dogs. Their families. Pictures of them over the years. Then that one in particular. The ten year old graduation photograph of six best friends. Brooke looked at it and could only wonder what had happened? The perfume had been named, Sweet Dreams, as that is what they had on that wonderful, happy day. But over the years somehow things had turned sour._

_Then she looked at another large frame on the wall, the huge picture her tactless husband had insisted on hanging up. Normally it made Brooke sick. Now it was making her furious. Seething, she picked up the phone. She had to something drastic and quick, she thought as she dialed the numbers. _

"_Hey", she spoke into the phone. "It's me. Look, I need a favor but it's something you have to do tonight…"_

Feeling a moment of slight distress, Brooke shook off the uneasiness and sipped daintily from her water glass.

"Dallas is great. I love our home and personally things are going as well as they are professionally. And Lucas couldn't be better."

"Is he here with you today?"

"No. He had a prior engagement and was unable to make it."

"But he did see your flight off last night?"

"Oh yes. Of course."

"Well, you brought your intern, your business partner, your assistant, and your personal stylist. All that and no Lucas?" the reporter kidded.

"Isn't that a shame?" Brooke stayed right with him. "I'm terrible. One day maybe my husband will be finally be allowed in my entourage."

Once again, she had won everyone over and handled herself like the true pro that she was. The questions came to an end after she read a quick release about her new product. There were publicity photos and free mini sized samples for the fans who had turned out. The next few hours would be spent shaking hands and signing autographs.

"Mrs. Scott, you have a telephone call", one of the assistants informed her, two hours into it all.

"Take a message."

"I can't, ma'am."

"Well, as you can see, I am in the middle of something very important. Some of these people have waited hours just to meet me. I can't exactly leave right now. And if it's that important, have Bevin take the call."

"They want you, Mrs. Scott. Please. I think it's very important."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"For the love of God", she mumbled. "I'm gonna take five."

"Brooke, is everything alright?" Bevin followed her.

"Yeah. Some stupid call that can't wait. This better be damned good."

"I'm here if you need me."

Brooke nodded taking the call.

"Hello? Hey…yes…yes…no…what do you mean…I'm sorry…slow down…I didn't understand you…"

Bevin, hearing Brooke's end, rushed to her friend's side.

"What's going on?" she whispered.

Brooke shrugged but then after a few seconds, it was more than clear what was going on. Her face turned a ghostly white.

"Oh my God…"

"Brooke, are you okay?"

She couldn't answer. She couldn't move. The entire room fell eerily silent, the only sound being the thud of the phone dropping from Brooke's limp fingers.

"Oh my God, Bev…"

"Brooke, you don't look so hot. Who was that? What did they have to say?"

Brooke opened her mouth but she couldn't speak. All she could do was cry.


	8. All You Need Is One

**2007**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

Jake Jagielski trembled a bit as he unlocked and opened the door to the house. One of the perks of living so close to the coast was the mild weather. Summers could be torturous but winters, when other states reported knee deep snow and below freezing temperatures, the coastal North Carolinians simply threw on a jacket and tried not to complain about 35 to 40 degrees at night. But the month of February had been particularly intense for everyone. Both the days and the nights had turned dramatically cooler and Jake couldn't remember a winter cold enough to warrant the house thermostat being turned up sky high. Stepping into the Sawyer residence he shared with his girlfriend and daughter, the feeling inside wasn't much warmer.

He fumbled downstairs in the darkness. He opened the fridge and devoured the roast beef sandwich that had been left for him. Afterwards Jake skimmed through the mail. It was late but the house was still unusually quiet. From that he could hypothesize that the girls were in bed and that Larry was out to sea.

It was a comfortable living arrangement and always had been, if not an adult one. Before their first real kiss, before they had officially started going out or had declared their love for one another, the Jagielski's had moved in and like a ready made family, the crib in which Jenny slept had been placed in the corner of the room not far from the bed her father shared with Peyton. The sexual tension had always been there but it had remained platonic for the most part. Then they had realized their growing feelings and agreed to take it slow, starting off by Jake and Jenny temporarily moving out so the couple could be free to just date like most high schoolers their age. But that arrangement had lasted all of a month and the pair moved back in the very night after Jake and Peyton consummated their relationship on what would have been the day Keith Scott married his alias girlfriend, Jules.

Together they were a happy family, then Nikki had come back and ruined it all. Events quickly spiraled out of control. Threats, custody battles, court orders. Jake had ended up in jail as he had sent his baby to what he thought was a safe location. But Nikki had found her like she always seemed to and Jake had fled, leaving a devastated Peyton behind. The blonde had resigned herself to losing her true loves forever but senior year, both had returned…for good.

"You're home late."

Jake looked up and smiled.

"Hey. I had work and then I just started that new class for second semester."

The woman nodded.

"Good for you. How is that all going by the way?"

"Fine. I mean, it's hard and sometimes I feel like I'm being pulled in a million different directions but it's okay. My credits are building up so hopefully if I score a decent grade in this course, the University will accept me full time next year."

"Oh, Jake, that's great. I mean it. I'm really proud of you."

His body involuntarily shivered again.

"Thanks. Why is it so cold in here?"

"You want to know the truth?"

"Give it to me."

"I know funds are tight for both of you and let's just say my daughter is too proud to ask her father or me for a loan to tide you guys over until you get paid. I've noticed her trying to cut costs around here on the energy and water bills and even with groceries.

Jake sighed, hanging his head.

"Ellie, about that…"

Elizabeth Harp was the biological mother Peyton had found out about a year and a half prior. Initially discovering her adoption had only added to the turmoil of her already angst filled teenage world but eventually she had warmed up to the idea. The two women had become close, building a bond over so much shared common ground. It was Peyton who had convinced Ellie to continue treatment for her breast cancer.

During that time, Larry Sawyer had finally decided to cut back on his workload and spend more time running the business from a small office in Tree Hill opposed to some boat out in the middle of any one of the four oceans. When he returned full time, life and his home had changed. His love for his daughter allowed him to change with it. He had been skeptical about Ellie but relented and invited her to move in while battling her disease. And although most fathers would have thrown a fit to find their 17 year old daughter's boyfriend and baby living in the house in their daughter's room, for Larry it was an ongoing situation that just worked. Peyton, wise, mature and responsible beyond her years, seemed to be handling it just fine. So he stepped back and embraced the new extended family. And things had been great ever since. The five lived together as friends and a family of sorts with Peyton in college, Jake working full time and taking classes part time, a cancer free Ellie freelance writing, and Larry running the family business, while occasionally indulging in the best part of the job…returning to the waters. And together, they all took care of little Jenny.

"Is everything okay?"

"No", he finally shook his head. "Look, I hate doing this. I feel like a real loser but Peyton and me…well, the checking account is sort of overdrawn. I don't want to ask but…"

Ellie put her hands up.

"Say no more. I'll float you a small loan and we'll keep that info between us. Pay me back whenever you can. And uh, as far as the heat? I just turned it up. It should be kicking in pretty soon. Larry left a check for the bill."

Jake nodded and sighed with relief, hugging his girlfriend's mother.

"Thanks, Ellie. I mean it. You're the best."

"I know", she joked.

"I swear I'll pay you back as soon as I can. You're a real lifesaver. Don't know what we'd do without you. It seems like no matter what, we can always count on you."

He then hurried upstairs and quietly opened a door. In the bedroom dimmed with a Sesame Street nightlight, slept his three year old daughter. Jake smiled as he kissed Jenny's forehead and straightened her covers. On his way out he closed the door and winked as he saw Ellie retreating to the mini apartment the men had made for her out of what once was a dusty old attic. Then he entered the bedroom he shared with Peyton. She looked so beautiful, even in sleep. He admired her for a while, staring so hard until her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she managed a small, tired smile as she yawned and stretched long arms.

He peeled off his clothes until he was left in a wife beater tee shirt that clung to every muscle and boxer briefs.

"Because I love you."

She turned back the bed and patted to the empty space next to her.

"You might want to hurry up and get in before you catch pneumonia."

He gratefully accepted the invitation.

"I know what you're up to", he said, as he pulled her in his arms.

"Oh?"

"Heck yeah. You deliberately let the house freeze up like an igloo just as an excuse to cuddle in bed with me."

Peyton grinned.

"You busted me. It was totally for that…and the fact that we're dead broke."

Jake sighed.

"What about the emergency cash fund?"

"I used what was left of that last week when I had to take Jenny to the doctor. Those drops for her ear infection cost a fortune."

"My health benefits upgrade next month. At least then our prescriptions will be covered."

"Thank God. But until then, it looks like we're up the creek without a paddle. Damn, Jake. I hate this. I'm so tired of always being broke, babe."

He held her close, kissing her forehead.

"I know. Me, too but it won't always be like this. I promise. We'll finish school and get kick ass jobs and then we'll get married and buy a big house of our own. There will be a big yard for Jenny to run around and play in and we'll have lots of rooms for all those babies we're gonna have."

Peyton raised an eyebrow.

"Babies? Exactly how many babies are we talking here?"

He shrugged.

"Five. Then with Jen, that will give us six, a nice even number."

"How about one? Two sounds like an even better number."

Jake smiled in the darkness.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Yeah. Hell, right now we can barely take care of the one we already have. We can't even afford a loaf of bread."

"We're gonna be okay. I, um, something came up. It won't be much but it looks like I'll have a little bit of cash to tide us over for a few weeks."

Peyton buried her face in her boyfriend's chest.

"Do I even want to know where this money came from?"

He stared at the ceiling.

"Probably not."

"Then I won't ask."

"That's a good idea."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"God, I love you", she finally sighed.

He stroked her face.

"I know you do. You'd have to to give up your life like you have."

"Give up my life?" Peyton repeated with a frown.

"Yeah. I mean, look at Brooke. She is living in New York and modeling and designing clothes. She's meeting all kinds of people and doing all kinds of cool things. Then there's Haley. Yeah, she might be settled down but at least she got out of Tree Hill and after graduation from UVA, she's gonna get to live the good life and travel all over the country. Our friends are doing amazing things and you could have been right there with them, happy and carefree. But you chose Jenny and me. You chose the hard route."

Peyton sat up and looked right at him.

"You know the only thing you just said that remotely made sense is that yeah, I chose you and Jen. That's true, Jake. I did. I did and I don't regret that choice. Given a million other opportunities, I'd choose the same thing a million more times. It's because I want to and because I love you both. You're my life. We sure as hell aren't carefree but I'd like to think we're happy. I hope you are because I know I am. I love my life. I hate the struggles but I deal with it because it's just a part of growing up and I know it won't always be this way. But I say I'm pretty damned lucky. I have the guy of my dreams who I'm crazy in love with. I have a wonderful, beautiful daughter who amazes me and teaches me every single day. I have a great and understanding father who means the world to me and I have a second chance with the woman who not only gave birth to me but turned out to be my best friend. What more can anyone ask for? Yes, Brooke and Haley have super cool lives and it works for them but I don't need their life and I don't want it. And out of all the awesome things you just mentioned about them, you neglected to mention the best parts, the most solid parts. Lucas and Nathan. Because without those two, without love, none of that other stuff would mean crap for Brooke and Haley. The same goes with me. Nothing is more important than my friends and my family. You give me the jet set life and if you guys weren't apart of it, I'd be miserable."

He stared at her.

"You're pretty incredible, you know that? When did I get so lucky?"

She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"When did I?"

"I love you, Pey. I mean that. I love you so much. You and Jen are everything.

Peyton smiled in the darkness.

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. This is what I want. It's where I want to be. All I'll ever need and want is already right here in this house. I don't have to go out and explore the world. You know, right now there are six billion people in this world, six billion souls. And four of the most beautiful are right here with me."

Jake looked soulfully into her eyes.

"Six billion people, huh?"

"Yep."

"Wow. That's a lot. Six billion people in this world", he repeated as he pulled her shirt over her head and pulled her into his arms. "And sometimes, all you need is one."


	9. Always Loving, Always Loved

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(The Morning After)**

Jake Jagielski could hardly believe it. Suddenly the four lavish walls of the Hilton Hotel were closing in on him. There was a lack of air in the room and he filled a glass with ice water and downed it for the third time in an hour. It still didn't stop the body shakes. It didn't stop what had happened or what he had seen. In fact, just the memory made him want to vomit.

Of all the business trips in the world, he'd had to come back to Tree Hill on that day. He cursed the stupid company he had worked for, wishing he'd just said no or somehow never have gotten on that plane. But he had and so had an unfortunate sequence of events unfolded.

Jake, comfortably located on the eighth floor, the large window gave him a great view of the town he had grown up in. It also looked over the river and off in the distance was the actual River Court. Jake closed his eyes and he could still see he and his friends laughing and playing on it. But that had been a lifetime ago, a precious time when actually all six had been alive. But over the years everything had changed and in the course of one night, everything had suddenly drastically changed forever.

Not even bothering to shower or shave, he fished in his bag and retrieved sneakers, baggy jeans, a tee shirt and a cap to pull low over his head. He dressed quickly, intentionally and desperately avoiding the heap of clothes and shoes he had worn the night before. Before the walls could close in on him, he grabbed his wallet and room key, shoving both in his pocket. He needed to get away, even if only for a few minutes.

On his way out, he looked back at the room he was temporarily leaving behind. The covers were rumpled on the king sized single bed he had tossed and turned in for hours. But he stared at the phone on the nightstand, the same telephone from which a few hours prior, he had made the desperate phone call…

"_Come on, come on, come on", he had whispered to himself over and over._

_If that stupid answering machine picked up again, he thought he might scream. It was late as hell. Where was she? Where was his wife?_

"_Hello", she finally mumbled, picking up on the sixth or so ring._

"_Peyton!"_

"_Jake? Where are you? What's wrong?"_

_His voice and hands trembled._

"_I'm in Tree Hill. I'm in my suite at the Hilton."_

_She could tell from the sound of his voice that her husband was anything but okay._

"_What happened?" she asked casually. "What's wrong?"_

"_Pey, something…something awful has happened."_

"_Like? Dammitt, Jake, this better be a joke. You're really starting to freak me out here."_

"_We said we'd all be together forever", he whispered._

"_What? Jake, who? What are you talking about? Please just tell me. What is going on?"_

"_The body…" he mumbled._

_Peyton bolted straight up in bed as Jake frantically tried to keep his emotions in check as he explained the situation to his wife. There had been a death, a horrible murder. The victim was someone close to them._

"_Oh my God", she whispered in disbelief._

_No! It couldn't be true._

"_I'm sorry", he said._

_Peyton felt her stomach begin to knot. Jake seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown. In all their time together she had never heard him like that. With a single phone call he had delivered the worst news possible. It had left her reeling, a whirling dervish of anger and sorrow, a profound grief so deep it was unable to process itself into her logic. But with everything that she had felt, everything he had said, Peyton couldn't help but feel something was a little off with Jake._

"_Are you okay?" she had asked._

"_No. Hell no. I just want to get the hell out of here, out of Tree Hill."_

"_I can't believe this. I can't believe this is even happening. It can't be real. It has to be a bad dream."_

_Jake sighed._

"_It's no, dream, Pey. It happened. It's real, very real."_

_A chill tingled down her spine. It was a question no wife should ever have to ask her own husband but Peyton had to know._

"_Jake…Jake, tell me the truth. Did you…"_

_She couldn't even get the words out of her mouth._

_His voice turned cold and flat._

"_Did I what?"_

_She could feel herself getting sick._

"_Never mind. Look, I can't believe this. I…I don't know what I need to do."_

_He nodded as he intently listened to his wife's reaction. There was emotion but at the same time, he found her reaction to be odd._

"_I tried to call you earlier to tell you. No one answered the house phone and your cell was off."_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Where were you, Peyton?"_

_She seemed stunned at the question, especially knowing where she had in fact been._

"_Out. I, um, I had the party and then stuff to do. It, it's no big deal."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Are you coming home soon?"_

"_Soon as I can. I'll keep you posted."_

"_Alright."_

"_Peyton, maybe you, we, should hold off on telling the kids. I mean, they're so young. They won't understand this. It's gonna just devastate them."_

"_It's death, Jake. Loss. It's devastating me right now and I'm sure you feel the same way but I can't keep the truth from the kids. You know how I feel about it. They deserve to know what's going on. I know it's going to hurt, them losing someone that's been such a big part of their lives but we can't hide this."_

"_Dammitt!" Jake started to dissolve in tears. "I wish this had never happened."_

_Peyton felt empty inside._

"_Me either."_

"_Look, I have to go."_

"_Okay."_

"_I'll call you back and uh, let me know if you hear from the others."_

"_Yeah. You do the same."_

_He exhaled and wiped away a tear._

"_I love you, Peyton", he finally said._

"_Love you, too."_

He hadn't slept since. The phone hadn't rang either. Not wanting to miss any calls, Jake looked for his own cell but he couldn't find it. There was no time to look. He needed to leave that goddamned room before he passed out.

Walking down the hall, into the elevator and out the corridor's revolving door, Jake felt like the eyes of the whole world were upon him. He pulled the beat up baseball cap down a little lower, head down and sunglasses on despite the bright sun trying to pierce its way through. He walked slowly and quietly, his mind and heart racing as Water Street intersected with Market. He tried to keep himself from looking but human curiosity got the better of him. His eyes darted to the right. For a split second he still expected to see that lifeless bleeding body sprawled out on the concrete. But it had been removed before sunrise, large crimson stains and yellow police tape, the only clues that something horrific had happened there less than 12 hours before. It was all such a shame. The docks were so much more forgiving in the daylight.

Feeling a tad uneasy, Jake turned and headed towards the center of town. He passed all the shops and landmarks he had grown up around. To some it was a picture perfect sleepy little town. But for Jake it wasn't. Tree Hill had long ago lost its innocence in his eyes. He had experienced the very best of times and the very worst of times there. Looking back was so painful so most of the time he didn't. But with the latest tragedy, he knew he had to face the core of his demons. There was one place that seemed to whisper his name and he knew it was where he had to be.

On the way to where he was going, Jake passed by the high school. Good old Tree Hill High. It still looked the exact same even after ten years. And next to the gym, the Whitey Durham Field House was the rock. That stupid damned rock. Jake couldn't help but stop and look. There was no one standing there but when he closed his eyes he saw himself standing next to his five best friends…

"_There you two are. Jake and Peyton, it's about time you joined the rest of us. You were about to be late."_

"_Late for what?" Peyton rolled her eyes and took the bait._

"_The Nathan Scott Appreciation Ceremony."_

_Jake grinned._

"_Dude, appreciation for what?"_

_Haley rolled her eyes at her husband._

"_Please don't egg him on."_

"_Yeah", Brooke agreed. "Please don't."_

_Nathan ignored them._

"_For all my hard work, dedication, sacrifice and over all greatness. Today I stand with you all and dedicate this rock, already painted with my lucky number 23. May it reside here forever as a testament to athletic greatness."_

"_Sounds like somebody fell and hit their head", Lucas grinned, joining the gang and rounding out the number._

"_Just in time, bro."_

"_For what? To hear you talk out your ass? Besides, look on the other side of that rock. The big number three is on it. That means they all love me just as much as they love you."_

_Nathan laughed as he bumped fists with his older brother._

"_In your dreams, baby. I'll see you in Virginia for the championship."_

"_Not if I see you first in Miami."_

"_You're both gonna see me walking away if you two don't stop this ridiculous testosterone laced conversation", Brooke threatened._

"_Don't knock the legend, babe", Lucas threw an arm around his pouting girlfriend. "3 and 23 forever."_

_Nathan sighed as he looked down._

"_The only thing missing is 33", he said softly, referring to their deceased father's retired jersey number._

_The mood suddenly turned very stoic._

"_Then you do it for him, in his honor rather than his presence", Peyton spoke up._

"_For him instead of in spite of him?" Nathan asked._

"_Whatever, dude, as long as it gets done", Lucas added. "I'm gonna marry this little philly right here and get drafted in the first round for the NBA, make millions, live in a mansion and have sex all day. And your fashion lines are gonna be bigger than Gucci, right Brooke?"_

_She shrugged with a dimpled grin._

"_Oh I could definitely get used to that, Broody."_

_Nathan smirked._

"_Well, I'm already married, I will be the number one draft, before college graduation, I'm gonna make billions, live in a mansion next door to yours that is even bigger and have sex all day and night. And Haley here is gonna be the biggest singer in the world. Top that."_

_Haley smiled._

"_You boys and your pipe dreams…"_

"_Damn, babe", Peyton turned to Jake. "Big shoes to follow. Where does that leave us?"_

_Jake shrugged._

"_No worries. With friends like that, we won't have to work a day in our lives. You, me and Jenny can bounce for mansion to mansion and spend our days mooching off other people's money."_

_They all shared a hearty laugh and looked at each other. It was less than a month before high school graduation. They had a whole long life ahead of happiness, promise and success…_

Shaking it off as he knew he needed to get away, he picked up his pace and jogged, breaking into a full sprint to arrive at his intended destination. As soon as he did, a strange and overwhelming realm of peace seemed to envelope him. God knows he needed it. Sighing, he kneeled down, making the Catholic sign of the cross over his body.

"Hey", he began. "God, it's so good to see you. I wasn't gonna come at first. I know that sounds bad, right? But you understand or at least I hope you do. It's too hard. But right now I need peace and answers and comfort and forgiveness even. You're the only one that can give that to me. You're the only one that ever could.

Things have been a mess for a while with all of us but I guess you know that already. Last night everything came to a head. So it's like, what now? I mean what else could possibly happen? It makes you think, who would do something like that? Who would take another person's life? I had to stand in a mirror this morning and ask myself that same question. It's too late now. It doesn't mater what happened or how you felt. Death is death and there's no coming back from that.

You've got to help me. I feel so lost right now. You have to help us all. It wasn't supposed to be this way. This wasn't how it was supposed to all end. I feel like the six of us deserved better. What a shitty way for things to turn out. I don't know what to do right now. I don't know how to act or feel. None of this even seems real anymore. I feel like I'm a walking zombie or something right now. Gosh, you have no idea how bad I wish I could wake up and start yesterday all over again. I guess we wish we all could…one of us especially.

Things will never be the same again. They haven't been the same since you left. It just hurts so much. Tell me, just give me a sign or something that it's gonna be okay and we'll all get through this. Sometimes it's tough. I swear sometimes I just feel like fizzling out, giving up. But then I think of your face and hear your voice and somehow it gives me the strength to keep going. You were always my strength. That'll never change, I guess. That and the fact that I love you with all my heart.

Look, maybe I haven't been the person I should or the man that I can be lately. After this, I guess it forces me to work on it. I'm gonna change. I have to change. Something has to give. Just…I don't know. This is hard, man. I'm really scared right now. And I'm really hurting.

I, um, I have to go. I can't stay here. But you're always with me. You're in my heart and my thoughts and my prayers always. I love you so, so much. You hear me? I always have and always will. You have to know that. So good bye for now. I'll come back soon, angel."

With that Jake wiped at his eyes and used his hand to sweep away the leaves, dirt and dander that had littered the headstone. His fingertips lingered in the crevice of the writing as his lips placed a loving kiss on it. Standing to leave, Jake took one last turn and looked back. God, how he hated leaving her. He'd never get used to seeing her name written in stone. Ever. But as heartbreaking as it was, it was true.

_**Jennifer Michelle Jagielski**_

_**Always Loving, Always Loved**_

_**July 28, 2004 - August 14, 2009**_


	10. The Beginning Of Forever

**2007**

**South Beach, Florida**

Brooke took one last nervous look in the mirror. She was definitely a sight for sore eyes. The dress was perfect, ivory and strapless, covered in a silver embroidery of flowers. The top fit like a corset, accentuating her tiny waist and pushing her already ample bosom almost out of the lacy cups. With detailed beading and a full flowing bottom, it was a gown fit for a princess. The only thing missing was the veil.

"Here you are, soon to be daughter in law", Karen passed it to her with a grin.

"Thanks", Brooke nervously accepted it.

"Don't you want to put your hair up first?"

Brooke shook her head, admiring the cascade of gorgeously curled locks that spilled down her back. Instead, she grabbed the diamond tiara, a loan from her new friends over at Tiffany's, and placed it on, carefully situating the veil to go with it.

"Nah. Lucas likes it better down."

The day had finally arrived. August 29th. It was the day she was to become Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott. Brooke sighed with excitement and delight. It all seemed like a beautiful dream, too good to be true. She prayed no one would dare wake her from it. Staring at the square cut pink diamond solitaire engagement ring, her love had slipped on her finger just six months before on Valentine's Day, it was hard to process just how much their lives had changed within a year. New York City itself, NYU, her budding designing and business career, and now a whirlwind engagement and marriage all just one month after her 19th birthday. It was overwhelming but wonderful at the same time.

Nearby, an equally emotional Haley reached for a Kleenex and dabbed at her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Peyton grinned.

"Weddings always make me cry", she sobbed. "Oh, I'm so excited! This is so sweet! My Buddy and my Tigger are getting married. I can't believe it. It's just so beautiful that we're all at this point."

"Yeah", Brooke sighed, thinking back about how they had gotten there…

_It was yet another dream come true. Brooke Davis had been invited to attend a week long seminar in San Juan, hosted by the Puerto Rico International Fashion Center. From February 10th through the 17th she would get to participate in and study the professional development and design of couture apparel as well as jewelry. For four days she had enjoyed the finest cuisine while rubbing elbows with the most influential fashion entrepreneurs in the country. The experience and learning was an amazing once in a lifetime opportunity but to Brooke's pleasure, they often played as hard as they worked. The trip was perfect although she had been bummed about missing Cupid's holiday with her very own Valentine. Not that they could have gotten together anyway, as Miami was playing a game in Massachusetts against Boston College. But as always, they kept in constant contact several times a day. It always seemed to make the time apart pass by a little quicker._

_On her way to meet friends for dinner at the Ritz Carlton where she was staying, Brooke smiled as her cell phone rang and she fished it out of her purse._

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Sexy", she purred in the phone._

"_Hey, you. What's going on?"_

_"On my way down to eat and missing you. How was your day?"_

"_We got in late last night and we've been practicing our asses off ever since we woke up this morning. You?"_

_She giggled._

"_I had an early morning meeting, then I got a massage, after that it was time for lunch and then I got to shadow the head guy that put this all together for an afternoon. Then I had free time so I worked on my tan and got my nails down."_

"_Life is so hard", he teased._

"_I know", she joked right back. "But it is hard because my Broody isn't here with me."_

"_I miss you, too, Cheery but I have something for you."_

_Brooke's eyes lit up._

"_You mean, like a present?"_

_He grinned from thousands of miles away._

"_Yeah, like a present. It is Valentine's Day after all."_

"_Oh goody goody gumdrop!"_

"_Goody goody gumdrop?" Luke repeated with a laugh._

"_Stop teasing and torturing me. Where the hell is my gift?"_

"_Okay", he sighed. "You'll get it soon enough but first, can I tell you something?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_Alright. Sorry, I'm kind of nervous."_

"_Don't be, babe. It's me."_

_Instantly he relaxed. Brooke was right. It was her._

"_Okay. You know how much I love you, right? Because I do, Brooke. I really do. You're my soul mate and the other half of my heart."_

"_Aaawww…"_

"_When I'm with you, I feel complete, happy. I never want that feeling to end."_

"_Me either."_

"_Good. Then let's make it official."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Look outside your window down at the volleyball court."_

_Brooke frowned but followed the directions._

"_What the…"_

_She was completely blown away. There in the sand were the words, **Lucas loves Brooke**._

"_Do you see it?"_

_"Yes", her eyes filled with tears. "You are so sweet."_

"_Okay. Now go downstairs into the dining hall."_

_She complied and when she walked in, found the room filled with people all smiling and awaiting her presence. Front and center was a large flat screen and the image on it was Lucas Scott, smiling live via satellite from Boston, grinning as his teammates warmed up for the big game._

"_Oh my goodness…"_

"_Happy Valentine's Day, Brooke."_

"_Luke! You are too much!"_

"_Put the phone down, babe. I can see and hear you."_

_She did so and crossed her heart._

"_This is like the sweetest most romantic thing ever!"_

"_It's not over yet. Take it away, Senor Jiminez."_

_An older Puerto Rican gentleman in a tuxedo kissed Brooke on the cheek before presenting her with a dozen red roses._

"_Gracias", she beamed._

"_Now there's one more thing. Remember I said to make it official? Well, here goes. Brooke Penelope Davis, you are my one true love and I cannot and do not want to imagine life without you ever. Do me the honor and make me the happiest man alive…will you marry me?"_

_Her mouth fell open and Mr. Jiminez presented a pink satin and lace pillow with a red velvet jewelry box on top. He opened it up and there was the pink diamond shimmering._

"_Oh my God…"_

"_Brooke…"_

"_Lucas!"_

"_I know I'm not supposed to propose from thousands of miles away but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to wait any longer. I love you, Brooke and I want to marry you. I wish I could be there right now to…"_

"_Yes!" she blurted out._

_Lucas' face broke out into a wide grin._

_"Yes?"_

"_Hell yes!"_

_In San Juan and Massachusetts, all the onlookers cheered and applauded._

"_I love you, Brooke, with all my heart."_

"_I love you, too", tears spilled down her cheeks._

"_I can't wait to see you, baby. If you want to wait so I can put the ring on your finger myself…"_

"_Like hell!" she snatched it up and put it on her own ring finger admiring the sparkle, as everyone laughed at her impatient enthusiasm._

"_You're beautiful, Brooke. I have to go. The game is about to start and the production people who hooked this all up for us need to disconnect it now. But I'll call you after we're done and I just want you to know how happy I am…and how much I love you."_

_She blew him a kiss and watched as his handsome image slowly faded off the screen. It was the most special night of her life. And leave it to Luke Scott to make the beautiful moment as romantic as possible, even though they physically couldn't be together. At that moment her heart swelled as she loved him right then more than she had ever loved anyone her entire life…_

"Okay", Karen smiled. "It's time."

Brooke looked at her friends.

"This is it."

"I can't believe we're gonna be sisters", Haley squealed.

"You alright, Pey?" Brooke noticed her friend looking kind of pale.

"Yeah. I, um…actually there is kind of something I wanted to say myself but I didn't want to take away from your big day."

"Don't be silly. What is it?"

Peyton bit her lip and grinned.

"Well, you guys are gonna be sisters and now you're gonna be godmothers, too."

"Come again, P. Sawyer?"

She affectionately rubbed her middle.

"Jake and I are having a baby. I…I'm pregnant."

All the women squealed and engaged in a group hug.

"This is so great!" Haley exclaimed. "And so unexpected. Were you guys planning it?"

"No but it's okay. It's cool. We're excited. We don't know how we're gonna manage with another one but we will."

"This is so cool", Brooke grinned. "I mean, I just thought you'd put on a few because that dress looks tight around the middle but I didn't want to say anything."

"Okay, girls. We'll celebrate later. Right now, we have a wedding to attend. Everyone ready?" Karen asked.

They all nodded and walked out to the patio of the Royal Palm Crowne Plaza Resort, a breathtaking hotel located in the heart of Miami. In the six months of planning, it had been Brooke's dream location to take their vows and like every other wish, it was Luke's command to make it happen. Using the funds he had inherited after Dan's death, he paid for the dream wedding just as he had paid for the dream proposal.

And so it began. The traditional wedding march played in the background courtesy of two private violinists. Peyton and Haley, smiling and beautiful in their bridesmaids' gowns walked down the aisle with Jenny the adorable flower girl. Then everyone stood in anticipation for the bride.

"Ready fellas?" she winked.

Jake and Nathan stood on either side of her as they linked arms and escorted her down the aisle to a waiting groom with tears in his eyes. The candlelit ceremony was traditional as Keith and Whitey happily gave away the bride on behalf of her absentee parents. After a brief prayer, they exchanged handwritten vows where Brooke promised to love, honor, support, and cherish him for all her days and Lucas vowed to relinquish the remote, remember to leave the toilet seat down, and buy her as many shoes as her heart desired for the rest of his life. They exchanged rings and were finally introduced to the tearful and delighted guests for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Eugene Scott.

After a delicious assortment of food, toasts by Jake, Keith and Nathan and a night spent dancing in each other's arms, the magic continued. The music had long since stopped but the synchronized lull of their hearts and their bodies pressed together kept going.

"I never want this night to end", Lucas sighed. "It was perfect."

"You're perfect."

He leaned in and kissed her, wiping away her tears of joy.

"What?"

"I'm just so glad I hid topless in your backseat that night", she sniffled as he laughed.

"Well, that makes two of us. At the moment, who would have ever pictured us here and now like this?"

She smiled.

"I would have. I always did. I knew, Broody. In good times and bad even with heartbreak and doubts…I always knew you were the one for me. I didn't know how we'd get here or when, but I knew we would…someday."

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you know that?"

"Promise me you'll love me forever", she whispered.

He nodded. Of course he would, he knew as he kissed her lips.

"Forever just started today."


	11. She Wears A Halo

**2016**

**Los Angeles, California**

**(The Morning After)**

The sound engineer checked all the equipment before giving the thumbs up sign. Then she disappeared into the booth and put on the headphones as the music began to feed in her ear.

"Ready? 5…4…3…2…1…"

_I never promised you a ray of light __  
__I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday __  
__I gave you everything I have __  
__The good, the bad _

_Why do you put me on a pedestal? __  
__I'm so high up I that I can't see the ground below __  
__So help me down, you've got it wrong __  
__I don't belong to this _

_One thing is clear __  
__I wear a halo, __  
__I wear a halo when you look at me __  
__But standing so near __  
__You wouldn't say so __  
__You wouldn't say so if you were me and I _

_  
__I just wanna love you _

_I always knew that I would make mistakes __  
__I'm only human and that's my saving grace __  
_

"Cut!"

The music stopped and she removed the sound devices, emerging from the booth, worried look on her face, hands on her hips.

"Was it that bad?" she asked meekly.

The music producer looked at her and just shook his head.

"After all these years, nothing has changed. Still coming into the studio scared and timid. When are you gonna learn, James?"

She rolled her eyes.

"It's Scott. In fact, it's always been Scott, ever since you have known me."

"Oh yeah", he nodded. "Chris Keller just always liked James better."

She shot him an exasperated look and that was all she could do. Chris Keller. He was right about one thing…after all the years, nothing had changed. At least he hadn't. He was still the cocky, skinny kid with way too much mouth. He was also still super talented. That would never be up for debate.

She had known him for years. He had worked in the record store downtown and when Lucas' mother, Karen Roe, and Nathan's mother, Deb Scott, put Peyton in charge of music when they opened their nightclub, TRIC, after days of futile searching for someone who could at least carry a tune in a bucket, at her wits end she had discovered, a guitar plucking, attitude giving, spiky haired musical genius. He and Haley, bonded by music had quickly developed a special connection as they began working together. For Haley it was always about the music but initially for Chris it was having a little fun. He had tried to seduce her partly just to see if he could, partly because he did like her. But nothing sexual had happened. It made Haley terminate their professional partnership and it caused him nearly the ass whipping of his life as an irate Nathan Scott had almost made good on several threats to kill him.

He had disappeared to New York City for a showcase and later returned to Tree Hill as the opening act for Gavin DeGraw and The Wreckers. But he had never stopped thinking of Haley or believing in her talent. He had secured her a place on the tour as well and in a hasty decision, she had left her heartbroken husband and friends behind in the middle of the night.

The tour had been magical. For her whole life she had been Haley James. She was Tutor Girl. She was Lucas Scott's best friend. She was a part time waitress at Karen's Café. She was known for being clumsy and wearing gaudy clothes. She wasn't pretty or popular or cool. That had been Haley James.

Enter Haley Scott…

She had tutored the arrogant jock via a deal to convince him to stop torturing his half brother and her best friend, Luke. Then they had fallen in love. They dated. He emancipated himself from his parents. They fought and made up…often. She tattooed his jersey number, 23, above her ass. Then he asked her to marry him. She said yes…and so did her parents. There was a brief, romantic beachside ceremony. Then he had carried her over the threshold of their small apartment and made sweet love to her. And they became the reigning king and queen of Tree Hill High School. Suddenly she was pretty and popular and cool. Suddenly, she had a new identity. She was Nathan Scott's wife. She was Haley Scott.

Meet Haley James Scott…

It was like being two different people almost. She would unzip the body that was this confident rocker chick who everyone loved. Then she would climb in and go out on that stage and for an hour every night, make a dream come true. She had talent and she had fans. She had a duet in the top ten on the charts with Chris Keller. She ate lunch with Gavin DeGraw and slept on a bus next to Michelle Branch and Jessica Harp. Her face was on TV and posters and billboards. Her songs were on the radio. She was destined for stardom but without the beloved husband she missed, it meant nothing. Her soul was torn, her heart in limbo. She was Haley James Scott.

She made a choice to come home, to be normal. Her commitment to Nathan in the end took precedence over her commitment to anything else. So she had flown back to Tree Hill in the middle of a muggy summer night. But their apartment was empty. Her personal belongings and furniture were gone. The wedding wall, Peyton's amazing artistic tribute to the married couple's love was gone, in its place, a dreadful splash of pink paint and above all else, the picture of a creepy clown.

So she had gone to the main house, the Scott mansion. He opened the door and was more handsome, more striking than she had remembered. "Hi", she had said softly. "I want to come home." He had asked her what she was doing there and he had let her stoically know that her return had come in bad timing. But there was no time to argue as Deb had come rushing down the stairs. They had to go. It had been a terrible accident.

Standing in the parking lot, they could feel the intense heat from the raging flames. In the reserved space was Dan's SUV and the couple swallowed hard, fearing the worst. Their suspicions were confirmed and it seemed surreal. He was like the evil villain in all those teen horror flicks…no matter what, you couldn't kill Dan Scott! Or so it had seemed. But a fire had killed him.

She had stayed with Nathan that night, being silent when needed, offering a loving embrace of comfort ever so often. Two days later had been the memorial service and Nathan, taking little time out to grieve, had gone off to the High Flyers camp. She had written him letters every week but she received no response. So for a while she had joined her parents in the RV traveling across the country until it was time for senior year. She and Brooke shared the marital apartment and over time, through a lot of patience and soul searching, Nathan and Haley had reconciled and moved past their differences.

They had grown up. Haley had made the point to be a loving and devoted wife taking priority over any and everything else. Nathan had vowed to make his dreams come true on his own. He and Haley would start over and make it on their own, without the influence of others, without the money of others, including the inheritance from his father's death that set largely untouched in a bank accumulating interest.

Married life had had its up and downs. Haley and Nathan had been together a long time. They had been though a lot. There had been good times and bad. Hurt and disappointment, triumph and joy. She had cherished her roles as a wife first then as a mother but the music had remained very much apart of her, a part that wouldn't go away quite so easily...

"Well, I prefer Scott and please, after 11 and a half years of knowing you, could you please stop referring to yourself in the third person. That is so freaking annoying!"

"The last thing Chris Keller wants to do is annoy Haley James Scott…"

"Chris! You're not funny, now stop it!" she checked her watch. "I don't have a whole hell of a lot of time here. Whatever was wrong with the song, let me know so I can fix it and we can finish it."

He shrugged.

"Who said something was wrong?"

"What?"

"It was perfect. Both that and the last take. As a matter of fact, since we can't seem to agree on James or Scott, I'm just gonna start calling you 'One Take Haley'."

"Are, are you serious?"

"Yep. Don't get all diva on me but that was brilliant. Perfect. I'm really proud of you. The songwriting, the music, the delivery…everything was right on point. That song is gonna be a hit, mark my words."

Haley smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Wow. A hit? You really think so?"

"I know so."

"Oh my God. I…I haven't had a hit in over a decade."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Don't start, please."

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, one down, nine more to go."

Haley's eyes grew as big as saucers.

"Nine? Oh gosh. Um, that…that's a lot of work, Chris."

"Well, how many songs do you have written?"

She made a face.

"Kind of like, none."

"None? Look, James…"

"I mean, I am working my butt off to write and I swear I will but I only recently decided to totally commit myself to this music thing again. I have a few ideas and I've come up with some lines but Halo was the only thing that really clicked for me."

"Haley…"

"Now that we've recorded it and it's great…I, I don't know. I really feel good about this, you know?"

"So you haven't written a song or been in a studio in over four years, you haven't released anything or been on a stage in 11. And you're gonna look at me and tell me you can write nine more songs just as good as Halo, good enough to be chart topping singles, good enough to not be a joke, good enough to make you a serious artist instead of Haley James Scott, that one hit wonder?"

She looked right at him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

His lips curved into a smile.

"Then that's exactly what I want to hear. I know you can do it, you just need to know it. I have faith in you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be putting my money and effort into producing this album for you. Besides, I think we still have a few tunes in the archives from a few years ago that you can rerecord for release. Too bad they never got put out there in the first place."

"Yeah, that is too bad but thank you. For everything, I really mean it. Your faith and support mean a lot…and so does your clout with the record labels", she smiled.

Chris had had several number one CDs over the years. In the last two years, he had semi retired from performing in order to start producing other artists. His success over time gained him fame, fortune and above all respect in the industry.

"Well, today was productive. At least I know you're serious about a comeback. I'm headed overseas and you were able to fly all the way out here to my studio to do one recording. That says a lot."

"I'm in this for the long haul, Chris."

He smirked.

"I'm just surprised Nathan let you come."

She rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, he's not happy that I'm here. Even if you weren't flying out today, I couldn't stay on."

"Hubby enforcing a curfew?" Chris quipped.

"No. Nathan isn't going to give me ultimatums about what I can or can't do or where I can or can't go. But he does, unfortunately, have a say in what our son does and where he goes. So that's his game now, that's his leverage. Last night when I told him I had to fly out here to L.A. I wanted to bring Landon with me but Nathan refused of course. And he knows I can't stand being away from my son. I hate leaving my little boy alone with him, that's for sure. I know my baby woke up this morning asking for his mommy. God knows what his father told him."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

"Oh yeah. Dan Scott lives on."

"Scary", Chris shivered. "But it's your own fault, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"There's more to a marriage than good looks and good sex. Maybe you should have thought about that before you said 'I do'."

Haley folded her arms.

"You're one to talk. I have two words for you, no, make that three. Rachel. Getina. Keller."

Chris shuddered.

"That was a low blow."

"Low blow?" Haley smiled. "Of all the groupies and the models and the singers and the actresses you dated, all the people you met while living in New York City, you reconnected with her? That's the one you married?"

He shrugged.

"Like I said, good looks and good sex will get you every time. It's a trap, I tell you. But I always had a thing for dancers and when I saw her on Broadway…"

"Speaking of, where is Mrs. Keller now?"

Chris sighed.

"The ex Mrs. Keller is vacationing with her new 19 year old boy toy, some lifeguard she met in San Francisco, in my ex loft in Paris, with my ex dog, my ex cat and my ex kid. Oh and don't forget my ex money…half of everything I made from 2011 through 2015."

"Sorry", Haley giggled. "Bitter, much?"

"Just enough to wish I had put a little antifreeze in her Vodka Tonics when I had the chance."

"Well, I'm sure we'd all like to kill our spouses at one time or another. Look at the bright side. I have Landon and you have Christiana."

Chris smiled at the mention of his daughter's name.

"Yeah, she is pretty cool. And you should see her on acoustic guitar. I swear I have the most talented four year old on the planet."

Haley grinned.

"Well, hopefully next go round we'll have more time and maybe I'll get to bring Lan and you'll have Christi. I'm sure they'd love to play together."

"Sounds good", he hugged her. "Now you have a safe, comfortable ride home on your private jet, Mrs. Rockefeller. Make sure you write some good songs and we're gonna get together soon and make this thing happen."

She nodded as her cell phone rang and she dug it out of her purse. It was her husband.

"Nathan, I am about to fly back as we speak…"

Chris could tell he had cut her off. He couldn't make out the words of the seemingly loud and angry voice on the other end but it was nothing good judging by Haley's pale and blank expression. After a few more minutes, she hung up. She then tried to walk but her legs wouldn't cooperate. She stumbled and Chris caught her.

"Verbal reprimand from the old ball and chain too much for you?" he tried to joke as he helped her in a chair.

Haley stared up at him, tears streaming down her face.

"That was Nathan. Lucas…"

"How is the other Scott brother? Still pissed at me for boning Brooke that one time?"

She could barely speak. She felt like she might faint.

"Luke…oh my God! Lucas is dead!"

_**Author's Note: Don't own "Halo". Not sure if Bethany Joy Galeotti is the original composer but I know I'm not so just wanted to throw the disclaimer out there…**_


	12. Draft Dodging

_Author's Note: Guys, feel free to PM me with questions if you're confused but a lot of confusion can be avoided if you pay attention to the dates and locations posted at the top of every chapter. Thanks..._

**2008**

**Manhattan, New York**

Haley Scott straightened her cream colored skirt and matching brown top. Her hair had been curled and her make up applied perfectly. She was a nervous beauty, twiddling her thumbs as she paced back and forth backstage at Madison Square Garden.

"Haley?"

She looked in the direction of where she had heard someone call her name. When she saw who it was, she smiled and embraced the bundle of energy bounding towards her.

"Brooke! Hey. Oh, thank God, you're here. I was beginning to think you weren't gonna make it."

"Please? And miss Superstar Boy Toy's big day?"

"Is Luke with you?"

"Yeah. He's walking around looking for Nathan probably."

Haley rolled her eyes.

"Good luck. There are so many agents and press around, it feels like I need a microphone and a camera guy to stand next to my own husband."

Brooke draped a sympathetic arm around her sister in law.

"Look at it this way. After today, you guys are gonna be super rich."

Haley sighed.

"I know. But money isn't everything."

"No but it sure as hell helps."

"I don't know, Brooke. These past two years in Virginia have been the happiest of our married lives. Financially there have been more struggles than not but we got through them together and it's been great. It's been normal. I mean, I am so happy and excited for this day because I know it's what he wants more than anything but at the same time it's really scary. Everything is about to change."

Change was an understatement. Their young lives would never be the same again depending on what was about to happen in that arena when the press conference went live in 20 minutes. It was June 28, 2008, the day of the NBA draft. Shocking fans, media, family and most of all everyone at the University of Virginia, Nathan Scott had forfeited further college eligibility to enter his name for a chance to turn pro two years early, the summer before what was supposed to be his junior year.

"Hey", Lucas jogged towards the girls, kissing Haley's forehead and taking Brooke's hand. "I didn't miss anything yet, did I?"

Haley shook her head.

"He's giving interviews right now. Nothing has started yet. When it does, they are gonna let all of us in the press box."

Lucas nodded.

"Aren't you excited, Hales? I mean, this is it."

"Yeah", she said softly. "This is it."

"You okay, Buddy?"

She buried her head in the shoulder of the young man who had been her best friend through thick and thin.

"I'm just scared out of my mind. Terrified."

"It's gonna be okay."

"I hope so. I just can't stop worrying. What if he doesn't get drafted at all? What's that going to do to him? How will that affect his career and his future eligibilities? And then what if he does get drafted? That changes everything. Nathan will be in the NBA getting paid a lot of money, traveling all over the country all of the time. It's a lot of new pressure and responsibility. It'll be different than college, that's for sure. And God forbid, if he ever gets hurt and he can't play anymore, then he won't have a college education to fall back on and…"

"Hales. Whoa! Calm down", Lucas smiled. "Breathe. You're getting way ahead of yourself. Look, I know you're nervous and scared for him. So am I. So are Brooke and Deb and Royal and Mae and Keith and everybody else who cares about Nathan. But he's a grown man and he has to make his own decisions. He has thought long and hard about this and I know as a couple you've talked about it but this is what he wants. And I don't think it's necessarily an all bad thing. We just have to support him and have faith that whatever happens, it's for a reason and it's all going to work out."

She relaxed a little bit hearing his speech and smiled as she saw her beloved round the corner looking so handsome in his suit. Haley smiled, feeling quite proud of herself that she had bought and picked out that blue tie for him. Blue was his color. It brought out his eyes.

"Everybody made it", Nathan grinned as he knocked fists with Lucas and hugged and kissed Brooke.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Nate, and afterwards, Luke and I are taking you two out to celebrate at the 21 Club. I already reserved a private dining room and everything", Brooke smiled.

"I don't know, babe", Lucas joked. "Looks like my little brother here is gonna be the big millionaire. Maybe he and Hales should be treating us."

"You wish, you cheap fucker", Nathan laughed. "Anyway, we'll have plenty of time to argue over who's gonna pay for what because as far as I'm concerned, we're partying all night. Now if you two will excuse us, I just need to talk to my wife in private for a minute."

He pulled Haley into a corner and they kissed before she straightened the blue tie.

"You ready, babe?" she asked. "It's your big moment."

"Our big moment", Nathan corrected.

"Yeah…"

He stroked her cheek.

"You look sad. Is everything alright? Are you okay?"

Haley shrugged.

"Yeah. I mean, of course I am. It's just…"

"Everything is about to change for both of us. I know. Look, it's scary but we're gonna be okay."

"Are you sure giving up college is what you want?"

Nathan nodded.

"I'm sure, babe. Look, I know you don't agree but it's for the best. Everything I've ever done on that court, every shot, every rebound, every steal or assist led up to this day. This is what's it about, Haley, what it's always been about. The plan always led to the NBA. This is my chance, a real shot. Basketball is what I do. I'm great at it and it makes me happy. I was never gonna be a lawyer or a doctor or anything like that. I'm not cut out for school. This is what was meant for me."

"I know. And I am proud of you. I'm your wife, Nathan and I love you. If this is what you want, then it's what I want, too."

He smiled.

"Great. Because I think I'm a sure draw for the number one or number two picks. The Supersonics won the draft lottery and The Raptors will go second. So either we'll be house hunting in Seattle or Toronto."

"I was thinking. Wouldn't it make more sense for you to get an apartment wherever you end up? Something nice but practical."

Nathan frowned.

"Why? Hales, I'm gonna be making real money, our money. We can live nice for a change and the best part is, it has nothing to do with Dan Scott."

"I know but with you on the road most of the time and me back in Virginia at the house and…"

"What?"

"Nathan, I said…"

"I heard what you said, Haley. Now what's all this crap about you staying in Virginia?"

"How else am I going to finish school?"

Nathan laughed out loud.

"You're kidding, right?"

She looked him in the eye.

"No. Nathan…"

"Haley, that's stupid."

"Nathan!"

"No. I mean it. It's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

She folded her arms.

"Your wife wanting to earn her college degree is all of a sudden a bad thing?"

"No, it just doesn't make a whole lot of sense. Haley, I am going to be playing for the NBA. I am going to make millions of dollars from playing ball, not to mention endorsements and all that other stuff. We don't need college or degrees. Why? You're gonna be living in mansions, driving luxury sports cars, flying around in our own private jet eventually. With all that, who is gonna give a shit if you don't finish college?"

"I will", she protested. "I give a shit. It'll bother me. Nathan, this is my life we're talking about here."

"Hales…"

"Basketball, the NBA has always been your dream. I have always tried to respect that and support you on it even when it didn't make a lot of sense to me, even when I saw it taking over your life and basically destroying you. But regardless of how I felt, I would never try to squash your dreams. So why are you trying to squash mine?"

"I'm just trying to keep my family together."

"But you're gonna be gone most of the time anyway. When you're not flying or on a bus, you'll be at practice or playing in home games. You won't be around anyway. I could stay on in Charlottesville and finish up my degree. We can visit each other all the time, and we'll totally be inseparable come the off season."

"It's not the same."

"Nathan…"

"I just can't believe you're being so selfish about this."

Haley's eyes widened.

"Selfish? Me?"

"This is supposed to be one of the greatest days of my life and somehow you're finding a way to ruin it."

"Nathan! How can you say that?" tears threatened.

"We talked about this and we knew I was gonna go pro and…"

"From the jump I said I intended to finish school."

He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Fine! Hales, whatever. If that's your thing, go for it but UVA isn't the only school in the world. You could transfer to wherever I'll be and then there's always online courses."

"It's not the same thing."

"I don't get it. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because", she bit her lip. "I love you and I'm proud of you and all this NBA business is just fine and dandy but at the end of the day, I want to be more than Nathan Scott's wife. I want my own identity. I don't want to lose myself. I want to be Haley Scott with her own hopes and goals and dreams."

"I'm not saying you can't, Hales. But why can't you do it with me?"

"Nathan, this is what I want and it's how I feel. I won't compromise on this."

He nodded.

"Fine. It's your life, your decision. But just think about what you're doing."

"Is that a threat? An ultimatum?"

He shrugged.

"Take it however you want to. It should be a reminder though. I love you, Haley. I want us to be together forever, that's why I married you. Husbands and wives are supposed to be together. That's what a marriage is. It doesn't work when two people want separate things. That just creates a house divided. That's no good. Remember what happened last time you left?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Don't throw the tour or Chris Keller in my face, please."

"I'm not throwing anything in your face, Hales. But I want a wife, not some chick thousands of miles away that I see once every two weeks and talk to whenever our schedules allow it. And I want a real home. Not some empty house to parade in and out of."

"Nathan…"

"I love you and I know you love me but this is who I am. You married a basketball player. And like it or not, this is our life now, our new world. You knew all along it was coming so you may as well get used to it. If not, if you can't handle my career or how things are gonna change and how it's all gonna be from now on, then maybe you need to sit back and reevaluate whether or not you even want to be with me."

A tear slid down her cheek.

"Of course I want to be with you."

He shrugged.

"Then I don't know what to tell you, Haley", he whispered.

"Scott! It's time", came a voice from the media coordinators.

Nathan held his wife's hand in his own before kissing it and heading to the designated spot. Lucas and Brooke, who had overheard everything, followed her inside. There was already a buzz about the room as cameras flashed on and off in their faces.

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked.

Haley wiped at her eyes, trying to hide all signs that she had been crying.

"I'm fine", she said softly.

The press conference began and the trio tried to remain pleasant as the live video feed often zeroed right in on the faces of the wife, superstar college playing brother, and sister in law of the most talked about draft entry.

"Haley…"

She squeezed Lucas' hand.

"It's okay", she whispered.

"No, it's not okay. Brooke and I heard everything."

"It doesn't matter", she quietly insisted.

"I'd say that's about all that does matter right about now. I mean, what are you gonna do?"

She shrugged and held her breath just in time to hear the announcement heard round the entire sports world.

"…In Round One, the Seattle Supersonics choose at number one, from the University of Virginia, Nathan Scott!"

The crowd erupted as a grinning Nathan stood and approached the podium. He shook hands with the coaches and various league officials associated with that franchise as they put the official Sonics cap on Nathan's head and they posed for pictures. Of course ESPN, Sports Illustrated and the sports announcing team from TNT would all be clamoring to get the first interview and reactions. Eventually, they'd want to speak with the wife and brother as well. Haley, Lucas and Brooke stood to their feet and applauded, smiles on their faces.

"You asked what I'm going to do, Luke?" she whispered.

Lucas and Brooke looked at her with concern as Haley exhaled a deep breath.

"Hope my hair can hold up in the weather because it looks like I'll be house hunting in the Rainy City", she answered with a sad sigh.


	13. The Usual Suspects

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(Three Days Later…)**

The young detective sat back in the chair, staring at the large bulletin board. In the center were 13 pictures. It was of his six friends. One set was of the smiling, young happy faces he had remembered palling around with on the beach, at TRIC or the River Court. The second set showed the same faces, ten years older, faces marked by the change of time. The 13th and center photo was the most gruesome of all. It was a close up crime scene picture of a fatally wounded Lucas Scott.

"McFadden."

The door opened and Mouth stood as a senior ranking detective on the force, Paul Tucker, entered the room. He was a balding man in his forties with glasses, a scruffy beard and a belly that just overlapped his wrinkled navy pants.

"Detective Tucker", Mouth shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, kid. Looks like we'll be working together on the Lucas Scott homicide."

"Yes, sir. If you'd like a brief rundown…"

"Whatever you'd like but I have researched this thing in and out. I'm pretty much up to speed."

"Okay…"

"Are we still waiting on the Coroner's report?"

"We already have a preliminary right here."

Tucker glanced it over.

"White male, six foot two, 170 pounds, 28 years old. Single gunshot wound to the chest. Knicked and collapsed the left lung and shattered two ribs before the bullet ricocheted and hit a major large artery near his heart. Ballistics were run on the slug recovered and it is a Glock 33 .357 Magnum. That's a powerful pistol. We recover it yet?"

Mouth shook his head.

"No. We're in the process of getting a dive team to search the river."

"Good and suspects?"

"There are a few but for now we have concluded that Lucas Scott knew his killer. In fact, he knew his killer very well."

"Any known enemies?"

"Try everyone."

Tucker sighed.

"It's a real shame. I remember going to his games. He was a good kid and a hell of a player, too, even in college. It's a shame what happened to his pro career."

Mouth sighed.

"That was the tide that changed everything."

"That's right. You were good friends with him, I hear."

"Once upon a time", Mouth said sadly. "But the sweet guy in the picture up there in that Ravens' uniform is not the same person as that bleeding bearded man crumpled up on the docks. Lucas changed. He became someone else, something else."

"Okay. So what do we have as far as official suspects?"

"These four."

"Four?" Tucker frowned. "It's five."

"Was. I am officially going to clear Brooke Scott."

"Why?"

"Her alibi checks out. Out of all the possible suspects we've narrowed down, she is the only one with an airtight alibi. Her every move can be accounted for starting hours before on to hours after the murder occurred. Unless Lucas was shot from an airplane flying from Texas to Minnesota…"

Detective Tucker put a folder on the table.

"See this? Well, I have five of them. Brooke Scott, Nathan Scott, Haley Scott, Jake Jagielski and Peyton Jagielski. Each with detailed information on the night in question as well as the last ten years. You might want to read up on your little friend, Brooke."

"What?" Mouth asked.

"Seems like her dead hubby isn't the only one who changed over the years. And based on some of the facts I recovered, let's just say this Mrs. Scott cannot be ruled out. Not yet."

"But it was physically impossible…"

"Son, you ever heard of murder for hire? Happens all the time, especially among spouses."

"You have a motive?"

"Not a concrete one, no, but she wasn't very happy with her husband. And there is enough here to keep her as a person of interest."

"Detective Tucker…"

"Look, I've heard good things about you, kid. They say you're fair and honest and smart and you know your shit. I respect that and I don't mind working together but keep in mind, this is my case. I do call the final shots on this one, no pun intended. This isn't about names or money or friends or basketball or who loved who in high school. A man is dead and it is my job to solve his murder and bring a killer to justice."

"I agree."

"Good. Because I know you care about these people but you can't let that bias you. Like it or not, son, in all probability, one of your old chums up there on that board killed one of their own. It's our job to crack the case. I need to know I can depend on you, trust you. I need to know you can do your job."

"I can. I can and I will Detective Tucker. I wear my badge with pride and I take the law seriously."

"Good because if you don't, if you can't do this…if it's too personal, that's understandable but I need to know now before we go any further."

Mouth swallowed hard.

"I give you my word. Past friendships and personal feelings will not hinder this investigation in any way, sir. I assure you I am in this for the long haul."

"That's what I want to hear. Now we know the funeral will be tomorrow at one at the Trinity Chapel?"

"Yes sir."

"We'll be there. According to my sources, all five are now in town and will be in attendance tomorrow. It'll be interesting to see their reactions. I want everyone followed closely, especially the Widow Scott."

Mouth tensed visibly.

"You got it."

"And I'd like to start interviewing them all starting tomorrow and the days after."

"Of course…"

"Now it's safe to say one of the five is probably the murderer. They certainly cannot be ruled out as suspects at this time. So we start with Brooke Davis Scott. 28 year old female, fashion designer and entrepreneur by trade. Married to the victim for almost nine years, no children born to that union. The couple separated briefly three years ago but no divorce petitions were filed by either party. Currently resides in Dallas, Texas. Has an alibi that checks out but I'm still suspicious. She is a person of interest in this murder. We definitely need to speak with her, the sooner the better. In the meantime, I need details of her every move starting the morning of the murder through the present. Eyewitness accounts, phone records, a list of anyone she may have talked to."

"Yes, sir", Mouth made a note of the lead detective's requests.

"Next we have Nathan Scott, also 28 years old, half brother of the deceased. Former professional basketball player, residing for the last year in Wrightsville Beach, North Carolina. Reportedly was embedded in a nasty battle with Lucas over the family fortune. Where was he during the alleged time of the murders?"

"He doesn't know."

"Excuse me?"

"Suffers from frequent memory loss in association with black outs due to brain damage from two past vehicular accidents. According to his original statement, Nathan Scott has no recollection of his actions or whereabouts from approximately nine o'clock p.m. until three a.m. the following morning."

Tucker chuckled.

"That's original. Good old fashioned amnesia. Haven't heard that one in a while. Nathan Scott better come up with something better than that because trust me, that kind of excuse won't hold up in a court of law."

"I don't know", Mouth said. "In addition to the Scott trust, Nathan was loaded on his own. He has the best lawyers at his beck and call and he won't hesitate to use them."

"I'm sure he won't. And I have a feeling he is going to need them. Both he and his wife, Haley James Scott, 28 years old, stay at home mother to their five year old son, Landon."

"At one time, Nathan and Lucas were closer than close. They were best friends. There have been several incidents over the years that can be attributed to their recent estrangement. It is doubtful Nathan could have physically committed the murder due to his own condition and limited mobility but I say we definitely take a close look at his associates, phone calls, visitors and financial transactions in recent days and weeks. Like their father, Nathan is a powerful man whose conscience was stolen away and lost in time."

"And Haley Scott?"

Mouth shrugged.

"They all changed. I guess we all did. But regardless, Haley isn't a murderer. There isn't a mean bone in her body."

"In your notes it says she and Lucas had a major falling out around four years ago…"

"That is true but I don't have a lot of details on that."

"Get them."

"Will do, sir."

Tucker studied Haley's file.

"It says the night in question, Mrs. Scott boarded a private plane owned by the Scott family kept docked in a bay at the New Brunswick County International Airport. Made a call at 8:24 p.m. to schedule a charter for 11:00 p.m. however she did not arrive to the airport until one that morning. Her whereabouts at during those hours are unaccounted for."

"We'll bring her in", Mouth nodded.

"The Jagielski family…Jake, 28 years old, works and lives in Atlanta, Georgia. Is in the Public Relations field for a computer networking company. Was conveniently in town on the night of the murder for business."

"He stayed at the Hilton on Water Street. We'll talk to him, get his story, subpoena any surveillance video from the hotel cameras to track his comings and goings."

"Peyton Sawyer Jagielski, Jake's wife, 28 years old, mother of his three children, eight year old twins, Micah and Mason Jagielski and three year old Dominique aka Minnie. Also the step mother of his deceased biological daughter, Jennifer."

Mouth sighed with sadness.

"Yeah, Jenny. She, uh, she died in a horrible accident seven years ago."

"Mrs. Jagielski attended a party for a colleague in downtown Atlanta but left early and was unaccounted for until the wee hours of the next morning."

"So. Everybody is a suspect, huh?"

"Looks that way. Your friend, Lucas apparently pissed off a lot of people. Three nights ago, he went too far and made the wrong person mad. The question is, who is that person?"

"That's what we're going to find out, sir."

"I want a slam dunk, McFadden. I want a motive and I want physical evidence. I want enough to make an arrest and have the DA prosecute and 12 jurors convict without a hint of reasonable doubt in their minds."

"I agree."

"I know we just talked about this but let me put more emphasis on the situation. I really went to bat for you, kid. I stuck my neck on the line for you. Some of the big bosses wanted you off the case but I convinced them that you'd be a valuable asset not only because of your impeccable record of service to the force, but also because you are so close to this case. At one point and time, you knew these six inside and out. I think your insider knowledge will come in handy."

"Like I said before, I am here to do a fair and impartial job and investigate this case to my best ability and bring a killer to justice…no matter who that person turns out to be and how close they may have been to me at one time."

"So be it. I'm putting my trust in you, kid."

"And you won't be sorry."

Tucker nodded.

"I hear you have a wife and new baby?"

Moth grinned proudly, breaking out the wallet and mini photo album.

"That's my Gigi. We were high school sweethearts, been married for five years."

"Ah, I remember her. She used to call the Ravens games with you."

"That's how we met. And that there is the apple of our eye, little Ella. She's five months old."

"She's a beauty. They both are but you better get used to staring at pictures because for the next few weeks, you're practically gonna be living here at the station in this interrogation room. Until we solve this case, I'm your wife and baby. You got that?"

Mouth nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, we begin now. The first order of business is to find out what the five are up to right now, especially if the couples are in contact with each other and Brooke Scott. From now on, we know their every move before they do. We attend the funeral as planned and then we begin the interviews, one by one. Hopefully they'll start singing like canaries and we'll have enough to issue search warrants."

"Okay. I'm on it right now, Detective Tucker."

The older man left and Mouth found himself alone staring at pictures of the people he once considered to be like a second family. He could only smile as he remembered the way they once were. Now one was dead and one of the remaining five was likely the killer. And it would be up to him to figure out who and then bring that person to justice.


	14. Baby Killer

**2009**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

"I'm a Princess, I'm a Princess!" five year old Jenny Jagielski ran around the house chanting.

From the stool at the kitchen counter, Ellie smiled as the child twirled around and around in tights, a bikini top, a tutu, leggings and pink and purple Barbie sneakers that lit up. A crown was placed on top of her head, a magic wand in her small hand.

"Well, hello Princess Jenny", she smiled.

"Nana, do I look like a princess?"

Ellie picked her up and placed her on her lap.

"You are the prettiest princess in the whole world", she kissed her, causing Jenny to giggle.

A key turned in the lock and the front door open. Balancing a purse and an oversized diaper bag along with two toddlers, entered Peyton.

"Mama's home!" Jenny ran to the living room. "Hey, Mama! Hey, Micah! Hey, Mason!"

Peyton gave a tired smile as the girl kissed her little brothers. She left the children to play as she walked into the kitchen.

"How did it go?" Ellie asked, sipping from a mug.

Peyton rolled her eyes as she leaned against the counter.

"Micah is fine. Mason has a lower respiratory infection."

Ellie frowned.

"That sounds serious."

"It's not too bad besides the fact that he's been little Mr. Cranky lately. Anyway, the pediatrician prescribed some antibiotics. Says he'll be fine and it should clear up within the week."

"What about you?" Ellie looked at her daughter. "I'm worried."

The younger blonde shrugged.

"Don't be. I am the 21 year old mother of three, a five year old and 18 month old twins, mind you. My daughter is about to start kindergarten, I'm about to start my senior year of college, I spent the entire summer up to my eyeballs in snotty noses and dirty diapers, while teaching an art class on the side for extra cash to help pay the rent on this house Jake and I can barely afford. And speaking of my better half, we found an hour this summer to sneak down to City Hall and get married and honestly since then I don't think we've had 20 minutes alone with him working full time and overtime and picking up extra classes for credit on the sides."

"That just gives me all the reason more to worry about you."

"It's okay. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Maybe I should stay. You don't look so good, kid."

"No, it's okay. You already saved my ass by watching Jen this morning for me. I really appreciate it."

"But you look like you could use some sleep. I could stay on a few more hours, get all the kids fed lunch while you go lie down."

Peyton closed her eyes. It sounded heavenly. One full hour of peace and quiet of interrupted sleep. She hadn't had that since Jenny was an infant and it was an offer almost too good to refuse but she did.

"Isn't it your deadline today for Alternative Press?"

Ellie shrugged.

"The column is done and it's ready. I'll meet my deadline. Don't worry about that but if you need me…"

Peyton managed a smile.

"I'm good. Thanks but I have it under control."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna make lunch, then I need to run to Wal-Mart and by the time we get back, everybody should be worn out and ready for a nap. Then I'll make dinner. You could come over then, if you want."

"Please, Nana?" Jenny asked from the doorway.

"How could I say no to a princess", Ellie winked.

She stood and gave a kiss to her daughter and three grandchildren before being off to start her own day. As the kids played happily in the small living room, the Disney channel keeping them quiet and entertained, she searched the cupboards for food to prepare. Opening the cabinets, all the labels and colors on the boxes sort of blended together in one big haze. Peyton stumbled back and turned on the sink, splashing cold water on her face. She took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. Her limbs felt so heavy and her eyes, woozy. She knew it had to with those damn pills.

It had started out simple enough. The constant lack of sleep due to motherhood, work and school had begun taking its toll the previous year when a fellow student let her take a few light blue pills to help her relax. They weren't addicting or dangerous or illegal. It was simply an over the counter aid to help ease nighttime restlessness. Peyton had only used them occasionally, a full bottle lasting months and months at a time but the night before had been particularly stressful.

She had been on the go all day and when night finally came, it had been an epic battle just convincing Jenny to get in the tub. Then the twins had been sick and she had been particularly afraid to leave Mason whose wheezing had made her fear the little boy had asthma. By two a.m. Peyton could take it no more. She was more exhausted than she had ever been in her entire life but she could not sleep. Then she had thought of the pills. Popping two, one more than her usual dosage had done the trick. But instead of waking up feeling rested and refreshed, she had been slow and sluggish. Everything had seemed to move in slow motion.

Shaking it off, Peyton cooked Jenny's current food of choice, pork and beans with chopped up hot dogs and junior meat entrées for the boys. The children had eaten and made a mess as usual and after lunch, the twins were out for the count. Postponing the Wal-Mart excursion, she put them to bed as she found Jenny in the living room dressed in her swimsuit.

"Mama, can I get in the pool?"

It was nothing spectacular, just an above ground swimming pool the owner had previously installed. Peyton sighed.

"Jen…"

"Please, Mama. Just for a little while."

It was hot and the little girl was bored and she had been on her best behavior all day. The young mother relented and followed the child outside with all her favorite water toys. For a half hour, Jenny happily splashed and played in the water as Peyton watched. The lessons at the YMCA had paid off as well as all those times Larry or Jake had taken her to the beach. Jenny was an excellent swimmer.

"Be careful, babe", Peyton yelled out as the five year old attempted a dive.

"Watch me float, Mama! I can float, Mama! Look! Papa taught me!"

Peyton smiled as the phone rang.

"Jen, it's probably your dad. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay."

Peyton hurried inside to answer the phone and to her dismay, it had been one of those annoying telemarketers. She'd hung up and then checked on the boys before grabbing a juice box from the freezer for Jenny. Then she felt it gain, that overwhelming fatigue. Sighing, Peyton took a seat for a minute on the couch. She was just going to rest, to catch her breath before going back outside. But her eyes grew heavier and heavier and heavier…

The sound of crying jarred her awake. Peyton sat straight up, the apple juice still in her hand. But she looked at the clock and noticed a whole five minutes had passed. The boys were up from their nap. Taking them from the crib and balancing each one on an arm, they walked back out and that's when it hit her. Jenny.

The silence made her blood run cold. There was no noise, no laughter or water splashes and instantly the young mother knew something was wrong, something was horribly wrong. She sat Micah and Mason on the floor and rushed outside to the pool. But it was too late. A parent's worst fear was realized.

"Jenny!" she screamed so loud she even scared herself.

The little girl was floating face down in the pool as Peyton jumped in fully clothed to retrieve her. She pulled her out, the tiny body already cold and blue. In a panic, Peyton pounded on her back before placing her flat in order to perform CPR. A neighbor had heard the commotion and dialed 911 and when paramedics arrived, they found a hysterical and soaked young mother frantically trying to breathe life back into her precious baby's limp body.

It felt unreal. The ride in the ambulance to the hospital. Calling Ellie and Larry. Her father had come for the boys while her mother stayed with her, holding her hand.

"Mrs. Jagielski?" a doctor asked as he emerged from behind the double doors of the ER.

"That's me", she jumped up. "How is my daughter? How's Jenny? Can I see her?"

The doctor sighed.

"Jenny suffered what we call Cerbral Hypnoxia, which is a lack of oxygen to the brain. It appears as if she may have hit her head accidentally on the side of the pool and fell in. It is impossible to know just exactly how long she was under but it has been determined through the MRI, EKG and EEG that it was a significant amount of time. Jenny is in a coma now and based on the monitored levels of the lack of brain activity…well, the affects are irreversible."

Peyton frowned, grabbing Ellie for support.

"Irreversible? No! What do you mean? What does that all mean? She's gonna wake up, right? Right?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Jennifer had several seizures and she lapsed into a coma and now…your daughter is brain dead."

Peyton felt her legs give way as Ellie caught her before she hit the ground.

"No! There has to be some sort of mistake. She was breathing when she got here."

"She was breathing but she had been underwater too long. I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do. It is medically impossible for Jenny to recover from this."

Grief, panic, fear, confusion and guilt all rolled up into one began to form in a mass of the pit of Peyton's stomach.

"No! She…Jenny is a good swimmer! She's a good swimmer!" Peyton cried.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jagielski."

"I didn't leave her alone that long!"

She collapsed onto the floor in a heap of sobs. By the time she walked to the room and saw her child's near lifeless body on the bed, Peyton was inconsolable. It didn't feel real. She kept waiting to wake up from the nightmare. Any minute Jenny would sit up and grin and yell, 'Gotcha, Mama' and throw her arms around her. But it didn't happen. There was only quiet and stillness.

"I'm sorry", Peyton cried as she stroked Jenny's arm. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie Girl. Mama is sorry this happened to you. I love you so much. I love you, Jenny. I wish it were me on that bed instead of you."

She said it and she meant it as it took Ellie almost an hour to coax her away from the bedside.

"It's okay", the mother held her daughter.

The women looked up in time to hear the commotion barreling towards them. Jake Jagielski, out of breath and terrified, bounded around the corner.

"Where's my daughter? Jenny! Jenny!"

"Sir, calm down", a nurse approached him.

"My little girl", he managed to say. "There was an accident. She was brought here. Is she okay? I need to see her. Where is she? Jennifer Jagielski is her name and she's five years old and…"

"Jake", Ellie called out.

"Thank God", Jake whispered as he walked over to his wife and mother in law and hugged them both. "What happened? Where's Jenny?"

Peyton began to cry.

"There was an accident. Pool…I only left her for a minute!"

"Peyton, calm down. Babe, talk to me. What happened?"

"Jenny was swimming in the pool and the phone rang and I went inside and it all happened so fast and I found her and I tried to give her CPR…"

"CPR? Whoa, Peyton…"

"I'm so sorry."

He looked at his wife. He had never seen Peyton like that before. Never.

"Peyton, talk to me. Tell me."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm so sorry. This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life but I'm so sorry to tell you that Jenny was in a drowning accident and I tried to save her but it was too late. She…they say she's brain dead. They say she is in a coma and she is never gonna wake up and never get better."

Jake felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He stumbled back, barely able to speak or even breathe.

"Peyton…"

"She's gone, Jake."

Ellie helped him to a nearby chair as he tried to process the dire news.

"Where were you? Weren't you watching her?"

"I was…I, I did. The phone rang and I thought it was you but it wasn't so I hung up on this salesperson and then I checked on the boys because they were upstairs napping and I came down to get Jen a juice from the fridge and I sat down on the couch and I must have dozed off for a few minutes and…"

"What? Peyton! You fell asleep?"

"I didn't mean to. Jake, I'm sorry! I swear it was only a few minutes…"

"It was those pills wasn't it?"

"Jake…"

"Answer me! Did you take a pill?"

She nodded in shame and guilt.

"Two late last night. I, I guess they didn't wear off…"

"How could you let this happen?"

"It was an accident! I didn't mean it! I am so sorry! I wish it were me on that bed in there instead of her!"

"My little girl…" Jake began to wail.

Ellie wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay, sweetie. Jake, it's going to be okay."

He cried softly then his emotion quickly switched to rage. His eyes turned so dark they almost looked black as he lunged from his seat so fast and hard that Ellie fell over.

"You bitch!" he grabbed Peyton and slammed her into the wall, choking her. "You killed our baby! You killed Jenny!"

It took Ellie, a doctor, a nurse, an orderly and two security guards to wrestle him away from her. Peyton crumpled to the floor still weeping.

"I'm sorry, Jake!" was all she could repeat.

But her apologies, her own cries of grief temporarily meant nothing to him. Jake was lost in his own pain. It was a hurt so unreal yet so deep that it was hard to fathom or comprehend. But it was true. His baby, his little girl, the beloved Jenny he had fought for and tried so hard to protect her whole life, was gone.


	15. United We Stand, Divided They Fall

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(Three Nights Later…)**

Jake Jagielski bounced the basketball against the hard asphalt. It was night and the court was lit by a single street lamp and of course the lights from the city across the river. It had been a long time since he had been there, a long time since he had held a ball as well. Still wearing the dress slacks and shoes from his earlier business meeting, he ran the length of the court, jumping at the right moment to dunk the ball. That sound was music to his ears and it proved he still had it. As it bounced and Jake turned to retrieve it, he saw the wheelchair maneuvering onto the court. The ball bounced a final time and Nathan Scott caught it.

"Maybe the glory days aren't behind you after all", he quipped, his face never smiling and his blue eyes as icy as ever.

"Nate…"

"You look surprised."

"I am."

"Surprised to see me or surprised that I can actually catch a ball."

"Look, man…"

He stopped short when he heard heels clicking towards them.

"Relax", came a soft voice that was Haley Scott's. "It's just me."

Nathan smirked.

"You know me, man. I never roll without my better half."

"Fortunately, neither does Jake", came another voice from the shadows as Peyton Jagielski identified herself.

"Well, well", Jake nodded. "Looks like we've got ourselves a little reunion here…minus two of course."

A lone, small figure emerged to make the group complete…almost.

"Make that minus one, Jagielski, although you were never that good at math anyway."

Jake smiled.

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke. Long time no see. Looking good as always."

"And don't I know it?"

Nathan gave his sister in law a cold stare.

"She always did look good in black. It definitely suits you, Widow Scott."

"I guess I am a widow now and I'm sure you had something to do with it."

"Me? Get real, Brooke. You couldn't wait to get my brother out of the picture."

"Now he's your brother? How sweet. For the last few years you've been referring to him as asshole. Nothing like a bullet to the chest to change your tune and fill your own heart with some good old fashioned Scott family love."

"Guys, stop it", Haley intervened. "Come on. Don't do this."

"Haley's right", Jake spoke up. "I mean, what are we doing anyway?"

"Do you think it's a coincidence all five of us show up here tonight on the eve of Lucas' funeral?" Brooke questioned.

Peyton shrugged.

"We vowed on graduation night that in ten years we'd meet back here. Who would have known that it'd be under these circumstances?"

"Thank you for that little trip down Memory Lane, Blondie, but if we could skip all the nostalgia and get straight to the point", Brooke huffed.

"Is there a point?" Nathan twiddled his fingers.

"You bet there is, Brother In Law. You see, a very long time ago, we were three couples, six best friends. We loved each other, we trusted each other, we shared everything. But time, lies, and betrayal changed all of that. Things are different now, we're all different and now one of us is dead. Gunned down."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Are you reading a Perry Mason promo or what? Brooke, would you just quit with all the drama and say whatever is you're trying to say."

"My husband is dead. Your brother, brother in law and friend. And someone standing on this court, one of you four is the killer."

Nathan laughed out loud.

"My legs might not work anymore but my brain sure does. I see five people on this court…and one killer."

"Are you insinuating I killed Lucas?"

"If the Gucci heel fits…"

"For your information, I was on a plane on my way to Minnesota. When I left, my husband was seeing my flight off from the airport and making plans for us the following day. He was very much alive. Then I get a phone call in the middle of my press conference that he is dead, murdered in Tree Hill of all places. He wasn't even supposed to be here. Lucas had no business here. The only way he would be in this godforsaken hellhole, is if someone invited him, enticed him here. Someone with a motive and without a heart lured him to the docks and then took his life. Gee, I wonder who that could be."

"I wonder", Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it was the person that had been threatening him and engaging him in this ridiculous battle over money you forfeited your rights to a long time ago. How convenient that you live right up the street at Wrightsville Beach."

Haley stepped in.

"You know, Brooke, I am quiet about a lot of things but I refuse to stand here and let you accuse my husband of murder. Nathan is not a killer."

"That standing by your man act is really cute and noble but I give you a gold star for standing up here and saying that with a straight face."

"Unlike some people, I know what my husband is and isn't capable of."

Brooke scowled as Nathan smirked, eerily resembling shade of Dan Scott.

"Hales, you don't have to defend me, especially to the likes of her. Don't even play that game. It's a trap. Turn the attention to the estranged brother so the heat is suddenly off the unhappy wife who would be better off if her husband just disappeared."

"Guys…" Jake tried.

"Don't think you're off the hook either, Jagielski", Nathan sneered. "Who could blame you for wanting Luke dead."

Jake sighed.

"Unfortunately, I think everybody out here at one time or another wanted Lucas dead. But I didn't do it. I didn't kill him."

"Do you have an alibi?"

Jake remained cool.

"Didn't think I needed one."

"So the answer is obviously, no. Wow, buddy, the cops are just gonna love that one."

"I have nothing to hide."

"What about you, Mrs. Jagielski?"

Peyton looked at the waiting almost accusatory eyes of her husband and friends. It made her sick. Sick and angry.

"Why don't you all go somewhere and kick some shit?"

It was Brooke's turn to smirk.

"How eloquently put, but you always were the lady of the group."

"Screw you, Brooke!"

"Oh you have, sweetheart, in more ways than one."

"Stop!" Haley yelled. "My God! This is absolutely freaking ridiculous! I am not going to stand here and listen to this nonsense of accusations and bickering and…"

"Like it or not, Hales, Brooke is right", Nathan looked at his wife. "The victim was one of us and so is the murderer."

"How can you be so sure?" Haley asked. "How can any of you be sure?"

"Because it just makes more sense", Brooke explained. "Motive, access…yeah, Luke may have had a lot of enemies but he hurt a lot of people in this inner circle. We were all tight. The most damage was done to the people he claimed to love the most."

"Gee, read any good mysteries lately?" Peyton quipped.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I am glad that my husband's tragic and gruesome death seems to amuse you so much. Now, I know that one of you did it."

"You can't honestly, possibly believe that any one of us is capable of murder, much less murdering Lucas?" Haley asked in disbelief. "Nathan?"

"Hell yeah. I think it was one of us. My money is on Brooke."

"You mean the blood money my husband was killed for?" the widow retorted.

"Jake?" Haley continued.

Jake looked around.

"It's possible."

"Peyton?"

The blonde shook her head.

"I don't put anything past any one of you."

"I can't believe this", Haley sighed. "Look at us. Look what we've all come to. Lucas is dead. Have we forgotten that? Your brother, your husband, our friend. Someone shot him and took his life and left him on the Market Street Docks for Christ's sake! I haven't heard one word about sadness or grief or mourning. All I see is a bunch of pathetic, bitter adults pointing the finger at each other."

"Wow, Haley, nice speech", Jake nodded at her. "Now the question is, where the hell were you when Luke was getting blasted away three nights ago."

"How dare you! That is sick and vile and disgusting and I'm not going to even dignify that with an answer."

Peyton looked up.

"When you were in the hot seat, Nate, Haley rushed right to your defense. The tables turn on her and suddenly you're speechless for the first time in your life. What's up with that?"

Nathan shrugged.

"No, I don't think Haley killed Lucas but if she did, who's to say she wasn't doing humanity a great service?"

"Nathan Scott!" Haley screamed. "I am appalled that you would even think…"

"Nathan, did you kill Lucas?" Peyton asked point blank.

"I wanted to. I thought about it…but I didn't."

"Brooke?"

"No", she answered curtly. "I had absolutely nothing to do with my husband's death."

"Haley?"

"Of course not", she whispered.

Peyton turned to her husband.

"What about you, Jake?"

He shook his head in disgust.

"If I didn't kill that sorry son of a bitch four years ago when I should have, then no. Nothing in the world could make me do it now."

"You've asked a lot of questions tonight, Peyton", Nathan noted. "Now it's your turn. Did you off my brother?"

"I did not kill Lucas", she stated simply and stoically.

"Not that I was expecting to hear a confession but it's clear somebody here did it and everybody thinks so", Nathan grinned. "Can't you just see it? Eyes darting across the court, trying to figure out who had the balls to whack Luke?"

"Stop it, Nathan", Haley warned.

"You know, we're not the only ones who are looking at each other. So are the cops. Mark my words. They're biding their time until after the funeral but just wait, they're gonna be all over us like flies on shit. Watch."

"Then I suggest everybody lawyer up", Peyton advised. "I mean it. It's the smartest thing to do. Five suspects, five attorneys…the husbands and wives should go separate on this."

"Who voted you decision maker?" Brooke demanded, hands on hips.

"I'm just trying to help. We need to be smart about this. We should watch what we say now on to the cops and even each other."

"Are you saying we should stick together?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Brooke threw her hands in the air.

"That is only like the dumbest idea ever!"

"She's right", Haley agreed softly.

"What?"

"Peyton is right. Let's say it is one of us. Nobody would ever admit it. And if cornered, they'd just point the finger in the other direction. Now I know I didn't do it and I am in terrible pain losing someone who meant so much to me, to all of us but at the same time I'll be damned if I go down for this or let one of you bastards try to pin it on me. So everyone says they are innocent? So be it. Innocent until proven guilty, right? And we'll remain innocent as long as we remain united."

Nathan shook his head.

"It's not ten years ago. I'm not trusting anyone here."

"Me either", Brooke piped in. "That's a stupid plan, Haley."

"It's a brilliant plan", Jake said. "And you'd be a fool not to get in on it. And the only reason you wouldn't get in on it is if you have something to hide."

Jake put his hand forward. Haley placed hers on top of his. Peyton followed suit as did a reluctant Nathan.

"What's it gonna be, Brooke?"

She cursed as she finally joined their alliance.

"I can't believe I just did that but it doesn't change anything. One of you still killed my husband and I don't trust any one of you assholes as far as I can throw you."

With that, she stormed off. Jake walked over and put an arm around Peyton, who tensed visibly at his touch.

"I guess we'll see you at the funeral", he said before they walked off.

Nathan and Haley were left alone, under the moon and artificial lighting of the River Court that had once been their second home, so full of life and wonderful memories. Staring at a man she had loved for so long, the man she had married and bore his child, Haley could only shake her head and walk away.

Nathan smirked as he was all alone. He bounced the basketball a few times then sent it sailing beautifully high into the air. It hit the rim and circled a few times like a tease of some sort before sinking into the net and making that glorious swishing sound. Grinning, Nathan wheeled away to the car that was waiting for him.

"Meeting adjourned", he laughed.

From a few feet away, parked on the service road that adjoined the one that led to the River Court sat junior detective Marvin McFadden in an unmarked police vehicle, lights dimmed so that they could not be detected. He sighed and nodded. It had been a good idea to bug the River Court after all as high technology microphones had allowed him to hear the entire conversation just as his binoculars had allowed him to view the interaction. Somehow he'd known that they would eventually show up there, all of them.

"Damn right, Nate", he leaned back. "Meeting adjourned...for now."


	16. Fragile Hearts

**2010**

**Chicago, Illinois**

Brooke Scott, looking always like a walking "fashion do", took her designated seat in the VIP section of the sold out United Center. Beside her was her sister in law, Haley.

"You're late", Haley pretended to scold.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"It's the story of my life. Besides, you're supposed to arrive to these things fashionably tardy anyway."

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly do you define as fashionably late?"

"An hour…or two."

"Brooke! Two hours and you practically miss the whole game."

The brunette shrugged.

"I know. I found that out the hard way at a game in Phoenix. Lucas had a fit. But I have since learned my lesson and trust me, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Haley smiled.

"Scott brother against Scott brother in their first head to head NBA game. This has been in the making since they were 16."

"Yeah, I just never pictured it this way."

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"Seattle and Chicago? I mean, really. I always thought Luke would be a Knick and we'd have a fabulous Park Avenue penthouse in New York City and I thought Nathan would be a Laker and you'd guys would have this kick ass multi million dollar Beverly Hills mansion."

"You don't like Chicago?"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Not really. And honestly I thought we were going to end up in D.C. or Boston because they had the first two picks in the draft but considering Lucas wasn't even drafted until the second round…"

"Yikes. That was surprising."

"You're telling me. He was stunned…and humiliated. Still a sore subject in our household but anyway, Chicago it is. I mean, it isn't a bad place but it's just so cold and…windy."

Haley giggled.

"They don't call it the Windy City for nothing."

"I know but it's ridiculous. It's totally killing my skin, too."

"So let something positive come out of it. Why don't you develop a new moisturizing skin care line for Clothes Over Bro's?"

Brooke's eyes widened.

"Oh my God! Haley! Haley Scott, you are a freaking genius! That is exactly what I'm gonna do. I'll call Bevin as soon as the game is over and we'll get right to work."

"Good for you. See? Chicago isn't that bad. And your house is absolutely gorgeous!"

"Only because I'm the decorator. Yeah, Lincoln Park is one of the nicest areas to live in around here but our place is totally not worth the 3.5 million we plucked down for it."

Haley hugged her.

"You'll get used to it. It's just an adjustment, that's all. Pretty soon, you'll come to love it."

"Like you love Seattle?"

Haley shrugged.

"I do. I love my little house on the lake and my garden and my swing on my front porch and the hammock in the backyard. It's cozy and perfect. I could stay there forever but uh…it looks like forever could be ending this season."

"What do you mean?"

"This stays between us and nothing is official just yet but Nathan wants out of Seattle bad. He wants more money and a chance to play on a team that can actually contend for a championship."

"Who's looking at him?"

"San Antonio, Boston and Denver mainly."

"You really think he's gonna go for the trade?"

Haley nodded.

"Today if he could."

"Well, this is his third season in the NBA. It's not like he's gonna want to stay on the same team forever. God, I wish Broody would get traded but this is his first year so I guess we see where it goes."

Haley sighed.

"The first year is always the toughest."

"Amen to that."

"Have you, um, have you talked to Peyton lately?"

Brooke nodded.

"We spent some time together when I was in Tree Hill."

"How is she? How is Jake? Nathan and I call and we write but they don't respond. We haven't seen them since the funeral."

"It's been a hard year. They're just now getting their lives and their marriage back on track but I think they're gonna make it or at least I hope so. Like you said, that first year is always the hardest."

The girls watched then cheered as the players took to the floor for warm ups. After the singing of the National Anthem, the starting line ups were introduced and after much applause and anticipation, the brothers who were best friends hugged and bumped fists before taking the court.

The game remained close during the first half. There were eight other men on the floor but most of the time and to the fans' delight, it was more like a one on one match up. Both brothers played hard and Nathan had been doing a good job of manning the defense as well as getting to the line. On his fifth free throw attempt, he sank the ball to put the Supersonics up 51 to the Bulls' 47. After a lane violation, Chicago won the jump ball and Lucas put an exclamation point on it by sinking a three pointer from mid court where he had been triple teamed by Seattle. It was a tough, close game and a valiant effort put forth by both teams. At half time, the reporters clamored to get statements from both Scott men. An out of breath Lucas jogged over to WGN while Nathan chatted it up with ABC.

"Luke, this is the second month of the first season in your pro career and your first long awaited match up with your little brother in the NBA. The Bulls are only down by one and you have home court advantage. Your brother is third in the league in scoring and now it appears today he has brought his defensive game as well. Tell me, what can you guys do to keep this team at bay in the third and fourth quarters?"

"We've just got to stay with them, bring our defense as well but at the same time not let the offense go by the wayside. Making unforced turnovers is killing us as well. At this point, neither team can afford to make careless mistakes."

"Growing up in Tree Hill, North Carolina playing with your brother as a Raven and then as Rival Hurricanes and Cavaliers, how does this day measure up and what are your thoughts on Nathan?"

"My brother is a phenomenal player and I'm damned proud of him. He always brings it and it's a pleasure to get out here and mix it up whether it's in the Whitey Durham Field House, in college, in the NBA or on the River Court back home. He's tough and it's gonna be a hell of a game but we're both thrilled and excited and just incredibly blessed to be here and have this opportunity."

"Thanks, Lucas and good luck in the second half."

"Thanks, man."

Lucas walked towards the locker room but his breath was coming in radical spurts. His pace had slowed to that of a turtle's as he leaned down and gasped for air, his face red and contorted.

"What's wrong with Luke?" Haley asked concerned.

Brooke stood up.

"I don't know. He's been short of breath the past few weeks. It keeps getting worse. I made an appointment for him to see this respiratory therapist but he totally blew it off."

His wife and sister in law weren't the only ones to see he was in distress.

"Luke?" Nathan ran over to him.

"I…I'm fine, man."

"You sure? Dude, you look like ass…"

Before Lucas could respond, his eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the floor with a thud. Pandemonium erupted as coaches, players and cameramen bombarded the floor. With a weak pulse and shallow breathing, he was rushed immediately to the nearest hospital. Inside, police protection shielding the family from the intrusive media and the fans, Nathan and Haley sat anxiously in the private waiting area after Brooke had been summoned in the back by the attending physician. Haley held her husband's hand as he was silent but his eyes told a whole other story of fear and worry. Finally, Brooke emerged as Nathan and Haley stood. Their stomachs did flip flops as they saw a glimpse of her tear stained face.

"It…it's not good", she whispered.

"Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"He…he, um, Luke has…"

She couldn't even get the words out.

"HCM", Haley finished for her in a whisper.

Both Nathan and Brooke turned to her surprised.

"HCM?" Nathan repeated. "That's what Dad had."

"You knew?" Brooke asked.

"No", Nathan shook his head. "We took tests. Both of ours came back negative, so did Keith's."

Haley sighed.

"Lucas tested positive but he didn't want anyone to know and he didn't want to give up basketball or a normal life, for that matter. So he used Keith's negative results letter and just changed the name."

"You knew this?" Nathan asked in disbelief.

"Yes", Haley nodded.

"How long?" Brooke demanded.

"Ever since the beginning of our senior year in high school. I caught him stealing from the register of the café to pay for his meds. Then they started hindering his physical performance, which is a side effect of the medication so he stopped taking it altogether."

"Oh my God", Brooke threw her hands up. "Why didn't you say anything? All these years…"

"Brooke, I'm sorry. It wasn't my place. I begged Lucas to tell you all and I begged him to take his medicine. He refused. He didn't want to give up the life he had."

Brooke scoffed.

"Well, thanks to you and your silence, he almost didn't have a life. My husband, my 22 year old husband just suffered a heart attack, Haley."

"Brooke…" she reached out to her.

"Don't touch me!" the angry brunette pulled away. "In fact, don't even talk to me!"

With that, she stormed off.

"Oh my God", Haley began to cry. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen…"

"I can't believe you knew", Nathan shook his head. "All this time."

"I'm sorry. Look…"

"You weren't protecting him, Hales, you were just helping him slowly kill himself."

"Nathan…"

"I thought we agreed no more secrets between us in this marriage but you had the biggest one of all. Makes me wonder what else you're hiding."

He shook his head and walked away, leaving his tearful wife alone. Down the hall, Brooke made her way to the room where her husband was being treated. He was hooked up to tubes and machines and IVs, but he was alive and conscious. A tear fell from his eye as he stared absently at the wall.

"It's all over, Brooke", he whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked through tears.

He tried to shrug.

"Because. I don't know. Of all the things to inherit from Dan, that's what I got? His degenerative heart disease? Do you know how that made me feel? All my life, he and Nathan had everything and I had nothing…nothing but basketball and a dream. I couldn't let that go. I couldn't let him take that from me as well. Don't you see? I wanted a life, Brooke, my dreams…"

"Your dreams and this ridiculous pride almost cost you your life. Lucas! Damn you. How could you be so reckless? And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"I love our life but the money and the fame and the clothes…none of it means anything without you. I almost became a widow today. Luke, I'm 22 years old for God's sake. We should be planning for the holidays and vacations, not funerals. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? Do you know how terrified I was watching you collapse on the floor?"

"Brooke…"

"You had a heart attack! You could have died. And for what? Because you want to put a ball through a stupid hoop?"

"It's not like that. Dammitt, Brooke it's more. So much more."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't have understood. I knew you'd freak out just like you're freaking out now."

"I am freaking out because I came within an inch of losing the love of my life today forever. Not only did you keep this horrible secret from me, you risked everything."

"I'm not sorry", he whispered.

"What?"

"I said I'm not sorry."

"Lucas!"

"I've known about the heart condition ever since I was 17. Dan knew, too. He paid for my medication at first because it was so expensive. And he kept my secret. But after I found the ledger and he knew Andy and I were gonna take him down, he left me on my own. Brooke, it was like two hundred and fifty bucks a month and I couldn't let Mom know because she would have been worried and freaked out and that would have been the end of basketball. I thought I could play but the pills were messing me up. So I made a decision one day and tossed out the prescription."

"So in other words, you decided to wing it basically?"

"Yes."

Brooke laughed in spite of the dire situation.

"We're talking about your life here."

"I know what we're talking about, Brooke. And it's been a great life. I wouldn't trade or change anything. I had you and I had the college experience and I even had the NBA. It was only a few months but I was an NBA player."

"Luke…"

"I'm sorry but if I could do it all over again, I would, the exact same way. My only regret is that it's over now."

"It is over. The doctor is going to put you back on the HCM pills and medication or no medication, you'll never get medically cleared to play sports ever again."

"I know. Basically my life is over."

She reached out for his hand with her own.

"It's not over. Far from it. Your career, it was a brilliant one, but basketball shouldn't define your life."

Lucas looked at her.

"What if something happened to you? What if your business was taken away? What if you couldn't design anymore? All that you love and that you've worked for…how would you feel if it were snatched away from you tomorrow?"

Brooke shrugged.

"It would suck. I'd be angry and hurt and disappointed…but I'd get over it. Because I'd feel damned lucky just to be alive and more importantly, I'd have you. That can get me though anything. Like I said before, none of the material things mean anything, life doesn't mean anything if I don't have you here alive by my side to share it with."

Lucas bit his lip.

"What am I gonna do? I don't want to be an invalid. Your career is soaring. I'm so proud of you because babe, pretty soon, you're gonna be the most well known designer in the world."

"If that happens, I share that with you."

"I don't want to be a mooching house husband."

"It's not like that. It won't be like that. You have a college degree in Architectural Engineering from the University of Miami. You can get a regular job. The sky is the limit, babe. And if you don't want a regular job, then there are plenty of jobs you can do with sports. You could be a trainer or a manager, an agent, a broadcaster…Lucas, it might feel like it but nothing is over. It's just a new beginning. You're closing one chapter and opening another but whatever happens, however you feel, good or bad, I'm here. That's what a marriage is all about. You're my husband, I'm your wife and I love you. We'll get through this together."

Lucas looked away, tears of heartbreak, shame and regret spilling from his blue eyes.

"I feel like it's all slipping away somehow. I feel like less of a man."

"Nothing is slipping away, not unless you let it. It's going to be okay. I promise you that, Lucas."

"I love you", he whispered to her.

She wiped his tears as well as her own as she leaned forward, resting her head on his chest as he held her and they cried together.

"For better or worse, in sickness and in health. I love you, too, Lucas Scott."


	17. Good Night, Sweet Prince

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(The Funeral)**

The large church, located downtown on one of the busiest streets of Tree Hill, was filled to its maximum seating capacity. Mourners lined the walls and hundreds even stood outside among the various members of the press who had shown up. A loud speaker set up to broadcast the funeral service live to the town was of no use to Detectives Tucker and McFadden along with Gigi, who had come to pay her respects as well. They had just made it into the last vacant seats in the pews.

The sad music played as the solid black marble coffin trimmed with gold lay open. There was the handsome bearded Lucas Scott, hands across his chest. Karen Roe Scott, Lucas' mother was accompanied to the final viewing by her husband, Luke's uncle and stepfather, Keith and her mother in law, Mae. At the sight of her son, she lost her footing and wailed as she had to be helped to her seat. A tearful Mae was solemn. Next was Deb, who simply said a prayer and wiped away a tear before taking her seat. The Jagielski family and Larry Sawyer entered next.

"It's a shame", Larry muttered, quickly taking his seat.

With the death of his wife Anna, his own parents, his granddaughter Jenny and then the passing of Ellie Harp, a woman he had considered to be a close friend, he'd had his share of funerals.

"Peyton, I can't believe you brought her", Jake whispered tersely for the hundredth time. "I already told you Minnie is way too young for this. She doesn't understand what's going on."

"She needs to say good bye to her uncle Luke. All the kids do. It's best for them."

"You're gonna traumatize them."

Tucker and Mouth exchanged glances. The husband and wife, with their neatly dressed, sad yet adorable faced three children, couldn't even keep it together long enough to walk down the aisle to say good bye to a loved one. Their tense body language was evident to all.

Next all eyes turned to get a glimpse of the other Scott's. Haley, dressed in all black, wheeled her stoic husband to the waiting casket. Little Landon, dressed in a suit, followed close by, his mother's hand in his. Nathan simply stared at the brother he had been through so much with. He reached inside and touched his hand.

"His skin feels like wax", he said, a little louder than he should have.

Haley and the other guests were horrified.

"He's been in a refrigerator for the last three days, genius", Tucker mumbled out loud, shaking his head.

Haley gingerly lifted Landon, who placed a kiss on Lucas' forehead.

"Good bye, Uncle Luke", he said sadly.

Haley put her son down and took a deep breath as she leaned in to say her own good byes. He was so still and quiet. Then it hit her. Whatever had happened between them over the years, he was still her Buddy and she still loved him. Now he was gone forever and it was too much to take. She broke down sobbing.

"That seems genuine", Tucker whispered to Mouth.

Mouth nodded.

"Peyton reacted as well. She's not the type to have a full out emotional breakdown in front of everyone but I watched her respond."

"So far the girls seem halfway sad, the guys look like they can't wait to get home and kick back with a beer and watch the big game."

Then she arrived. It was the entrance all had awaited as if it were a glamorous red carpet Hollywood event. Brooke Scott, wearing a trendy all black pantsuit and a traditional widow's veil over her upswept hairdo, walked into the church with Coach Durham on one arm and a tearful Bevin Franklin on the other. Her parents were close behind.

A crying Brooke walked up to the coffin and just stared at the body inside, the last 12 years of her life, his life, their life together, flashing before her. Finally, she placed a single red rose on his chest before taking her seat.

"...To the beloved family and friends of this departed young person we find ourselves gathered, humanly speaking, prematurely to say fair well to someone we loved, laughed, labored and lived our lives with. For us this happy relationship has ended much too soon. We understand what Tennyson was feeling when he cried out, 'And O for the touch of a vanished hand and the sound of a voice that is stilled.' Yet, our Christian faith assures us that death shall not have the last word. Christ is alive and we have hope beyond the grave. Consequently, we look for hope even beyond the grave and we are confident of victory over death..."

The presiding minister spoke as the mourners listened. The detectives paid particularly close attention to the five suspects. Jake Jagielski never once raised his head. In fact, it was kind of difficult to tell if his eyes were open or closed. From the minute of his arrival, he had appeared antsy and uncomfortable, sweating even as he took deep breaths. The twin boys were like quiet, stoic little trained soldiers as they sat between their parents. A sleeping Minnie seemed comfortable in her mother's lap. Peyton said nothing but her eyes told another story. They were filled with water and regret and she quickly wiped away at them before they had even fallen.

Nathan Scott, dressed in an expensively tailored designer suit sat straight up in his wheelchair. His blue eyes cast forward, his lips turned upright into a smirk one would assume if he were not sitting at his own brother's funeral. If Jake was itching to leave, Nathan was the exact opposite. With his arms folded, he looked as if he could have sat there forever. Beside him, Haley cried softly and at times not so softly, to herself. Her small body shook with sobs as one arm held a tissue to her face and the other was draped protectively around her son.

Karen, who had been earlier sedated, appeared as if she'd have to be removed several times. The pain in her cries was evident while Keith, Deb and Mae cried as well but their emotions were more subdued. Next to them, tears poured from the eyes of Luke's widow but she said nothing as Bevin held her hand. After a prayer and a hymn, it was time for the eulogy. Mouth frowned as he viewed his program. He didn't recognize the name, as she had gotten married, but he did recognize her face.

"...Lucas Eugene Scott was a pure soul and a kind spirit and one of the very best and most loyal friends anyone could have", the woman began with a deep breath. "I'll never forget the day I first met him. We were in second grade but it wasn't until a few years later when I was going through a hard time being harassed by some of the bullies in our school, that Luke came to my rescue, literally. He stood up for me and he took care of me and we became lifelong friends from that day forward. The bravery and loyalty are a true testament to his character. He was a wonderful friend, son, brother, uncle and a loving husband. A kind and decent human being who was adored by his family and friends and colleagues alike. A man who put nothing before his love for his childhood sweetheart and beautiful wife, Brooke Davis Scott. We all mourn his passing today alongside with Brooke and we will continue to grieve as we honor the life of one so loved, admired and respected. We have come as far as we can go today with Lucas. Let us come not with tears but with smiles as we reflect on the good times and the fondest of memories. As we take him to his final rest today, let us all look back and remember with love the kind of person he was. I choose to think of the many lives he touched in his short time and those that touched him. Some men strive to accomplish extraordinary feats in this world that make them great men. Not our Lucas. He instead chose the simple route...work hard, love his family, take care of his family and be a decent human being. Every single moment of our lives comes from grace realized. Some men look at the world and ask why. He looked at things that never were and asked why not. He was content to be a good man rather than a great one. And for that we will love and miss him everyday. Lucas will live on in our hearts, the beautiful blonde haired boy with the pretty blue eyes and the smile that could melt a glacier, the same smile that melted our hearts time and time again. May he find peace and forever bounce his beloved basketball up and down on the River Court that he loved so and called his home. So good bye for a little while, our dear, sweet friend. We will see you again."

"Where he is? Man, I hope not", Tim Smith blurted out loud. "Hell is way too hot for me."

His former cheerleader wife, Teresa, gasped and smacked him on the head.

"Faith Garrison? Who is that?" Detective Tucker read the obituary again.

"She used to go to our school. She moved away a few years before we graduated when her mother got a coaching job in another town. She and Lucas were really close."

"And in recent years?"

Mouth shrugged.

"I don't know, sir but I can check on it. We can speak with Mrs. Garrison after the service."

The funeral continued and finally it was time for the burial. Interment would take place at the Tree Hill Memorial Gardens. A long line of cars followed behind the solid white hearse and two limousines carrying the family. The coffin was placed for commitment to the earth right beside the grave of Dan Scott. The remaining mourners gathered around and held hands as the minister began.

"We acknowledge the sadness today of Lucas' many friends and the entire Scott family, yet let us all take comfort to know that our brother in Christ now lives with God and is in the welcoming and loving arms of the Almighty. Eternal life lives on in the dark night of sorrow, the light and life of Jesus has gifted our dearly departed with a special place in Heaven prepared just for him. The book of John 14:27 reads, 'Peace I leave with you; my peace I give to you. Not as the world gives do I give to you. Let not your hearts be troubled, neither let them be afraid.' Life prepares us for the next perfect and eternal life within God's realm. We share your loss and pray for peace, mercy and the love of God to provide comfort and sustain this beautiful family."

He then shook hands with the family as various others in attendance greeted the Scott's as well. Mouth McFadden made his way over to the former classmate he hadn't seen in years.

"Faith?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Mouth", she hugged him. "You grew up! Look at you. It's so good to see you, although I wish it was in happier circumstances."

"I agree. I haven't seen you in a while. What are you up to these days?"

"Believe it or not, I am a Medical Examiner. It's not your average job but let's just say growing up watching all those cop shows intrigued me."

"You're not the only one. I'm a cop now with the Tree Hill PD."

"Good for you. Little Mouth, the police officer. Who knew? I guess we all changed. Life had different things in store for all of us. Too bad about Lucas."

"Had you kept in touch?"

"Here and there. We weren't that close, though. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's just that you gave such a beautiful and moving eulogy in there. I don't know, I was kind of expecting that to come from one of the family members or Brooke or Peyton or Jake or Haley."

Faith cleared her throat.

"Brooke called me up, asked me to do it."

"Why? Why you?"

Faith shrugged.

"Because no one else wanted to. They all know Lucas as someone else, something else. I remember the sweet boy I described inside that church. Apparently I am the only one. You know what they say…if you can't say something nice about someone…"

"Don't say anything at all."

"That's right. Well, I'm sorry Mouth but I have to run. Please forgive me. I hope to see you soon, perhaps under happier circumstances next time."

"Take care, Faith", he hugged and kissed her forehead.

"Interesting", Tucker smirked as he rejoined his colleague after Faith had left. "I'll see you back at the station, kid. We have a lot of new ground to cover."

Mouth nodded as he made his way alone over to where Brooke was standing. He waited patiently in the line formed to get to her. When she saw him, he saw the eyes of the bubbly, flirty cheerleading captain he had loved so many years ago.

"Mouth!" she hugged him. "You made it."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm hanging in there the best way I can. It's just still so hard to believe that he's really gone."

Mouth sighed.

"I know how much you loved him."

"I did. I do. Faults, flaws and all. Lucas was my world. Now the biggest part of that world is gone."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. Thank you."

"Brooke, you know I'm an officer on the force but I am also a homicide detective. I have been assigned to Luke's case."

"Good. I know with my Mighty Mouth on the job, whoever did this won't get away with it."

"I'm going to investigate the situation thoroughly. I just want you to know, I'll need to talk to you and your family members and Jake and Peyton and basically everyone Lucas had contact with. It's my job to interview and interrogate people."

"I understand and you'll have my full support and cooperation."

"I promise you, Brooke. Whoever did this, the callous cold hearted person who murdered your husband…I'm going to find them and bring them to justice."

She hugged him and winked.

"Thanks. I know you will."

"You have my deepest sympathies", Mouth nodded as he left her and headed back over to his wife.

He put his arm around Gigi.

"What now, babe?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"It's just beginning. I watch and I wait."

"You think it's really one of them? You really think Nathan or Haley or Jake or Peyton or God forbid Brooke could do that to Lucas?"

"I wish it wasn't true but it looks that way."

"How are you going to catch the killer?"

Mouth looked at Jake who had loosened his tie and was standing as far away from the coffin and Scott family as possible. He eyed Peyton, standing with the three of her surviving four children. She seemed to be in another world, the grief naturally consumed her as one so young had already lost so much. Then there was Nathan, a smirking, relaxed clone of his father. And Haley who was trying to keep it all together despite her own anguish. Last but not least was Brooke. Of all the five, she was the hardest to figure out.

Before the casket was lowered into the ground, separately Brooke, Haley and Peyton approached it. Brooke laid her head upon it and sobbing, whispered a few final, private words. Peyton simply crossed herself like the Catholic faith she had been raised with had taught her. And Haley, Landon in her arms, leaned down and gave it a simple kiss.

Mouth sighed as he turned to Gigi and answered her question.

"You give them enough rope…then you watch them hang themselves."


	18. The Little Prince

**2011**

**Denver, Colorado**

Haley Scott opened her eyes and the memories of the night before rushed back to her. She couldn't believe it. She was a mother. She and Nathan were actually parents. The baby boy they had loved so much and had looked forward to for nine months had finally arrived in the most dramatic of fashions…

_She was nine days past her due date. For a baby that had kicked non stop for five straight months, when it was time to meet the world, the stubborn child had refused to come out. The scheduling had seemed perfect when it appeared Nathan would be home for a good stretch of a week and half around the time their son was to arrive. But the due date came and went and the anxious but thrilled father to be went back on the road with the Denver Nuggets._

_Then they had consulted the doctor to induce birth and lo and behold, two days before the scheduled delivery, Haley had gone into labor on her own. Nathan had flown right in from Houston after a landslide victory over the Rockets. He had arrived just in time to hear the nurses tell his tearful and frightened wife that due to dystocia, a medical condition where the fetus had too great a difficulty passing through the birth canal, partly because of their son's large head and the rest of his nine pound body. Haley Scott's naturally narrow hips just were meant for birthing babies and it was off to the operating room for a Cesarean Section delivery._

_It all happened so fast. Nathan changed into the scrubs and they signed the surgical consent forms. An anesthesiologist administered the epidural to numb the lower half of Haley's body. With her husband by her head and holding her hand, the obstetrician made the first incision in the skin above her pubic bone. He cut through the underlying tissues, working his way down to the uterus as he made a horizontal cut in the lower section. Haley was awake and holding on tightly to Nathan's hand. She winced when she felt tugging and pressure and then the doctor pulled their baby out._

"_It's a boy. He's big and he's healthy and he's beautiful."_

_Haley cried softly as the medical team cleaned the baby up and examined him. Once the placenta and after birth had been delivered, she was holding the tiny, crying bundle in her arms._

"_He's gorgeous, Hales", Nathan whispered in awe, trying to keep it together. "He looks just like you."_

"_Look at him. Oh, Nathan, he is so perfect. He has your eyes."_

_Nathan shook his head._

"_I can't believe you did this. This is amazing. I can't believe he's ours."_

"_He is. He's our son, Nathan, the best part of us."_

_Nathan held his son in his arms._

"_What's up, little dude? I'm your dad. Man, I've been waiting a long time to meet you…"_

She smiled, remembering that they had bonded as a family right away after delivery. The pregnancy and impending birth had changed their lives drastically. Already married for a number of years, they were still young, just 23 years old. As expected, Nathan had expressed his great disdain in Seattle for the Supersonics franchise and the trade to Denver had gone smoothly. They had fallen in love with a sprawling 11,000 square foot, eight bedroom, six bathroom mansion in the Cherry Creek area of the city. For Haley, it seemed a little big and a little much for two people but Nathan had insisted and the couple closed the deal for the bargain price of 6.8 million dollars.

Then as he assumed the life of a professional athlete, Haley found herself again alone. She made a few friends but nothing like the ones she'd had back in Tree Hill. Her days were spent knitting and writing songs, in a world where she was expected to shop and get pedicures and massages all day. She wasn't even allowed to cook or clean in her own new house as there was a full staff of maids and chefs on 24 hour duty. And even making simple decisions about her day and schedule was planned courtesy of the personal secretary she hadn't asked for.

Haley was bored and borderlining on misery when she realized the companion she most wanted was a child. She had talked it over with Nathan who half heartedly agreed and soon after, she had stopped using birth control. A few months later, a home pregnancy kit confirmed her happy suspicions. Haley Scott was pregnant!

Nathan hadn't taken the news as well as she had expected. Instead he seemed confused, solemn even. As if he could not understand how or even why it had happened. He had been aloof and distant and his indifferent behavior had been the source of many arguments and crying spells. Then on one of his rare days off, he had accompanied her to a doctor's appointment and upon hearing their baby's heart beat for the first time, he was hooked.

From then on it was non stop baby shopping and decorating the nursery by hand. He was a jubilant father to be, his delight only escalated when the 4 d ultra sound showed a clear picture of a healthy baby boy. He would have a son to love and carry on the Scott name. Right away the couple decided on the name, Landon James Scott. They had eagerly anticipated his arrival and after giving his parents a brief scare, little Landon had made his way into the world. The new mother struggled to sit up and she smiled as she saw her exhausted husband sleeping in a nearby chair in their private birthing room. There was a knock on the door and a smiling Lucas, Brooke, Jake, Peyton and Deb entered bearing balloons and gifts of stuffed animals and flowers.

"Hey guys", she grinned. "Look at all this. You shouldn't have. We have more presents than we do room to put them all in."

"Nothing is too good for my little grandson", Deb beamed.

"Well, a bunch of Nathan's fans sent some really nice things and the players' wives gave me the nicest baby shower. I have to start writing thank you cards to everyone. I mean, it's just so thoughtful. Landon will probably be a college graduate by then but I swear I'm going to send a little hand written thank you note to every single person who sent something. They're amazing. I love all this stuff and it's so wonderful but I don't think we'll be able to keep it all. I think I'll donate what we can't keep to the Salvation Army and the toys to the pediatric wing."

"That's a great idea", Brooke hugged her. "How are you holding up?"

Haley sighed. After a year plus of dissention with her sister in law over hiding Lucas' HCM secret, the announcement of the pregnancy had been the one and only thing that had brought them back together and somehow mended their broken relationship.

"I feel great. Labor sucked but the epidural was a godsend. The C-section wasn't too bad and hopefully the recovery won't be either. But I'm a new mommy and our son is healthy and perfect and gorgeous and I am ecstatic right now."

Lucas leaned over and kissed Haley, shaking his brother's hand as well after they hugged and traded blue cigars.

"We just saw him and he's a Scott, alright. I can't believe I'm an uncle", he grinned proudly.

"He's perfect, Haley", Peyton smiled and hugged her. "Ten little fingers and toes. And he's so calm. All the other babies are down in the nursery squawking their heads off but not him. He's so laid back, just looking around trying to take in all the sights with those big blue eyes."

Haley shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you sure you two are okay being here?"

Jake nodded and held her hand.

"We're fine, Haley. Thanks. I mean, it's still tough and we think about Jenny everyday but as hard as it is sometimes, life goes on. But you and Nathan are like family to Pey and me. There's nowhere else we'd rather be than celebrating right here with you guys. Congratulations on the birth of your son."

Haley smiled.

"Can someone call the nurse in to bring us the baby? I haven't seen him since he was born."

Nathan nodded and did the honors, returning minutes later with their child. Peyton was right…he was perfect.

"Hey, Landon", he handed the baby to his mother. "That's your mommy. And your uncles Lucas and Jake and Aunt Peyton and Aunt Brooke and Grandma…"

"Nana", Deb interrupted with a giggle. "I'm only 42 years old, thank you very much and just the other day the bagger at the grocery store told me I was a total MILF."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Next time I'm in Tree Hill be sure to point that kid out to me so I can beat him down."

"Anyway, I am too hot to rock the grandma title. Nana, I can handle."

Everyone laughed as they admired baby Landon.

"He is a miracle", Brooke cooed.

Lucas wrapped an arm around her.

"How about trying for a miracle of our own?" he suggested to her happiness.

"He's a gift from God", Peyton sighed, straightening his little blue blanket. "A real piece of Heaven."

"And now he has a beautiful little guardian angel watching over him", Jake added.

Haley kissed her son and he had that perfect new baby smell. Nathan stroked his face and they all literally spent an hour just fawning over him. Then the nurse came and ushered everyone out, giving the new parents a little bit of privacy.

"Mrs. Scott, would you like to try nursing your son?" she asked. "It is the best milk for the baby and it's a good way to bond."

Haley readily nodded and the nurse helped her as Nathan looked on. It took a few tries before he latched onto his mother's breast and the nurse chuckled when the new mother and father nearly had a fit when a little milk came out of baby Landon's nose. It was hard. They had never cared for a newborn before. He was so little and delicate, like a fragile package that could and would break at any given minute. After his feeding the nurse helped Haley burp her son and she placed him in the bed next to her. The couple was still on cloud nine in contented disbelief that something so tiny and wonderful, made from their love, was actually theirs to keep.

"Holding my son, our son is the greatest feeling in the world", Nathan sighed.

"I know. I love him so much it's unreal."

"It's weird, this moment. Everything I've ever done or ever wanted, the NBA, the fame, the money...nothing compares to this, to see something so pure and innocent. I didn't think I could love another human being so much but it was the coolest feeling in the world when he was being born. As soon as they pulled him out...it's cool to meet this little person you helped create who is so much a part of you but at the same time totally separate. I'm so in love with my child right now...and I'm so in love with you for having him."

"Thank you", she whispered kissing him. "I love you, Nathan. I mean that. So much. You and our baby make my life complete. This is all I've ever really wanted. It's all that matters. I am so happy right now. Your mom is here and we get to share this with our friends. My folks will be in at the end of this week. It's perfect. Our little family is perfect. But the best part is doing all this with you. I can't wait to take Landon home and we can play with him and hold him and feed him, change his diapers and fuss about who got up last time to do it."

Nathan kissed her forehead.

"You'll get plenty of sleep, babe. That's what the two nannies are for."

"Two? Nathan, I don't even need one. I told you I don't want hired help with this. I plan to be a hands on mom."

"I know but it's a big change and you're gonna be exhausted."

"Nathan…"

"I know you can handle it. They are just back up, okay?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine but I won't need them. I don't need anything but you and our son."

"I know but even though everybody is in town now, they won't be forever. I just want you to have some help around. I go back on the road in two days."

"Two days? Nathan, no. Why so soon?"

He shrugged.

"That's my job. There is no paternity leave in the NBA, Hales. They give me a few days with my son, then it's right back to work."

"Where will you go? How long?"

"It's a short trip, only four games. Orlando, Atlanta, Charlotte and Washington D.C. I'll be home before you know it."

She opened her mouth to speak, to protest but quickly decided against it. It would do no good anyway. That was just the life of an NBA wife and now an NBA child. Her husband's frequent absences saddened her now more than ever but she had to adapt to it. It was her life, his life, their life together. Exhausted but totally overjoyed, Haley settled back comfortably in Nathan's arms, relishing in the bittersweet moment. They'd lived a good life together and the majority of the time had been happy but Haley knew that she was experiencing true joy for the first time. Even though it wouldn't last, she'd enjoy it while it did. Nothing was better than being surrounded by her husband, friends, family and new son.


	19. The Nemesis Of The Family

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(The Day After The Funeral)**

The marquee at the very front of the gated property read Casa Scott. The perfectly manicured green shrubbery and the paved black asphalt that led to the winding brick estate was a picturesque vision of the suburban North Carolina elite. But behind the four walls was anything but perfection. Deb Scott had often said the house was evil yet its powerful forces had not let go of her ever since she had been sucked in as a teenager nearly 30 years before. She had been unable to escape it…the house, the name, the family, the town. And with it had come unspeakable grief over the years, a beautiful woman with a sad, tired face who walked around with a proverbial black cloud hanging over her pretty blonde head.

If the divorce had ever been finalized, the courts surely would have awarded her the large house appraised at just over 2.5 million dollars, but sadly, it hadn't come to that. Dan Scott had perished in a fire before the marriage had been legally terminated. So she had inherited the house with the intent to move on with life and her newfound freedom. But the ghost of Dan Scott as well as the changes she saw in her own son had put the brakes on any chance of real happiness or normalcy. And just the year before when she had decided to take back control of her life, it was lost again when she was coerced into letting Royal and Mae Scott, her former in laws, move in.

More often than not, over the years meals eaten in the dining room had been done so silently with an eerie element of gloom lingering throughout the room. It was no different as Deb sat quietly at the head of the table just one day after her murdered stepson's funeral. Joining her for dinner were her brother in law, Keith, Keith's wife and Lucas' mother, Karen, Mae, Nathan and Haley. No one spoke a word as one of the hired help served them wine, fresh vegetables and roast quail.

"It would be appropriate to say grace before we eat", Mae stated before the diners could dig in.

"Why?" Nathan asked with a scowl.

"To bless our food, dear and give thanks for all our bountiful blessings."

Everyone stared at the old woman like she was a three headed alien.

"Grandma, I don't think we have a whole lot to be thankful for", Haley said softly.

Mae would hear none of it.

"Nonsense. We are here as a family. We must take care of each other. We're all we have left, you know. It's what our Lucas would have wanted."

The other five tensed visibly at the mere mention of the deceased.

"I called and invited Jake and Peyton and their family for dinner but I didn't hear back from them", Keith announced. "I left a message at the hotel."

"Why the hell would you go and do that?" Nathan frowned.

"Because they're like family. They were Luke's family and yours too at one time."

"Not anymore. Things changed."

"All the more reason to come together in times of crisis", Mae nodded. "Now who will say the prayer?"

Haley volunteered as the others reluctantly bowed their heads.

"Bless, O Lord, this food for thy use, and make us ever mindful of the wants and needs of others. Amen."

"Amen", they all repeated.

They began to eat their food, no one speaking a word or looking at each other until one of the female servants walked in and whispered something in Mae's ear. The matriarch's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Brooke is here!" she excitedly announced.

Everyone looked up. Mae was thrilled while Deb and Haley looked nervous. An anxious Keith tried his best not to react while the scorn and contempt practically dripped from the faces of Nathan and Karen.

"What is she doing here?" Karen asked angrily. "How dare she show her face! What a nerve."

Keith wrapped an arm around her.

"Baby, she's still family. We have to remember that. Brooke is still our daughter in law. Thank God, she's here."

Karen was adamant.

"I don't want her in this house."

But it was too late. Dressed in a simple lavender blouse, trendy black slacks and heels, the sides of her long straight hair pulled back with a butterfly pin, a gift from Harrods of London. She removed the sunglasses that touched her perfectly trimmed and styled bangs upon entering the house.

"How are you, my dear?" Mae pulled her in for a hug.

"Hello, Grandma", Brooke managed a smile.

"You poor thing. I don't know how you do it. It has been such a terrible time. I know this has been so hard for you. We haven't had a chance to talk. It must have been awful for you to receive that telephone call…"

"Mom, Brooke probably doesn't want to discuss that now", Keith gently reminded her.

"Yeah, Grandma", Nathan smirked, lifting the wine glass to his lips. "But I'm sure if you want to talk insurance policies, she'd be all up for that. How much will you clear on this, Brooke? Ten million, twenty…"

She frowned at her brother in law whose wife stood and punched him in the arm. Taking a deep breath and a few reluctant steps, she walked over to Brooke and hugged her. The embrace was awkward and somewhat mechanical, lacking the warmth and genuine good emotion of the years past.

"If you need anything…"

"Thanks, Haley", Brooke quickly pulled away.

"Won't you sit down and join us, my dear?" Mae invited Brooke.

Karen tossed her napkin on the table and stood abruptly.

"Keith, let's go."

"Karen…"

"Now!"

Brooke sighed as she found herself face to face with her angry and grief stricken mother in law.

"Karen, I know we haven't had a chance to talk and…"

"Don't speak to me!"

"Karen…"

"I just want to know one thing…did you have anything, anything at all to do with the death of my son?"

Brooke shook her head.

"I loved your son very much. Over the past 12 years or so, I think at times I may have loved him too much. But I did not kill Lucas. I had nothing to do with his murder and that's the truth. I am innocent and I want you all to know that."

Karen was unconvinced.

"We're leaving, Keith…"

"Don't bother", Brooke spoke up. "I'm not staying."

"Dear, you mustn't leave just yet", Mae begged. "You just got here."

"I appreciate the invitation, Grandma but I don't think my presence is wanted in this house."

"Don't say things like that."

"It's the truth. I understand. But I brought something with me that I need to give to Grandpa."

For the first time everyone noticed the folded material underneath one of her arms.

"Grandpa isn't feeling very well", Haley told her. "He's taking Luke's death very hard. I don't think he's up for company. If you leave whatever it is, I will be sure he gets it."

"No", Brooke insisted. "I have to give this to him myself."

"Haley is right", Keith agreed. "Maybe you should come back another time."

"No."

"Have some dinner", Mae offered again. "You don't look well, dear. You're too thin."

"No! Grandma, I appreciate you wanting to fatten me up and Keith you've always been kind and Haley, I don't know how to peg you right now and for the rest of you, it's more than obvious that you think I hired someone to shoot my husband. That's fine. As much as it hurts, I refuse to stand here and defend myself to you people. I came here for one reason and one reason only. I want to see Grandpa and I am not leaving here until I do."

"It's okay, Brooke. Come with me", said a voice who up until that moment had remained quiet. "I'll take you to see Royal."

The others looked on with silent protest as Deb extended her hand and Brooke accepted it. She led the young brunette up the familiar flight of stairs.

"Thanks", Brooke said softly. "I really appreciate this."

Deb nodded.

"Royal will be glad to see you."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"He's probably the only one."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Brooke. I, too, know what it's like to lose a husband unexpectedly to such horrible circumstances."

"I know you loved Dan but when he died, he wasn't exactly a prince."

"No, he wasn't. Neither was Lucas. Unfortunately my son downstairs is following slowly but surely in their footsteps. I pray that Landon is spared somehow. But I do sympathize with you. I know it isn't easy. Your story is very similar to mine. I also fell in love with a sweet, caring, considerate young man with the last name of Scott. Over the years events turned my Dan into a monster. I loved him very much and there were times I hated him as well but it doesn't mean I didn't mourn any less when he passed. He took a huge chunk of my life with him to his grave."

"It's hard. It's hard to love him, to hate him, to lose him…to miss him even. How did you do it? How do you do it? How do I do it? How are you supposed to feel for a man who made you happier and sadder than you ever thought you could be?"

"You love him because you remember the good times and the man you fell in love with in the first place. You hate him for all the wrong and the hurt and the humiliation. You miss him because for all your life, he's all you've known, good or bad. Despite the past and some of the dastardly things they both did, somewhere deep inside, I'd like to think both Dan and Lucas were still good men."

Brooke smirked.

"If they were so good, why did they hurt? Why did they destroy?"

"They were good man with reprehensible, horrific flaws desperately trying to escape their own demons. Yet we stood by them. We wanted to leave. We tried to leave. We planned to leave. Hell, we left and came back. Because those were our men and only women like us, women like you and Haley and myself can understand that type of relationship."

"Do you think Lucas ever really loved me?"

Deb smiled.

"Of course he loved you, honey. He loved you very much."

Brooke nodded before knocking once and entering the bedroom of Royal Scott.

"Thank you, Deb", she said as she closed the door behind her.

"No. Thank you."

The room was dark as the shades had been closed. In the center sat the grand old reclining chair. On it was Royal. Brooke smiled as she kneeled down.

"Hey, Grandpa. It's me. I just felt like seeing you. There is something I had to bring you. Um, Lucas is gone now. I know that hurts you very much. It hurts me, too. Now I have to figure out what to do with the rest of my life. It's hard, the whole situation is. I just know that I have to be strong and get through it somehow. A lot of people think I did it, or that I paid someone to kill Luke. That isn't true but no one seems to believe me. But I'm telling you and I know that you'll believe me. I didn't do this. I had nothing to do with your grandson's murder. But um, anyway, here is what I brought for you. It's Lucas' Chicago Bulls jersey. You know, it was his pride and joy. But I want you to have it to remember him by. Keep it next to you, keep it near your heart…always."

Her voice broke with emotion on the last word as she gave way to tears and buried her head in the blanket draped over the old man's lap. A single tear slid down Royal's face although he said nothing. The stroke that had nearly taken his life a year before had indeed impaired his movements and taken away his speech. The once respected and feared powerful patriarch had been reduced to a pitiful, feeble shell of a mortal man.

Clutching the material of the jersey in his weak grip, he used the other hand to pat Brooke's head. He had always liked the pretty, feisty brunette. He could remember when Lucas married her, he could remember the good old days. But the good old days of the past had long gone and with the deaths of his beloved son and one of his grandsons, Royal doubted he'd ever see them again. The Scott legacy, once proud and assured now rested on the shoulders of Nathan and five year old Landon. Nothing would ever be promised again.


	20. How Do You Spell Success?

**2011**

**Los Angeles, California**

It had been a weekend of non stop activity for the Scott family. The number two seated Denver Nuggets were in town to face the best team in the Western Conference, the Los Angeles Lakers, to see who would face the East Coast winners, Cleveland Cavaliers for the NBA championship. On the flip side, it was also Fashion Week in L.A., the biggest and most important event, coming in second only next to New York's event of the same name, for any designer who was anybody.

In the midst of it all, were Nathan Scott and his sister in law, Brooke. He was the fearless phoenom, the golden boy poised to captain his team to trophy anointed glory. The fans cheered for him, they drank Sprite and ate Big Macs because he did too in all those commercials. And their feet wore his new two hundred dollar Nike shoes and the coveted number 23 jersey. He was an icon in the making, almost as popular, famous and beloved as his hero Michael Jordan, who had proudly wore the same number nearly two decades before. Coaches wanted him on their teams, teammates wanted to pass the ball to him, old ladies wanted to kiss him, young ladies wanted to sleep with him and every little boy who ever bounced a ball on the asphalt wanted to be him. Nathan Scott was in demand from everyone and when he wasn't prepping for the big games or signing autographs, he could be found in the penthouse suite of the Regent Beverly Wilshire Hotel, changing dirty diapers or rocking his son to sleep.

Staying in the same hotel, Brooke Davis Scott was equally busy. There were the usual press conferences and interviews. She had a photo shoot of her own with Glamour Magazine, then of course there was the meeting with the new models who were wearing her latest designs for the various runway shows. All that added to her already insane schedule of overseeing even the most minor details in how her company was run. But she never stopped and she always looked fabulous doing it. It was as if she had been born for the lights, camera, action and glitz of the red carpet.

In a private dining room of the hotel, reserved especially for the meals of the Scott family during their stay, Lucas Scott and Haley Scott sat opposite each other at a table, little Landon, securely in her arms.

"So, you excited about tonight, Hales?" Lucas inquired.

Haley rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Excited? I'm flipped. Trust me, Buddy, I am way too nervous to be excited."

"Who could blame you?" he teased. "It's your big comeback."

"Not exactly but nevertheless, thank you for the dramatics. Luke, it's not like I'm headlining at Wembley Stadium or anything. I'm just singing the National Anthem at the Staples Center for a ball game."

Lucas shrugged.

"That's no small feat. It's not like it happens everyday."

"Tell me about it. I was just super surprised they even asked me. I mean, that one totally came out of left field."

"Well, they did and you're going to be as awesome as ever in a few hours."

"What was the schedule again?"

"Game starts at one, we'll be there by noon. By four we hopefully should be out of there, with a victory mind you. Then there is dinner at The Ivy, I think and onto Brooke's runway show somewhere downtown."

It was a lot as Haley sighed and Landon began to cry loudly.

"There, there, sweetheart", she gingerly rocked him.

"Little Man sounds pissed", Lucas chuckled.

"He's just hungry. Bear with me for a second, Lucas…"

Before he could respond, she had shifted and adjusted and in no time the baby was suckling her breast.

"Hales!"

"What? Your nephew has to eat."

Lucas' face turned bright pink.

"Yeah but…"

"But what? Did you see anything?"

"No, thank God. I love you to death but the last thing I want is to see you naked and by the way, that was some Clark Kent shit you just did there. I totally didn't see a thing…thanking God again."

Haley smiled.

"It's breastfeeding and it's totally natural and beautiful and you may as well get used to it because pretty soon it'll be you and Brooke's turn."

"Maybe if she stayed off the runway and out of the office long enough for me to knock her up", he grumbled.

"It'll be okay, sweetie. Your time will totally come, I promise. And when it does, it'll be perfect and you and Brooke will be awesome parents."

"Speak of the devil", Lucas glanced at the Caller ID of his phone as he accepted his wife's call. "Hey, babe, where are you? Yeah…no…when…okay…I know…Brooke…no…no…okay…yes…whatever…alright…later."

He hung up with a solemn face.

"Everything okay?"

"Brooke won't be joining us for breakfast", he sighed.

"Oh no."

"Another 'can't miss' meeting came up."

The door opened and in waltzed Nathan already in his warm up gear.

"Hey, you", Haley smiled as she kissed her husband.

"Hey, babe. What's up, Luke?"

"Hey, bro."

"Where's Brooke?"

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Busy…as usual. Work stuff."

"Oh. Well, I can't stay either. I just came to see you guys and see Landon before I have to get to the practice gym."

"But Nathan…" Haley began to protest.

"Sorry. You know I'd much rather have a sit down breakfast with my family but coach called the meeting and it's important. It's not like I can bail or anything."

"I know", Haley sighed. "I just miss you, that's all."

"Miss you, too", he grabbed a bagel and piece of fruit from her plate. "So I guess I'll see you guys soon at the arena."

"Yeah."

"Can't wait to hear you sing again, Hales", he winked.

"I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. You'll do great like always", he began to jog off.

"Hey, Nate!" Lucas called out.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I've been meaning to talk to you about some stuff…"

"Can it wait, man? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I know but I've been trying to get with you about this for weeks now. I'm beginning to think I'm gonna have to contact your assistant to get an appointment with my own little brother", Lucas joked.

"Well, what is it, dude?"

"Well, you know, I'm trying to start that sports agency. I've found a few decent guys who know what they're doing and they're pretty stand up. Everything is basically ready to go, we're just trying to build our clientele. You and I had talked about this before because you said you weren't happy with your agent and so were a few other guys on your team and I was wondering if we could meet and talk about you switching over to my agency."

"Luke…"

"I invested a lot of time and a lot of money into this. It could be a good thing. I just need some big names. If you could help…"

"Yeah, about that. Um, I talked to my lawyers and advisors and they set me up with this big firm up in New York. These guys have a reputation, you know, a lot of experience. They've represented a lot of big name athletes."

Lucas' eyes widened with hurt and shock.

"Yeah but we, bro, we talked about this. We've been talking about this. You agreed with me. You said you'd help me out. You basically gave me your word."

"Yeah, but, no offense, man, I have to look out for my career and my money. I mean, my attorney said…"

"Your attorney? Your advisors? Screw them! We're talking about a bunch of leeches that latched onto the Nathan Scott gravy train a few years ago when they saw dollar signs for themselves. Nate, I'm your best friend…and your brother. You know, no matter what, I'd always have your best interests at heart. I'd always protect you."

"I know you would but…"

"But what?"

Nathan just shook his head.

"Sorry, man", he mumbled as he walked out.

And thus came the abrupt end of what was supposed to be light hearted, happy family breakfast. An apologetic Haley waited with Lucas until it was time to head off to the Staples Center. A limo whisked them to the site, where all dolled up, she bellowed the words of The Star Spangled Banner melodically and perfectly a cappella. She finished to a standing ovation and a proud wink from her husband. In their courtside seats, Lucas and Brooke also stood clapping as Haley gave the crowd one final wave and headed for the back to call the hotel and briefly check in with the nanny before proudly watching her husband's introduction with the Denver Nuggets' starting lineup.

"Well, well. After all these years, who would have thought you could still hold a note? Must be all that singing in the shower since no one has heard hide nor hair of you in six years or so."

Haley put her hands on her hips and smirked as she turned around. She would know that voice anywhere, even though they hadn't talked in years.

"Chris Keller. Who knew you were such a basketball fan?"

He grinned at her as they hugged.

"Long time, no see, James. Actually, I split my time between New York and L.A. now but we're here in town because I produced the theme song for the Finals games."

"We?"

"Oh you don't read the tabloids? Remember that totally hot cheerleader Rachel Getina from Tree Hill? The Tony nominated Broadway dancer?"

Haley folded her arms.

"Funny, I didn't know they awarded Tonys for stripping at Scores."

"Ha ha, James. That was a long time ago. Anyway, after reconnecting and a whirlwind romance, we got married and now we're expecting a kid."

"I read that. I suppose congratulations are in order."

"It's cool. We're excited. Too bad millions of ladies across the country are heartbroken that Chris Keller is no longer on the market…"

Haley playfully smacked him.

"Still the same arrogant, wise ass, I see."

"And speaking of, how is the hubby?"

"He's great. So is our son."

"Yeah, I saw that in some magazine. Good looking kid. Thank God, he takes after his mother."

"Always the charmer, Chris. And speaking of charmers, is the missus in the VIP section?"

"Nah. She's having a 'fat ankle day', whatever the hell that means."

Haley reminisced.

"When your ankles get so swollen you can barely feel your feet. Pregnancy has its many pleasures…creating another life, feeling it move inside you, bonding with the baby. Then there are the not so pleasure filled things like swollen ankles, morning sickness and hemorrhoids."

"Not pregnant Rachel was fun and kind of cool and really horny all the time. Pregnant Rachel? Not so much. She's moody and demanding and sort of bitchy."

"Even more so than usual?" Haley teased.

Chris frowned.

"Yeah. Scary, huh? The Keller Man is just trying to survive."

"Be a good husband and a good friend. Be nice. Tell her she's beautiful. Rub her feet. Feed her Butter Pecan ice cream in bed. Go to all the prenatal and Lamaze classes. Play a lot less producer and a little more father to be."

"Oh I am, trust me but you know the music is never too far from my heart. And by the sound of things, it isn't too far from yours either."

Haley shrugged.

"I love it. Music is incredible. You know what it meant to me."

"Meant or means?"

"Chris, that was a long time ago. It was fun and amazing and exciting but that chapter is long over."

"It doesn't have to be."

"I'm a different person now. I'm a mother. Nathan and I have a whole new life together."

Chris motioned to the action on the court.

"He's a star, no doubt about it. Hell, his mug is even on lunch boxes. That's what he does. It's what he's good at. It's what he loves. That's Nathan's life. But what about Haley's life? You tell me you're happy just sitting around being a dutiful mother and trophy wife? Come on, Haley. You're better than that. Way better. The music is still in you, it's still apart of you. I hear that. It's not too late and it's nothing wrong with it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying your hopes and dreams don't have to be on the permanent backburner."

"Sorry but I'm a little too old and a lot more responsible this time around than to go running off on tour with you again, if that's what you're getting at."

"Maybe so. But I've got my own studio. Nothing big, no pressure. But I believe in your talent, James. Always have. This is my card. Anytime, you feel like hanging out, laying down some tracks, writing tunes…look me up. I'm sure it must get lonely with the Superstar always on the road."

She accepted it as he turned to walk away and bumped into Lucas.

"Keller", he nodded.

"Well, this is a Tree Hill reunion if I've ever seen one. Good running into you, man. Oh and tell Brooke I said hi", he winked with a smirk before walking off.

"God, I hate that kid", Lucas rolled his eyes. "After all these years, he is still a prick."

"He's not that bad."

"Yeah? Well, I can't look in his stupid face without seeing him in bed with my wife."

"Technically she wasn't your wife at the time."

"True but I'd still like to kick his ass for that. The guy is a total tool. I just hope you're not hooking back up with him."

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Hooking up?"

"You know, what I mean. I know you two were just friends, working partners or whatever but that caused a lot of friction last time around. I hope you're smart enough not to repeat that, Hales."

"What, are you a professional eavesdropper now?"

"Sorry. I overheard."

"I see."

"So what are you going to do about it? About him?"

Haley sighed.

"I…I don't know. Probably nothing. I mean, it was a long time ago. Yeah, I did a good job with the national anthem today but I had one hit song as an opening act on one hit tour like six years ago. It doesn't mean anything."

He looked right at her.

"Does it, Hales?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

He put his hands up defensively.

"Fine. Conversation officially over."

"Just promise me one thing."

"You got it."

"Don't tell Nathan. Not about Chris or what you heard today or anything."

"Okay but Haley…"

"Not a word", she repeated adamantly. "He wouldn't understand."

Lucas nodded and left it at that as he escorted his sister in law and best friend to their seats next to Brooke. Together the three cheered as they watched the game and watched Nathan lead his team to victory and a Western Conference title in a dream game triple overtime where his mid court shot clinched the game with less than two seconds on the clock.

It was a time of celebration and champagne, the media falling all over themselves to get a glimpse of or perhaps a word with America's newest hero. Security had to personally escort the foursome to the hotel where they dressed for dinner and Brooke's night out. Paparazzi staked out The Ivy, snapping picture after picture of the two couples. After getting through dinner, they found themselves cornered on the way to their waiting car.

"Nathan! Over here, Nathan!

"Nathan, can we get your thoughts on today's game?"

He grinned and shrugged.

"That's what it's all about, man. It was a sweet victory that I wouldn't have wanted any other way. I'm proud of my team and now it's onto the East and an NBA championship ring."

There was much applause as his photo was continuously snapped.

"Haley, you had a number one hit in 2005 with When The Stars Go Blue, a remake duet with Chris Keller. Your singing career looked very promising at one time and then you seemingly disappeared from the public eye except as Nathan Scott's wife. Now today with that beautiful rendition of The Star Spangled Banner, is this a hint of future public performances? Already in a few hours there has been media and Internet buzz that several prominent labels are interested in recording your version, something that hasn't been done in almost 20 years since Whitney Houston. What are your thoughts on that, Mrs. Scott?"

Haley blushed.

"Um, wow. I don't know what to say. It's extremely flattering and exciting. I just love music and I love to sing. It's always been a huge part of my life even if I haven't expressed it publicly in recent years. I don't know what the future holds for me professionally but for now I am just enjoying supporting my husband and being a mom to our son. Today was wonderful and who knows what could happen?"

"This way, Haley! To your left! Smile for the camera!"

"Brooke, what can we expect from your runway show tonight?" another reporter shouted out.

Brooke, looking absolutely stunning in a dress she designed, turned and gave her best pose for the clicking photogs.

"Nothing less than the best, fellas. Hold on to your hats because Clothes Over Bro's has once again outdone themselves. I can't wait until the runway show tonight and I assure you, you won't be disappointed. You know how Brooke Davis does it."

The photographers descended upon them like hungry vultures.

"Can we get you together? Nathan, wrap your arms around Haley and Brooke and look this way!"

"To your right, guys!"

"Smile big, this one will be in People."

Lucas stood quietly by as his presence was ignored by his family and the press.

"Hey, buddy, do you mind? A little to the left", one paparazzi member said to Lucas.

Lucas, swallowing most of his pride, followed the instructions and scooted over to the left…and out of the picture completely. He was used to his brother and his wife being the stars but he had never been completely shunned before. Even Haley was getting attention. It was embarrassing and a devastating blow to an ego already slowly deflating. Finally, they all piled in the limousine.

"A thousand bucks says, all the top labels will be offering you a recording contract by tomorrow, Miss It Girl", Brooke winked.

"Whatever", Haley smiled. "You just lost yourself a cool grand."

"Yeah, not that she would do it anyway, right, babe?" Nathan asked. "I mean, you're terrific and yeah you still got it but you don't have time for CDs and concerts and stuff. You have Landon and me."

"I know, sweetie, but…"

"Oh, Nathan, quit being so caveman", Brooke rolled her eyes. "Tell him, Broody."

Lucas reached for a shot of whiskey.

"Oh my opinion is valued now?" he asked. "I'm finally allowed to speak?"

"What is your deal?" Brooke frowned.

"All that paparazzi shit back there. We can't even have a family dinner without it being a goddamned photo op."

"It's part of leading a public life", Brooke sighed. "Jesus, you should know that. Why are you getting so pissy? Besides, you were the one who wouldn't pose for any pictures."

"Wouldn't pose? No, Brooke, your little picture taking friends deliberately cut me out or maybe you didn't notice for them kissing your ass."

"What's the big deal, Luke?"

"It's a very big deal, Brooke. Or shall I call you Miss Davis?"

"What?"

"You head me. You referred to yourself as Brooke Davis back there, not Brooke Scott."

"I did not."

"Oh yes you did."

Brooke tried to shrug it off.

"Then I don't remember. It was an honest mistake, babe. Calm down."

"Like you wanted me to calm down when the New York post did that huge article on you last month and called me Mr. Davis?"

"Broody, you're being ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous! Maybe it's time my feelings started mattering around here."

"Of course you matter. You're my husband."

"When, Brooke? When the media is dissing me or when you're too busy to give me that baby you've been promising for a year?"

Brooke gave him a death glare.

"That isn't fair and I am not discussing this with you right now."

"Of course not! We only talk about how great you are and how great your stupid career is!"

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you are way out of line! I suggest you quit while you're still ahead."

"Just remember who you are and what got you here", he downed another shot.

"Excuse me? And what is that?"

Lucas glared at his wife.

"It doesn't hurt to have my last name. Don't pretend like it hasn't helped you out. So next time when you're talking about success, remember it is spelled S-C-O-T-T."

"You know what? You're an asshole. Don't talk to me for the rest of the night."

"No! Say it, Brooke! Scott! I want to hear you spell it!"

"Dude, come on", Nathan grabbed his brother's arm as the car came to a stop. "We're here and it's Brooke's big night. Save this crap for later. Besides, you do need to calm down."

"Totally", Brooke rolled her eyes. "If you're gonna act this way for the rest of the night, I don't want you around me."

"Oh that can be arranged", Lucas sneered. "Fine, I'm not going in."

"What?"

"You heard me. You didn't need me earlier. Go do your runway show by yourself."

"Lucas, don't do this", Haley begged.

"No, Haley, it's fine", Brooke nodded. "Let him sit here and get drunk and pout and be a jackass all by himself. We don't need him and I don't want him. Come on. Let's go."

And just like that, the limousine pulled off. A seething, drinking Lucas requested a detour from the hotel that instead had them pulling into the parking lot of LAX. After tipping the driver, Lucas went inside the terminal and charged a plane ticket to Las Vegas on his credit card. Within hours he was in the sky first class and then sitting pretty surrounded by sexy, scantily clad women and other big balling high rollers at the casino in the Belagio hotel. After a few more drinks and a few more wins, he lit a cigar and his eye caught one of the large television monitors. It was an E! preview of the night's events for L.A.'s Fashion Week. Lo and behold on the screen giving an interview was none other than Brooke Scott, talking about one of the new monograms for her company's latest line, SUXXXES.

"Brooke, can you explain to us about your latest creation?"

"Sure. It is a new lingerie line created that specializes in sexy undergarments for women to wear under their business suits. With more high powered women than ever taking the corporate world by storm, there is a certain stigma that comes along with being stuffy or even uptight, if you will. I, myself, am a corporate executive and trust me honey, I am anything but uptight and stuffy. And I proved it by designing a line of brassieres and other undergarments that I like to wear under my own sensible but trendy work attire. Success is the marquee but because we stepped it up and made it really hot and sexy, we had some fun and changed the spelling around to include the triple X's."

"SUXXXES for Success. And how do you spell that, Brooke?"

She turned right to the camera and glared.

"D-A-V-I-S."


	21. The Circle Of Trust

**2016**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

**(Three Days After The Funeral)**

"Mama, I don't like Roast Beef", little Micah Jagielski complained with a frown.

"Since when, Mikey? You love Roast Beef."

The little boy shook his head.

"That was last month. Not anymore."

Peyton sighed.

"Okay. I'll fix you something else."

"I don't want Salami either, Mama", Mason, the boy's twin brother pushed his plate to the side.

"What's wrong with Salami?"

"I don't like it."

"Well, switch with your brother."

"He doesn't have crust. I like crust on my bread."

Peyton Jagielski threw her hands up in frustration at another hectic day in her household. The past week had been strenuous enough. They had only been back at their home for a day and already stressed out from Lucas Scott's untimely death, Peyton had opted not to return to work just yet in order to lower her stress level. She had been in for a rude awakening. Eight year old twins and a three year old into everything wasn't exactly a prescription for much needed r & r. She knew she would have been better off in the safe confines of her office.

"Fine, guys. Just hang tight. I'll make you something else, okay? Let me see what we have."

"Mama, I'm thirsty."

"Hold on a minute, Micah. I only have two hands, Buddy. I'm doing the best that I can."

Jake Jagielski entered the kitchen and smiled as he ruffled the heads of his sons and daughter.

"What's up, guys?"

Micah mischievously smiled at his father.

"Dad, Mama messed up lunch."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I did not mess up lunch. We just have the pickiest eight year olds on the freaking planet."

Jake chuckled.

"Be nice, boys. Your mom has been messing up my lunch for 11 years. You'll get used to it."

Peyton turned and shot her husband a glaring warning look to show she was not the least bit amused.

"Minnie, don't put the plate of spaghettios on your head, honey. Stop it! Minnie…dammitt!"

"Calm down, Pey. It's okay." Jake said removing the bowl from the smiling three year old's grubby hands.

"It's not okay. She is making a mess, a big mess that I'll have to clean up because we both know you won't."

"Peyton…"

"Where the hell is Nancy?"

"Right here, ma'am", said the loyal and loving babysitter as she entered through the front. "Sorry, I'm late. I…"

"Whatever. You're here now", Peyton sighed as she threw her hands up in frustration as she fled through the backdoor.

Jake mumbled an apology to Nancy and smiled at his children to let them know everything was okay before stepping outside. He found his wife sitting on the swing he had built by hand for the kids. She was smoking a cigarette staring off into the horizon aimlessly.

"You know those things will kill you", he tried to half joke as he sat on the swing beside her.

"Or a nice handgun", she shrugged.

"Peyton…"

"What? Afraid I'm gonna end up like Ellie?"

"The thought of my kids not having a mother because of cancer? Yeah, it's a scary thought and it has crossed my mind."

"Since when did you start caring?"

Jake looked at her.

"No way. Don't go there with me. Through 11 years of thick and thin, joy and tragedy, I have stood by your side, Peyton. Always. At least give me some credit for that. But I'm not gonna sit here and take your shit and neither are the kids. It's not right."

She blew out a puff of smoke.

"Look, it's a bad day, alright? Yeah, I'm frustrated and I didn't mean to take it out on them."

"Maybe you should back off. I was thinking of asking Nancy to stay on full time, at least for a couple of days."

"Jake!"

"It's okay. I know you're overwhelmed."

She smirked and shook her head.

"And we know what went down the last time that happened. I ended up accidentally killing one of our kids."

He shook his head in disgust.

"I don't believe you. You know, a lot of hurtful things come out of your mouth and you don't realize the effect it has on people. And everybody just lets you get away with it. I don't get you sometimes, Peyton. Even after all these years together, sometimes I just don't get you still."

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't know anymore", he sighed. "Peyton, I don't know what to say. Look, maybe this was a mistake…"

"What?"

"You know what. Us coming back to Atlanta."

Peyton rolled her eyes.

"This is our home."

"I know but…"

"Like you had a better idea?"

"I did actually."

"This is gonna be good. Lay it on me, Jake."

"We should have stayed in Tree Hill."

Peyton laughed out loud.

"Tell me you're joking."

"Yeah, Lucas is dead and we're both suspects in his murder. I'm in a real fucking kidding mood right now, Peyton."

"What does staying in Tree Hill solve?"

"You know they're gonna want to talk to us, the cops and stuff."

Peyton shrugged.

"They already have questioned us."

"Come on, Peyton. That was fluff. I'd hardly even call it an interview. You know there is more to come."

"Oh well. No one has officially labeled us suspects and Mouth and his little detective friends didn't tell us we couldn't come home. Do you think I'm gonna sit around in a hotel in Tree Hill with my three kids waiting for those flashlight cops to solve a murder?"

"Peyton…"

"Besides, my lawyer said…"

Jake rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to hear about your damned lawyer."

"Great. So now you're pissed off at me and my lawyer."

He shook his head.

"I don't know. I just don't know why you jumped up and hired an attorney so soon for."

"Jake, we already talked about this. And that night on the River Court with Brooke and Nathan and Haley, we all agreed this was the best thing to do. It's called protecting your ass."

"I don't know. This whole thing is a mess."

"Tell me something I don't know."

He looked right at his wife.

"Are you sorry that he's gone?"

Peyton lit another cigarette.

"What is death, really?" she shrugged. "Lucas is gone. I get that. I accept that. We don't have a choice. I guess I'm kind of numb to it. People I love always seem to leave or I seem to drive them away. I mean, one mom is dead because she was on her way to pick me up from school. Another mom is dead from breast cancer and a lot times I took for granted that relationship we had because I figured she'd always be around because her cancer was gone. Then it came back and she was gone just like that. And my daughter, our daughter, is dead because I wanted a five minute nap. Now Lucas too and I feel like that's on me as well. It hurts but you sort of stop feeling after a while."

"Micah asked me what happens after you die", Jake sighed. "He asked if his uncle Luke was in Heaven with his Nana and his sister."

"What did you tell him?"

"What do you say when your eight year old asks you a question like that?"

"When I think about it, I imagine my mom in this beautiful garden full of colorful flowers wearing white wings. And I see Ellie hanging out with all the other bad ass angels. And Jen…I just see peace and happiness and that little smiling beautiful face."

"And Lucas?"

Peyton laughed in spite of herself.

"I'm guessing he and Dan have a lot of catching up to do as much as I hate to admit that."

Jake sighed.

"If there is a hell, I know those two are surely burning in it."

"Wherever he is, I know if he can see us all now, he's somewhere laughing his ass off watching everyone squirm."

"Did you do it, Peyton?" Jake blurted out.

"What?"

"Lucas. Did you kill him? Did you leave that party and drive to Tree Hill and shoot him?"

She tossed the cigarette butt.

"You have a lot of nerve asking me that."

"You're my wife and I have to know. Did you kill him?"

Peyton looked him right in the eye.

"Did you?"

Jake bit his lip and looked away.

"I asked you first", he mumbled.

"If I did…would that change things? I mean, how would you feel?"

"I don't know how I would feel. I'd just want to know, Peyton."

"No. I didn't do it, Jake, alright?"

He exhaled deeply.

"Neither did I. I mean, it sounds harsh or whatever but I still don't know whether or not I'm sorry that he's gone. But that doesn't mean I killed the guy because I didn't."

"Okay. So we're both innocent. What happens now, Jake? Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. I don't know how we're supposed to get through this, I just know that we are."

Peyton nodded.

"Be cool. They don't have shit on us anyway."

"You never know. Brooke and Nathan are looking pretty obvious now but you never know when the tables could turn. Haley or me or even you could be in the hot seat next."

"Honestly, I don't care who did it. That might sound mean or whatever but I know it wasn't me and that's all that I'm worried about. I don't have time to play police woman and speculate on other people."

"Whatever happens, just be smart about stuff, Peyton. We've got our kids to think about."

"Are you saying you're actually going out on a limb and trusting me?"

Jake stood from the swing and started back into the house. He turned to Peyton one last time.

"You are my wife and the mother of my children. Regardless, I love you and I'll always love you. That has to count for something. I'd do anything to save you or help you or protect you, Peyton. That hasn't changed. But trust?" he smirked as he shook his head and looked around. "Now you're the one with the real nerve."


	22. The Stranger Beside Her

**2012**

**Denver, Colorado**

Haley slipped quietly into the dark house with her sleeping son nestled in her arms.

"Mrs. Scott, can I get your bags for you?" asked Albert, one of the many hired help.

She gave him a tired smile.

"It's just one. You can put it away in the downstairs closet, next to the dining room. Thank you."

The man nodded.

"Right away, ma'am."

She began removing the snowsuit from Landon's tiny napping frame as she opened the door to the dark study. The child began to stir and fuss, upset that his slumber had been interrupted.

"It's okay, sweetie. Landon, don't cry", she tried to soothe.

"You know how cranky he gets this time of night, Hales."

She screamed loudly when she heard a voice in the darkness. The study was supposed to be empty. She and Landon were supposed to be alone. But they weren't. The shrillness of her yell had woken the tot up and scared him to death. He wailed as he and his mother's eyes tried to adjust to the new, sudden brightness of light that had just been shut on. They found themselves staring into the cold blue eyes of their respective father and husband.

"Nathan! Oh my God! Babe, you scared the crap out of me."

"I see that."

"What are you doing home? And what are you doing sitting here all alone in the dark? I thought you had another day on your road trip."

He simply nodded as his son continued to cry. Pressing one of the intercom buttons, Nathan buzzed the head nanny. In a flash she was in the study with the Scott family.

"Susie, take Landon upstairs, please", he coolly commanded.

"Yes, sir", she said, taking the little boy from his mother's arms.

"It's okay, Susie", Haley tried to protest. "I've got him."

"Susie, take Landon", Nathan repeated his instructions a little more forcefully.

Haley rolled her eyes and conceded as the young nanny carried her still weeping child out of the room.

"Nathan, he was fine. He was just cranky because I scared him when I woke him up. All he needs is his dinner bottle with a little cereal and a bath…"

"Susie knows that."

"Susie is not his mother. I am. Landon is my son, our son. I am perfectly capable of taking care of him."

The argument concerning the extreme number of staff hired to tend to the couple's mansion as well as their every need had become quite redundant in recent months. Haley was tired of preaching to a brick wall so she simply turned on her heels to head upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To get some food. I'm hungry. Then I was going to take a shower. If you're in a better mood, feel free to join me later. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow and I wanted to surprise you with candles and rose petals and a hot bubble bath like we used to do. You still haven't told me why you're home so early."

"Something came up."

"Like? I mean, what in the world happened to make you skip a game?"

"I got a phone call about some stuff going on."

Haley frowned.

"Okay, now I'm really confused. Nathan, what is going on?"

"I think I should be asking you that same question."

"Excuse me?"

He looked right at her.

"Where the hell have you been for the last two days?"

Haley's mouth fell open. It was a question she hadn't been expecting.

"My parents. They're in San Francisco. They called and they wanted to see their grandson. You were gone and I was bored so Landon and I flew out to see them…"

"Lie."

"Nathan…"

"That's a lie, Haley."

"No, it's not", she shifted uncomfortably.

"How'd you get there?"

"We flew."

"Commercial?"

"Yeah. Look, it wasn't something that was planned and I wasn't aware that I had to call you on the road every time for permission when Landon and I leave the house. So I chartered a flight and…"

"Wait a minute. You just said you flew commercial."

Flustered, the young wife put her hands on her hips.

"I, I made a mistake, okay? I'm sorry if this third degree CIA interrogation of yours is throwing me off."

Nathan pulled out a stack of papers.

"Two days ago at 7:16 in the morning, you chartered a Cessna 310 from Western Air, a private company out of southern California. The flight came in a few hours later not to Denver International where there are thousands of commercial flights and also where our private plane is docked, but it went to the Front Range Airport over in Watkins where a taxi carrying you and our son was waiting. You boarded the flight, landed that afternoon at John Wayne Airport in Orange County, a little more low key than LAX, I guess. A car picked you up and took you to Brentwood to the residence of Chris and Rachel Keller."

Haley closed her eyes. Busted! Busted wasn't even the word. After months of secret excursions to L.A. as she had covered her tracks so well, she had been caught by the very man she had so desperately tried to keep the secret from.

"Nathan, I…"

He folded his arms.

"You what?"

"I, um…"

"You owe me an explanation about what the fuck has been going on behind my back for the last few months? Yeah, that's a nice start!"

"Please do not raise your voice."

"Why? You want me to be calm? Quiet? Fuck that, Haley and fuck you too! What the hell is going on? Why are you sneaking around behind my back? Why in five months have you made eight secret trips out to California with our son? And what the hell are you doing with Chris again?"

"Okay. Yes, I was with Chris but…"

"Of course you were with Chris. I've got times and dates on every single one of these little trips you scheduled when I was playing away games and you covered them up pretty well!"

"I saw Chris last year when you guys beat the Lakers. He wanted to do something after hearing me sing the National Anthem so we decided to record a few songs and…"

"And we talked about that and we agreed you were done pursuing the music stuff, at least until Landon is older."

Haley bit her lip and fought back tears.

"No, Nathan. You pretty much decided it for me."

"Haley…"

"I starting writing songs again. I have notebooks full of them. And they're good, Nathan. I'm proud of it. Chris liked them. He put music to the words and it sounded really awesome so he let me go in the studio again and I love it."

"Haley!"

"I know you don't like him and I know we all have a past together but he is a brilliant producer and musician with a lot of pull and connections with labels and the industry."

"So?"

"So, I'm gonna need all the help I can get if I want my comeback album to be taken as something other than a big, fat joke."

"Comeback album? Hales, are you serious?"

"It's something in the works. Nothing is set in stone. We're not rushing."

"But you are planning?"

She shrugged.

"Well, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Haley sighed.

"Because I knew you wouldn't like it and I knew you wouldn't understand and I knew a big fight would start sort of like the one we're having right now."

"I can't believe you…" he shook his head.

"What? Nathan, you know how much I love music. I love our family too and I won't let the music come before that this time but I can do both. It's a little side project that makes me happy. Chris helps me. And you know by now nothing is or was ever going on romantically between us."

"What about our family? What about Landon? What about me?"

"I'm a mother and a wife first. Nothing is going to change really."

"No, Haley, you're wrong. Everything changes. I thought we decided you'd wait a few years before you started with the music thing again but if you want to sing that damned bad, then whatever. I'll deal with that. But I can't deal with not trusting you again."

"Nathan, of course you can trust me!"

"Then why were you sneaking off behind my back? Why didn't you tell me about recording with Keller again? And why did you go to great lengths like taking cabs and using the smaller airports and all that devious, underhanded crap?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to deceive you but I didn't want to upset you. Nathan, I was going to tell you, I swear."

"And were you gonna tell me about the birth control?"

Haley stopped cold in her tracks.

"Nathan…"

"We had talked about having another baby. You seemed okay with that. Now I find out you have an IUD?"

"Oh my God. How did you…"

"How did I find out? Obviously not from my wife. Here, I'm thinking we can try for another kid and then I find out in addition to you sneaking out to California behind my back every chance you get, you had a doctor shove a piece of plastic inside you that keeps you from getting pregnant and you didn't even bother to tell me."

A tear fell from her eye as she reached for her husband's arm. He quickly jerked away.

"Nathan, I am so sorry."

"Is it true?"

She nodded slowly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because as much as I love being a mother, Landon is still in diapers and I wasn't ready to have another one just a year after the first one."

"But we said we wanted our kids close in age."

"I know but I don't want another baby right now or next year or the year after that. I'm sorry, it's just how I feel. I tried to tell you but like everything else that you don't want to hear, that doesn't go your way, you just tuned it out."

"Hales…"

"And I feel like you don't really want another baby now either but it's like you're in some big rush to get me pregnant again because in your eyes, that keeps me here. The more babies, the less time I have for anything else."

"That's not true. I wanted more kids because our life is great and I love our son and I thought we were happy. I wanted a real family. I thought you felt the same way, too."

"Nathan…"

"Don't fucking touch me, Hales. I mean it. I am beyond disgusted with you right now."

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to hear that?"

"Not half as much as it hurts me to say it. I love you. You and Landon are my life, you know that. And I thought our marriage was solid. I thought all the bullshit was in the past but the trust thing keeps popping up. You know, that's the one thing I can't handle."

"Nathan…"

"Just leave me alone right now, okay? I don't feel like talking anymore."

She tearfully nodded as she headed for the exit on the verge of a breakdown.

"How…how did you find out?" she turned and asked one last question.

She got her answer but not from her husband. Haley looked up and saw her best friend and brother in law standing at the foot of the steps.

"I've got a plane to catch", he stated stoically. "I'll talk to you later, man."

Nathan didn't even look up.

"Yeah…later", he mumbled.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. Haley had to grab on to a nearby table for support. She could hardly believe it but the pieces of the puzzle began to fall in together painfully.

Lucas had always been her best friend. She had always trusted in and confided in him. Never once had they betrayed each other. She had even kept his HCM secret for years, the secret that could have cost him his life and almost cost her friendship with Brooke, the secret that had raised trust issues in her own marriage.

But when she began secretly talking to Chris Keller again, it seemed as if Lucas was the only person she could tell. Of course he didn't agree but he didn't judge either. Instead he provided her with that quiet, brooding understanding just like always. Technically she was doing nothing wrong so she had told him of the frequent hush hush trips to record in L.A. and how she had pulled it off without Nathan managing to find out. And when she had felt the enormous pressure from her husband to have another baby while their first child was just a year old, she had cried and confided that to Lucas as well. He had held her and dried her tears, even offering advice. And when she made the decision to have long term birth control inserted in her uterus without the knowledge of her husband, Lucas had simply hugged and told her it was going to be alright. She had trusted him…and he had betrayed her.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" she marched over to him.

He turned around and it was like looking in the eyes of a stranger.

"Haley, I'm gonna be late…"

"I don't care about that", she cried. "Did you?"

He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah."

He was so casual and cavalier about the entire thing.

"Why? How could you?"

"Marriage is sacred, Hales. A husband and a wife should be straight with each other on everything always. I don't trust Chris Keller, never have. The dude is shady. And when you hang around him, you become a different person. Last time around you were kissing him and running away on tour. Now you're lying about wanting to have a baby with Nathan. It isn't right. I was just trying to help."

Haley could barely find her voice.

"Help? Help? Are you crazy? Lucas, you have quite possibly ruined my marriage forever! And you betrayed my trust and confidence!"

Lucas looked right at her.

"I don't know what you want me to say about that."

"You son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"Sorry? Who the hell are you? I feel like I don't even know you anymore. Is Dan possessing your body or something? This is so low I don't even think he would have pulled it."

"Hales…"

"No! Don't 'Hales' me. Don't touch me or try to talk to me! You did this on purpose! How could you? You know, I've always been there for you through thick and thin, whether you were right or wrong. That's what real friends do for each other. I loved you and I trusted you. And you just shit all over that love and trust, not to mention a 16 year friendship. For the last two years now, I've watched you drift to the dark side and become this evil, miserable, hurtful, bitter shell of a man. You treat everybody like crap. I felt sorry for you and I tried so hard to defend you but now I'm done! This is it, it's the last straw! I will never forgive you for this, Lucas Scott, do you hear me? We are done! Get the hell out of my house and the hell out of my life!"

He left without word or further ado as she slammed the door and collapsed on the floor in a tearful heap. She hadn't meant for everything to get so screwed up again but it had and in an instant life had changed forever. Looking across the way, her beloved husband gave her an ice cold stare before simply shutting the door in her face. Haley felt like she was losing it, falling apart. In times of crisis there had always been one man, one friend, one brother she could always turn to and count on. But no more. The very person Haley had always trusted with her life had in a millisecond, without warning or reason, turned on her and become the man who would destroy it.


	23. The Missing Link

**2016**

**Dallas, Texas**

**(One Week After The Funeral)**

"Please reschedule my four o'clock, make a note that the big dinner with the new associate buyer has been changed to a lunch and it's next Wednesday…"

"Yes, Miss Franklin…"

"Oh and I need the preliminary results of the QEC report on my desk no later than the close of business tomorrow."

"Anything else, ma'am?"

"That'll be all, thank you", the pretty executive thanked her assistant as she rounded the corner en route to her spacious, private office.

She came to a stop as she saw the two men, one of them very familiar, lurking outside her door.

"Just to think that me and my computer skills had a hand once in getting all this off the ground", he looked at her with a smile.

Bevin folded her arms and grinned.

"Well, well. What a surprise. You asking for a job, Mighty Mouth?"

He shrugged.

"I'm kind of, shall we say, preoccupied at the moment but if you're offering I'll keep it in mind."

She moved in and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you. You look good."

"So do you."

"Sorry we didn't get a chance to chat much at the funeral. Things were just so hectic and his death was such a surprise…"

Mouth nodded, Detective Tucker stone faced and standing close by.

"I understand. Well, Bevin, I wish I were in town on a social call or at least more pleasant circumstances but I'm afraid that isn't the case. This is my partner, Detective Paul Tucker…"

"Detective", Bevin shook his hand.

"Miss Franklin", he nodded in return.

"…And we're here to speak to Brooke."

"Brooke?"

"Yes. Is she in?"

Bevin sighed.

"Mouth, Brooke is a very busy woman. All this…the beautiful building, the employees, the designs, the revenue…she did this. This was her dream built from the ground up that started out senior year in Tree Hill in her and Haley's apartment with your laptop."

"I understand that."

"Besides, in addition to her schedule, she is very upset, you know. My God, she just lost her husband. Someone murdered Lucas Scott. It's hard enough for her to deal with her own grief, now she has to stand in the face of these ridiculously unfounded horrible accusations."

"I'm sure it's very difficult."

"And now you come down to harass her some more?"

"Bevin, I know Brooke is your friend and you care about her. So do I. But I have a homicide investigation here. I have a job to do. Lucas, Brooke's husband is dead, murdered. It's up to me to find out who did that and bring the person to justice. In order to do that, I need as much information as possible. It is very important that we speak with Brooke."

"Is she a suspect?" Bevin demanded.

"We're not at liberty to release that information at this time", Tucker stated simply.

"At this time, Bevin, Brooke is a person of interest. We would like to interview her with the hopes that she can provide us with new details that will help us come closer to cracking this case", Mouth added.

Sighing, Bevin nodded her head.

"Fine. Wait right here."

She disappeared for a few minutes but soon returned, motioning for the two men to follow her. They were ushered into the elegantly decorated CEO's office with the sprawling view of the city. Bevin closed the door behind them and excused herself.

"1,185 miles", said a soft voice.

Then the executive's custom leather chair spun around to face the two officers and revealed Brooke Scott.

"Excuse me?" Tucker questioned.

"1,185 miles. That's how far it is from Tree Hill to Dallas", Brooke observed. "That's a mighty long way. Maybe I should consider it flattering. I mean, I'm used to being in demand but it seems you fellas really want to see me."

Mouth nodded.

"It's important that we talk. I thought my partner and I made that clear a few days ago when we spoke on the phone in Tree Hill. You were supposed to come by the station for an interview but you never showed up. When I went looking for you, I found out you had flown back here."

Brooke shrugged.

"This is my home. This is where the headquarters of my business is. This is where I'm supposed to pick up the pieces and figure out what to do with the rest of my life."

"But we had an appointment and you bailed just like that."

"My lawyer decided that it wasn't a good time for me to talk to the police. I was advised against it and eventually I returned here."

"But at the funeral you promised me your full support and cooperation."

"I know I did."

"Then will you at least talk to us? We have a few questions."

Brooke gestured for them to have a seat.

"I have a few minutes, Detectives. What would you like to know?"

"For starters, why you left Tree Hill so quick?" Tucker eyed her.

Brooke frowned but quickly managed a smile.

"Like I said before, my home is here now and let's just say the welcome wagon wasn't exactly laid out for the grieving widow by the Scott family."

"Let's begin with that, Brooke", Mouth started. "We spoke with Karen and…"

Brooke laughed in spite of herself.

"I'm sure that went well. She's leading the lynch mob. Hell, I would have been burned at the stake days ago if she had her way."

"Why is that? You two always had a good relationship."

"Had. Not so much now."

"Why is that?"

"Lucas and I had some problems, a lot of problems actually. There was a time you could say we were pretty much divided. The people around us were forced to choose sides. Karen chose her son's side. What else can I say?"

"What about these so called problems in your marriage?" Tucker questioned. "You had a lot of problems, didn't you?"

"We had our share."

"Lucas made mistakes?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did you make mistakes, Mrs. Scott?"

Brooke sighed.

"I suppose I did."

"Was one of those mistakes going a little too far when you made the decision to get rid of your 'problem' once and for all?"

"What are you getting at, Detective?"

Mouth intervened. He knew he was junior ranking but at the same time, his senior's approach was all wrong. Cornering and accusing Brooke would get them nowhere. And still a small part of him desperately wanted to protect her, even defend her somehow.

"Brooke, let's go back a few years to when things first started to go sour, for lack of a better word", Mouth cleared his throat.

"You know Luke, Mouth. At one time you probably knew him as well as anyone. That sweet, sensitive boy on the River Court who loved his mother and stood up for his friends. That's who I fell in love with. That's who I married nine years ago. But Lucas changed."

"When?"

"It probably started in 2010 when he had the mild heart attack."

"Your husband had HCM?" Tucker rifled through some papers.

"Yes. It's a heart condition he inherited from his father. With medication it's controlled but it can impair physical activity so Lucas stopped taking the pills in order to be a better basketball player. In Chicago he collapsed and nearly died six years ago. His condition became public and he was back on the meds and no doctor in his right mind could medically clear him for the NBA."

"That must have been a blow."

"Mostly to his ego but yeah. I guess it was. He loved the game and it was devastating that he couldn't play. I tried to convince him that it wasn't the end of the world, that there were other things he could do."

"And?"

"So he started his own sports agency. Had it all planned out. Put his heart, soul and a shit load of our money into the project. Nathan was supposed to be his first big client."

"What happened?"

Brooke smirked.

"Number 23 happened. The arrogant, cocky jerk that thinks he is God's gift to the world happened. Nathan went back on his word. Money was more important than blood. Once he pulled out, it was hard for Lucas to secure anymore contracts. Eventually the business went belly up and Lucas almost went bankrupt because of it."

"That must have been hard", Mouth commented.

"Hard on his ego, hard on his finances…his confidence, our marriage. He changed. He became bitter, evil almost. His life was in the toilet or so he thought and instead of dealing with it, he blamed everyone else for his problems. My company was thriving but instead of being supportive, it was like he was jealous almost. He started treating me pretty badly."

"And how was his relationship with the others?"

"At that time he didn't have a lot of dealings with Karen and Keith or Deb, Royal and Mae. But they knew what was going on. They knew Dan Scott was being reincarnated."

"What about Haley and Nathan?"

"Lucas never forgave Nathan for screwing him on the agency deal. From then on out, they were basically at each other's throats, usually about money. It got worse when Nathan challenged the Scott estate. There were millions left behind when Dan died, although most of it was questionable. Anyway, Nathan forfeited his right to the inheritance. Lucas didn't. On his 18th birthday he came into a lot of money. It paid for my engagement ring, our wedding, our first place. Luke was sitting pretty on his own financially. You see, all our money was separate. He had made some good investments, then he inked the deal with the NBA and got a couple of endorsements…"

"But when he had to resign because of the HCM?"

"He was only allowed to keep a very small portion of the money from the contract and of course the endorsements were gone. He put a lot into his business and when it failed, it nearly cost him everything. Years later, Nathan had a change of heart and sued for his half. It was a nasty battle that is still unresolved and a lot of assets were frozen."

"How did that make Lucas feel?"

"He was furious! And as Nathan got more popular and made more money and became more and more like the jerk he used to be in high school before he met Tutor Wife, things got worse. Lucas grew to hate him. He was so jealous of Nathan, he could hardly stand it. It was like he became a different person. At that time, we were having problems of our own and it's like if Lucas Scott couldn't be happy, neither could anyone. So basically he betrayed Haley and caused a lot of problems in their marriage to the point they were on the brink of divorce. So she wasn't too happy with him and neither was I."

"Sounds like he burned a lot of bridges, lost some friends."

"All except Jake and Peyton."

"Jake and Peyton?"

Brooke nodded.

"He was pretty tight with both of them at that point. They were probably the only ones who could stomach him."

"They were the only ones he didn't screw over", Tucker muttered.

Brooke smiled.

"Lucas screwed everyone over…eventually."

Tucker returned her smirk.

"You sound bitter, ma'am."

She shrugged.

"Wouldn't you be? The love of my life betrayed me. He lied to me. He hurt me. My heart was broken. I was humiliated."

"Were there other women?" he flat out asked.

Brooke looked away, obviously stung by painful memories of the past.

"Yes, there were."

"That must have made you angry…"

"Angry? Angry isn't the word. Brokenhearted, devastated is more like it. My husband was having affairs. He was a raging alcoholic at times. He was a compulsive gambler…"

"Is it true at one point he was embezzling funds from your own company?"

"Wow. You fellas certainly do your homework", she sighed. "It's true, all of it, I'm afraid."

"That must have pissed you off. He treated you and everybody else like shit, screwed other women, lost all his money and then stole from the fortune you worked so hard to create. How could you stay married to someone like that?"

"I left for a while."

"But you came back."

"I don't know why. Maybe out of love or obligation or stupidity or a combination of all of them. I won't defend it though or explain it. He was my husband and despite everything he did and everything that happened, it's easy to say what I could have or should have done. But no one knows or understands what really happens in a marriage between a husband and a wife."

"Did you love him?"

"Very much."

Tucker nodded as he glanced through his notes.

"Let's discuss the day of the murder. Let's see, you flew to a press conference in Minnesota early that evening. Lucas saw your plane off. Can you describe those last moments with your husband?"

Tears came to her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"I was flying back the next day and we had plans. He seemed happy, normal. Everything was okay."

"Did he mention a trip to Tree Hill?"

She emphatically shook her head.

"Never. There was no reason for him to even go there. Someone must have lured him there."

"The killer?"

"Who else?"

"And who do you think that could be?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Come on, boys, I'm not stupid. I know I'm a suspect and so are Nathan, Haley, Jake and Peyton."

"Do you think your best friends of 12 years and beyond could actually kill Lucas?"

"I don't put anything past them. You see, you never really know a person. You can love someone and be with them for years and still not really know them. It's a scary thing."

"Doesn't exactly seem like you're rallying around them with hugs and support. Have you seen them since the crime, besides at the funeral."

"You tell me, Detective Tucker. Look, I know you're like a veteran at all this cop stuff and everything but next time you tail a girl in your unmarked squad car, try to be a little more incognito and a little less…what is the word I'm looking for? I don't know…obvious, maybe."

He grinned, loving the widow's cat and mouse game.

"Nothing gets past you, Mrs. Scott. Yes, I did happen to take notes of occasions where you interacted with your friends."

Brooke looked at her wedding and engagement rings still on her finger and the many photos in her office of her with Lucas and at times the rest of their old gang of friends, the Super Six as they once thought of themselves.

"You know what they say, Detectives. Keep your friends close…"

"And your enemies closer."

She smirked.

"Nothing gets past you either."

"No, ma'am, it doesn't. I have studied this case carefully. In fact, it keeps me up at night. And of all our persons of interest, you're the only one with an airtight alibi."

"I was on a plane seen by dozens of people."

"That's true. But what about the telephone call you made prior to your flight. Your housekeeper Ida, overheard you tell someone that you needed a favor that had to be done that night. She heard this after you had an argument with Lucas. Care to explain?"

"No need to", came a booming voice that opened the door and interrupted their little convention. "This meeting is over."

"And you are?" Tucker frowned.

"John Addison, attorney at law. I represent Mrs. Scott and she no longer wishes to answer anymore of your questions without her lawyer present and I am a busy man. Your interview is over."

Mouth and Tucker looked at each other. Legally, there was nothing they could do but leave. They stood as an anxious Bevin, who had accompanied Mr. Addison, looked on.

"Thank you for your time, Brooke", Mouth said quietly.

"It was me", Bevin suddenly spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"Brooke called me. The favor she needed was for me to book a huge publicity event on the weekend she and Lucas were supposed to attend our ten year high school reunion. Time was running out and she didn't want to go but Lucas was insistent. She didn't want to fight with him anymore so she needed me to create something legit so she'd have an excuse for him the next day."

"Miss Franklin, that is enough", Mr. Addison warned.

"But it's true."

Mouth looked at Brooke.

"Is it?"

"People grow up, Mouth. They change. They grow apart. Life is a bitch, right? I'm not the girl I was and thanks to my husband I'm not the woman I want to be either. Even with success and fame and money, I wasn't ready to walk into the Whitey Durham Field House and face everyone. Not my classmates, not my teachers, not you Mouth…not my friends or the ones I thought were friends."

"Brooke…"

"I didn't do it."

"Mrs. Scott, don't say another word", her attorney advised.

Mouth was desperate.

"I believe you, Brooke."

"McFadden!" Tucker warned.

"Brooke, if you know something, anything about the others, we need to know. Please. Don't protect them. I know you haven't told us everything. You're all hiding something. There's another piece of the puzzle missing, a big one…"

"McFadden, let's go! Now!"

He sighed and hung his head, defeated as he slowly exited the office.

"Mouth?" Brooke's heels clicked after him.

"Yeah."

"Howard Moss", she said.

Mouth frowned.

"The poet?"

She nodded.

"After the funeral, Peyton left a book on Luke's grave. Howard Moss."

"I don't get it. What does that mean?"

She gave him one last look.

"When you figure that out, you'll know everything."


	24. When Darkness Falls

_**Author's Note: **Updated my OTH pictures in the online photo album. Added a bunch more including some from this weekend's Sunkist tour in Atlanta. I only have four from that event but it was kind of hard to take pictures and get around because I've been on crutches for almost a week and a half. But I met James and Joy and met Lee and Tyler again. And the best part was meeting Mark Schwahn. Everyone was so awesome, as usual, so be sure to check out my homepage for the new pics…_

**2012**

**Winston Salem, North Carolina**

Peyton curled up on the hotel bed in the Holiday Inn in Winston Salem. A TV hummed in the background as the hustle and bustle of cars and other sounds could be heard in the small city's nightlife as the noise trickled in through an open window. Looking around, the blonde sighed as she caught yet another glimpse of the object opposite her on the table. Sighing heavily, she stood, walked right past it and put a CD in its player. She put the song on repeat. It was a rare live version of Paul Westerberg performing "Here Comes A Regular". It had been Ellie's favorite song…

_**Well, a person can work up a mean mean thirst**_

_**After a hard day of nothin' much at all**_

_**Summer's past, it's too late to cut the grass**_

_**There ain't much to rake anyway in the fall**_

_**Sometimes I just ain't in the mood**_

_**To take my place in back with the loudmouths**_

_**You're like a picture on a fridge that's never stocked with food, **_

_**I used to live at home, now I stay at the house**_

_**And everybody wants to be special here**_

_**They call your name out loud and clear**_

_**Here comes a regular, call out your name**_

_**Here comes a regular, Am I the only one here today**_

She climbed back on the bed, lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, as she tried to comprehend the last few years of her young life…

_Jake and Peyton had fallen asleep on the sofa, as the telephone rang in the middle of the night. Ellie was on the other end, informing the couple that the twins, after a fun filled day, had fallen asleep at her house and if it was okay, that they would be sleeping there._

"_We don't mind but where in the world did you guys go?" Jake checked his watch. "We were getting worried. I thought you were just taking Micah and Mason to the beach."_

_Ellie shrugged._

"_I did. I took them to Myrtle Beach."_

_Peyton smiled as she joined the conversation via speakerphone._

"_You took the twins all the way to Myrtle Beach?"_

"_It isn't that far."_

"_Yeah but Wrightsville Beach is just up the road."_

"_So? So we always go there. We wanted to try something different. So we went to Myrtle and the kids had a blast and we made sand castles and ate ice cream cones and then I took them to the Pavilion and we rode all the rides."_

_Peyton imagined her mother, the tough, leather wearing artist with the heart of gold riding rides, eating junk food and goofing around with the kids all day. She had probably been the coolest grandmother at the park._

"_Well, it sounds like you guys had a great day."_

"_We did and then I took them on a shopping spree. Jake, if you don't mind, I might need some help getting all those toys out of my car tomorrow."_

_Jake sighed._

"_Ellie, what are Peyton and I gonna do between you and Larry and my folks? I know you're grandparents and all but we try not to spoil the boys. Unless it's a birthday or Christmas, we generally don't take them to stores and let them pick out whatever they want."_

"_They do have a lot of toys already", Peyton agreed. "Not to mention the stuff Lucas and Brooke and Nathan and Haley send them. Micah and Mason are gonna be spoiled rotten."_

_Ellie nervously twirled the phone cord between her fingers._

"_Well, I have an excuse."_

_Peyton and Jake folded their arms smiling at each other._

"_This ought to be good. What's your excuse? Lay it on us."_

"_I'm dying", she said quietly._

_Jake rolled his eyes._

"_That's always a good excuse. But be serious, Ellie. What's really going on?"_

"_I…I am being serious. My cancer is back."_

_The smiles quickly faded as Jake and Peyton soon realized it was no laughing matter._

"_Ellie…"_

"_They found another tumor in my left breast my last mammogram."_

_Peyton grabbed onto the arm of the chair for support._

"_When?"_

"_Seven months ago."_

"_Seven months ago? Ellie, why didn't you tell us?"_

_She shrugged._

"_I didn't want you to worry or be upset. You guys have been through enough. There's no use in losing sleep over something you can't control."_

_Control? Peyton felt like she was losing all control._

"_I can't believe you didn't tell me! Ellie, how could you keep something like this from me?"_

"_Peyton…"_

"_What are you doing about it? What about chemo?"_

"_That's an option but I don't think it can help me, not this time."_

"_What about surgery? What about…"_

_Ellie closed her eyes wishing she could reach for her daughter's hand._

"_It doesn't matter, Peyton. The cancer is too far gone this time and it already spread to my kidneys. There is nothing the doctors can do."_

_The room started to spin._

"_No! They don't know what they're talking about! There must be something they can do! They have to help you."_

"_Peyton, sweetie, it's okay…"_

_Peyton stood up, stumbling as the tears clouded her vision. Jake reached out to comfort her but she would have none of it. She didn't want comfort. She wanted her mother's cancer to be gone._

"_No, it's not okay! Look at you! You look fine! You look healthy! You don't even look sick. You do your writing and your art and you hang out with me and Dad and Jake and the boys. Now you tell me the cancer is back and there's nothing they can do? That's bullshit! You can't accept that, Ellie. You, you have to do something about it."_

_Ellie wiped away her own tears._

"_I am doing something…I'm spending time with you and my grandsons."_

At the time it had seemed like a nightmare but for Peyton the reality of it was all too real. From a medical standpoint, it was indeed a hopeless cause. In a matter of months her birth mother and one of her best friends, would succumb to the cancer she had fought so hard and almost beaten years before. It was inevitable, a cruel twist of fate dealing another devastating and heartbreaking blow to a family and a young woman in particular who had already endured so much sadness.

_**Well a drinking buddy that's bound to another town **_

_**Once the police made you go away**_

_**And even if you're in the arms of someone's baby now**_

_**I drink a great big whiskey to you anyway**_

_**And everybody wants to be someone's here**_

_**Someone's gonna show up never fear**_

_**Here comes a regular, call out your name**_

_**Here comes a regular, Am I the only one who feels ashamed**_

A single tear slid down Peyton's cheek…

_The two women sat Indian style on the floor folding laundry. Ellie had been in a talkative mood all day. She had seemed focused on the past. She had been telling Peyton story after story of her childhood, her wild teenage years, her descent into drug abuse, her pregnancy and finally her favorite memories. Although she looked tired, she still looked well, her fighting spirit hanging on even in the shadow of death._

"_So I've been thinking and Jake and I talked it over and we think you should come here and live with us for a while."_

"_You've got to read the latest issue of Rolling Stone. Remember my friend, Tony? His article is in there and let me tell you…"_

"_Ellie, did you hear what I just said? Please don't try to change the subject. I'm sorry but right now I don't give a damn about Tony or his article in Rolling Stone. I asked you to come live with me."_

"_I heard you, Peyton."_

"_And? Your answer?"_

_The older blonde smiled._

"_You already know my answer, Peyton. I can't do that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I have things of my own I'm trying to get done. Because I'm fine where I am. Because there are some things that I just can't do living here with you, Jake and the boys. And because the last thing you and your husband need right now is me staying with you."_

"_Jake loves you. You guys have always gotten along. He wants you here just as much as I do."_

"_Aren't you two supposed to be working on your marriage?"_

_Peyton shrugged._

"_We are…"_

"_And?"_

"_I don't know. It's hard. We're just now at the point where things aren't so tight financially."_

"_That's good."_

"_I guess. We no longer have to fight about money but that gives us plenty of other things to fight about."_

"_Do you still love him? Do you still want to be with him?"_

"_Of course. Jake and the twins are everything to me. But we're so distant now. We argue about everything but hey, at least then we're talking. He falls asleep on the couch a lot and I really think it's because he wants to avoid me."_

"_Peyton…"_

"_It's true."_

"_Have you guys talked about it? Do you think maybe you should separate for a while?"_

"_We thought about it, talked it over. Jake even went and stayed with his parents for a few days but we missed each other and he missed the kids too much."_

"_See?"_

"_So I guess we're trying to work it out. I mean, I know he loves me and of course I love him but with Jenny gone…"_

_Ellie sighed._

"_We all loved Jenny very much. We still do. We miss her everyday. It was tragic and unfortunate. But it was a horrible accident. You have to accept that, Peyton. You can't keep blaming yourself. It'll eat you from the inside out. It will destroy your marriage and it will destroy you as a person."_

"_I can't help but blame myself sometimes. And I know Jake does too."_

"_No, he doesn't."_

"_Yes, he does. I can see it in his eyes."_

"_But you've both agreed to work it out?"_

"_Yeah but I just hope it's not too late."_

_Ellie put her hand over hers._

"_It's never too late, Peyton."_

_Peyton nodded and wiped away a tear._

"_We, um, we've talked about…well, we've been trying for another baby."_

"_Another baby?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's wonderful, Peyton. I mean, wow. It's a big step but you already know that. I just want to make sure that you're sure."_

"_I am. We are."_

_Ellie bit her lip._

"_I don't want to tell you what to do and you're so stubborn it's not like you'd listen anyway but just think about this. I just want you to be ready and sure and do this for the right reasons. A baby isn't a quick fix for a marriage already in trouble. Sometimes that just complicates matters."_

"_Look, I know what you're saying but I have to, alright? I have to have another baby and it has to be a girl."_

"_Peyton…"_

"_I took Jake's daughter away. I have to give him a little girl. God, I owe him that."_

"_Peyton, sweetie, no. Don't think like that. You didn't mean for Jenny to die. Your husband knows that. He still loves you. Even with the ups and downs, he has stuck by you. But replacing Jenny isn't the right thing to do and it…"_

"_My mind is made up. I am going to get pregnant again and I am going to give Jake another daughter."_

"_Okay. Okay, Peyton, but why the rush?"_

_Tears fell from her eyes._

"_Because I want you to be able to be here to see her", she mouthed sadly._

"_Oh baby", Ellie stroked her hair._

"_I know you don't understand and you think I'm a horrible person for doing this but…"_

_Ellie shook her head._

"_I could never think you're horrible. In fact, I think you're pretty great, Peyton. You know that. These last seven years being back in your life getting to know you has been a blessing. It made me regret the first 17 that I missed but I swear to you I wouldn't trade our time together and my time with Jake and Jenny and Micah and Mason for anything. Whatever you do, I just want you to have the peace and happiness you deserve. You are, you always have been and always will be a wonderful mother to Jenny and the boys and any other babies you might have. And you are, you always have been and always will be a wonderful daughter to Larry and Anna…and me. I'm proud of you, Peyton and the woman you've become. I love you very, very much, kid, you know that?"_

"_I love you, too, Ellie", Peyton whispered. "That's why I need you here with me. I need you when the new baby is born."_

_Ellie looked right at her with the love and pride only a mother could feel._

"_I will be, Peyton. I'll be right with you. I promise you that. I will always be with you."_

Afterwards they had hugged and if Peyton closed her eyes real right, she could still feel that embrace. She could still smell her mother sitting next to her holding her. The smell was still strong as Peyton held the leather jacket in her arms and sniffed the scent. For a minute it was like Ellie was still there, even as the song continued to play…

_**And even alongside old sad eyes, who says **_

_**"Opportunity knocks once then the door slams shut"**_

_**All I know is that I'm sick of everything that my money can buy**_

**_A fool who wastes his life god rests his guts_**

The memory was so fresh, so real. She'd had no idea it was the last time she would see her mother alive…

_It had been a good night in the Jagielski home. Work had gone well, dinner was easy and the boys had been on their best behavior. Afterwards, Jake and Peyton had bathed them together before putting them down for the night, then he helped his wife with the dishes. They watched TV and drank a beer together before retiring upstairs. Then they had made love. It wasn't forced or awkward but natural and beautiful and exciting like it had been when they had first gotten together as teenagers. Peyton fell asleep in her husband's arms, content as for a night at least, all was right with the world. Then it happened. The phone rang._

_She was so sleepy she had barely registered the conversation. It was a doctor telling her she should come down to the local hospital as soon as possible. Peyton couldn't understand. Hospital? Why?_

_So she and Jake had quickly dressed and had a trusted neighbor come over and look after the twins. In the middle of the night they drove the ten miles or so and arrived. They went to the destination they had been told and after a few minutes of waiting, the oncologist approached them and said he was sorry. Sorry for what, they wondered. Then he gently said that Elizabeth Harp had passed away due to complications from cancer._

_Suddenly there was no air to breathe. Peyton collapsed in Jake's arms. No! Dead? Ellie couldn't be dead. She had just seen her days before. And Ellie hadn't mentioned a hospital. She hadn't even said good bye._

"_Let me see her!" Peyton demanded._

_They had no choice as they walked her into the room. Ellie, a peaceful look on her face, had finally stopped suffering. But seeing a body and not the lively smiling woman she had grown to love so much over the years was too much for Peyton. It was like a piece of her had died as well. She let out one agonizing despair filled screech as she collapsed to the floor. Another mother, someone she had cared deeply for was gone. Just like always, someone else had left Peyton…_

She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, once again trying to cope with yet another loss, more grief and death than any other 24 year old had probably dealt with.

_**First the lights, and the collar goes up,and the wind begins to blow**_

_**You turn our back on a pay-you-back last call**_

_**First the plants, the leaves, the grass and here comes the snow**_

_**There ain't much to rake here anyway in the fall**_

As the song stopped, then began to play again, Peyton heard a knock on the door. Standing up, she opened it and was surprised to see Lucas on the other side.

"Hey", he said softly.

She couldn't speak. All she could do was hug him and cry. Finally she invited him in, closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"I was worried about you, Pey."

"How did you find me?"

"Jake said you were up here but we had no idea where you were staying. I literally got a list of every hotel in the city and drove by each one until I saw your car."

She smiled sadly.

"Can I fix you a drink? I only have Scotch."

"That'll work", he gratefully accepted the glass.

They sipped the drinks as the music played in the background.

"You know you didn't have to come here, Luke."

"I know but I wanted to. Everyone was worried, Jake especially. He really wanted to come with you."

"I know but I had to do this by myself."

Lucas looked at the urn on the table.

"Is it done?"

She nodded.

"Yeah. I did it today. There's this field called The Meadow. She told me this really cool story once. Anyway, I know how happy she was there so that's where I spread her ashes."

"Ellie would have liked that. I'm sorry about this, Peyton."

Peyton bit her lip.

"Yeah…me, too."

"She loved you a lot but so do other people. I know you're hurting but don't pull away. Larry and Jake and Brooke and Nathan and Haley are worried about you."

Peyton chuckled about the situation.

"If they're talking to you, then they must be worried about me. Everybody still hate you?"

"I'm not their favorite person. Brooke and I are trying to work things out. Nathan and I don't talk much these days and Haley never wants to see me again so go figure. Sometimes it's like you and Jake are the only real friends I have."

"Don't say that. We're all 'real' friends. We're a unit no matter what."

"I'm surprised you can say that. Everyone else thinks I'm the Devil himself."

"I don't like some of the things you've done, Lucas but I know it's not you. Whether you admit it or not, I know you're hurting. Hurt can make you do crazy things."

"Yeah…" he looked away.

"Besides, I guess I always did have a knack for understanding you even when you didn't understand yourself."

Lucas sighed.

"I'm not a monster, Pey. And I'm not Dan either. It's just, no one knows what it's like when the rug is ripped right from under your feet. What do you do? Where do you go? I don't even feel like a whole man anymore. Sometimes I feel myself turning into Dan and that makes it worse. Out of all the things to inherit from him, I get his lousy heart condition and his evil ways. That really fucks with me. I hate him for it but at the same time it's like I can't get away from it."

"What about Nathan and Haley?"

"If I've changed, then you have to say the same thing about Nathan. He's not the same guy. His head is huge, he thinks he's God's gift to the world. He dicked me over and I can't forget that. I won't."

"And Haley? She's always stood by you, no matter what. Luke, that was a really shitty thing you did."

"Do you want her getting mixed back up with Chris Keller?"

"No and it totally pisses me off that she was sneaking around in the first place but…"

"I did it for her own good."

"Hers and Nathan's or yours?"

He shrugged.

"It's hard to see their life. I admit I get jealous sometimes. Nothing worked out for me like it was supposed to. Not with my career or my marriage…"

"Join the club. I guess life really isn't fair."

"I know you and Jake have had a hard time over the years."

"Yeah…"

"When things were good, really good, did you ever imagine it would be like this?"

Peyton shook her head.

"Not in a million years. After my mom's accident and me dating Nathan, losing Jake and Jenny because of Nikki, the drugs, then finding out I was adopted and meeting Ellie…I mean, that's a lot to handle when you're 17. Then for a while everything fell into place. I was happy. We all were happy. I was naïve enough to think it would last forever, like God owed me good days for the rest of my life just to make up for all those bad years. But it doesn't work like that. It's hard and it hurts and I don't know how to deal with it. I feel like I'm losing everything. First Jenny and that was all my fault. Now our friendships, the five people I could always count on, it's like we're all slowly breaking apart. We don't even have each other anymore. I just lost a mother for the second time and I'm struggling to hold on to a marriage and a husband that probably feels he had been better off if he'd never met me. And at the same time I have to be strong because I have two little boys that I love more than anything and I'm doing my best to make sure I don't screw up their lives any more than I already have raising them."

The tears fell from her eyes.

"I know what it's like. I know how it is to feel like you're losing everything. I know what's it like to become something, someone you don't want to be and it's like everything around you is falling apart and going crazy and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it."

"I, I don't know what to do, Lucas. What if I can't pick up the pieces this time?" she began to cry softly.

"You will", he sighed. "You're strong, Pey."

"I'm so scared. I just want to crawl underneath these covers and never come out."

"You have to face it, face the world."

"I can't…"

"Yes, you can."

"No! I can't! I can't! Luke…"

Peyton broke down sobbing and Lucas cradled her in his arms. He held her as her brave eyes gave way and let out all the pain she had been harboring inside for years. Out of the bunch, those two friends had always been the most connected. Their sorrows and their own shortcomings had yielded a strong connection years before that had never truly died. In the face of grief and tragedy, somehow Lucas Scott and Peyton Jagielski could always find comfort in one another.

"It's gonna be okay", he whispered, using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

Her eyes met his and their gaze locked for a second. Before either of them knew what was happening, their lips had pressed together.

"Lucas…" Peyton finally whispered breathlessly as they pulled away.

He stared at her, all the memories of the past, their past, came flooding back to them. He knew where it would lead to and he knew it was wrong. He loved Brooke and Peyton loved Jake. They were all best friends and they all loved each other. Years of jealousy, confusion and bitterness had slowly morphed him into a man he barely recognized in the mirror. He had hurt his wife and his friends so much already and at times it had been uncontrollable. But not this. This he could control and using the last ounce of power inside him, he stood and walked to the door.

"I'm sorry. I can't, Peyton. We can't."

He opened the door but stopped when he felt her behind him. She closed the door.

"Luke…"

"If we do this, we can't go back, Peyton."

"I know", she whispered.

He looked in her eyes and he knew she needed to be held. She needed someone to make the pain go away. So did he.

"Peyton", he breathed, kissing her passionately.

Their hands roamed and clothes began forming a heap on the floor. They gave in to passion and each other as they made love. It was a beautiful night that ended as they slept in each other's arms. The moment was stolen and for a while it was their fantasy moment despite the reality that they both belonged to someone else. When the first rays of morning sunlight covered the North Carolina sky, they would have to forget their secret night together and venture separate ways back to their own struggles of loss, unhappiness and uncertainty. Troubles wouldn't last, heartache would eventually pass and there would be no more worries. Whatever hurt and problems the night would bring, it would all be over come morning.

_**Author's Note: Here Comes A Regular written and performed by Paul Westerberg.**_


	25. The Smoking Gun

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(Ten Days After The Funeral)**

It was a rare night since Lucas Scott had been murdered that Detective Mouth McFadden had even had the opportunity to get home at a decent hour. But even at home, he didn't really feel at home. There was no time to relax or catch his favorite shows on the tube. Dinner had long gone cold and he'd had no time to play with his daughter. Instead, Mouth found himself in the office of the small one story, single family home where he and Gigi had planned to share their lives together. He was surrounded by documents and files and photos and all other kinds of things marked evidence.

Sighing, he pulled out another photo album. It did not show crime scene or autopsy photos. Instead, it went back ten years before. It showed goofy shots snapped at the River Court. Smiling faces posing in front of TRIC. The gang bright eyed at Ravens' basketball games.

Mouth found himself staring at one face in particular. Jake Jagielski. Prior to junior year, Jake had been just another face in the hall. He was one of the popular jocks. He was a cheerleader dating starter on the basketball team and he ran with Nathan Scott's clique. Most guys in that elite inner circle didn't give guys like Mouth a second glance unless they were plotting to beat him up or humiliate him. But not Jake. He had always been different.

He was a quiet kid who minded his own business. A good boy from a good middle class family who respected his teachers and worked hard to make good grades even though it wasn't required from someone of his popularity. Jocks ruled the school. He never taunted, hazed or fought. He was the only one of the group who had ever managed to nod and say "what's up" to Mouth and his friends and when Lucas first joined the basketball team, it had been Jake who had been the first one to reach out and befriend the ostracized brother.

He was a nice person. He was well liked. He was a responsible and loving teenage father. He had eventually become an equally devoted husband. His children, wife and friends were his life. And somewhere, seemingly it had all gone wrong. But where? How?

"_I've got some interesting news, McFadden", Tucker had barged into the young detective's office without even bothering to knock._

"_What's that, sir?"_

"_Major break in the case. The surveillance video came back from the Hilton. Note this. The first time we spoke to Jake Jagielski, he says he stepped out for dinner a little after six and returned before eight. The second time, he changes his story. Says he never left the hotel that night. Before we can talk to him a third time, the bastard lawyers up. But you'll never guess what the security cameras show."_

"_What?"_

"_Our little Jakey leaves the Hilton at a little after nine o'clock. On tape he is cool, calm and collected. He returns shortly before 11 p.m. looking anxious and disheveled. Also, there is a stain seen on his jacket that looks a whole hell of a lot like blood."_

"_Do you want me to try talking to him again? It's gonna be difficult, Boss. His attorney is good and in light of the new discoveries on this tape, Jake has a lot of explaining to do. It's not like he'll be itching to talk to us."_

"_Jagielski's not gonna have much of a choice. The dive team searched the river again this morning. Guess what was at the bottom just a few feet away from the docks? A .357 Magnum."_

_Mouth's heart caught in his throat._

"_Did Forensics check it out yet?"_

_Tucker nodded._

"_It's a match. It's our piece. They ruled conclusively that the bullet recovered from Scott's body was in fact fired from the gun recovered this morning."_

"_Fingerprints?"_

"_It was under too long. There were none."_

_Mouth sighed. So much for the smoking gun._

"_Now what?"_

"_Now what? Now we arrest Jake Jagielski."_

"_On what grounds? With all due respect, sir, I know how badly you want to solve this case. Believe me, so do I. But like you said before, we have to be smart about it, careful. One false move by the police and we bungle a possible conviction. A killer goes free. We rush to judge without the proper evidence and those lawyers will have us for breakfast."_

"_McFadden…"_

"_Do we even know where the gun came from?"_

"_No but our people are working on it. As much as I'd like to drive down to Georgia and arrest Jagielski myself, I know we can't do that. Not yet at least. But he's our guy. Mark my words. It's just a matter of time before we get his ass. Once we tie that gun to him, it's all over."_

"_And in the meantime we have a surveillance video and a shady alibi. I don't know, Chief. It's not enough. Juries have found reasonable doubt on a whole lot less. Besides, I just don't think Jake did it."_

_Tucker held up a plastic evidence bag._

"_Then why was this found at the bottom of the river not too far from the gun?"_

"_What is that?"_

"_A cell phone. We put it through the system and guess who the owner is? You got it. Either Jake dropped it or panicked and threw it in the water with the murder weapon. Either way, this is all building one hell of a circumstantial case. All that's left is the physical evidence. All we have to do now is link the gun to him and somehow find those clothes he wore that night."_

_Mouth was still unconvinced._

"_What about a motive? I mean, why? We need something really concrete. According to the phone records did Jake and Lucas even talk that night? Did anyone see them together? And what would make Jake Jagielski angry enough to want to shoot Lucas Scott?"_

"_We might not ever find out the 'why', kid. But if science can connect him to this and since we've already put him at the scene of the crime and he lied to us once about leaving the hotel…once we explain how it happened, it won't matter why."_

_Mouth nodded._

"_Okay. Um, we should have enough to obtain a warrant to search the Hilton and the Jagielski residence for the clothes. I'll get right on that."_

"_Good. Oh and by the way, did you ever figure out that poetic gibberish Brooke Scott was gabbing about?"_

"_No, not yet."_

"_Keep looking although it's probably a waste of time. She was probably just trying to throw us off track. I wouldn't be surprised if she was in on this with Jagielski."_

_But Mouth wasn't so sure. What if it wasn't gibberish? What if Brooke was dropping an important clue, really trying to help him? Something told him she was and he had to find it. Maybe it would bring them one step closer to the truth. Maybe it would prove Jake's innocence…_

"Hey, you."

Mouth jumped as he felt the hands touch his shoulders.

"Gigi! God, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry", she apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. I was sure you heard me coming."

He put his head in hands and sighed.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I'm been so wrapped up in this, I haven't heard anything."

"It's been a long day."

"Try a long two weeks."

She took a seat beside him.

"Any breaks?"

"Yeah. I mean, I can't go into detail and stuff but there is some new evidence that implicates Jake."

"Jake? Oh no. Do you believe that? I mean, do you think he could…"

"I don't know but it doesn't look good for him right now. And then that clue Brooke gave us in Dallas…"

"The one about Howard Moss?"

"Yeah. I'm still trying to figure it out. I went to the library and checked out every book I could on the man. I've been on the Internet non stop looking for anything."

"Did you see the book Peyton left on the grave?"

"Yeah, it was still there but it wasn't turned to any particular page or passage. I mean, there are so many poems and quotes by the man. It's almost impossible to narrow down. Listen to this…'_Starting out as love, it climbed the stairs, And then came down as something else again; I did not recognize its killing features until I saw they were my very own.' _What does that mean? Is Peyton copping to the murder? Is she saying Luke committed suicide? What?"

"How do you know that's the quote?"

"Because I've spent the past two days reading everything ever written by or about Howard Moss and this one stood out the most. Peyton knows something. Brooke knows she knows it. Now she's trying to tell us. I just have to figure it out."

"Then I'll help you."

"Gigi…"

"I will. I want to."

"I know you do and I love you for it but…"

"But what? No buts. I just checked on Ella and she's sleeping soundly. I can't sleep anyway, especially knowing you're in here working your butt off. So we'll do this together."

She rubbed his back and kissed his lips.

"It's a lot of work and we probably still won't figure it out…"

"So? I don't mind and it's worth a shot, right?"

He nodded. It certainly was.

"Thank you. You're the most amazing wife on the planet, you know that?"

Gigi winked at her husband as they sat up shop for an all nighter. With cups of coffee and the baby monitor in place, they combed through the works of Howard Moss for hours. It was almost dawn and the young couple had had no such luck.

"Well, we're down to the last four poems", Gigi yawned.

Together they read them slowly aloud looking for any words that would trigger a correlation.

"Check out the last four lines of The Hand", Mouth noted. "Write these down. _'Your face slides back its screen, I see, Such streams begin, such gardens grow, That you must hide more than you hide, And I must know more than I know.' _Is that a confession? If Peyton were saying that to Lucas, doesn't it sound like she knows what happened?"

"What if it's not a confession or anything like that? Take this part from The Silences. _'Silence is pain. You hear it most when you cannot bear it. Tell me if you can bear it, Far body and near spirit.' _Let's assume Brooke doesn't know why Peyton left a Howard Moss book for Luke. What if it's just a eulogy, a memorial, if you will, left for a fallen friend?"

Mouth shook his head.

"I don't buy it. It means something significant. It has to. And Brooke knows. I know she knows."

"'_We sound the very history of fear we felt, Through all the shorter histories of fear we feel. Is it true, we think, our sorry otherness is to fall in love with beasts whose beauty ruins us? Those beasts are everywhere, though Venice says lions to be golden must be painted gold.' _That's from Venice. I don't know. Maybe she's trying to say Lucas is the beast and his beauty was ruined."

Mouth put his head in hands.

"I don't know. But if we lie down now, the good and the bad news, depending on how you look at it, is we can get maybe three hours of sleep. What do you say?"

Gigi gave a tired smile.

"Just one more. It's called Elegy For My Father."

"Go for it", Mouth said as he began straightening up the mass of papers in disarray.

"_Father, whom I murdered every night but one,  
That one, when your death murdered me,  
Your body waits within the wasting sod.  
Clutching at the straw-face of your God,  
Do you remember me, your morbid son,  
Curled in a death, all motives unbegun,  
Continuum of flesh, who never though to be  
The mourning mirror of your potency? _

All you had battled for the nightmare took  
Away, as dropping from your eyes, the sea-  
Salt tears, with messages that none could read,  
Impotent, pellucid, were the final seeds  
You sowed. Above you, the white night nurse shook  
His head, and moaning on the moods of luck,  
We knew the double-dealing enemy:  
From pain you suffered, pain had set you free.

Down from the ceiling, father, circles came:  
Angels, perhaps, to bear your soul away.  
But tasting the persisting salt of pain,  
I think my tears created them, though in vain,  
Like yours, they fell. All losses link: the same  
Creature marred us both to stake his claim.  
Shutting my eyelids, barring night and day,  
I saw, and see, your body borne away.

Two months dead, I wrestle with your name  
Whose separate letters make a paltry sum  
That is not you. If still you harbor mine,  
Think of the house we had in summertime,  
When in the sea-light every early game  
Was played with love, and if death's waters came,  
You'd rescue me. How could I take you from,  
Now, if I could, its whirling vacuum."

Gigi read the words slowly as her tired husband dropped the folder with all the pictures in it. One in particular stood out. Suddenly, staring at it, along with hearing Gigi's words, it all came together. It all started to make sense.

"Oh my God…"

"What is it?" she asked.

With trembling hands, he showed her the photograph.

"Do you see what I see? Do you get it now?"

Gigi, in a state of shock, nodded.

"Yeah. I, I do. Oh my God, Mouth."

He looked at the picture in disbelief before looking at his wife again.

"He did do it. Jake killed Lucas."


	26. The Tie That Binds

**2013**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

Peyton breathed in and out slowly. Somehow it was different the second time around. Physically, it had been an easier pregnancy carrying one baby instead of two at the same time. That made for an easier delivery, too. She didn't have to be induced weeks early and go through the apprehension that came with a cesarean section. In fact, the day after her projected due date, she had begun experiencing mild contractions. She and Jake and gone to the hospital as soon as her water had broken hours later. Knowing what to expect, they were less nervous but Peyton's nerves were clearly on edge for other reasons.

In a little over a year, everything had changed for the Jagielski family. Tree Hill and North Carolina had always been their home. It was the place where they had planned to raise their children and live happily ever after. But life had been anything but a fairytale for them. Soon they grew to resent the town they had once loved. There were simply too many bad memories. Anna Sawyer's death by automobile accident, little Jenny's death by drowning, Ellie's death by cancer. The couple and their two children needed a change of scenery. If the marriage was ever going to work, if they were ever going to move on and have more children, they'd have to do it far, far away from the very place they had started. So without much ado, they moved to a suburb of Atlanta, Georgia.

It was a new beginning and a nice one at that. For the first time, the couple were free of financial stresses and woes. They moved into a spacious two story home in an upper class neighborhood. They drove nice cars. After years of working full time manual labor jobs and attending school, Jake Jagielski had finally earned his college degree. He accepted a well paying job with plenty of room for advancement while Peyton concentrated on her art. And after a time, they had grown closer. It was reminiscent of the good old days when they had first gotten together. And just when life was falling into place, more good news arrived. Jake and Peyton were expecting another child.

It was a pregnancy most women dreamt about. No nagging morning sickness, fatigue or any of the other normal nuisances often grieved about. Peyton was healthy and so was the baby inside of her. Her anxious and ecstatic husband had been the perfect partner, loyal, loving and supportive. And their families and friends had been thrilled. On the outside Peyton Jagielski wore a beaming, carefree smile but on the inside her tormented and confused heart and soul were anything but. She carried with her child a secret. A painful, worrisome secret that could destroy so many lives forever.

"Mrs. Jagielski, you're doing great", the nurse smiled. "Give us another big push."

"You okay, babe?" Jake asked nervously.

Peyton nodded.

"It's not so bad. The epidural was a miracle. I can't even tell when I'm having a contraction."

"That's a good thing", he grinned, kissing her sweat beaded forehead. "I love you, Peyton. Just a few more pushes."

She nodded and continued to breathe and push.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jagielski, the head is out."

One more push and the tiny, screaming, wet baby emerged.

"Oh my God", Peyton whispered upon hearing the cries of a newborn.

"It's a girl."

They placed the infant on her mother's chest as her parents simply marveled at her.

"She's so perfect", Jake wiped the tears from his eyes.

Peyton touched her little face.

"Does she look like Jen did when she was born?"

Jake kissed their daughter.

"No but she's still beautiful."

The new mother's heart sank with the news as the nurses took the baby away to clean and get her processed in the nursery. After a brief stint in recovery, Peyton was wheeled back to her private room on the maternity ward. As always, her husband was right by her side.

"Jake", she began carefully. "Um, we have to talk. There is something I have to tell you…"

"Me too", he interrupted her. "Listen, Pey. I know things between us haven't always been easy. The road got pretty rough sometimes. We lost a lot and we learned a lot but through it all, we still loved a lot. There were times right after we lost Jenny and Ellie and we weren't getting along and honestly I didn't know if we'd make it or if I even wanted us to. But we did. We did and I am glad. Right now, right here, I love you so much, Peyton. You and those boys and now our little girl are my whole world. Whatever has happened, whatever will happen, I know we can make it through anything. As long as I have you and we have each other and our family, it's going to be okay."

He looked right in her eyes and kissed her. A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Jake, I love you, too. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

She stared at him and no words came.

"Just…just that I am incredibly happy right now. Our family is complete again."

The telephone by the bed rang and Jake answered it.

"Hello?"

"Should we send you a pink cigar or a blue one, Dad?" a giddy Haley asked from the other end of the line.

Jake grinned.

"Pink. It's a girl. Seven pounds, five ounces and she is beautiful and healthy."

"And Peyton?"

Jake winked at his wife.

"Beautiful and healthy…and exhausted."

"Congratulations! Nathan and I are so happy for you both. The Nuggets are playing The Hawks in two weeks so Nathan, Landon and I will see you and Peyton and the boys and the new baby very soon."

"Can't wait."

"Us either. Give Pey and all the kids a big hug and a kiss for us."

Jake smiled as he hung up the phone.

"Nathan and Haley?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Yeah. They will be here in a couple of weeks. Haley sounded really excited."

"You think everything is okay with her and Nathan?"

Jake shrugged.

"She sounded better than she has in a real long time. I don't know. They're supposed to be working it out."

"I hope so."

"Me too but I have a good feeling about it. Nathan and Haley were always meant to be. Just like you and me and Lucas and Brooke. It's destiny, babe. So was our friendship. It's like the six of us are bonded forever. So what if there are fights or disagreements or one of us does something maybe we shouldn't have? It might cause problems at the time but in the end it will never break us apart. We'll always find our way back to one another. Always."

She listened intently as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Hello, hello, hello!"

They heard Brooke's excited voice but they could barely see her small frame for the oversized stuffed teddy bear she was carrying.

"Brooke, you made it", Jake smiled, kissing her cheek as he relieved her of the gift.

"Of course. Like I'd miss this", she hopped right on the bed, hugging Peyton. "Greetings, Friend. You look amazing for just going through six hours of labor."

Peyton bit her lip and tried to smile.

"I feel pretty amazing, too."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Yes! I knew it."

"She's something else", Jake shook his head as the door opened again.

In walked Lucas. He shook Jake's hand.

"I guess congratulations are in order."

"Yeah. Thanks. And thanks for coming."

"It's a little girl, Luke", Brooke informed her husband who just nodded. "Did you guys pick out a name yet?"

Jake and Peyton looked at each other.

"Dominique Anna Elizabeth Jagielski. We're going to call her Minnie."

Jake was in his own world of excited new father bliss while Brooke was happy for her best friends. Neither seemed to notice the uncomfortable look on the new mother's face or the way Lucas had been staring at her since he had entered the room.

"When do we get to see her?" Brooke squealed. "I can't wait."

"I'll go down to the nursery and bring her in. Then I'll go and get the boys from the sitter. Micah and Mason should meet their baby sister."

"I'll go with you."

Brooke stood and merrily followed Jake out the door and down the hall, pausing to give a non responsive Lucas a quick kiss. Then they were alone.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton finally asked after a few awkward seconds of silence.

"Brooke insisted on coming. I couldn't keep her away."

"This isn't right. You shouldn't be here."

Lucas walked over to the bed.

"Should I be? You tell me, Peyton."

She looked away, fighting back tears.

"Don't. Don't do this. Not here, not right now."

"We have to talk about this", he reached for her arm.

"Talk about what? Dammitt, Lucas, there is nothing to talk about. Besides, it's over between us. It's been over for months."

"Has it? Has it really ever been over between us, Pey?"

"You are married to Brooke, one of my best friends, and you love her. I am married, to Jake, one of your best friends and I love him. We have a family together. I can't just walk away from all that."

Lucas shook his head.

"You walked away from your family a long time ago, Peyton. The sad part is, you don't even know it."

"Please leave", she advised sternly.

"No. Not until we…"

She jerked away from his grip, tears falling down her face just as Jake and Brooke entered the room wheeling in little Minnie. Both quickly regained their composure.

"Hey, you", Jake cooed as he gingerly lifted the child. "You have visitors, Baby Girl. It's your Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke. Minnie, open your eyes for Daddy."

The baby did as soon as Lucas walked over. Her eyes were a distinct shade of blue.

"She is so pretty", Brooke played with the baby's tiny fingers. "She looks a lot like Landon did when he was born, don't you think, babe?"

"I don't know", Lucas shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to relieve the sitter and bring the twins over", Jake announced.

"I'll ride with you", Brooke volunteered. "Broody, you coming?"

He never took his eyes off Peyton.

"Nah. I'm good."

"Okay. Suit yourself. We'll be right back."

And then they were alone again, except for the child. Lucas walked over to the bassinette.

"Don't", Peyton warned him when he tried to pick her up.

Her pleas were ignored as they fell on deaf ears. Lucas cradled the bay close to his body.

"She's so beautiful", he whispered.

Peyton closed her eyes.

"You can't do this. You have to walk away. You have to leave us alone."

"I can't do that."

"You have to. If you don't, everything will be messed up for everybody. Do you know how many people we will hurt?"

"What about how much I'm gonna hurt if I walk away like you ask me to?"

"I'm begging you…if you love me, Lucas, if you ever loved me at all. If you love her…"

He placed a kiss on Minnie's soft forehead as they took a seat on Peyton's bed. He handed the small bundle over to her tearful mother. Together they sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally Peyton had the courage to look in his blue eyes. Lucas leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Of course I love you", he whispered.

It was another one of those shared, sacred, special moments meant only for them. But it wasn't…

Down the hall walked a smiling, chatty Jake and Brooke, each holding the hand of a twin. As they rounded the corner, they both peered into the small window on the door. Looking inside, they both saw it. His wife, her husband, a baby in their arms. Had one not known better it looked like the intimate portrait of a happy young couple so in love with each other and their newborn. Neither Jake or Brooke could move. They could only look at each other, their hurt and confusion stunned by silence.

"Mama! Mama!" Micah and Mason broke away when they caught a glimpse of their beloved mother.

Lucas immediately stood and Peyton flinched. Both caught the bewildered stares of their respective spouses. Tension filled the air.

"Luke…" Brooke whispered.

He brushed right past her.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I need some air. I said I'll be right back."

Brooke cut her eyes over to Peyton whose expression spoke volumes without her mouth ever uttering words. Both looked at Jake who avoided the gazes and instead helped his sons on the bed.

"Come on guys", he sighed. "Meet your new baby sister."


	27. Any Means Necessary

**2016**

**Wrightsville Beach, North Carolina**

**(Two Weeks After The Funeral)**

Haley Scott tossed and turned in bed next to the heavy and still frame that was beside her. She wondered if he was awake. She wondered if he knew she was awake. He had to be. With all that was going on, how could one sleep so soundly? But a gentle snore let her know indeed he was resting comfortably, much to her surprise. But slumber would not come for her so she eased as quickly and quietly as she could from her side of the bed. As her legs swung over and her feet touched the floor, Haley gasped when she felt a hand grab her small wrist in the darkness.

"Where are you going?" her husband's voice, rough with sleep, demanded to know.

"To the bathroom", Haley mouthed.

Nathan seemed satisfied with her answer as Haley slipped into the spacious master bathroom. She made sure to grab the cordless phone along the way as she turned on the light and the noisy fan, shutting and locking the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the huge garden tub, her hands shaking as she remembered the scene from just a few hours before…

_The luxury call pulled up to the drive and Haley parked, getting out and helping her son from the backseat. She smiled as the energetic boy leapt out and ran ahead, kicking up sand as his little feet kicked and happily played. Haley could watch Landon forever. He was her heart, her pride and joy. After all the pain and disappointment over the years brought forth by so much unexpected change, the birth of her child had been the one thing that had made all the bad so worthwhile._

"_He's a cute kid. And I've seen his jump shot. Not bad for a five year old."_

_Haley jumped and turned around to see who was talking._

"_Mouth…"_

"_Hi, Haley."_

_They had been friends forever and for a minute with the young detective dressed in casual khakis and blue short sleeved shirt, it seemed like a normal afternoon visit. Then it hit Haley. Of course it wasn't. Mouth McFadden was still a cop and he was still investigating Lucas Scott's murder, where everyone was a suspect, including her. There was no such thing as casual, friendly visits anymore._

"_Hey, Mouth. Listen, I'm kind of in a hurry and…"_

"_Haley…"_

_She turned to face him._

"_I can't talk to you, Mouth. Please. Look, I'm sorry."_

"_What if it's off the record?"_

_She frowned._

"_No. No, you can't do that. You're trying to trick me."_

"_It's not a trick, Haley. I do need to talk to you but I need you to come down to the station of your own free will and give an interview on the record."_

"_My lawyer said that's not a good idea."_

_Mouth sighed._

"_Off the record?"_

_Haley nodded._

"_Yeah…"_

"_Very, very soon we are going to arrest Jake Jagielski on one count of murder in the first degree. It's just a matter of time as more evidence is gathered against him but it's not looking good for him. No alibi, a motive, physical evidence…you name it."_

"_Did you…did you find the gun?" she asked nervously._

"_Yes, we did. We couldn't lift prints but there was other evidence that corroborated that was in fact our weapon and Jake fired it."_

"_Do you believe it? Do you really believe Jake is a killer?"_

"_In my heart? No. But what can I do when everything logically points to him? I don't want to believe it but right now I have no choice. Haley, Jake is going down…and the department wants to take Brooke with him."_

"_Brooke?"_

"_Yes. They're convinced he pulled the trigger but they planned it together."_

"_Oh my God…"_

"_Our friend, possibly two of our friends are in a lot of trouble. Premeditated murder carries a death sentence in this state."_

_Haley looked horrified._

"_You mean…"_

"_It's not a given yet but if the prosecutor chooses to go that route…"_

"_Oh no."_

"_Haley, I need you. This is why I am coming to you off the record begging you to go on the record."_

"_Mouth…"_

"_I need to know everything. Where were you those missing hours that night?"_

_She looked him right in the eye._

"_I didn't do it."_

"_I didn't say you did. But…but if you're protecting someone…"_

"_What?"_

"_I found out about the money. The day he died, Lucas stole a large amount from the Scott trust in excess of well over 15 million dollars. That money was stolen right from under Nathan's nose and your husband couldn't have been a happy camper about that. Listen, Haley, if…"_

"_Well, well. What a pleasant surprise."_

_Both turned to see Nathan in his wheelchair just a few feet away from them, Landon on his lap._

"_Hello, Nate", Mouth cleared his throat._

_Nathan smirked and nodded._

"_Hey, man."_

"_What brings you by? You should have called first. I could have had lunch and a cool drink prepared."_

"_I'm fine. Thank you."_

"_Are you here on a social call?"_

"_No, I…"_

"_Then you must have a warrant, right? I mean, there is no way one of the lead homicide investigators on my brother's case would just trespass onto private property hounding so called suspects without their attorney present."_

_Mouth and Haley exchanged glances._

"_I should be going now."_

"_That's a good idea. And one more thing…"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Haley was with me that night, that whole night up until she caught her plane. Neither one of us left the house until that point. So whatever you're trying to do, it's not gonna work, right, babe?"_

_Haley looked uneasily into Mouth's eyes._

"_That's right", she finally sighed. "We were together all night until I left for my flight. Nathan was here the whole time."_

_Her eyes quickly fell to the ground as Nathan just smirked._

"_Thank you for your time", Mouth said before leaving._

_They watched as his car disappeared from sight._

"_Come on, baby", Haley picked up Landon in her arms. "Let's get you something to eat."_

"_Don't try that shit again", Nathan said in a low voice._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. No more talking to cops. No more talking to your lawyer without letting me know."_

"_Nathan…"_

"_Don't you see what they're doing? Don't you see their game, Hales? It's up to us to be smarter than them. We have to stay one step ahead. We have to protect each other."_

Protect each other. Haley couldn't get the words out of her head as she dialed the numbers. After a few rings a sleepy voice answered.

"Peyton, it's me, Haley."

"Haley, what are you doing? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to call so late but I need to talk to Jake. It's important."

"Jake isn't here. He's out of town on business."

"Oh."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

Haley sighed.

"No. Well, yeah. Look, I don't know. I just had to ask him some stuff. I heard from a very good source that they might arrest him soon. They think he did it."

Peyton took a huge breath.

"Then you must be relieved."

"Excuse me?"

"The heat is off you and it's off Nathan."

"Peyton, Nathan and I have nothing to hide. We didn't kill Lucas."

"You didn't?"

"No. No, of course not."

"And you don't think Nathan did either?"

"I know he didn't."

"But what if you did? Let's say for a minute you were the killer…or maybe Nathan. Despite the problems and everything that has happened in your marriage, you're still married and you still love each other. Wouldn't one do anything to protect the other one? Even if it is murder and the victim was Lucas. Would you let Nathan go to prison? Would he let you? What about little Landon?"

"Nathan, Landon and I are a family. That is the most important thing to me always. I will always protect my son, no matter what."

Peyton nodded.

"Any good mother would. Always protect your children, your family…at any cost."

Haley felt a chill on her back.

"Peyton, where were you that night?"

The blonde simply closed her eyes.

"I have to go", she said before hanging up. "I'll tell Jake you called."

And with that, Peyton sat up in the large, empty bed, the phone cradled to her breast. She wished that Jake were home and not in Little Rock, Arkansas on business. She wanted to talk to him but it was late. He was probably sleeping anyway. But he wasn't. The young wife had no way of knowing. In the wee hours of the morning in a little hole in the wall diner in Little Rock, Jake Jagielski, in his jeans, tee shirt, sneakers and baseball cap pulled low, slipped into a booth. With the menu held close to his face, the booth behind him sat a pretty brunette young woman. Her long hair had been pulled back and she wore no make up. The cheap, rotting leather of the two booths was the only thing separating their backs.

"You always make a habit of frequenting greasy dives at three in the morning?" he asked.

"I'm full of surprises but I guess you know that by now. Thanks for meeting me, Jake."

"What are you doing here, Brooke? You know we can't be seen together like this."

"I know. That's why I set up the meeting on phones that can't be traced and I had you meet me here like this. No one will ever know."

"What's up?"

"We need to talk about what's going on with the case. A little birdie told me it's not looking too good for you these days."

Jake smirked.

"So I've heard."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what are you going to do about it?"

He shrugged.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Jake, are you crazy? Let me help you. I can fix this."

"No, you can't."

"Believe me…"

"I'm not stupid. They are going to arrest me soon, I know that. And I'll go to jail and trial and whatever happens, happens."

"Why? Why would you do this? Don't take the fall, Jake."

"I have to. I have to do this for my family, for my kids."

"Why? That doesn't make any sense. What good will it do them for their daddy to be locked up in prison?"

Jake took a deep breath.

"Better Daddy than Mommy. I have to do this, Brooke. I can't let them put her away for this. I have to take the fall for Peyton."


	28. A Family Torn Apart

**2013**

**Atlanta, Georgia**

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Micah and Mason…Happy Birthday to you…"_

"Blow out the candles, guys", Peyton smiled.

Jake zoomed in with the video camera.

"Come on, boys. Big breath, you can do it", the proud father grinned as his twins blew out the five candles on the custom made chocolate cowboy cake. "Yeah! Good job!"

Peyton clapped along with the rest of the parents and other children who had filled their home for the twins' birthday party.

"Mama, can we open our presents now? Please, please", Micah turned and begged to his mother.

"Not yet, baby. We're almost there. Eat your birthday cake and I promise right after we can open presents, okay?"

He smiled and joined his brother who already had a mass of frosting alongside his mouth and chin.

"I can't believe they're five already", Jake sighed with a grin as he wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Me either. Time flew by."

"I…I just wish Jen was here to see this."

Peyton looked in her husband's eyes.

"She is. She can see us, Jake but I know what you mean. I wish she were here, too, babe."

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

"Love you, too."

Peyton closed her eyes as she nestled further into Jake's embrace. Their sweet, shared moment was quickly interrupted by the sound of a newborn screaming her pretty little head off on the baby monitor.

"Uh oh. It was good while it lasted, right?" Jake asked with a grin.

Peyton sighed.

"It's my turn. I'll go get her. You stay out here with the kids, keep the chocolate icing out of their eyes", she quipped as he gave her a pat on the behind.

Peyton traveled upstairs into the nursery she had painted and decorated herself. She walked over to the bassinette and grinned as she lifted the tiny infant into her arms. Once with her mother, baby Minnie instantly quieted as she looked in her eyes. Peyton tickled the side of her daughter's cheek as her heart swelled with love. During her tumultuous teenage years, she had never seen herself as one so maternal. Then Jenny had come along and changed everything. After her stepdaughter, then the birth of her own three biological children, was a reminder that family was precious. Jake and the kids were Peyton's life. She treasured and cherished them, loving them more than she thought possible to love anyone else.

Walking over to the changing table, little Minnie was given a fresh diaper. Then mother and daughter took a seat in the old rocking chair Jake had lovingly refurbished by hand. It had always been a favorite place of Peyton's to cradle, feed, or just bond with her children. Minnie was no exception as she tended to the baby, her hum of a lullaby interrupted by the ring of the phone. She had brought the cordless in with her and it took a moment to find it but finally she did.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Peyton's throat tightened as her heart sank.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

She closed her eyes.

"Lucas, you can't call me here. What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to give Micah and Mason a birthday party."

"I wish I was there to see them. Sorry I couldn't make it."

"I'm not. Jesus, the last thing I need is you and Brooke here."

Lucas sighed into the phone.

"I miss you."

"Stop it."

"What? I mean it. I really do. I miss you, Pey…and I miss Minnie."

"Lucas…"

"Where is she?"

Peyton looked down at the beautiful baby in her arms.

"Right here. I'm holding her, giving her a bottle."

"I bet she's growing so much. Thank you for the pictures you sent…"

"I sent them to everyone. You're not special. They were a present from Jake and I and the boys to my dad, Jake's folks, Nathan and Haley and Landon and to you and Brooke."

"I want to see her. I want to see both of you soon…"

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"You know why not. Dammitt, Lucas. Why the hell are you still doing this?"

"Peyton, I…"

"You what? Lucas, this is crazy. It's over. I told you a long time ago."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Well, can you just talk to me? I mean, we could meet somewhere. Make up something to Jake, find a sitter for the twins and you and Minnie come see me."

"Why? What good would that do?"

"Because we need to talk. I need to see you."

"No! The answer is no, Lucas, just like it's been no. God, why don't you get that? You have to leave me alone. I have a family that I love and I can't and won't leave. All that other stuff? It's in the past and that's where we have to leave it. Things are going good here and I intend to keep it that way. I suggest you try fixing things with your wife."

Lucas sighed.

"We have. Brooke and I decided to work things out."

"Good."

"But I still need to talk to you."

"No! Why?"

He was silent for a moment but when he finally spoke, his words made chills go up and down Peyton's whole body.

"You know why."

Yes, she certainly did.

"Look, some other time. Please. Just not now, not today. Let me get back with you…"

"Brooke's pregnant", he blurted out.

"What?"

"I said, Brooke is pregnant. We're having a baby."

Peyton closed her eyes as she felt pure relief with just a twinge of guilt.

"I'm happy for you both. Now you have your own family."

Lucas chuckled into the phone.

"The secrets are getting kind of old, aren't they, Pey?"

Minnie began to cry.

"I can't do this. Look, I'll talk to you later. Don't call me here anymore. I will call you."

"Fine. Kiss Minnie for me."

"I have to go", Peyton hung up as she stood and desperately tried to comfort the child.

"Mama, Mama, bring Sissy down so she can watch us open our presents", little Micah happily ran to his mother.

Trying to gather herself, Peyton managed a smile and patted her son on the head.

"Okay, Cowboy. You run ahead. Minnie and I will be right down."

Minnie continued to wail as no amount of walking, cooing, rocking or comforting would calm her down. Peyton shuffled the fussy baby in her arms and when she finally fell silent, it was Peyton's turn to scream. Jake was right behind her and she hadn't even heard him come in.

"Hey", he simply said.

"Jake! My God…"

"Did I scare you?"

"Yes. I mean, no. I didn't even hear you come in."

He looked at Minnie.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she just got fussy. She'll be okay."

He nodded.

"Maybe when the phone rang it startled her."

Peyton got an uneasy feeling.

"Yeah…maybe."

"Who was it?"

"Who was what?"

Jake pointed to the cordless.

"Who was on the phone?"

Peyton's mouth fell open.

"Oh. Um, I don't know. Wrong number. Anyway, we should get downstairs. Do you have the camera? I don't want to miss the twins opening their presents. They look so cute", she headed out the door.

"I heard him, Peyton", Jake said.

She stopped.

"What?"

"I said I heard him. And I heard you. I heard everything."

"Jake…" she nervously laughed.

"Stop it, Peyton. Stop it now. The act ends here. I have one question for you. I just want to know one thing. Yes or no."

"Jake, listen to me…"

"Yes or no, Peyton."

Fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she hung her head in shame.

"Yes", she whispered.

Jake clenched his fists and let one fly into the wall, leaving a large hole.

"I knew it! I fucking knew it!"

"Baby, let me explain…"

"Let you explain? Explain what, Peyton? You want to go into detail about how you've been fucking one of my best friends behind my back?"

"It's not like that!"

"Yeah? Then how is it like?"

"Jake…"

"How long, Peyton? How long have you been having an affair? The whole time we were married?"

"No. No, Jake you have to believe me. It started right after Ellie died and it lasted a few months."

"Are you in love with him?"

She shook her head, tears spilling.

"No! No, never. I love you."

She tried to touch him but he pulled away.

"Liar! That's bullshit! You don't love me!"

"Yes, I do! Oh God, I am so sorry, Jake. It's over, it's been over for a long time and I was going to tell you…"

"I don't believe you, Peyton."

"I…I made a mistake. We weren't getting along and I needed comfort and I reached out to the wrong person."

"I'll say. That's a lame ass excuse. What about me? What about your best friend Brooke?"

"We never meant to hurt anyone", she whispered.

"You disgust me right now, you know that? I look at you and I want to throw up. You lied to me and you cheated on me and you betrayed me, you nasty, fucking cunt!"

"Jake…"

"I hate you! Damn you, Peyton! I can't do this!" he started to walk away.

She chased after him throwing herself, Minnie in her arms still, between her husband and the doorway.

"Jake, don't leave! I'm sorry! I love you. Please…"

"Get out of my sight!"

"You can't leave us! We're a family! If you walk out that door again, those boys will be devastated."

Jake smirked, laughing in spite of the situation.

"You think I'll leave my boys? Hell no! Fuck that, Peyton. I'm taking my kids with me."

"Jake!"

"Tell me, should I leave Minnie here?"

Peyton felt like she might faint.

"I am so sorry…"

"What does Lucas want to talk to you about? What else is left to say? What unfinished business could you two possibly have if it's really over?"

She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come.

"Jake…"

His anger got the best of him as he pushed his wife into the wall. Jake Jagielski was on the verge of losing it.

"How could you do this? How could you, Peyton? You fucking whore!"

"Daddy, Mama, what's wrong?" Mason asked as he had wondered into the room.

Jake quickly pulled away.

"Nothing, Spud. Everything is cool."

"Why are you crying, Mama?"

"I'm not, baby. Something got in my eye. I'm okay. Um, let's go open presents with your brother."

Mason took one hand of his mother and the other of his father.

"Let's go open the one from Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke first!" the little boy exclaimed. "That's the biggest!"

Jake and Peyton exchanged glances as they followed their son out to the rest of the party.

"Jake, please…" she whispered.

"We'll talk about it later."

"Promise you won't leave."

Jake stopped.

"Is it over, Peyton?"

She nodded emphatically.

"I swear. My life is here with you and our children, all of our children. I love you."

Jake bit his lip and looked her right in the eye.

"You know I love you and I love Micah, Mason and Minnie. You guys are my life. I'd do anything to take care of and protect this family. I have always loved you Peyton but I swear to God and on Jenny's grave if I ever even think you're back with him, if I even catch you looking at Lucas Scott sideways, I will kill his ass, you got me?"

Peyton could only catch her breath as she went back out to the guests. She felt sick with what had happened. She loved Jake and never meant to hurt him or Brooke. She shuddered to think what the brunette would do if she ever found out. It would devastate her just as it devastated Jake. All Peyton wanted was her husband's love and forgiveness. She didn't want her children to suffer for her mistakes. Maybe her family still had a chance left but she knew all ties would have to be cut from Lucas forever. She had seen the anger and hatred in Jake's eyes. It was real as anything she had ever witnessed. Their forbidden love affair had exploded in their faces. If the truth wasn't buried once and for all, the next time someone could die for it.


	29. A Desperate Race Against Time

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(Three Weeks After The Funeral)**

It was a race against time. Everyone was in a huge rush, busied by their own agendas but all tied to basically the same thing…

_Mouth McFadden had been up since the wee hours of the morning. After a shower, brushing his teeth and hurriedly dressing, he had gone into the nursery room to see his baby daughter, Ella. The little girl was sleeping peacefully and soundly as the loving father carefully straightened her bed covers._

"_I love you, little precious one", he whispered, just staring at her._

_The room was silent until he heard soft, small footsteps approaching._

"_You look so tired", she observed, helping him with his tie._

_Mouth sighed._

"_It'll be all over soon, Gigi."_

"_Is today the day?"_

_He nodded solemnly._

"_Sometime this afternoon."_

"_How do you feel about that?"_

_The young husband shrugged._

_He still didn't know._

"_Confused. This is the hardest part of the job, babe. I definitely didn't sign up for days like this."_

"_I know but it's your job to uphold the law. You do what you have to do, even if it hurts."_

"_I just wish I was one hundred percent sure. I mean, the evidence is all there and it's damning. The cop in me says it's all over and that we're doing the right thing. But my heart…Gigi, I just can't shake this unsure feeling inside."_

"_All you can do is your job, Mouth. From then on, it's in the hands of the courts. Innocent until proven guilty."_

_The law of the land. Taking a deep breath, Mouth kissed his wife's forehead before glancing at the clock. It was time to go. The couple said their good byes as he climbed in the car and drove the short distance to the police station. Tucker was already there, waiting on him and in an unusually chipper mood._

"_I've got good news and bad news, kid. What are you in the mood to hear first?"_

_Mouth shrugged._

"_The good news, I guess."_

"_Today a murderer's freedom ends. All our hard work will pay off finally."_

_Mouth swallowed hard._

"_And the bad news, sir?"_

"_Today another murderer, a co conspirator, if you will, continues to walk the streets. It's a goddamn shame really, if you ask me. I guess all that hard work didn't pay off after all."_

"_You win some, you lose some", Mouth said in a voice drenched with sarcasm._

_Tucker smirked._

"_It ain't over. I didn't hear no fat lady singing, did you?"_

_Mouth sighed._

"_No, sir. I guess I didn't."_

"_Good. Grab your cuffs and put on your vest. It's time to lock up the bad guy."_

The time had come. The seconds were ticking down slowly. The end, one possible end was surely near…

"_Mommy, I have something to tell you", Landon said, a frown on his adorable little face._

_Haley put down her book._

"_Come over here, sweetie and sit on my lap. You know you can tell me anything."_

"_Promise you won't get mad?"_

_She raised an eyebrow._

"_Scout's honor."_

"_I spilled my red juice on the carpet. I didn't mean to."_

_It was a random accident like children often had. Haley sighed as she ruffled her son's hair._

"_No big deal. We'll get it all cleaned up, okay?"_

_Rather than bother the zillions of housekeepers and other hired help, Haley reached in the pantry for spot cleaner. She gave Landon a chocolate chip cookie and placed him in front of his favorite television program as she kneeled down and began scrubbing at the stain. He wheeled in behind her, quiet as a snake scooping out its innocent prey. Finally he reached down and gave her butt a playful swat as she screamed._

"_Sorry, I thought you were the maid", he joked._

_Haley rolled her eyes._

"_Very funny, Nathan."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Landon had an accident. He spilled his juice."_

"_We hire people to take care of that sort of thing, you know."_

"_No, you hire people. I take care of our son and I don't mind cleaning up after him."_

"_You're in a mood."_

"_I'm fine. Really", she sighed._

_Her husband nodded and smirked._

"_Good. I was beginning to think it had something to do with Jake Jagielski being in town."_

_Haley froze as her heart stopped._

"_What? Jake's in town? When? Why? Nathan…"_

_She turned but he was already gone. Haley tried to breathe. What the hell was happening? Why would Jake come back to Tree Hill?_

Each passing minute left her closer to him but each passing minute was another minute wasted in the race against time…

_The SUV sped along the highway. With sweaty hands, Peyton maneuvered in and out of traffic. She knew the route well but she had never driven it in such distress. In fact, everything had been a blur. She had woken up that morning alone in the large empty bed. After getting up, she had checked on the children who were downstairs still in their pajamas eating breakfast._

"_Dad made it for us", Mason announced._

_Peyton smiled and yawned as she ruffled her son's hair._

"_Morning grub for you three but none for Mama? That figures. Where is your dad anyway?"_

_Minnie grinned as she pointed towards the door and Micah looked right at their mother._

"_Dad's gone", he stated simply._

_It was enough to send shockwaves through Peyton. She looked outside and his vehicle was gone. And so was her husband without a trace. No good bye and just the clothes on his back. Then she found it. A note on the kitchen counter._

_**Dear Peyton,**_

_**By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. You might not understand it now but it's the right thing…the only thing. I'm doing what I have to do, for our children and our family and especially for you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I couldn't risk you or anyone trying to talk me out of this. It's not easy but it has to be done. I love you, I love Micah, I love Mason and I love Minnie. Always. Take care of my babies.**_

_**Jake**_

_She knew what the cryptic message meant. She knew what Jake was doing and she even thought she knew why. But she couldn't let him. Peyton had to stop it before it was too late. So she summoned Nancy and the minute the sitter arrived, she was in her truck headed northeast. Music played in the background but her mind was on other things. It had gone too far, a situation out of control and only she could stop it before her husband made the biggest mistake of his life…_

Time. Time was of the essence. Every hour, every minute, every second counted…

_The plane couldn't fly fast enough. In First Class, Brooke shuffled in her seat._

"_How much longer before we touch down at the New Brunswick County airport?" she asked the friendly stewardess again._

"_Approximately one hour, ma'am."_

_Brooke but her lip. One hour. Sixty whole minutes. Would it be enough? Would she get there in time? She closed her eyes as she recalled the conversation she'd had earlier with Jake. He'd barely let her get a word in edgewise. But his intentions had horrified her. He had hung up before she could protest but Brooke Scott was not one to be easily deterred. In hot pursuit, she was on an airplane almost immediately._

_It was funny almost, or at least ironic. She was the widow. Her husband was dead. She should have been the main one clamoring for justice. But she wasn't. The weeks following the murder had changed her inside somehow. Bringing a killer to justice wasn't the utmost in her mind at that critical moment. Saving Jake Jagielski was. Innocent or guilty, she couldn't let him go down for the crime. The two had bonded over the years, the infidelity and betrayal callously played out by their respective spouses had made them strong and united. In some ways, Brooke had more allegiance to Jake than she'd ever had towards Lucas._

_Looking out the window, she fought back tears and mouthed a little prayer. Please God. Just let her get there. Let her get to her friend before the cops did…_

Whose side would time be on?

He felt calmer than he had in days, weeks even. So he had gone to the one place where there had always been peace. He laced up his sneakers and went to the court by the river. The fresh air and the familiarity was a welcoming change. Bouncing the ball against the asphalt, he sank shot after shot in the hoop. For hours he played the game by himself until he heard the engines roaring around the corner, lights and sirens blinking. But he never moved. He just kept on shooting the basketball.

In minutes, he was surrounded by squad cars. Several officers hopped out, drawing their weapons. Detectives Tucker and McFadden were the last to emerge.

"It's over, Jake", Mouth said quietly as he stepped onto the court.

Jake hit another basket.

"I know", he responded softly.

Just then, a cab rounded the corner. The back door opened and out hopped Brooke Scott.

"Why, Jake? Dammitt, why? Why would you do this? Don't…"

"Well, well", Tucker smirked. "Two for the price of one."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Please. You don't have shit on me. Come one more step with those cuffs in your hand and by the time my attorney finishes with you, I'll have your badge and your ass."

He smirked.

"I'm biding my time, sweetheart, biding my time. Your day will come."

"It's okay, Brooke", Jake nodded.

Mouth sighed as he approached his friend.

"Jake Jagielski, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights?"

Jake looked away as the metal clasped around his wrists.

"I do", he answered.

They led him to the waiting car, the one that would take him to be processed at the city jail. But before he could be helped inside, the SUV barreled around the bend and a frantic Peyton, jumped out.

"Jake! No!" she screamed.

"It's okay."

But it wasn't okay. Nothing was okay as they were preparing to lock him up. The distraught wife fell to her knees sobbing.

"Why?" she wailed.

"I love you", he whispered and then he was gone.

Brooke looked over at Peyton.

"Get up!"

"Jake…" she cried out.

Brooke marched over and forcefully pulled the blonde up by her arm.

"Jake is gone, they just hauled him off to the big house and it's all your fault by the way!"

"Brooke…"

"Save it! I don't want to hear you right now! All you have to do is wipe the snot from your nose and help me figure out how we're going to help your husband out of this mess. If you want to save Jake, pull yourself together. A bunch of tears aren't gonna keep him from a conviction!"

Peyton struggled to keep it together. It had been a long time since she and Brooke had done anything together. Lucas had torn them apart and in a roundabout way, he was now bringing them back together. They drove off into the night in Peyton's SUV and a few miles up the freeway in a sprawling beach house, a young mother had fallen asleep on the couch, her son in her arms. Haley stirred and smiled at a sleeping Landon, preparing to carry him off to bed in his own room. She picked him up just as Nathan wheeled in as the 11 o'clock news was starting.

"…And in breaking news, startling revelations in the investigation of the Lucas Scott homicide. This evening a surprise arrest, as Atlanta businessman and former Tree Hill resident, a man once considered one of Scott's closest friends has been detained and according to local police, charged with one count of first degree murder. We take you to a statement released by Detective Marvin McFadden…"

There on the screen was a nervous looking Mouth staring at a written statement from behind a podium.

"…At 7:04 p.m. the Tree Hill Police Department charged 28 year old Jake Jagielski with the pre meditated murder of Lucas Scott. He is the prime suspect in the case, however there are several more persons of interest yet to be arrested that may have valuable information in solving this case once and for all. We please ask that anyone with any knowledge about this murder, please come forward."

He looked right in the camera with that last statement as if he were speaking directly to Haley herself.

"Oh my God…"

Nathan just smirked.

"Put the boy to bed, Hales and crack open the champagne. Case closed."


	30. For Better Or Worse

**2013**

**Dallas, Texas**

Brooke stared in the mirror, shirt up staring proudly at the bump just beginning to protrude from her otherwise svelte body. She was almost four months pregnant with their first child, a dream that was finally coming true after years of talking about it. For the pretty, hard working brunette, taking the final plunge and actually getting off birth control hadn't been the easiest decision. Since she was 17, her career had virtually consumed her. Would she even have enough attention to devote to a baby? And even though infants were adorable and sweet, Brooke was usually able to give them back…to their parents. But how would it go down when she was the parent and there was no one to give a screaming newborn back to? Not to mention shitty diapers and runny noses. So not the life of a beautiful fashion designer. Then there was her biggest hindrance of all. Her husband.

She had loved Lucas Scott ever since the first time she had seen him…or at least the first time she'd taken the opportunity to actually notice the brooding basketball playing older estranged brother of Nathan Scott. It had been rocky from the beginning but by the time they had exchanged vows, the couple appeared to be on solid ground, enjoying the marital bliss others only read about. Then it had happened. The heart attack. That goddamned HCM that changed everything. It had taken so much of Lucas' life away that it may as well have taken him away as well. He was a different human being altogether. Angry, bitter, jealous…all the things the old Lucas never was. He was a miserable man, that misery mostly the product of his own stubbornness. But if he couldn't be happy, then no one could. First it had been the change in general attitude, then his blatant lack of respect for Brooke and seemingly everything the marriage was supposed to stand for. He became Dan reincarnated in a sense, hellbent on destroying any peace and good around them. He had alienated their friends and their family. There had been other random women added of course with Lucas' restless spending habits and gambling. Over the years he had acquired quite the debt and fights about money and where it was coming from and where it was going had been the primary source for much of their woes.

For Brooke at times it was too much. In the boardroom as she successfully ran a billion dollar fashion empire, she was a strong woman, a force to be reckoned with. At home, not so much so. She held her own with Lucas but with all the questionable and sometimes downright awful things he had done to her and everyone else over the years, the truth was, she should have been gone a long time ago. But she had stayed and one could only ask why?

Brooke had no real answers herself. It was a combination of many things, no one being more important than the other. For starters, it was convenient and familiar, even the times when it felt more like Lucas was a roommate than a husband. She had made a promise to herself years before. As a young teen, she had watched her own parents', two people who never should have married or had children together in the first place, marriage self destruct. It had been awful, the original origin for her fear of commitment. In the young Brooke's eyes, it was somehow easier to date around, have fun and randomly hook up with hot boys than put one's self through the harsh rigors of an actual relationship. It had taken a long time to get over that and Lucas Scott had played the biggest part in calming her fears. When she got married, the vows would mean something, it would be forever…for better or worse. Brooke had hung on for the long haul, blind to just how bad things could get. But despite it all, deep down the young wife still loved him very much. Somewhere buried inside was her Broody and she held onto the hope that one day he would come back to her, to all of them.

"Looks like Junior is coming along", Lucas smiled from the doorway, arms folded.

Brooke looked up and smiled.

"Brooke Junior or Lucas Junior?"

He shrugged.

"I'm cool either way. It will be a pleasant surprise in the delivery room."

"Surprise? Surprise, my ass. Like I could wait another month to know what we're having. Besides, I want to get the nursery all pretty and decorated and you know me, pink or blue all the way. I am so not into yellow or green."

Lucas wrapped his arms around her, his hands rubbing her belly.

"Fair enough."

"And this whole pregnancy thing is what inspired the Clothes Over Bro's new maternity and baby fashion line, which Bev and I plan to unveil next month at like the biggest show ever. We've been working our asses to the grind for weeks now."

"Tell me about it. I was surprised to see you home even."

Brooke sighed and smiled.

"I took the rest of the day off."

Lucas put a hand over his heart and dramatically stumbled back.

"You know this thing is weak, babe. You trying to drop me like a fly?"

She swatted at him.

"Hardy har har, wise ass. I am being serious. I needed a break so I took one. I'm the boss. I'm allowed to do that, right?"

"I've been telling you that for years now. By the way, do you even remember how to relax?" he teased.

Brooke turned around, licking her lips as she faced her husband.

"I bet you could remind me."

He shrugged.

"I have a few ideas. Are you in? Will you let me take care of you today and show you a good time?"

"Depends. What's the plan?"

"Lunch anywhere you want."

"Sounds good already."

"Then we can shop and I'll even carry your millions of bags without complaint."

"I'm sold."

"And we'll check out those prenatal yoga classes you were talking about, maybe get a massage somewhere. What do you think?"

Brooke suddenly felt good all over. She had been skeptical in her final decision to get pregnant but the moment it had happened, it seemed like the miracle growing inside her had fixed all the mounting problems on the outside. A piece of the old Luke, the kind, loyal, attentive, man she had first fallen in love with was finally back.

"Okay", she nodded. "Gosh, we haven't had a nice day like this together in years. It's been a long time."

"Too long", he whispered as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Give me an hour or so to get beautiful."

Lucas sighed.

"You're already beautiful but take all the time you need."

She picked out her clothes with a huge grin on her face before running a hot bath in the huge tub. She knew they had to get going but she couldn't resist an opportunity to soak and relax in the almost spa like setting of her custom designed master bathroom. Soft music and candles set the mood even though it was before noon and two cucumber slices had been placed over her eyes. The door was ajar and she watched as Lucas walked in their room. His hands were full with the morning's mail. He sifted through it and placed it on the dresser. He kept hold to one envelope in particular, tearing at the paper to read the message in a hurry. Once he did, his happy, peaceful Dr. Jekyll demeanor instantly became the sullen, angry Mr. Hyde. She watched him grab his wallet and his keys. Climbing out of the tub, Brooke threw a robe over her naked, wet body, not even bothering to towel off as she hurried after her husband.

"Lucas! Luke! Where are you going?" she asked.

"Something came up. I have to run out for a minute."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just personal, okay?"

"But what about…"

He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, clearly exasperated by the line of questioning.

"Look, I'll be back! It won't take long. If you stop hounding me, the sooner I can get there and take care of business and get back here."

The return of Broody had been too good to be true. The asshole was back so Brooke simply rolled her eyes and continued getting ready. She waited and waited. Noon came and went. The day turned to evening and finally his sports car roared in the driveway. She was sitting alone on the couch, beautifully dressed, all made up and ready to go when he walked in the house.

"Hey", she said softly.

He took a deep breath.

"Hey."

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. I…"

"You know what? Whatever it is, I don't want to know. I don't even want to hear your weak excuses this time."

"Brooke…"

"I waited for you all day. You could have called. You could have…"

He pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful, sparkling emerald and diamond ring.

"Here", he handed it to her. "It's for you."

She looked at it. It was certainly a magnificent piece of jewelry.

"It's beautiful."

"So are you, Brooke."

"Is this supposed to make up for everything? Lucas, I like nice things but fine rocks like this come a dime a dozen for me. What's so special about this?"

He shrugged.

"Because it's from my heart. Because I've screwed up a lot lately and because of that I've lost a lot…almost everything except you. You're what truly matters, Brooke. You and now this kid. And when I was out today, it made me realize I have to straighten up, be a better man, a better husband. I'm about to be a father. So yeah the ring is my apology because it's pretty and I knew you'd like it. But it's so much more than that. I hope it's a new beginning with us."

She looked away but he grabbed her arm, tilting her face upwards to meet him. He placed a kiss on her lips but she quickly pulled away. He was asking for so much, too much. He was asking for her heart, for her trust again and Brooke didn't know if she could relinquish it to him.

"Lucas…"

"I love you, Brooke", he whispered, slipping the new ring on her finger.

She looked at him and shook her head. Damn those blue eyes and all that charm. She had never been able to resist it.

"It beats a dozen roses", she quipped, admiring the newest exquisite piece to decorate her manicured hands.

Smiling, he walked over and turned on some music.

"May I have this dance, Wife?" he asked.

She exhaled as he held her in his arms and they swayed slowly to the music. Brooke had no idea how long it would last but stolen moments like those always reminded her of the good times. It took her back to a place years before at the River Court where six best friends and three couples were happy with life and each other.

Lucas kissed her as they continued the sweet dance. She sighed heavily in his arms, the bump between their bodies that was the life they had created together. Her hands slid around Lucas' waist and the contact of skin to skin felt good and intimate. They kissed and danced as Brooke moved her hand, feeling something else in his jacket pocket. Instantly she thought about that morning and the letter that had changed everything. With one swift motion she went for it, stumbling backwards when it was in her hand. There was no return address but she'd recognize that penmanship anywhere.

"Is this from Peyton?" she asked.

Lucas looked antsy, on the verge of another heart attack..

"No."

"Liar!" she spat as she went to open.

"Don't do that. Brooke, give it back."

Not a chance in hell. Brooke pulled the letter out of the envelope and read the three sentences written in her best friend's handwriting…

_It's over, Lucas. Jake knows everything. Please leave us alone._

"What is this? What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? What's over? What does Jake know?"

"Brooke…"

"Did you…did you have an affair with her?" Brooke shrieked.

"Look, just calm down…"

"Calm down? Are you serious right now? Screw you!"

"Brooke…"

"Tell me the truth, Lucas! I know! God, I've always known! I was just too stupid to realize it, too afraid! So I gave you two the benefit of the doubt because for some stupid reason, I still love your sorry ass! But I saw it! I saw it in her eyes, in your eyes!"

"I love you, Brooke", he was almost in tears.

"I want to hear you admit it", she sneered.

"Just listen to me…"

"Do I have to pick up the phone and call Jake for all the sordid details? Because I will. Dammitt, Lucas, I will get on a plane tonight and fly to Atlanta if I have to!"

"It's not what you think…"

She laughed in spite of the situation.

"Okay. You don't feel like confessing tonight? That is fine with me, Buddy", she marched up the stairs with him hot on her heels.

"Brooke, what are you doing?"

"Until you get your fucking story straight, why don't you take some time off and think about it", she began pulling his clothes from the closet and throwing them in a heap on the floor.

"Brooke! Stop it!"

"I want you out! Now!"

"Out?" he tried picking up his things. "That's ridiculous! Where the hell am I supposed to go?"

"I don't give a shit! You can go to a hotel…wait. That's right. You don't have any money. Gee, you could always embezzle it from my company again."

"Brooke…"

"Don't even deny it! I'm so on to you! Hell, I've been on to you, you lame, pathetic excuse for a human being!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"You did this, Lucas Scott! So get the hell out of my, that's right I said it, my house and my life! I don't care where you go or how you get there just as long as you're far out of my sight!"

"I…I don't have anywhere to go", he mouthed.

"Too bad! If you hadn't fucked Jake's wife, maybe you could go to Atlanta! And if you hadn't screwed over your best friend in the world, maybe you could go to Denver! Hell, if you weren't such a reprehensible son of a bitch, you could stay here with your wife and your child but like everything else, you screwed that up as well. Even Keith and Karen and Royal and Mae are fed up with your bullshit! So it looks like Tree Hill is a no go as well. That leaves only one other option and it's exactly where you belong! Why don't you go join the father that you are just like? Why don't you go to hell, Lucas?"

She ended up sweeping everything out of the closet including a shoe box hidden in the back. It fell to the floor, its contents spilling out all over the carpet. In it was an old CD Peyton had mixed for Lucas years before in high school. Then there were pictures of the two taken over the years. It made Brooke physically ill to see it. The pattern was quite obvious. In every picture, even her and Luke's very own wedding photos, Lucas and Peyton always managed to stand next toeach other. And in random photographs of others when the two blondes were merely part of the background, they always seemed to be gazing at one another.

"Don't open those", he quietly tried to warn but it was too late.

Brooke opened letters dated as recently as the year before, cute little poems, sappy promises of secret, undying forbidden, shared love and even the shocking sexual innuendo that had described their passionate romps, escapades that had happened right under Jake and Brooke's noses, sometimes even in their own houses.

"You bastard!"

"I told you not to open them. You're just making it worse, hurting yourself, Brooke. What Peyton and I did…it was a mistake but it's over. Jake does know but you didn't have to."

"Get away from me!"

He reached down to pick up the pictures and that's when she saw them. Dozens of them, almost a shrine of photos of Baby Minnie. Brooke's breath caught in her throat as it came together and hit her, the final piece of a devastating puzzle. There it was right in front of her. Those eyes…they had the same eyes.

"Give me the pictures, Brooke."

She stood slowly in a state of disbelief.

"Oh my God. She…Peyton's baby is your baby…isn't it?"

"Can you just let me explain?"

What was there to explain? How could her husband and her best friend explain away the ultimate betrayal? Of all the hurtful stunts Lucas had pulled over the years, nothing could compare to the horrible secret about an innocent little girl. It was too much. The emotion raced through Brooke's body like tiny electric shocks that culminated in a fiery, uncontrollable explosion. She let out a scream, a loud and pain filled wail that didn't even sound human. An avalanche of tears rushed from her eyes as her arms pushed away any comfort Lucas tried to bring.

"Get out!" she managed to yell.

He backed away, actually touched by the hurt he had caused his wife. He was just like Dan. He was worse. He had destroyed so many lives, including his own. Peyton's letter had brought clarity to the situation. It was over. Perhaps somehow it was time to move on. She had her family and he had his. He did love Brooke and if he wanted to keep her and be apart of their child's life, he knew he would have to straighten up and change his wayward ways. If he didn't, he lose her, them forever and he couldn't chance that. He was really going to change, life was really going to be better. Then Brooke had to find that damned letter.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

She tried to walk forward but made it no farther than a few inches. She screamed and clutched her abdomen, doubling over in unspeakable pain.

"Oh my God!" she dropped to her knees, terrified.

"Brooke!" he rushed over to her. "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"Something's not right! It…it's the baby! Oh God!"

"It's okay. You're fine, Brooke. I'm gonna get you to the hospital."

He helped her up as she continued to sob. It was the end. Brooke knew it, she felt it inside. The end of their baby, the end of friendships, the end of a marraiage…the end of life as they all had known it.


	31. Love, Lies, And Murder

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(One Month After The Funeral)**

The courtroom read like a who's who of Tree Hill? It was filled to capacity with law enforcement personnel, family members, friends, potential witnesses and spectators who had stood in long lines hours before for a ticket into Tree Hill's most talked about ever preliminary hearing like waiting for their favorite band to come to town and perform a concert. Finally everyone was in place and the room buzzed about as the principle players filed in one at a time.

First came the brainy, no nonsense prosecutor with the tough as nails reputation, Laura Ferguson. She was followed in by lead detectives Paul Tucker and Marvin McFadden, who took seats right behind the District Attorney's table. Mouth briefly turned around and nodded at his wife, Gigi, who had managed to snag one of the last available seats. Next was the Scott family, Keith, Karen, Mae, Nathan and Haley. Then making a surprise dramatic entrance together, Peyton Jagielski and Brooke Scott walked through the double doors to a collective gasp. The only thing left was for the defendant to come in and a few minutes later, hands shackled by a belly chain, Jake Jagielski was escorted to his chair by a sheriff's deputy.

"All rise. The Honorable Nicholas T. Fowler presiding."

A middle aged man with graying hair took his place behind the bench.

"You may be seated. Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. We are here for the State of North Carolina versus Jake Jagielski for murder one. May I remind the court this is not a trial but instead a preliminary hearing to determine whether there is probable cause to believe the accused is guilty of the crime charged, and if so, to bind him over for indictment by the grand jury. Are the People present at this time?"

"The People are, Your Honor. Assistant District Attorney, Laura Ferguson accompanied by co counsels Matthew Gilbert and Carlton White."

"Very well. Is the Defense present?"

Jake reluctantly stood.

"Your Honor, I'm the defendant, Jake Jagielski. Um, my attorney, Mr. Martin is not here and I have no idea why he isn't here. I haven't been able to speak to him in a while, sir."

"Is defense attorney William Martin present? If not, is suitable representation available for this morning's proceedings with Mr. Jagielksi?"

All eyes darted across the room.

"Where is she?" Peyton whispered nervously to Brooke. "I thought you said…"

"Relax, Blondie. I took care of it."

Just like clockwork, the door opened and in rushed a sensibly but stylish dressed young woman, briefcase in hand. She looked oddly familiar.

"Nathan, is that…" Haley began.

"I apologize to the court for my tardiness, Judge Fowler. I assure you it will not happen again."

"And you are?"

"Anna Tagarro, attorney at law. I represent Mr. Jagielski."

"Wait…you're my new lawyer?" Jake asked.

"Yep. Thank me later, or at least your wife. Peyton is the one that fired Martin and she and Brooke called in a favor from me in Greensboro where I live and practice."

"You any good?" he asked.

"We'll see", she shrugged with a whisper. "For your sake, let's hope so."

"So be it", Judge Fowler nodded. "Are both sides prepared to proceed?"

"We are, Your Honor", they answered simultaneously.

"Very well. Ms. Ferguson…"

"Thank you, Your Honor", the tall brown haired woman stood. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Laura Ferguson and I am the prosecuting attorney for New Brunswick County. Today is a mere formality to determine whether or not there is sufficient evidence to bring forth the defendant to trial for the first degree murder he has been charged with. It is my job to establish probable cause. Today I will present the State's evidence. I will call witnesses to testify. I will prove to you without a shadow of a doubt that the defendant who sits before you today is a cold blooded, calculated killer. The murder indictment reads as follows…Jake Jagielski was arraigned one week ago on one count of premeditated murder with special circumstances. We charge that Mr. Jagielski intentionally killed the victim by means of lying in wait, the special circumstance that legally allows us to seek punishment by death, an option the People fully plan to take advantage of. Now, I ask that you all turn your attention directly behind me to my left. There you will see a series of pictures. A little boy and his bat at Little League practice, an eighth grade school photo, a high school graduation picture of a boy and his mother, a wedding photograph and finally a snapshot taken less than two months ago. You see a series of photographs of Lucas Eugene Scott. Lucas was just a few weeks past his 28th birthday when he was shot to death by this defendant, Jake Jagielski. This defendant was the 28 year old former friend of Mr. Scott and his wife, Brooke. Jagielski, in a jealous rage, lured Mr. Scott to the Market Street Docks on false pretenses and when Mr. Scott arrived, an argument ensued. Only one person would walk away. In the dark of night, Mr. Jagielski pulled out this .357 and fired a single shot into the chest of the now deceased. The People will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that it happened and how and why it happened."

The courtroom reacted, especially Karen who cried softly into Keith's shoulder as Ms. Ferguson picked up the state's evidence, the bag with the murder weapon sealed inside.

"Objection, Your Honor", Anna raised her hand. "Argumentative. Counsel is trying to argue the case in opening. The purpose of opening is for the prosecution to state the nature of the accusation and the facts, which are expected to be proven by the government in support of the accusation. Counsel is arguing inferences rather than stating her version of the facts."

"Objection sustained. Please move along, Ms. Ferguson. Are the People prepared to enter in the evidence?" Fowler ruled.

"Yes, sir. State's exhibit A, the Glock 33 .357 Magnum. We have a notarized testimony from the Forensic Pathologist who examined this weapon and the bullet retrieved from the victim's chest, which indeed proved that the gun in evidence is the murder weapon. This gun, a rare collector's piece was stolen and reported missing by a Brian "Whitey" Durham, friend and former coach to both the defendant and victim. Coach Durham will testify under oath that Mr. Jagielski indeed visited him earlier that day. State's exhibit B, surveillance video recovered from the Hilton hotel, just blocks away from the crime scene, where the defendant was staying at the time of the murder. In a sworn statement to police, Jake Jagielski, claimed to leave his hotel after six p.m. and return shortly before eight. In a second statement, he recants his story and denies leaving his room at all. The tape clearly shows that Jake Jagielski left the Hilton at 9:14 on the evening in question and returns at 11:04, in an anxious, frazzled state of mind, more than ample time to gun down his best buddy…"

"Objection. Assertion of personal belief or opinion. Unfairly prejudicial remark that seeks to poison the court's mind against the defendant."

"Overruled, Ms. Tagarro. You may proceed, Ms. Ferguson."

"Also note the clothing worn by the defendant at that time. The large stain on the left breast of the jacket appears to be blood and after the clothing, State's exhibit C, was subpoenaed as evidence by the District Attorney's office, it was later tested to indeed be human blood, the victim, Lucas Scott's blood as well as Jake Jagielski's. State's exhibit D, the defendant's cell phone recovered from the river a few feet away from the murder weapon. State's exhibit E, the indention of a bloody footprint leaving the crime scene, prints that match the shoes Jake Jagielski wore the night of the murder. State's exhibit F, fibers recovered from the victim's body, fibers that match the defendant's suit."

"Is that all the evidence the State plans to introduce at this time?"

"Yes, it is, Judge."

"Let the record reflect exhibits A through F. Before the prosecution begins calling witnesses, the defense may rebut. Ms. Tagarro, the floor is yours."

"Thank you, Your Honor", Anna confidently stood. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Anna Tagarro and I represent Jake Jagielksi, an innocent man. You've just heard the prosecutor make a bunch of claims here about my client as if though those claims were gospel truth. What Ms. Ferguson just said is nothing more than a claim of what she expects the evidence to prove. I intend no rudeness when I say, don't believe a word of it until you've heard all the evidence. You don't know what the facts are until you've heard the evidence. They have the burden of proof beyond a reasonable doubt and nobody knows anything until they start to carry this burden. I intend to raise those doubts. If we compare the true story of this case to a book, the government will only have a few pages. When our turn comes, we will try to present a bunch more, so you will have the whole book."

"Thank you, Ms. Tagarro. Is that all?"

"Nothing further at this time."

"I will call the first witness at this time…"

The witnesses took the stand one right after the other. The couple that discovered the body, the first officers on the scene, all the forensics experts and the medical examiner, Faith Garrison, who had not only performed Lucas Scott's eulogy but his autopsy as well. The judge then declared a brief recess as Anna turned to her client.

"This doesn't look good."

"What?" he asked.

"What? How about all of it? Let's start with the gun. The good news, your prints aren't on it. The bad news? They may as well be. How convenient for it to turn up a few feet away at the bottom of the river right by the crime scene next to your missing cell phone? I love Coach Whitey but I'm gonna have to tear him a new one on that stand."

"What? Why?"

"Play on the senility factor. Do something to discredit his story and convince a courtroom that you didn't swipe his gun while visiting just hours before the murder takes place. The clothes are another obstacle. The footprint? I can raise doubt on that easily, it's not like the shoes are rare or anything. It could have come from any male around your shoe size. That leaves us with two things."

"What?"

"One, the fibers. Look, Peyton and Brooke hired me on your behalf but I work for you. My loyalty, my allegiance lies with you, no one else. Now there is a surefire way to get the heat off of you but I don't know if you'll like it."

"How?"

Anna sighed.

"It's called secondary transfer."

"English, please."

"I haven't been on your case long enough to build a strong case against another suspect. Right now, I'm just concentrating on saving your ass and keeping you out of the gas chamber by raising reasonable doubt in the judge's mind and God forbid that doesn't work, trying to do the same for a jury of 12. But uh, Peyton, and as much as I love her…we've been friends for a long time…"

"What about Peyton?"

"I can place her at the scene of the crime and explain away the fibers through secondary transfer. She was there, not you, and when Peyton came in contact with the body, she transferred fibers from your clothes that were on her because you two live in the same household."

"In other words, pin this all on Peyton?"

"Not exactly. More like, take the heat off of you. Peyton's not the one on trial here. I'd simply be placing her at the scene, not accusing her of murder."

"But it's the same thing. No way, Anna. I can't let you do that. I'm sorry."

"Okay but that brings me to the second order of business…your alibi or lack thereof. Where were you that night, Jake, when someone was blowing Lucas away?"

"I…"

"I'm your lawyer and I'm here to help you. But in order to do that, I need your full cooperation, your honesty."

Jake exhaled.

"Listen, Anna, you're a good friend and from what I could see today, a damned good lawyer. I appreciate everything you're doing for me but there are some things I just can't talk about."

"Are you protecting someone?"

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't get you, Jagielski. This isn't a game here. This is a real courtroom and we are real people and you better believe that murder one indictment with special circumstances is very real. Are you trying to go to prison?"

"Anna…"

"Look at me. Look in my eyes. Did you do it? Did you kill Lucas?"

He looked right at her.

"No."

He said it firmly and she believed him.

"…All rise, court is back in session."

The judge took the bench again as more testimony was heard for the rest of the afternoon. Both sides had the opportunity to question the witnesses. The prosecution's case was strong and solid but the rookie defense attorney held her own and did the best job possible to refute the evidence and any negative or damaging testimony. Finally, at quarter after four, court was adjourned for the day.

"What happens tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Ferguson is going to try to put the final nail in your coffin. Tomorrow your friends and your wife testify."

He nodded as the bailiff approached with the cuffs and chains. Without incident, Jake was shackled only turning briefly to face the spectators. He mouthed the words I love you to Peyton before being escorted off.

"Anna, are we gonna lose?" the blonde asked anxiously.

"I don't know. I hope not. I'm doing my best but Jake is his own worst enemy right now. He's certainly not making my job any easier. I don't believe that he did it but for some reason, he's willing to take the rap for this to protect someone else. In all likelihood, you guys will be called tomorrow. Peyton, you have spousal privilege and I suggest you plead the fifth when you get up on that stand."

"This is horrible", Brooke shook her head. "You have to do something. I don't care how bad this looks. You have to save Jake."

"Famous words from an even more famous widow", Detective Tucker sneered. "The case is building and Jagielski looks guilty as sin. Since your husband was offed, it looks like you'd be the last person worried about the defendant, Mrs. Scott. How odd."

"Get away from me", Brooke warned.

"Brooke…" Mouth tried to interject.

"You, too", she walked off.

Across the court, Peyton locked eyes with Haley, the silent gazes speaking volumes. The day was over and there was nothing more to do than await the next day. And it would be a doozy. Five anxiously awaited testimonies in what was turning out to be the hearing of the century. A sordid tale of love, lust, lies, and betrayal gone wrong. The secrets that stood to be revealed threatened to destroy lives forever.


	32. Nothing To Lose

**2014**

**Indianapolis, Indiana**

Hands in his pockets, Lucas took a walk down by the lake. The lights from the party going on inside the sprawling mansion on the hill lit the way. It was the very last place he was wanted or even where he wanted to be but he had to show up. Partly out of boredom, partly out of curiosity, something had drawn him there. Plus there was something he had to say.

Life was funny. So many times it never turned out according to plans. All Lucas, the old Luke, ever wanted was to live in a big house, be happily married with lots of children to Brooke Davis and play basketball in the NBA. The dream had come so close. He'd almost had it and then everything had slipped away. It had been a gradual process but it had taken everything to be gone for Lucas to realize just what his life had come to and how it was all his fault.

So he had disappeared. He'd found a cabin in River City, a town not too far from Tree Hill. And he had laid low in a rented cabin, living off the Scott trust fund with zero contact from his estranged brother, sister in law, friends and wife. Then one day a letter had come from Brooke. There was no mention of a reconciliation, only that she intended to make their legal separation far more permanent. She had filed for a divorce, a surprise move that left Lucas devastated. He knew he hadn't been the greatest husband over the years and his last move had been the ultimate slap in the face but it still left him in a saddened state of ultimate disbelief…it really was over and she really wasn't coming back.

Then came an announcement over the Internet, the one about Nathan and Haley and a party being hosted at their new home right outside the city limits of Indianapolis. In a trade that left the younger Scott brother, 17 million dollars a year richer for the next five years, Nathan would be the newest member of the Pacers squad. Lucas sighed as he crept outside. He knew he couldn't risk being seen. And peering into the window, he was suddenly struck with the irony that was supposed to be his life. Nathan was living his dream. Handsome and smiling, the star had one arm wrapped around his beautiful, smiling wife and the other around their sweet, adorable kid. Beside them, posing for the same picture, were Jake and Peyton. They looked different, almost happy even, as if the marriage was finally getting past all the problems that had nearly ended it. And off in a corner, mingling with some guests was the stylishly dressed Brooke Davis. Looking gorgeous as ever, she had been quite the social butterfly, working the party except for the tense moments that pitted her in the same breathing zone as Peyton Jagielski. Too classy to cause a public scene, an uncomfortable Brooke had simply put on a happy face and ignored the blonde best friend who had hurt her so.

They were all there but one thing was missing…Lucas. Only when it was six, were they a complete unit. But he had been ostracized, somehow banished from the kingdom and it hurt him beyond belief. Lurking outside, he waited as one of the hired help exited briefly outside to retrieve something.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, sir?" the young waiter smiled, obviously oblivious to whom he was speaking with.

"Could you make sure Mr. Scott gets this?"

"Certainly", he took the envelope from Lucas' hand.

With bated breath, Lucas walked a few feet away from the 11,000 square foot, multi million dollar mansion. He lit a cigarette as he waited nervously. Ten minutes later, he heard the footsteps approaching him in the wet grass.

"You made it", he didn't even bother turning around.

Nathan sighed.

"I can't believe you're here. What do you want, man?"

"I needed to see you."

"Yeah? Well, Haley and not to mention Jake, Peyton and Brooke can't see you. The shit would hit the fan."

"I know. That's why I didn't come in."

"Why are you here, Luke?"

Lucas walked a few feet over to the rental car, jingling his keys.

"Let's take a little drive."

Nathan thought for a minute, his eyes gazing back at the house and the party in full swing behind him.

"Whatever it is, make it quick", he reluctantly climbed in the passenger side.

Lucas pulled out of the driveway and away from the massive private property.

"I guess congratulations are in order", Lucas said after a few minutes of driving in silence.

"What?"

"Your deal with the Indiana Pacers…"

"Oh yeah. That. It's pretty cool. I'm excited."

"What about Hales?"

Nathan shrugged.

"She likes it, I guess. I mean, she picked out the new house and I think she had fun decorating it. She designed this big ass playroom for Landon."

"How is my little nephew? I haven't seen him in ages."

"Little Man is good."

Lucas nodded.

"I saw, from the window, I mean."

"What the hell?" Nathan frowned. "I knew you were at rock bottom, man but going around peeping through windows? That's low, even for you."

"I wanted to see what was going on. Like you said, it's not like I could come in. Hell, it's not like I was even invited."

"You know why you weren't. That's on you, Luke."

"I see Jake and Peyton were."

"They're our friends."

"And Brooke?"

"She's still family. Besides, don't even bring that crap up. You know how hard it's been trying to keep her and Pey from tearing each other apart all night?"

"Yeah. I guess that's on me, too."

"No shit. Dude, what is your problem? What were you thinking?"

Lucas sighed as he looked away.

"I guess I wasn't."

"Damn right you weren't."

"Now Brooke hates me. She wants a divorce."

"Can you blame her?"

"Peyton won't talk to me and Jake wants to kill me."

"Are you surprised?"

"What about Haley? Does she still hate me?"

"You know Haley is a forgiving person. She could never stay mad at anyone for too long and thank God for that one or we would have been done a long time ago. I just know she's hurt and really disappointed in you. Says you're not the Luke you used to be."

"Maybe I'm not. But we've all changed, man."

"Look, I don't want to be a dick about this but I really don't have time to talk right now, man. I have to get back to my party. Whatever you want, whatever you have to say, do it now."

"I know. You're a busy man. You're a husband and a father…and a superstar."

"Luke…"

"How does it feel?"

"How does what feel?"

"All of it. You know what I'm talking about."

"You want me to lie? You want me to spare your feelings? What do you want from me, Lucas? Yeah, it feels good."

Lucas nodded.

"I bet it does. You're living my life, dude."

Nathan laughed out loud.

"Are you cracked out? Come on, man."

"You have it all. Just like always. Nathan gets everything, I get nothing."

"Want some cheese with that whine?"

"It's not a joke! Maybe it is to you, but it's not to me. I have nothing. Nothing! Do you understand that? Do you even know what it's like?"

"Look, I'm not a psychiatrist and most of this is your own doing anyway. Either tell me what you want or let me out. I don't have time for this."

"Help me get Brooke back. I need to stop the divorce."

Nathan shook his head.

"Dude, I'm not a magician. You fucked up. Brooke wants out. There is nothing I can do about that. Sorry."

"I'm losing everything", Lucas murmured.

"You should have thought about that."

"I lost my family, my friends, my wife…"

"Look…"

Lucas hung his head in shame.

"The money thing…that's not going too good either. I got into some trouble with gambling and stuff."

"No shit. I heard you lost big."

"Yeah. Um, I'm taking care of that but I need your help."

"You need money from me?"

"I don't like asking but yeah."

"How much?" Nathan sighed.

"A couple hundred grand."

"That's a lot of money."

"Who are we kidding? Not to you."

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Alright, man but that's it…"

"And I need you to sign this", Lucas motioned to a folder containing some papers.

Nathan opened it and carefully examined the documents.

"So it's come to this, big brother?"

"You don't need it. Hell, a few years ago, you didn't even want it. I don't see what has changed now."

"Lucas…"

"Just shut up and sign on the dotted line."

Nathan had signed once. He had temporarily given up his right to inherit his part of the Scott fortune. It had been years ago when he was just a teenager, right after Dan had died. Now at age 26, was the final opportunity. He still had various entitlements but if he signed one more time, that would be it. His half would automatically transfer to his only brother.

"I can't do that."

"What do you mean? Can't or won't, man?"

"Call it what you want."

Lucas banged his hand against the wheel.

"Why? Why not?"

"I'm not gonna let you piss away what's left of that money, man."

"So now you're in charge? You get to tell me what to do?"

"Someone needs to. Then your sorry, stupid ass wouldn't be in this fix now."

"Nate, quit being a tool and give me the damned money, man!"

"No."

"You're being an asshole."

"And you've been an asshole."

"You don't even need this money", Lucas shook his head.

Nathan looked right over at him and sneered.

"You can never have enough money."

That was it. That was how it was. That was what it had all come down to.

"Screw you, brother!"

"No, screw you, Luke. You've screwed everyone else over and now you've screwed yourself. You did this. Not me or Brooke or anyone else. So you may as well let me out the car."

In a fury, Lucas jerked the wheel. He turned around, heading back in the direction of the house. He would gladly take Nathan back to his party and his perfect little life. And he would suffer, his tail between his legs as he went back to what was left of his.

"I don't have anything, man. So when you go back to your wife and kid and millions, think about that. Think about me with nothing."

"Whatever. Look, if I had a violin I'd play a tune for you now. But I don't so watch these curves in the road. You're driving too fast."

Lucas chuckled.

"Too fast? There's one you don't hear everyday from the great Nathan Scott. Whatever happened to the bad boy? The daredevil?"

Nathan shrugged.

"Don't get stupid. I have a life. I have a wife and a kid and a job and a lot of other things else to look forward to. Sorry you couldn't fix things with Brooke but I'm at the point where things are exactly where they need to be with Hales and me. Yeah, you changed but I wasn't the man I needed to be either. Well, no more. I have a lot of good things in front of me."

"Well, I don't", Lucas spat as he sped up on the narrow, winding road.

"Stop being a dick!" Nathan yelled.

"You have so much to look forward to, little bro? Well, guess what? I don't."

"Slow down, Luke!"

He drove fast in a state of blind fury. It truly wasn't his intention for anything to happen. Why couldn't Nathan just do the right thing and give him the money? He had fucked up and for that he had suffered enough. Why did his former friends insist on continuing to punish him. It wasn't right or fair and that was the only thing on Lucas Scott's mind. He was so mad, so despondent that he couldn't even see straight. Not Nathan beside him in the front seat, not the possible hope for the future…not even the deer that sprinted out in front of them. When he did see her, it was too late.

"Holy shit!" he tried to swerve to avoid the hit.

"Look out!"

But it was too late. Lucas desperately tried to steer clear of the animal that had darted in their path. He missed the deer…but not the ditch. He lost control of the car and it slid down a nearby embankment, flipping once, rolling twice before colliding at full speed with a large tree. The noise on the way down had been terrifying and they hit with a sickening thud. But then there was nothing but eerie silence.

"Shit", Lucas winced as he sat up, his forehead bleeding from several pieces of glass embedded in it.

He looked around. It was so dark he could hardly see. Glancing to his right, there was no Nathan.

"Luke…" he was finally able to croak after a few seconds.

A horrified Lucas leaned over and saw the contorted, crumpled body of his little brother. He looked like a human pretzel.

"Oh my God! Dude! Nate! Nathan, I'm here! I'm gonna go get help! Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

Nathan tried to raise his bleeding head but it quickly fell back.

"I…I can't feel my legs", he whispered before passing out.


	33. Nothing But The Truth, So Help Them God

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(Day Two Of The Preliminary Hearing)**

Jake nervously sat at the defendant's table, a reddened imprint left on his wrists due to the tightness of the handcuffs. He looked over at his attorney who was making notes on her laptop.

"What now?" he asked impatiently.

"Five witnesses are scheduled to testify today. Brian Durham, Haley Scott, Nathan Scott, Brooke Scott and Peyton Jagielski in that order. Peyton will take the fifth and she's also protected by spousal privilege."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"When is my turn? Anna, I want to go up there."

"I can't do that, Jake. I'm sorry."

"Why not? It's my choice, right?"

"Yes but not a smart one. If you do, Laura Ferguson is going to rip you apart. You take that stand and all the evidence against you shifts the burden of proof on us."

The judge entered the courtroom and the proceedings began. The first witness was called and the beloved retired basketball coach known as Whitey, took the stand with the aid of a cane. The State questioned him first as Whitey told of Jake visiting him earlier on in the day in question. He had seemed nervous and on edge and spoke of marital problems with his wife, Peyton, although he didn't go into detail. The visit had lasted approximately an hour and Jake was familiar with the layout of the house. There had been a time, a ten to 15 minute frame where the younger man had been left alone and had access to the gun collection. Whitey Durham was a fair, impartial and solid witness.

"Thank you, Mr. Durham. Nothing further. Your witness, Ms. Tagarro."

"Thank you. Good morning, Coach Durham. My name is Anna Tagarro and I represent the accused, Mr. Jagielski and I am here to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead, darlin'", he nodded.

"Coach Durham, when did you first notice the Glock .357 missing from your collection?"

"About six that evening. I called the police right away, made a report."

"What made you notice it was missing?"

"I went into that room for something else and noticed the lock on the case had been jimmied. Darn door was open."

"Could you see the open door from the hallway or would you have to physically enter the room to see the condition of the cabinet?"

"I suppose you could see it from the hallway."

"And you're sure it occurred that day, after my client left your residence?"

"I hate to accuse anybody of anything. Jagielski ain't a bad kid. Been knowing him since he was knee high to a grasshopper but yes I saw that cabinet had been broken into and the gun was missing that day after Jake left."

Anna nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Whitey hesitated.

"…Yeah."

"You don't sound very sure, Coach. Is it possible the gun could have been stolen days, perhaps weeks before the day in question?"

"I would have noticed it."

"When is the last time you were actually in that room?"

"Days, maybe a week before."

"I see. And this cabinet, from your hallway, does the front face the hallway or the side of it?"

"The side."

"And is this cabinet close to the door and hallway or farther back in the room?"

"Towards the back in a corner."

"Okay. Now is it true your optometrist has prescribed eyeglasses for you?"

"Yes."

"And you've had several surgeries over the last 11 years that has left your vision impaired?"

"Yes but…"

"And how old are you?"

"75."

"And do you always wear your glasses around the house?"

"No."

"But you are sure your gun went missing, your cabinet was broken into on the day that Jake Jagielski visited you?"

"Yes. Well, pretty sure. I…"

"Thank you, Coach Durham. Let the record reflect the witness, a 75 year old visually impaired man who does not follow doctor's orders and wear his glasses at all times has reluctantly testified that his cabinet was broken into on the day my client, the defendant, happened to visit his house…or at least he's pretty sure of it. Nothing further."

"Thank you. You may be excused", Judge Fowler nodded as Anna took her seat.

Score one for the defense. Anna had managed to raise doubt on what had been a solid testimony.

"That was good", Jake whispered.

"Hold onto your hat. It's about to get better."

"Would Haley Scott take the stand?"

Voices softly murmured throughout the courtroom as the pretty strawberry blonde nervously took the stand and was sworn in. The prosecution had first crack.

"Good morning, Mrs. Scott. I need to ask you a series of questions about circumstances leading up to the murder of your friend and brother in law, Lucas Scott. Could you recall for the court your last conversation with Lucas?"

Haley took a deep breath and looked right at the prosecutor.

"Ma'am, on the advice of my counsel, I respectfully and regretfully decline to answer any questions asked of me today by the State and the Defense based on my constitutional rights provided by the fifth amendment."

The courtroom erupted as Judge Fowler hit his gavel and ordered silence.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"All attorneys approach the bench", the judge instructed and after a brief sidebar, excused Haley from the stand.

It was a surprise move that had stunned all in attendance. The next witness was Nathan Scott. When questioned by Laura Ferguson, he did not plead the fifth. He was cool, calm, and collected, even arrogant at times during his testimony. Then it was time for the cross examination. Anna's main focus was to take the heat off Jake and it didn't matter who else was left underneath the microscope.

"On the day of the murder, were you aware Jake Jagielski was in town?"

"No."

"What about Lucas Scott?"

Nathan shrugged and smirked.

"No."

"He was your brother…"

"Am I my brother's keeper?" he retorted with those piercing blue eyes.

"I don't know. Were you his killer?"

"Objection!"

Judge Fowler looked sternly at Anna.

"Sustained. Watch it, Ms. Tagarro."

Anna sighed.

"Moving along then. Did you speak with your brother by phone on the day in question?"

"Not that I recall."

"Are you saying you did or you didn't, Mr. Scott?"

"I'm saying neither. I don't remember."

"You don't remember a lot of things, including where you were at the time of the murder."

"I have a neurological disorder that causes blackouts and temporary memory loss."

"I'm very sorry to hear that. That happened as a result of an accident that occurred two years ago?"

"Yes."

"When you were also paralyzed permanently from the waist down?"

"Yes."

"Who was driving the vehicle the night of your accident?"

"Lucas."

"And how did that affect your relationship afterwards?"

"It wasn't that great before. Nothing changed really. I mean, accidents happen everyday…don't they?"

"That they do, Mr. Scott. Now is it also true you were deadlocked in a battle over a family inheritance with your brother? Did your lawyer not show to you just hours before the murder that Lucas Scott was responsible for embezzling millions from you and that he was challenging your part in the Scott trust?"

"Yes and yes. Your point?"

"My point? He paralyzes you for life, steals your money and tries to ruin your marriage. Weren't you just a little bit pissed at him? And if you were, who could blame you?"

"I was pissed."

"What if I could produce phone records from your house phone to Lucas' cell phone that indicate you spoke with him for several minutes just hours before his murder?"

"Like I said…I don't remember."

"I see. Do you remember visiting Whitey Durham's house in the days and weeks before the murder?"

Nathan shrugged.

"I might have stopped by to say hello."

"How nice. And prior to that visit, when was the last time you had dropped by unannounced for a friendly visit?"

Nathan frowned.

"I don't know. I can't remember. Maybe a year or two."

"Wow. How convenient for you. You are so pissed at the brother who has ruined your life and you have no memory of speaking to him by phone hours before he was shot to death and you have no memory of your whereabouts during the time of the murder after you conveniently visited the place where the murder weapon was stolen after a coincidental one or two years since the last visit. Gee…kind of makes you wonder. Mr. Scott, what size shoe do you wear?"

"Objection! Your Honor, Mr. Scott is not on trial here."

"Sustained. Strike that last question. Mr. Scott, do not answer. And Ms. Tagarro, you're walking a fine line here and I don't like it."

"Nothing further, Your Honor."

Nathan was excused as well. Next, it was Brooke's turn. She occasionally sipped from a water bottle as she answered the State's questions in her little girl whisper.

"Mrs. Scott, did there ever come a time when you heard Mr. Jagielski physically threaten to harm or end your husband's life?" Ms. Ferguson asked.

"Jake may have said that out of anger but he didn't mean it."

"But you did hear that and may I remind you that you are still under oath."

"Yes", Brooke finally sighed.

She testified truthfully and candidly about the state of her marriage over the years and Lucas' transformation to the dark side. Her responses were short and careful, not giving any of the five a motive for murder, however, leaving the door wide open for anyone to be penned as a suspect due to Lucas Scott's shady dealings and acquired enemies over the years. Frustrated at her brief, curtness, the DA finally halted the line of questioning. The defense only had one.

"Mrs. Scott, do you believe Mr. Jagielski murdered your husband?"

Brooke looked right at Jake, then at the judge.

"No, I do not", she stated loudly and clearly.

She was then excused as there was a short recess.

"Today went better than I thought", Anna told Jake. "But your ass is not getting up on that stand. No freaking way. I think enough doubt was raised here today as well as with the physical evidence for the judge to make his decision, hopefully in our favor."

Jake nodded with a sigh as court continued and Peyton, the last scheduled witness of the day took the stand. She had discussed it with Jake and Anna and her own attorneys. Plead the fifth and exercise spousal privilege. That was the plan all along. But to everyone's shock and some horror, Mrs. Jagielski had a plan of her own.

"Mrs. Jagileksi, tell the court about the state of your marriage."

Peyton took a breath and a sip of water.

"Hard. Things were very good at one point but over the years things happened to us that um, weren't very positive."

"What the hell is she doing?" Jake whispered.

Anna was furious but she could say nothing. Peyton had duped them all. She had testified. She went on to talk about her life with Jake over time as well as the losses of Jenny and Ellie.

"Did you feel your husband blamed you for the death of your daughter?"

Peyton nodded.

"Yeah. Sometimes I blamed myself."

"Four years ago, after the passing of your mother, did there come a time when you sought solace outside your marriage?"

"Excuse me…"

"Did you have an affair with Lucas Scott?"

There it was. The gentle, sympathetic line of questioning had gone out the window and now Ferguson was going for the jugular.

"Yes", Peyton whispered in a voice barely audible as she hung her head in shame.

"How long did the affair last?"

Peyton shrugged.

"A few months."

"And who ended it and why?"

"I did. It was the right thing to do. What we had been doing was wrong. I felt bad. I loved Jake and I know Lucas loved Brooke. We didn't want to hurt our friends. It just couldn't go on anymore."

"And how did Lucas Scott take this news?"

"He was upset. He didn't want to let go at first."

"Why not?"

"I don't know…"

"Don't know? Are you sure about that Mrs. Jagielski?"

"I…"

"Is it or is it not true that a paternity test conducted in the year 2013 at the request of your husband, Jake Jagielski, proved that your daughter, your youngest child, Dominique Anna Elizabeth Jagielski had indeed been conceived as a result of your extramarital affair?"

Peyton began to sob as the courtroom murmured with voices. A teary eyed but angry Brooke stared right at the blonde. She had known the truth all along, even before her husband confessed to her and modern science proved it. But they had kept it under wraps to protect little Minnie. Now Peyton had opened up a door that could not be closed.

"Yes", she cried softly.

"Who is Dominique's father?"

Peyton wailed into a crumpled Kleenex.

"Lucas Scott", she finally admitted.

Jake gripped the table so hard it almost collapsed. No! He'd only wanted to protect their family, especially his children. It wasn't Minnie's fault.

"How did the defendant react to the test results?"

"How do you think he reacted?" Peyton screamed. "I killed one daughter and when I gave him another, it wasn't even his! I hurt him, I lied to him, I cheated on him, I humiliated him, I betrayed him!"

"Did you ever hear, on more than one occasion, your husband threaten to kill Lucas Scott?"

"He didn't mean it…"

"Did you hear the words come out of his mouth?"

"I'm sorry", Peyton mouthed over to the defense.

"Answer the question, Mrs. Jagielski."

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"And did there come a time when Lucas Scott tried to visit your daughter?"

"Yes."

"And what did Jake Jagielski do?"

Peyton sobbed harder than she ever had.

"He…he, put a knife to his throat and told him to get the hell out of our lives and if he ever thought Lucas was trying to see me or the kids again, he would put a bullet in him."

Jake and Anna closed their eyes. It didn't get anymore damning than that.

"In recent months, had your husband suspected you had more contact with Lucas Scott?"

Peyton nodded.

"Yes, but it wasn't true."

"And did there come a time when Lucas Scott tried to legally challenge you for custody of Dominique?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"A couple years ago."

"And when did your husband find out?"

"A couple of months ago."

"Nothing further."

Anna shook her head. What could she do to salvage the carnage left before her?

"Go easy on her", Jake begged.

Anna ignored him as she stood.

"Mrs. Jagielski, did you ever threaten to kill Lucas Scott?"

"Once out of anger."

"I'm sure he made you very angry. He was ruining your life, or at least trying to."

"You could say that."

"Where were you the night of the murder?"

"At a party in downtown Atlanta at the Georgian Terrace Hotel for a colleague of mine."

"Witnesses gave sworn statements that you left the party early and the sitter hired to watch your children told police you didn't return home until at least three or four that morning. At least six hours unaccounted for and just enough time to drive up to Tree Hill and take care of a little business. Mrs. Jagielski, did you kill Lucas Scott?"

"Don't answer that, Peyton!" Jake yelled.

"Order in the court! Ms. Tagarro, please control your client. Mr. Jagielski, there will be no more outbursts like that one or you will be removed from my courtroom. Now, Mrs. Jageilski, you are under oath. Answer the question."

"No. No, I did not."

"Where were you then?"

"Just out for a drive. I…"

"Alone?"

"I, um…"

"Does the name Paul Miller ring a bell?"

Peyton looked surprise.

"He's an investor, a dealer…um, we did business together with our art. It was his party…"

"Business, huh? I will ask you again and remind you again that you are under oath. Now where were you between leaving the party and returning home?"

"It's okay, babe", Jake called out. "Don't say a word. Anna, stop this. Please."

"Where were you?"

Peyton broke down again as she looked right at her husband.

"Jake, I am so sorry. I love you. I swear I love you. I never meant for any of this to happen…"

"Peyton, what are you saying?" he asked.

"Where were you, Mrs. Jagielski?"

She sighed.

"With Paul Miller."

Anna nodded.

"And you were with Mr. Miller because you had been having an affair with him for months, is that not right?"

The room erupted at the bombshell.

"Yes", she whispered.

Jake jumped from his seat.

"What? You were doing that old guy, Miller?"

"Jake, I'm sorry…"

"No! Fuck that! You swore you were done cheating! You said you loved me!"

"I do…"

"No, you don't! You don't love me or our kids! You're just a pathetic, lying whore!"

"Jake…"

"You ruined my life! You killed Jenny! You fucked Luke! I'm raising a little girl who isn't even mine and now you're having another affair?"

"Please…"

"I have always loved you and taken care of you and taken you back even when you didn't deserve it, Peyton! What more do you want from me?"

"I'm so sorry, baby."

"I thought you killed Lucas! I was sure of it! So I was willing to take a murder wrap for you. I was gonna go to prison for life, possibly the fucking gas chamber to protect you because I thought you killed him when all the while, you were just whoring around again! Damn you, Peyton! I didn't kill Lucas but I should have killed you!"

Judge Fowler hit the gavel to regain control.

"Silence! Order in the court! Bailiff, cuff and remove the defendant at once!"

It took two deputies to restrain an irate and heartbroken Jake. Brooke, Nathan, Haley and the others sat in disbelief at what they had just heard and seen. And only Peyton could cry. One question had been answered and a dozen more posed.


	34. The Long, Impossible Road To Redemption

**2014**

**Indianapolis, Indiana**

Lucas Scott sat in the tiny cell of the county jail. Everything was a blur to him. He had no sense of time although he knew many days had passed since Nathan and Haley's party, since he and Nathan had gone on that fateful drive at night…

_His eyes fluttered open as his head pounded. Lucas tried to move as every muscle in his tired body ached. He winced with pain looking for a sitting position but when he did, he found that his right arm wouldn't let him. Fearing it was broken, Lucas took another look. It was not broken. It was his wrist that had been pinched into tight cuffs that locked him to the bed. Peering outside, he saw a uniformed police officer pacing in front of the door. Based on the machines and tubes everywhere, it was safe to say he was in the hospital._

"_You're awake", a small voice said._

_Lucas turned his attention to his left. In a chair in the corner sat Haley._

"_Hales…"_

"_How do you feel?"_

"_What…what happened?"_

"_There was an accident. Do you remember what happened?"_

_Lucas closed his eyes. He could see the party and all the lights from the big house. He remembered his brother getting in his rental car and the conversation that had taken place afterwards. Then he had lost control._

"_Where's Nathan? Is he here? Where is he? What happened?"_

"_He's here in the hospital, over in the Intensive Care Unit."_

"_Intensive Care? What…"_

"_You had an accident. You were driving the car. You were scratched and bruised up pretty bad. You had a concussion and they were worried you might have fractured your pelvis but the X rays came back negative. They say you were lucky."_

"_And Nate?"_

_Haley looked away._

"_He wasn't so lucky, Luke. There was severe injury to his spinal cord."_

"_Spinal cord_? _But he's gonna be alright…right?"_

"_He'll live."_

"_But…"_

"_The doctors say he is paralyzed from the waist down."_

_Lucas shook his head from side to side, tears falling._

"_They can fix it, right?"_

"_No. No, they can't fix it, Lucas."_

"_No! No!"_

"_Do you have any idea how hard yesterday was for me? I had to sit in that room while the doctor told my 26 year husband that he will never be able to play basketball again, that he will never even be able to walk again…"_

"_Doctors don't know everything, Haley. That guy is wrong. We'll find someone else, get a second opinion. We'll send him to the best rehab facilities in the world…"_

"_Stop it, Luke. Just stop it."_

"_Haley…"_

"_It's over. Nothing can help him now."_

_Lucas wiped his eyes._

"_How, how is he taking it?"_

"_How would you take it? How would anyone take that kind of news? He's devastated."_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_A tear fell down her angry face._

"_Yeah, I just bet you are."_

"_Haley, of course I am. Look, we may have had our differences over the years but Nathan is still my brother. I love him. I never wanted any of this to happen to him. It's all my fault."_

"_Damn right it's your fault! You did this and you did it on purpose!"_

_Lucas was shocked. Sure, he had done some underhanded things over the years and as a result, a lot of people lost trust in him. But who could think he would purposely paralyze his younger brother?_

"_Haley, no! I didn't. How could you even think…"_

"_And how could you do this, you son of a bitch?"_

"_I didn't! I swear!"_

"_Save it. Nathan told me what you said in the car. You have been jealous of him all along. You always were. Damn you, it wasn't his fault! The money, the family…you could have had it all. And it wasn't his fault that you got Dan's HCM and not him. But you blamed him for that every single day since your diagnosis. You ruined what was left of your life and you couldn't let him or anyone else be happy!"_

"_That's not true!"_

"_Yes, it is. You couldn't let me be happy or Peyton and Jake and even your own wife for God's sake!"_

"_I made mistakes, Haley…"_

"_You son of a bitch! Look what you've done! This is permanent! My husband, your brother is gonna be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life! And it is all your fault! And why? Because you're an evil, pathetic, jealous excuse of a miserable human being! Damn you, Lucas!"_

_In a tearful and emotional rage, Haley picked up a nearby vase and threw it in the direction of Lucas' head as she continued to scream at him. Hospital security had to restrain her._

"_Hales, I'm sorry", he cried. "It was an accident. Tell Nathan I didn't mean it…"_

"_Go to hell!" she sobbed as the cops pulled her away and out of his room. "I wish it were you!"_

He would never forget those words as long as he lived or the look on Haley's distraught face when she said them. It was enough to flare up his HCM but after a few days of careful monitoring, the hospital released him. Minutes later, he was arrested on one count of reckless driving and one charge of malicious wounding with intent. Of course Karen and Keith had sent the cavalry of lawyers and a release was inevitable, Lucas had sat resigned in his tiny isolated cell. Nothing was right. Everyone hated him and Nathan was still paralyzed. Maybe it hadn't been intentional but Haley was still right…it was all his fault.

"Scott, you've got a visitor", the guard announced as he led Lucas to the visitation room.

Lucas rolled his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to talk to another attorney. But to his surprise, it wasn't. Nothing could have prepared him for who he saw waiting at the table for him.

"Brooke…"

"You look like shit", she observed.

He managed a small smile.

"You look beautiful. What…what are you doing here?"

She shrugged and sighed.

"I keep asking myself that same question."

"It's good to see you again."

"Look, Lucas…"

"I messed up, Brooke. I know that. I hurt you and Jake and a lot of other people."

"That doesn't matter now", she cleared her throat.

"Yes, it does. It's all that matters. I keep screwing up, each time worse than the one before it. I keep hurting innocent people I claim to love. The affairs, the debts, the gambling, the money laundering…all of it was wrong, Brooke. There are no words, no excuses for that. I fucked up…bad. I know sorry won't make up for that."

"No, it won't, Lucas."

"What I did with Peyton was wrong."

"But you still did it and now…now there is this child involved."

"I have done a lot of things, things I am ashamed of, things worse than Dan ever did. I don't know why. It's like I can't help it. One day I looked in the mirror and everything was out of control and I barely recognized the guy staring back at me. I became this monster that you and everybody else hated."

"Can you blame us?"

Lucas shook his head.

"No because there is no way any of you can hate me anymore than I already hate myself. I want to change, Brooke."

She rolled her eyes.

"I've heard that one before. And I was stupid enough to think it would actually happen. That's why I stuck around all these years."

"I love you."

"No, you don't. If you loved me, you never would have cheated on me or lied to me or stolen money from me."

"How do I say I'm sorry?"

"How do you? You can't. You went too far. The whole Peyton thing drives me insane but how could you do that to Jake? He is your best friend. He stood by you when no one else did. How could you betray him in that way?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to…"

"And not that I'm an advocate for Peyton Jagielski's feelings right now but after everything that has happened, you challenged her for custody? Why?"

"I want to see my daughter. I want to be a part of Minnie's life."

"So you can confuse her? Cause more strain for Jake and Peyton?"

"No, I…"

"Well, that's exactly what you're doing. See what I mean? All you do is destroy and hurt, even when you don't mean to. Me, Jake, Peyton, Minnie, Haley and now Nathan."

"Look at me, Brooke. You know me. You know me better than anyone. Look in my eyes. Do you honestly think I did that, the wreck, paralyzing Nathan on purpose?"

Brooke bit her lip. Lucas was a lot of things but no she couldn't believe that one.

"No", she whispered.

A lump formed in his throat. He touched her hand but she tried to pull away.

"I had everything and I lost everything. I know I've said it before but this time it's true. I have to change. I have to be better. This is rock bottom for me, Brooke."

"Do what you have to do, Lucas."

"I can't do it alone."

"You can't do it with me. We tried that for years, remember? It didn't work then and it won't work now."

"What if it could? What if somehow we got it all back? What if we could be Broody and Cheery again? What if the six of us could all be tight again?"

Brooke wiped away a tear.

"That will never happen."

"But what if it could?"

She shrugged.

"It would be great, too good to be true."

"The six of us have a bond that will never be broken. No matter what, we'll always stick together. That's what loyalty is. I know in my heart, even when I'm wrong or they wrong me, it doesn't matter. It's us against the world, Brooke. It always has been. No matter the crime, we protect each other at any cost. That's just the way it is."

"And you and me?"

"I know I've hurt you. I have been an unimaginable bastard and I don't deserve you. But remember our vows, Brooke. Remember what you told me that night we got married. For better or worse…marriage is forever."

"Yeah but that was before you showed me just how bad it could get."

"I know you still love me. If you didn't, you wouldn't be here. But you are. And I know you miss us and that you want it back but you're afraid. You're afraid to be vulnerable and get your heart broken again. You're afraid of me."

"Luke…"

"I love you, Brooke. I want my wife back. I want my friends back. Hell, I want my life back."

"It's too late."

"It's never too late. Somehow, I'm gonna get it all back. You'll see."

"You have a lot to prove to a lot of people. There is so much to be forgiven, too much."

He stroked her wrist.

"I'm gonna make it up to you. I don't know how, but I will. Just promise me one thing…you'll hold off on this divorce thing."

"Lucas…"

His bottom lip trembled as his voice began to quiver.

"Please. Please, Brooke. I'm begging you. I need you. I love you. I don't have anything else but you now. If you turn your back, then I truly have nothing."

"I, I have to go…"

"Brooke…"

"You made bail. And your attorney is pretty confident that all the charges will be dropped. So at least you'll be out of here soon."

"I want to come home. I want to go back to Dallas."

Brooke took a deep breath.

"I want that, too. More than anything but not now. It can't happen. I just can't let you back in."

"I'll do anything…"

She nodded as she stood to leave.

"Then prove it."

He knew he had to. He had a lot to prove to everyone he had hurt and let down. More than anything, he just wanted back to his old self. But with everything done, would they ever truly forgive him? Could Jake ever look at Minnie, then look him in the eye without hatred and contempt? Could Haley ever love him again? Could Nathan, his career and the use of his lower body taken away in a horrible instant, ever forgive? And Brooke. Perhaps he had hurt her most. And she had always been classy about it. She had never let anyone know the full story, the extent to which Lucas had hurt her. Even when others looked at her, or when it caused irreversible damage to Brooke's once loving and solid relationship with Karen, Brooke had kept her head high and handled her pain with dignity and grace. And now he was asking her for forgiveness. Could she? Would she? Would any of them? Lucas could only wait. He knew it could be a while but there was hope yet. The two of them were bonded by eternal wedding vows just as their group of six was bonded by the unspoken force of loyalty and deep, abiding love. No matter the crime, they would always be there to love each other, protect each other at any cost.


	35. Saved

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(Day Three Of The Preliminary Hearing)**

If before, the State of North Carolina versus Jake Jagielksi was simply a media event, after the explosive testimony of his wife, it had ballooned into a full on soap opera like circus. The lines of spectators aiming to get a ticket inside the courtroom tripled while local channels broadcast the proceedings live, while national media loomed outside the double doors giving the country a play by play of the events. For the third time the room was filled to its capacity as the physically exhausted and emotionally devastated defendant took his place at the designated table. As the young detective who had worked on the case filed in, he couldn't resist walking over to the man he had once been friends with.

"Listen, Jake…"

Jake looked right at him.

"Save your breath, man. I didn't do it. I didn't kill Luke."

Mouth sighed.

"I…I know. Look, Jake, I can help you. I want to help you. Please let me help you."

"It's too late for me, Mouth."

"No, it's not. It's not too late. There is still time. You just have to tell me the truth. You have to tell me where you were during those hours when Lucas was being murdered."

"Detective McFadden", Anna approached, folding her arms. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Anna, I was just trying to help."

"Really? Well, it seems to me you've helped enough. In fact, you helped Jake right into this defendant's chair. So please return to your seat and leave us alone and Jake, don't say another word."

She took her place right behind him as court began.

"What's gonna happen?" he whispered. "Anna, I don't want to go to jail."

"Now you tell me. It's time for closing arguments and you finally decide to stop sabotaging your own case?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was before. I was trying to protect Peyton."

Anna glanced across the room at the blonde who kept her head down.

"And how is the loving wife?"

"It's so complicated", Jake sighed.

"Let's say by the grace of God, you do manage to make it out of here as a free man. What's next?"

"I don't know."

"What about your marriage? Is it over?"

"It…it's complicated, too. I know you think that sounds lame. Yeah, Peyton has a done a lot over the years. Some people would say I should just take my boys away and divorce her."

"And what do you say to that, Jake?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not that simple either but you'd never understand that and I don't expect you to."

"Actually, I do. You know, you six always had that bond. Even back then, especially back then. I can't explain it and I don't think you guys could either. All of you were nice to me and we were friends and Luke and I even dated for a while but I always felt like an outsider. I guess I was. You all never let anyone else in that little bubble, therefore no one else could ever understand the love, the hate, the jealousy, the loyalty that will bind you all forever."

Jake nodded. It was as good as an explanation as he'd ever heard.

"Are the prosecution and defense prepared to close today?" Judge Fowler asked.

Laura Ferguson stood.

"The People are, Your Honor."

"Ms. Tagarro?"

Anna stood as well.

"Your Honor, the Defense respectfully requests an extension."

The courtroom murmured.

"On what grounds?"

"We would like to present a final witness."

"Objection, Your Honor. The State was not made aware of this final witness."

"And neither was the court", Judge Fowler frowned. "Ms. Tagarro, I have had it up to here with your shenanigans. Now unless you can produce this witness in the next ten seconds, motion for extension denied."

And like magic, the courtroom double doors opened. Every head turned and as hushed whispers fell throughout everyone in attendance. The drama couldn't have been scripted any better. No one could believe the person's identity, especially not Nathan or Haley or Keith and Karen. Anna breathed a sigh of relief and grinned as even Jake looked stunned.

"Does this mean motion granted?" the young attorney looked at her watch.

Judge Fowler rolled his eyes.

"You're skating on thin ice, Counsel. Proceed."

"Thank you, Your Honor. The defense calls Mae Scott to the stand."

"What the hell is she doing?" Karen whispered. "What is going on?"

Keith was just as shocked as everyone else as his mother was sworn in and took the stand.

"Good morning, Mrs. Scott. My name is Anna Tagarro and I represent the defendant, Jake Jagielski, in the People of North Carolina, New Brunswick County versus Jake Jagielski in the murder trial of Lucas E. Scott. Ma'am, do you understand the purpose of this court proceeding?"

"Yes, dear."

"And could you please tell the court of your relationship, if any, to the deceased?"

Mae cleared her throat.

"Lucas was my grandson."

"I see. I am very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Scott. I have a few questions. Did you love your grandson Lucas? Did you see him, speak to him often?"

"I loved him very much. He was a good boy, a bit troubled but a good boy. I saw him whenever he came to town. I flew out to his ranch in Texas a few times."

"So you had a good relationship with Lucas?"

"Yes."

"What about Lucas' relationship with Mr. Jagielski?"

"They were the best of friends once. Several circumstances eventually changed that. Over the years I'd say the relationship had become strained. But no matter what, in the end, Lucas still loved Jake…and I know Jake loved my Lucas."

"You say despite past differences, the two old friends still had love for one another. Now, Mrs. Scott, what is your relationship, or what was it like leading up to the murder with the defendant?"

Mae smiled.

"I loved Jake Jagielski very much. I still do. He's been like another grandson to me."

"And do you believe these heinous charges he has been accused of?"

"No. No, Jake wouldn't hurt a fly. He did not kill Lucas."

"Objection, Your Honor!"

"Sustained", Judge Fowler agreed. "Ms. Tagarro, you're walking a fine line here. Establish relevance or else."

"That leads me to my next question, Your Honor. Mrs. Scott, you say my client did not murder the victim. Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

"How do you know?"

"Because during the timeframe that someone shot my grandson, Jake Jagielski was with me at the Scott estate."

The courtroom erupted as Judge Fowler had to bang his gavel several times.

"Order! Order in the court!"

Anna didn't bother hiding the smile that indicated she was quite pleased with herself.

"Please elaborate, Mrs. Scott."

"At the time of Lucas' murder, he was embedded in a legal battle with his brother, Nathan, over monies secured in the Scott trust. There are several holders in that…myself, as I also have Power of Attorney over my disabled husband's interests, my son, Keith and his wife, Karen, also Lucas' mother. Deborah Scott, widow of my late son, Dan and of course, Nathan and Haley Scott as well as Lucas and Brooke Scott. You see, Deb, Keith and Karen's parts were separated, however I had funds that were tied into the impending lawsuit. I couldn't take it anymore, not the bickering. It was tearing our family apart. I didn't know what to do. I needed advice. I needed someone I could trust, someone familiar with our family, someone with both Lucas and Nathan's best interests at heart. I knew that person was Jake. He had also studied finance and such in college and I knew he was very capable with matters like this. I found out he was in town on routine business and I summoned him for a meeting that took place during the night of my grandson's murder."

"And you are sure of dates and times? You are sure Jagielski was with you on that night?"

"Of course, dear."

"It has been a little over six weeks since Lucas' murder. Why haven't you come forward before now?"

"It was Jake's choice, really. He agreed to help me on the condition of anonymity. He didn't want anyone to know of his involvement, even if it meant hiding an alibi."

"With all due respect, ma'am, you have testified to your fondness for the defendant. How do we know you're telling the truth today? How do we know you're not just creating an alibi to help his case?"

"Because I am a loving, churchgoing, law abiding grandmother, dear. But I suppose you and the courts require more proof than that."

Anna smiled.

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Scott."

Mae handed over a large, sealed envelope.

"All the proof you need, Ms. Tagarro. Seven notarized, sworn statements from my associates also in attendance at that meeting."

"I see. Thank you, Mrs. Scott. And one more question, please, if I might."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell any of this to the police?"

Mae shrugged and looked right at Detectives McFadden and Tucker.

"They never bothered to interview me", she shrugged innocently.

"Son of a bitch!" Tucker whispered.

Mouth shook his head in disbelief.

"She's lying. She made all of this up."

"Thank you, again, ma'am. Nothing further. The Defense rests."

"And the People?" Judge Fowler questioned.

Thrown for a loop and stuck between a rock and a hard place, Laura Ferguson had been backed into a corner.

"No, Your Honor."

"Very well. Mrs. Scott, you may be excused. The court will take a short recess while I ponder over this latest evidence."

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked.

Anna just grinned at him.

"Your ticket to freedom."

Brooke gave an innocent shrug when Jake turned to her for explanation. A few feet away as the people buzzed over the latest scandalous revelation, Nathan Scott sat fuming.

"Is Grandma on crack? We should have locked her ass away in an old folk's home in Florida years ago."

Haley said nothing as within the hour Judge Fowler returned.

"In light of the evidence brought forth by Ms. Tagarro's defense, it is my opinion that the People did not establish burden of proof. Therefore there is insufficient evidence to bring forth the defendant, Jake Jagielski to a formal grand jury indictment or trial by jury. At this time the case is dismissed and all charges are dropped. Mr. Jagielski, you are free to go. Court is hereby adjourned."

Chatter filled the courtroom as Jake hugged Anna and a relieved but tearful Peyton quietly made her exit. The court was divided in their reactions that ranged from horror to joy to anger to disbelief but all agreed it had ended in expected dramatic fashion. Haley stood to wheel her husband out of the room and made eye contact with Jake who simply nodded at her. Then she looked over at her sister in law, Brooke, who greeted her with a wink. Haley then glanced over at poor Mouth who looked absolutely destroyed. With a sigh, she put on her sunglasses, smiling for a second before she had to put on a brave, blank face for the whole world.


	36. Always And Forever

**2015**

**Wrightsville Beach, North Carolina**

Haley stood on the beach, hands in her pockets watching the waves crash in against the wet sand. She couldn't believe she was right back where she had started from. She never imagined it would end up that way but life was funny. Funny and cruel.

"Haley…"

She turned around and saw her mother in law behind her.

"Deb, what are you doing here?" the two women hugged.

"I couldn't stay away any longer. How is he? How's my boy?"

The young wife closed her eyes and sighed.

"Not good. He's adjusting but not very well. And he is angry and bitter but what do you expect?"

Deb closed her eyes.

"I'd like to see him."

"I know but that just isn't possible right now. I'm sorry. He just isn't up to company."

"I understand. It must be hard having to give up basketball and everything else."

Hard? Hard? Haley wanted to scream. Hard wasn't the word. It was an absolute nightmare.

"We're just trying to cope. It's a new reality", she said quietly.

"You're a brave young woman, Haley and a good wife."

"Deb…"

"I know this hasn't been easy for you and it probably won't be for a while. Everyday I ask myself why you stay, why you don't take Landon and just leave, do what I tried to do so many years before with Dan and Nathan."

Haley shrugged.

"He's my husband. I love Nathan. I am loyal to him. For better or worse, right? Always and forever. My place is here with him."

Deb nodded. She knew a thing or two about allegiance, even if at times it had been forced. She watched her daughter in law's face carefully as tears threatened. She draped an empathetic arm around her small shoulders but before Haley could relax and let it all out and let someone take care of her for a change, she heard the sound of glass shattering a few yards away in the beach house behind them.

"Is everything okay?" Deb questioned.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I, I have to go."

The older blonde nodded and watched the younger girl scurry off into the house. Haley found a red faced, angry Nathan surrounded by broken glass.

"Don't touch it", he barked.

"We can't just let it sit here, Nathan."

"We hire people for stuff like this. And speaking of, where the hell are their sorry asses? Can someone get in here and clean this shit up?" he bellowed.

"I've got it, Nathan. It's okay. Please don't yell."

Haley shook. She hated it when he raised his voice like that but over the past few months, sadly it had become a way of life. The accident had changed him forever in more ways than one. She dared to remember the months leading up to it, the months that had been the happiest of her marriage since the early college days in Charlottesville. Moving to Indianapolis had been a dream for their family. Nathan had had more time to relax. He was spending more quality time with Landon, being a better father. And best of all, she had her husband back. The sweet, funny, wonderful guy who picked purple wildflowers for her. The marriage was solid as they had grown closer. Life was so perfect and in an instant, in the blink of an eye, suddenly everything changed so unexpectedly and cruelly. The dream was soon gone and overnight they sold their dream home in Indiana and returned to North Carolina to be closer to the specialists and their family.

Nathan may have lost control of his lower body but Haley had lost an element of control as well. Despite the hired staff of nurses, it was her wifely duty to be there for and take care of him. But it wasn't an easy job. It was demanding and never ending and she often bore the brunt of his verbal abuse so their son and hired help wouldn't have to. He had turned into evil personified but she couldn't leave. Who could blame him? He had everything and he'd lost it so quickly. How hard for him it must have been to never be able to walk again.

"I'm gonna go in the living room", he muttered.

"I'll fix you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's lunchtime and you already skipped breakfast."

Besides, he had been fumbling with the dishes for some reason.

"Haley, I'm fine!"

"Okay", she threw her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay."

Stuck in their mutual frustration, matters were further complicated as they heard the pitter patter of little feet bounding towards them. It was Landon.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Nathan sighed.

"Hey, Sport."

"Daddy, come play with me."

Haley kneeled down.

"Maybe later, sweetie, okay? How about I make you lunch and then we'll watch a DVD together, any one you want. After your nap, maybe you and Daddy can spend time together."

The little boy frowned.

"No!" he stamped his foot. "I want to play now!"

Haley sighed as she sensed a tantrum coming on.

"Not now and no stomping your foot, please."

"But, Mommy…"

"What did I say, sir?"

He threw his toy and she bit her lip, knowing he was testing her. The last thing she wanted was to spank his little bottom but he was asking for it. He turned to his father and yanked on his hand.

"I want to play basketball", he pouted. "Daddy, come play with me."

"Landon…"

"Please, Daddy, please. Get up. Come play. Get out of the chair."

Their child's pleas broke Haley's heart but the pain in Nathan's eyes was tangible. No, he couldn't get out of that stupid chair and what he would do if he could and play basketball and run and chase his son one more time.

"Landon, honey…"

"Get up, Daddy."

Nathan slammed his fists onto the arm rests before reaching out and swatting the boy hard against his legs.

"Stop whining and being a sissy brat! Go to your room now!"

Landon began to wail as a nanny came out of nowhere and scooped up the sobbing child, removing him from the situation. Haley's brown eyes narrowed with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted.

"I'm sick of him acting like that. No more temper tantrums, Hales."

"You mean like the ones you've been having lately? Gee, I wonder where Landon gets it from."

"Someone around here has to discipline him."

"You call that discipline, Nathan? You hit him too hard."

"Stop babying him."

"He is my baby. Don't tell me how to be a mother!"

"So don't tell me how to be a father!"

"Screaming at the top of your lungs like a crazy person, constantly putting him down and now roughing him up? Oh no, Dam Jr. So not gonna happen in this house, not as long as I'm alive."

"Haley…"

"I can't do this anymore. Nathan, God, something has to give. You have turned into a complete monster. Living with you is hell. Do you have any idea how it feels to…"

"Do you?" he spun around.

"Nathan…"

"No, don't give me that shit. So it's hard for you. Think I don't know that? Think I don't know it's hard and confusing for Landon? Yeah, I know that too. I see it, I feel it every single day. Do you think I like you or a nurse having to help me bathe and dress and go to the freaking bathroom?"

"Nathan…"

"Do you know how that makes me feel? All this new technology is supposed to make it easier and I'm supposed to have a so called normal life but there is nothing easy or fucking normal about this, Hales! I'm supposed to do all the things I did before…yeah right, I can't even make lunch for myself. I'm trying but it's hard and I can't and it makes me feel like half a man."

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Please don't say that."

"Why? It's the truth. You know it. I see it in your eyes, the way you look at me."

"I love you."

"No, you don't. You just feel sorry for me."

"Nathan, how could you say that?"

"I see the look on your face when you have to take care of me like I'm a baby. The doctors say we can still make love but I see the disappointment and disgust in your eyes when I have to do it like some freakazoid robot, or worse when I can't get it up at all."

"Nathan…"

"And I see it in my four year old's face. He just wants a normal dad to get up and play with him and I can't even do that."

"We love you and we're here for you", she kneeled down. "I know it's hard for you. It's hard for me, it's hard for everybody. Baby, I'll help you but you have to help me, too. This won't tear us apart. Always and forever…"

Nathan grabbed another plate off the counter and hurled it onto the floor, watching it shatter as well.

"It's not okay! Look at me!"

Haley broke down and as she threw a plate of her own.

"You think I don't see?" she cried. "I see! It hurts me, too! It kills me! Damn you, Nathan! It's not just you that is affected by this! My world got turned upside down, too! I'm trying to cope, to deal but you make it so damned hard!"

He smirked and leaned back.

"Life has a way of throwing curve balls, huh? Bet you never thought it would end up like this. I bet you wish you could turn back time and walk a few miles down that beach and take back those vows, don't you?"

"Nathan, stop it!"

"It's true! I want to hear you say it!"

"Fine! Sometimes, I do, alright? Sometimes, I hate you! I hate you all! I hate my life! Sometimes, I regret marrying you and being with you! I regret Lucas ever joining the Ravens! Because maybe then if all our paths hadn't crossed, maybe we'd all be happy. Maybe there would be peace. Maybe Jenny wouldn't be dead and Lucas wouldn't be the inexcusable bastard he can be. And everyone wouldn't hurt so much."

"And you'd have your dreams. No whiny kid and invalid husband. You'd be Haley James, the rock star touring with Chris Keller living the good life."

"Don't you dare bring that up! Don't even go there! Twice, I sacrificed that dream for you, for our family!"

"Any regrets now?"

"Nothing but. You know, you love basketball and you miss it and it kills you that it was taken away? Now you know how I feel. Welcome to my world. Life snatched your dreams away too and it sucks."

"Lucas snatched away my dreams", he responded coolly.

"And you snatched away mine. And I hate it. And a part of me hates you for it. And before this goddamned accident, maybe it was all worth it. We were happy. We had our family. And now that's gone. I have no husband, no friends, no career, nothing! And for what? Nothing! So I'm just as miserable as you are. Congratulations. You're a dream crusher, Nathan Scott. You sure stomped the life out of mine."

He nodded before wheeling away.

"You don't have to worry about that. Now, I can't stomp anything."

She stumbled into the living room hysterical. All those framed pictures, those damned photos only made it worse. The smiling, carefree faces of the past were all one big lie and she hated it. She hated her life and the people they once were. She hated Brooke and Peyton and Jake and Nathan. She hated herself. Most of all, she hated Lucas.

Why? Why did he have to join that damned Ravens team junior year? Why did he have to be Dan Scott's son? Why did he have to have HCM? Why did his dreams have to end? Why did he become a lying, stealing alcoholic compulsive gambler? Why did he cheat on Brooke? Why did he have to get Peyton pregnant? Why? Why, why, why, why?

With a final pain filled scream she took the smiling group high school photo of the six friends and threw it through the glass window. Where had it all gone wrong? Would it get any worse? Would peace ever come? And why couldn't they just be happy?


	37. Stronger Than Death

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(The Night Of The Acquittal)**

All murder charges had just been dropped against Jake Jagielski. Just when the case against him looked bleakest, just when the young man had resigned himself to a life behind bars and possibly death for the crime of which he had been accused, he had been saved in the most unexpected and dramatic of ways. It had been only hours before but already it seemed, felt like a dream. Once more a life altering event was a part of the past and he could put it behind him. He wanted nothing more than to go home and see and hug his children…all three of them. Sure biology wasn't on his side with Minnie but as far as Jake was concerned, biology didn't make a real family. But until he could get home, he was content to dribble the ball around and make shot after shot on his home away from home beloved River Court. He went for a basket but it missed and the ball bounced off the rim, falling onto the asphalt as it rolled away. It was stopped by a familiar looking foot.

"It's funny how I'm always saving your game on this court", she sighed. "And you're always saving me in real life."

"Hey, Peyton", Jake said quietly.

She threw the ball back.

"It kind of feels like déjà vu, doesn't it? Like we've been here before. Do you remember that first night…"

"I remember, Peyton. I remember everything. The first night everybody found out about Jenny when I played at open mic night in Karen's Café. Afterwards we all came down here and just played for fun and it was awesome and for one night everything was great and everybody was friends."

She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, that was a great night."

"Before life got hard. Before all the crap we had to go through. Before Jenny died…before the lies and the cheating and all the betrayal."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I know those words, especially coming from me don't mean a whole lot to you by now but it really comes from my heart. I have been a terrible mother and an even worse wife. I don't deserve you or our kids but I love you all with everything I am. I want our family back."

"It's not that simple. I don't know if I can forgive you this time."

"I don't know if I can forgive myself. I didn't want this, not any of it for us. Not for Luke to be dead or for our families and friendships to be ruined. Somehow, it's like if I, if we can get it all back, go back to the way we once were, then this never happened. It'll be okay."

"Peyton…"

"I know you don't want to think about that right now and it's something that will take time but for now, would you come somewhere with me? Please."

He looked around and bit his lip before following his estranged wife to the rental car. He climbed in the passenger seat as she drove the few miles. Within minutes they were entering a cemetery, the lights cast down on the graves to guide the way in the darkness. Jake knew why they were there even before Peyton handed him one of the five single white roses in her hand. Together they got out of the car and walked a few feet to the destination. They weren't alone. Nathan and Haley were there as well. As the couple approached them, there was another car and Brooke stepped out, joining them .

"And then there were six", the young widow stared at the fresh headstone covering her husband's final resting place.

"I can't believe he's really gone", Haley sighed. "This past month has been surreal, like a nightmare."

"It wasn't supposed to end this way", Peyton shook her head. "That's what sucks. I remember the people we once were and the lives we once had and it breaks my heart. What a really shitty, unfair ending for us all."

Nathan stared at his older brother's name, birth and death dates permanently etched in stone.

"Especially for Luke", he said quietly.

Jake shook his head.

"No matter what, it's like we always manage somehow to end up together. Lucas is dead and I still don't know how I feel about that."

Brooke nodded.

"A piece of me is six feet under with him right now. I love him. A part of me always will. I can't help it. Good or bad, for so long he was my whole life, all I knew. Now he's gone. The biggest part of me is gone and I have to move on and learn to live with that."

"I wish he were still here", Haley dabbed at her eyes.

Peyton sighed.

"I wish we were all still here. Not the man buried here and the five people standing around but the six we used to be."

Everyone knew what she meant.

"But it doesn't change the fact that Lucas is still gone", Nathan reminded the crowd. "My brother is dead, I know that. There is a killer among us…I believe that."

"Are you asking for one last chance for a confession?" Brooke inquired.

"Depends. Are you offering one, Brooke?"

The brunette managed a smile.

"It wasn't me. I did not kill my husband. I'm not Luke's murderer."

Nathan took a deep breath.

"It wasn't me either. You all might think that but it's not true. I didn't shoot Lucas."

Haley hung her head.

"We had our differences. I always loved him, even the times he made me hate him. But nothing would drive me to take another human being's life. I didn't kill him, not my Buddy."

"The HCM killed Lucas a long time ago", Peyton began. "It took away his hopes, his dreams, his plans…his character. Whoever did this just put him and all of us out of a lot of misery. But it was not me."

"Peyton's right", Jake agreed. "I loved Luke like a brother. We were tight. He hurt me. He's been dead to me for a while now. How do you kill something that's already dead? I did not do it. I'm not the shooter."

Nathan nodded.

"One last chance, huh? So nobody admits it. That's cool. Can't say I expected anyone to. But we know it was one of us and one of us standing here knows the truth. If we can't say it here, just us at Luke's grave, then I guess we'll never say it."

"I say we take a vow of silence", Jake suggested. "From here on out, we protect each other and the truth. I'm off the hook but you can bet the cops aren't too happy about that. They're not just gonna give up. So here on out, the past is the past. We look out for each other, no matter what. United we stand, divided we fall. They can break one of us but not all five."

"It will never be the same", Peyton said. "Looking around it might be hard to trust each other but that's what we'll do…at least on this."

"How?" Haley shook her head. "Luke's still dead and one of us did it. How can we trust each other? How do we forgive?"

"Because Lucas would", Nathan answered.

"What?"

Nathan chuckled.

"That son of a bitch", he shook his head. "It doesn't matter how we feel, Hales. We do what we have to do out of loyalty. Luke had a warped sense of loyalty but it was still there."

"Nathan's right", Peyton added. "And if he were still here and one of us was lying in that grave right now instead, he'd say the same thing. He would agree to keep it quiet. Lucas would protect the remaining five."

Haley was unconvinced.

"I can't. We can't…"

"Yes, we can", Brooke finally spoke up. "We stick together, Haley. Always. No matter what. About a year or two ago, when things were at their worst, Lucas once told me, 'It's us against the world. It always has been. No matter the crime, we protect each other at any cost. That's just the way it is.' He was talking about the six of us. He said that and he meant it and he believed it with all his heart. And it was true. It is true."

"The bond can't be broken", Jake acknowledged. "It's stronger than love or pain or betrayal or heartbreak. It's stronger than life…stronger than death."

He put his hand in and three other hands immediately followed. Haley was last but finally she conceded.

"What did we always say, Hales?" Nathan asked her.

She wiped away a tear.

"Us against the world", she whispered.

"That's right."

"But we'll never know the truth."

"Doesn't matter", Brooke pointed out. "Not now. It won't bring him back. Lucas is dead and it does not matter who did it. What matters now is that we go on with our lives…and that we look out for each other."

Peyton stepped up to grave.

"For Luke", she placed the white rose on it before distributing the rest.

"For Luke", Jake put his down.

"For Luke", a tearful Haley knelt down and kissed the headstone.

"For Luke", Nathan said.

Brooke nodded as she kissed her rose, the memories good and bad of the past ten years playing over and over in her mind. She fought back tears as she gave her husband his final rose.

"For Luke."

Nathan reached for Haley's hand and took it, rubbing it in his.

"I don't know about you but I feel like some champagne", Nathan mentioned. "Enough of this. Let's go celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Jake questioned.

"Hell yeah, dude. You just barely beat that rap by the hair of your chinny, chin, chin. I say that's reason enough to go out and get wasted, you know, for old time's sake. Everybody in?"

They looked around shrugging and nodding.

"We go have a few drinks and the first good night together we've all had in years, then what?" Haley asked. "What happens after that? What happens after tonight?"

Brooke nodded as she walked over and placed Jake's hand in Peyton's. Then she took the blonde's other hand, smiling as she looked at all her friends.

"Simple. We move on."


	38. The Last Supper

**2015**

**Raleigh, North Carolina**

The site was the grand banquet room of the State Capital Hotel located in downtown Raleigh. The event was the induction of the North Carolina Athletics' Coaches Hall Of Fame. Being honored was one of the most deserving high school coaches of all time, Brian "Whitey" Durham. A stern, tough loving, no nonsense, wise, yet beloved man with an impeccable winning record that spoke for itself. He had long since retired and old age had caught up with him but he was still one of Tree Hill's most respected and admired figures. Only he, an event being held to pay tribute to his legacy, would be strong enough to reunite six estranged friends…even if it was for only one night.

Sitting at the table designated for the guest of honor, Whitey looked handsome in his traditional tuxedo. He shook hands and mingled as he seemed to know just about everyone. Several hundred people had been invited, some at his request but he was hoping six in particular would show. One third of his wish came true when he saw the first couple at the door. She looked simply gorgeous in her form fitting black gown, deep auburn hair pulled back into an elegant updo. Her date looked handsome as well, garnering more stares for his good looks and keen sense of style rather than the fact he was confined to a wheelchair. They made their way over to him.

"Haley", Whitey stood, placing a kiss on both of her cheeks. "You look absolutely radiant, my dear."

"Thank you, Coach."

"I still keep asking myself after all these years why a such a saintly beauty puts up with your stubborn behind", he pretended to scowl at Nathan.

"Probably because I'm rich and I'm handsome", Nathan joked as he returned the hug from the man that had coached him in high school. "Congratulations, man. You deserve this."

"They just want to give me the honors before I die."

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon. You're too damn ornery to die."

Whitey shrugged.

"You're probably right about that. Anyway, you kids get comfortable. You're seated at the table with me tonight."

"Thank you", Haley politely smiled.

"Son, how is the rehab going?"

Nathan shrugged.

"It's going, I guess. I mean, it sucks. It's a whole new reality, that's for sure."

"You know, I was doing some reading and they have these Olympics for people in wheelchairs. You should look into it. Who knows, I ,might even come out of retirement to coach you."

"Come on, Coach. Be for real."

"I am. Look, son, you got dealt an unfortunate hand but nobody ever said life was fair. These are the breaks sometime and you just have to roll with the punches. You might not like your current situation, as I'm sure it's less than ideal but you have to go with it. And you're a hell of an athlete. Raw, natural talent…you've always had it. Don't let it go to waste. Life isn't over yet. Don't give up on yourself and what you can do and most of all, you still be a man and look out for your family. You've got a good girl sitting beside you and a beautiful little boy. Don't ever lose sight of what's truly important, Nate."

Nathan looked at Haley and rubbed her bare arm.

"Looking at me it might sound crazy but I really am a lucky man. I know that", he said softly, gazing at his beautiful wife.

For whatever reason she had remained by his side through thick and thin. He loved her for it. At times he hadn't been the best husband and the accident that had taken away his legs had also ripped out pieces of his heart. It had been a struggle but Nathan was determined to get back on track. There were good days and bad days, of course but for the most part he had put forth an honest effort to treat his family a little better.

"And how is little Landon?"

Haley grinned.

"Growing like a weed but wonderful. Oh he's so smart. I know every mother says that about her child but he really is. You should see him, Coach. Landon is really something."

"I'm sure he is. You know, I was so sorry to hear about Royal's stroke…"

"Yes. That was an unfortunate shock to us all."

"How is Mae coping?"

"Grandma is strong", Haley smiled.

"Poor Mae. With Royal getting on in age and Danny gone, Keith doing his own thing and Nathan you and Lucas at each other's throats like two madmen, the future of the Scott legacy rests on that little boy's shoulder."

"It's a birthright and a burden at the same time, I guess", Nathan sighed.

"Not if you prepare him. Raise that boy right. Give him a chance. Do for your son what Danny failed to do for you and your brother."

"Landon is a Scott by birth. I want him to be proud of that", Haley spoke up. "I'm going to raise him to be a good man but at the same time prepare him for his destiny. I'll do anything to protect my son."

"You're a good mother. That little boy is going to be just fine", Whitey commented as all eyes focused on the next entrance.

It was Jake and Peyton. He wore a nice suit while his wife glowed in a backless white gown. They approached the table and their seats, hugging and kissing everyone.

"Peyton, you look beautiful", Haley smiled. "I love your hair and your dress."

"Thanks", the blonde shifted uncomfortably.

"Wasn't too sure if you two would make it", Whitey said.

Jake looked at his wife.

"Anything for you, Coach."

"Well, I guess this is it", the old timer looked around, noticing two empty chairs among them.

The final arrival had been anticipated and feared by all. Would they even show up? The ceremony was about to begin.

"It's your big night and it's a long time coming", Jake winked. "Enjoy it, Coach. We're all here for you."

Right before the lights dimmed, an usher opened the doors. She walked in first, a living goddess decked out in the slinky but stylish red strapless dress she had probably designed herself. Her physical appearance was flawless and she was all smiles even as her husband trailed behind her. For a while it had seemed divorce had been imminent but somehow the couple had persevered and were slowly working towards a reconciliation. There were rumors that Lucas had even moved back into the Dallas ranch with his wife and their first public appearance together in ages seemed to confirm suspicions.

Everyone sucked in their collective breaths. How would Haley and Nathan face seeing Lucas after the accident? How would Lucas take seeing his brother confined to that chair? What would it be like between Lucas and Peyton? Lucas and Jake? Brooke and Peyton?

Brooke approached them with a dimple faced grin as she gave Whitey a warm hug. She gave Haley one as well and Nathan who tensed with the embrace.

"Hello, Jake, it's good to see you. Peyton", she muttered through pursed lips.

"Hey, guys", Lucas nodded as he sat down and shook Whitey's hand. "Coach, congratulations. This night is long overdue."

"Thanks, son. I appreciate you being here…all of you. Tonight is a true celebration and it means a lot. You six have had quite an impact on my years. It wouldn't be right without you being here. I know a lot has happened in nine years and none of us are the people we once were. I can't tell you what to do or how to live your lives but tonight I ask that you put aside the past and personal differences, if only for a few hours."

"Anything for you, Coach", Haley agreed.

Lucas cleared his throat.

"I know it must be hard for some of you, all of you, I guess to see me. I've made mistakes, hurt a lot of people…done some things I'm not particularly proud of. I can't say sorry enough. Maybe with more time things can be the way they once were but for tonight, um, just thanks for letting me be apart of this and share this night with Coach."

"A couple of hours", Jake pointed out. "I think we can stomach that."

"Yeah", Nathan smirked. "As long as you didn't bring your money hungry lawyers."

"Nathan, stop it", Haley begged. "Please. Behave yourself. This is exactly what we didn't want."

The tension was still there but the mood chilled as the ceremony began. It was a lovely night and a lovely tribute. Whitey received a well deserved standing ovation as he accepted his award.

"I guess every coach thinks about going into the Hall of Fame. Now that the moment has come for me I find it difficult to say what is really in my heart. But I know it is the greatest thrill of my life and I am honored to be here. For all of you who voted for me and felt I deserved to be here, thank you for this wonderful credit. You know, on the way here tonight, I thought about a lot of things, a lot of people. My parents and my own coaches. Especially my beautiful wife, Camilla, whose love and support meant everything to me. Unfortunately she is not here to see me receive this award but there are a lot of special people who are. In particularly, I am blessed because the entire roster from my 2005 – 2006 Tree Hill High Ravens team is in attendance. How nice it is to look out into this audience and see their faces and their families. These boys who now sit in front of me as men were not only great players but great people. They changed my life. I feel lucky to have known them, coached them and I am grateful for their presence here tonight. Ballplayers are not born great. They're not born great shooters or rebounders. Hard work, dedication and personal sacrifice is the key. To me the game was the most fun I ever had, which probably explains why today I feel humbleness and delight because God not only let me play the game but He let me teach it as well. I taught you about steals and assists but I hope I taught you some valuable life lessons along the way. In my years I never had the chance to be a father unfortunately but I like to think I had thousands of kids. This evening I look out here at just some of the faces whose lives I hopefully impacted. We've all grown older. You've all grown up and some have you have grown apart. But it is important to always remember the people we once were and the friendships we once had. It was an amazing ride, some amazing years so thank you for the memories and once again for this most distinguished of honors. Good night and God bless you all."

He returned to the table as the servers prepared to dish up the meal. As various guests made their way over to have a word with the newest Hall of Famer, Brooke politely excused herself to go to the ladies' room. A few minutes later, Peyton also slipped away, seemingly unnoticed. She entered the restroom as the brunette was powdering her nose. She put down her bag and pulled out her make up as well.

"That was a really nice speech", she commented.

"Whitey did always have a way with words", Brooke answered in a short tone.

"It's nice that we all showed up. It means a lot to him."

"Anything for Coach."

"And um, I…I really like your dress. Did you…"

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Peyton, stop it. Please. Give it a rest."

"I'm sorry. I was trying to make conversation."

"Don't."

Peyton closed her eyes.

"Look, I know it's been a while since we've hung out and talked…"

"Yeah? And whose fault is that?"

"I hurt you badly and I can't apologize hard enough but I am sorry. So sorry. And I just wanted you to know that. I mean it. I miss you…I miss us. The laughter and the talks and the friendship. I see you're working on forgiving Lucas and I know that's hard because it has been hard with Jake and me trying to work things out. But I love my husband and I know we're gonna be okay. Just like I know you and Luke will, too. One day…one day I hope that for us as well."

Brooke turned to face her for the first time.

"Forgiveness is a hard word. I had to forgive my husband for a lot. It hasn't been easy and I don't know if things will ever be the same for any of us again. Call me crazy but I just can't let go. It's too hard. Whether I like it or not, I'll always have that connection to Luke…and the other four, including you."

"Oh Brooke", Peyton cried, wrapping her arms around her.

Brooke backed away and put her hands up, grabbing her bag before she left.

"I forgave you both a long time ago. But I'll never forget. Never."

And with that, she walked off. She returned to the table like nothing ever happened while a visibly upset Peyton followed. They sat and began dinner, awkward small talk flowing in spurts across the table. Lucas looked over at his brother. He didn't see the stone faced man sitting in a wheelchair. Instead he saw the vibrant, joking invincible baller showing off his moves all over the River Court. Beside him was his Buddy, the goofy, clumsy chick who waited tables in the café and tutored failing students. The one who wore the colorful but fashionably challenged poncho as they shopped thrift stores and searched the campus Lost and Found for the latest cool finds. And Jake was the all around good guy, great friend, single father just trying to make a way for his beloved baby daughter. And Peyton…the brooding, mysterious, complex curly haired blonde who remained an enigma, untouchable in his fantasies. And Brooke. She smiled at him and he remembered why he had fallen in love with the pretty head cheerleader. It was the way they were and the way he wanted them to always be. They would be that way forever, if only in his imagination. Maybe time would make it a reality. But at that awkward tension filled dinner, perhaps none of them knew that time was not on their side. The next reunion would be in the form of a funeral but that wasn't on their minds. Instead they silently reminisced as they enjoyed the last supper.


	39. Three Hearts, One Secret

_Author's Note: That last review? Lol..._

**2016**

**Wrightsville Beach, North Carolina**

**(Later That Night At The Beach House)**

The impromptu party was in full swing. Five former friends had gathered at the Scott beach house for a late celebratory dinner as various others, including Anna, Coach Whitey and members of the old Ravens team also dropped by. There was plenty of good food and music, beautiful lights that illuminated the entire home right down to the decks that led to the pier and crashing waves. Had it been a bit rowdier, it would have been reminiscent of those infamous high school beach bashes Nathan Scott was known for throwing in their younger days. But away from the action, standing on the balcony watching the festivities from afar, stood Haley Scott. She held a glass of white wine in her hand as she looked on below. There in plain view was a smiling Jake Jagielski. He seemed relieved that the worst was over and he dared let his handsome face relax into a smile. Then Peyton walked over and the smile quickly faded. The couple walked into a corner to begin an intimate and serious conversation. Their body language was tense as they stood close, arms touching, exchanging somber but nevertheless heartfelt looks.

"Makes you wonder", said a voice from behind.

Haley turned around. It was her sister in law joining her out on the terrace.

"Hey, Brooke."

"Hey yourself. Hiding out up here?"

Haley gave a half smile.

"Something like that. Let's just say I've had enough excitement for one night…one lifetime actually."

"I concur. It's been a rough few weeks, that's for sure."

"How are you holding up?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I'll be okay. I'm strong. Most of all, I'm just relieved. This is all over now. We can finally start to put it behind us. I can move on."

"You miss him?" Haley asked.

Brooke chuckled.

"I'd be a liar if I said I didn't. Lucas has been a huge part of my life for so long. It's hard to say good bye. But I am relieved about Jake."

Haley nodded.

"He's a good guy. I feel bad for him. He has been through so much."

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"One of the many perks of being closely associated with Peyton Sawyer."

"He really loves her."

"Yeah, he does."

"Do you think they'll make it?"

Brooke shrugged.

"I have no idea. What is 'making it' really? I don't think he'll ever leave her, if that's what you're asking. After Jenny, Lucas, Minnie, the other affair, and now the end of this murder investigation, it makes you think, how much can one person take? Poor guy would probably be better off without her but he can't just walk away. Just like I couldn't with Luke and you can't with Nathan."

Haley sighed.

"Why do we stay?"

"That we'll never know. We just do and that's the way it is."

"You think we'll ever be the way we all were?" Haley asked.

The two women looked out as Jake tenderly took Peyton's hand in his.

"I don't know. I doubt it. But like it or not, we'll always be connected."

Truer words had never been spoken.

"I worry about Jake. I worry about all of you actually."

Brooke nodded.

"That's funny because right now I'm most worried about you, Haley."

Haley looked up puzzled.

"Why? I'm fine."

"Are you? Will you be? I mean, it's gonna be hard waking up each day and living with what you've done."

Haley's body stiffened.

"Excuse me? Brooke, I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Brooke looked her right in the eye.

"I really think you do, Haley", she said quietly. "I think you know damn well exactly what I'm talking about."

Brooke's eyes never left hers as Haley's body language began to change drastically. She looked on the verge of panic.

"Brooke…"

"What happened that night?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to me, Haley. It's over. I know you did it. I know you killed Lucas."

Haley hung her head as tears began to fall. The protesting, lying and denial stopped there. Haley simply opened up her mouth and told the story as that dreadful night replayed in her head.

"I…I got a message", she began in a shaky, frightened voice. "It was from Chris. He was gonna be in town for like one day only and he needed me to fly out and lay a track in the studio. I told Nathan and he was furious. You know how he feels about Chris Keller anyway. Ever since we started working together again earlier this year, Nathan has been furious."

"At least you didn't lie to him about it this time."

"I didn't want any more secrets between us. Anyway, he was in an even more foul mood after the meetings and dinners with his attorneys and advisors. That was the night he found out Lucas had managed to take most of the money and tie it up in several untraceable accounts all over. Nathan was ready to get on a plane to Dallas right then and there. Then I told him I had to leave and that made it worse. God, he was so angry. He demanded that I leave Landon with him and after a big fight, I agreed and chartered my plane. It was after eight and I scheduled the flight for 11 p.m. I put Lan to bed and I started packing and the phone rang. It rang and rang and rang on Nathan's private line. I got curious when he didn't pick it up so I did. It was, it…was Luke."

Brooke swallowed hard.

"What did he say?"

Haley closed her eyes.

"I guess we must have answered at the same time. I was quiet so they didn't know I was on the line. Nathan was angry. They argued. He threatened to kill Lucas. Um, Luke was already in town by then. Said he needed to see Nathan right away at the Market Street Docks."

"So Nathan went and you followed him?"

She tearfully shook her head.

"No. I couldn't let him go, Brooke. I knew what would happen. It would be awful. But you know how stubborn Nathan is. How could I stop him? You know he would never listen to reason. So I…I drugged him. I dissolved a downer and put it in his drink, knowing it would make him go to sleep and when he woke up, he'd just chalk it up to another blackout."

"Haley…"

"And I took the car and left from the rear entrance so no one would see me and I drove down to the docks. I parked on Front Street and walked down to the docks. Lucas was waiting."

Brooke's heart began to pound a little faster.

"Then what?" she mouthed with a dry throat.

The memory was still fresh, too fresh. Haley closed her eyes and repeated everything just like the vivid recollections played in her mind like a movie…

_It was dark but she knew the area well. A faint, passing smile crept to her lips as she passed by the table, their table. After all those years, it was still there. "Don't say I never gave you anything." She could still hear those words, still see the shy but annoyed tutor sitting across from the cocky jerk of a jock. But she kept walking until she saw the lone figure that was waiting._

"_Luke…"_

_He turned around, stunned for a second before smirking._

"_Nate complains about being half the man he used to be but sending the little woman out to fight his battles for him now? That's just pathetic."_

"_He doesn't know I'm here."_

"_Why'd you come?"_

"_To put an end to this. To make it all stop for everyone. Why, Lucas? I thought you were done. I thought you were trying to change."_

"_Haley…"_

"_Please. It'll never end. Look, we're all at a point where everything is just starting to maybe be okay. Jake and Peyton are raising their kids, working on their marriage. Nathan is finally bearable again and Brooke took you back. That's what you wanted isn't it?"_

_Lucas sighed._

"_All I want is for Nathan to give up this money."_

"_Money! Money, money, money. It always comes down to that with you. You've already stolen most of it. What more do you want?"_

_Lucas chuckled._

"_That's between two brothers. Sorry, sis."_

_Haley shook her head in disgust._

"_I thought you were clean, Luke. You must be in some kind of trouble. Are you gambling again?"_

"_No. It's not that, Haley."_

"_Then why are you so hard up for this money?"_

"_Because Nathan has enough and I need it and I want it and that's the least he could do."_

_Haley took a deep breath._

"_He knows. He found out what you did early. He's very angry."_

"_Listen, I have to talk to Nathan."_

"_That's not possible."_

"_Is he coming?"_

_Haley folded her arms._

"_No. Not tonight."_

"_Fine", Lucas began to walk away. "Then I'll see him at the house."_

"_No", she grabbed his arm. "Don't! Lucas, don't you dare! I mean it. Do not go to my house. My son is in that house."_

"_Haley get off me! I have to see…"_

_They tussled until he finally jerked back. Haley gasped in disbelief first and in fear second when she saw it. The moon shone an eerie light on the shiny handle that seemed to glisten._

"_Oh my God! Lucas!"_

"_Hales…"_

_She backed away slowly._

"_No. Get away from me with that thing! Is that…oh God, is that a gun?"_

"_Haley, calm down. It's not what you think."_

_She let out a scream and turned to run. She was hysterical, in a full out panic. Lucas grabbed her arm, pulling her back before someone heard or saw._

"_Let go of me! What are you doing?"_

"_Haley, stop it. Be quiet", he whispered._

"_No!"_

_He spun her around to face him, pulling out the .357 and pointing it right at Haley. She nearly fainted from shock._

"_Haley, get a hold of yourself."_

"_No", she began to whimper._

"_I, I'm not gonna shoot you."_

"_Then why do you have that thing pointed at me?"_

"_I…I just need you to shut up. Please. For like one second."_

_Haley's eyes grew large as saucers._

"_Oh God. Nathan…you, you were gonna shoot Nathan."_

"_Hales…"_

"_Lucas, no. That gun was meant for him. That's why you called him. You wanted to lure him down here and if he didn't do what you wanted, you were going to kill him. Your own brother, my husband. You monster!"_

"_Listen to me!"_

"_No!"_

_She pushed him away and tried to run but he pulled her back again. They scuffled. The next thing Haley heard was the loud pop. Then she saw the look on his face, his eyes wide and frightened before they rolled back in his head and shut. Then she saw the blood. It was everywhere…_

A single tear fell down Brooke's face as she listened to the last moments of her husband's life.

"He…he just kind of fell and he was moaning and gurgling and I really didn't know what happened. Then I looked down and that's when I saw it. Oh God, Brooke, the gun was in my hand. Luke's blood was spattered all over me. I…"

"Haley…"

"It was an accident. I killed him but I swear I didn't mean to. The damned gun just went off. I didn't even know it was in my hands."

The brunette swallowed hard.

"Then what?"

"I was so scared. I pulled out my phone to dial 911 but I just froze up. I panicked. So I moved his body in the corner away from sight and I threw the gun in the river. I ran off, got in my car and drove home. Nathan was still sleeping when I got there so I ran upstairs and showered. I changed my clothes and got ready for my flight. I wiped the car down for blood and put my bloody clothes in a trash bag I tossed at the airport. And…and that was it."

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"No. Not even Nathan. I couldn't. I was afraid. Horrified. In shock, really. I fell asleep on the plane and when I woke up for a while it was like this crazy, surreal nightmare. So I went on. I went to Chris' house, recorded my track in like one take and acted completely normal like nothing ever happened, hoping if I didn't think about it, then…then somehow it wouldn't be true. Somehow Lucas would be alive still."

"Haley…"

"I'm sorry, Brooke", she cried. "I wanted to tell someone. I made a mistake, an awful mistake. I, I took my Buddy's life. I…I know I have to pay for my crime but I'm so scared. I'm in too deep. The more time passed, the harder it got. Oh God! Brooke!"

Haley began to hyperventilate.

"Haley, calm down. Just breathe. Take a breath."

"I can't go to jail! My husband! My son! Who will take care of Landon? Please, Brooke! I didn't mean it! I am so sorry! Brooke!"

"Haley, stop!" Brooke shook her. "Calm down! You're fine. No one is going to jail."

"But…"

"Remember what we promised? No one will ever know. Your secret is safe. I didn't let anything happen to Jake and I won't let it happen to you."

Haley wiped her eyes.

"You knew? How?"

Brooke sighed.

"Deb figured it out."

"Deb? Deb knows? Oh my God! How…"

"Relax. You know, you and your mother in law are more alike than you think. You were both naïve, golden hearted, innocent teenagers who fell hopelessly in love with maniacal Scott men. The years were hard on both you. Both of your hopes for the change and the future rested with the births of your only sons. And you also saw what this Scott legacy, curse or blessing, did to Lucas. Haley, I…I thought he was changing. I believed him. Hell, I wanted so badly to believe in him but Luke would never change for the better. He was too far gone. He was too much like, Dan, worse even. I loved him and I didn't want him to die but I saw it coming sometimes. He had hurt and pissed off too many people…just like his father. And maybe it was for the greater good that he did die. Just like Dan. I know that. Deb knew it too."

"What are you saying, Brooke?"

"The fire all those years ago at the dealership? It wasn't an accident. Deb planned it all. She drugged Dan's liquor and when he was passing out, she set fire to the place. She did it on purpose. Deb killed Dan."

Haley lost her footing and her breath.

"No! Oh my God. Oh my God…"

"She knew…and she wanted to protect you, to protect all of us."

Haley blinked.

"Jake…what about Jake? All that evidence. How…"

"Jake finally told me the truth after Peyton's testimony. Lucas called Jake that night on the phone. I don't know how he knew he was in town, too. He must have had it all planned out. Told him to meet him down at the docks around the same time Nathan was supposed to be there. So after eating dinner, that's where Jake went. But when he got there, all he saw was Lucas' dead body. He kneeled down and touched him and that's how the blood got on his clothes and that's how fibers from his suit were matched to Luke's clothes. Like you, he pulled out his cell to call for help but at the last minute panicked. He dropped it in the darkness and ran off, leaving the bloody footprint. It must have fallen into the river. He never told anyone his story either, not until he told it to me a few days ago. He was willing to go down for the rap because he automatically assumed Peyton had done it."

"Brooke…"

"My only question is the gun. How did it get from Whitey's house to the Docks? Jake didn't steal it."

Haley swallowed hard.

"Lucas had it on him already. I, I saw it."

"Then he must have had it planned. Either he was going to kill one and frame the other or kill both Nathan and Jake."

"You don't think…"

"What other explanation is there?"

Haley closed her eyes.

"The fake alibi. How did you…"

"Deb again. Convincing Grandma wasn't hard. She never believed Jake or any of us was the killer. Deb made up some story about a mafia hit over a gambling debt or some crap. Mae ate it up. She agreed to testify to save Jake."

"But the witness affidavits?"

"Haley, don't be naïve. Money is power and in this town the Scott's are power. You know that by now. Money talks and bullshit walks. Getting a bunch of business associates to sign false affidavits was the easy part. Hell, I'm sure they're used to it with all this family's shady ass dealings over the years."

"But what if…"

"What if nothing? It's over now, Haley."

"It can't be. I feel guilty. I feel horrible…"

"Think how much worse you would feel if your husband was in prison for a murder he didn't commit, or worse…what if it were Nathan lying in that coffin right now?"

Haley breathed hard.

"But I'm still a murderer."

Brooke wiped away her own tears and put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

"No, you're not."

"I, I killed Luke. I killed your husband."

Brooke bit her lip.

"I forgive you."

"Brooke! No! You can't! How can you? It's too much to forgive! I don't want you to when I can't even forgive myself! I don't deserve mercy or forgiveness, especially yours!"

"We protect each other, no matter the crime, right? Remember our pact ten years ago, earlier tonight and always. Us against the world, Haley. No one else has to know. Not Jake or Peyton or even Nathan. This stays with Deb and me and you until our graves."

"But…"

The master bedroom door opened and in walked Deb.

"Brooke, I was looking for you", she said as she walked across the room onto the balcony.

She gave a knowing look when she saw her daughter in law.

"Haley and I were just on our way back to the party, weren't we, Haley?"

Haley's brown eyes darted as she tried to compose herself.

"Yes, um…"

"Good. Nathan is looking for you."

Haley nodded and turned to follow Brooke out.

"You okay?" Brooke whispered one last time.

Haley nodded. Deb took her hand and gave it a gentle pat, her soft eyes speaking a million unspoken words.

"It's okay, Haley", she said softly. "It's over."


	40. Reunion

**2016**

**Tree Hill, North Carolina**

**(One Month Later…)**

People chatted as they began to file inside the Whitey Durham Field House. The faces were familiar, just ten years older as the class of 2006 happily entered the gym. It was decorated with the usual cheesiness of banners, streamers and balloons and Tim Smith, ever juvenile even at 28 giggled as he snuck in a flask and spiked the punch despite there was an open bar just a few feet away. The mood was light as there was lots of catching up to do but the very recent and very public tragedy concerning the early demise of one of their classmates was not forgotten and when five of Tree Hill's most infamous and popular entered, there was a bit of a hush that preceded the stares and whispers.

"Gosh, people are so rude around here", Haley scoffed as she poured her and her husband a glass of punch.

"Let them stare", Brooke shrugged. "Who cares? I'm used to the attention. In fact, I kind of like it. And you better get used to it too, if you plan on dropping that new hit album by the winter."

Haley blushed and smiled.

"That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Well, you know, we'll be the first in line to buy it", Jake winked as he put an arm around Peyton.

Nathan looked at both of them before giving his wife a sly grin and patting her on the behind.

"You mean, second in line."

Her brown eyes softened.

"You mean that, Nathan?"

He nodded.

"With all my heart. For years you've taken care of me and Landon. You had to give a lot up. Plenty of times I was selfish. Well, no more. It's not fair. It's your turn, Hales. It's time you do something you want. And you're a great musician. I'm proud of you, I always have been. Whatever you do, is gonna be a hit."

"Oh Nathan…"

"I'm not thrilled about the whole Chris Keller thing. The guy is still a massive tool but whatever. I guess he's talented too and I know he helps you. So you have my blessing."

Tears came to her eyes and a smile to her face.

"I love you. I mean that. Thank you, Nathan. I really, really love you."

He pulled her on top of his lap where they shared a sweet but steamy kiss in front of everyone.

"Oh God, so gross", Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please. Get a room, you two before I seriously vomit."

"Oh leave them alone", Peyton teased. "They're cute."

"You'd think so, Blondie."

"To us", Haley toasted her husband with a smile.

"To us, Hales."

They took a sip and Haley frowned, nearly choking as she spit out the liquid that burned her throat going down.

"Oh my God!"

"You okay?" everyone asked as they rushed over to her.

"I'm fine. It's just…I don't know. It tastes like somebody spiked the punch or something."

"You sure?" Peyton frowned. "Come on. I mean, who would actually do something like that?"

The fab five looked at each other at the same time and rolled their eyes. The answer and the culprit was crystal clear.

"Tim", the said together.

"What?" he feigned innocence with a shrug from the other side of the room.

"Still an idiot, still Dim after all these years", Brooke shook her head. "Come on. Let's go to the bathroom."

Everyone seemed surprise but said nothing as the two left together. Near the corridor to the ladies' room stood a group of their former classmates. The nameless, bitchy clique who always had something negative to say yet secretly admired the two cheerleaders.

"Just look at them", one said.

"Yeah, I know."

"They act like nothing ever happened."

"Poor Lucas."

"I can't believe they're still friends. Didn't she sleep with her husband or something?"

They gracefully ignored the catty comments and went in the ladies' room to freshen up.

"So", Peyton began as she checked her eyeliner and Brooke applied a new coat of lipstick. "How are things?"

Brooke shrugged.

"Business is great. It's good to be back to work."

"Are you, you know, okay? I just worry about you all alone on that huge ranch out in Dallas by yourself."

"I'm not completely alone but I know what you mean. Thanks for the concern though. I have my work and plenty of great friends and my dogs. Sure it's a little hard sometimes but I'm moving on. I'll be alright. I'm strong."

"You had to be to get this far. Listen, Brooke…"

"Peyton, don't, okay? It's a nice night. Don't ruin it."

"Believe me, that's the last thing I want. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I can never say it enough but I still want you to know."

"It's done, alright? We can't change the past. Just…I don't know. Take care of little Minnie."

"I am."

"How is she?"

Peyton beamed with a proud grin.

"Amazing. All the kids are great."

"And you and Jake?"

"Trying to work it out."

"Good for you. He's a great guy."

"I know."

"You don't deserve him, you know."

Peyton sighed.

"You're right."

"Just don't screw it up again."

"Oh I won't. Not this time. Trust me."

"Good", Brooke nodded. "Um, just one question. What about Minnie? Will you ever tell her? You know about Lucas and everything."

"God, that's a tough one. I never want to keep the truth from my children but at the same time I want to protect them. I don't know, Brooke. We'll see how it goes when she's older but for now I'm still on the fence. I guess that makes me an even shittier human being, huh?"

"No", Brooke said as they exited. "It just makes you human."

They walked out the same way they came in past the same group who still had nothing else better to do.

"Look at her dress…"

Peyton stopped and turned.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?"

All of a sudden the cat had their forked, gossiping tongues.

"No problem here", one of them fake smiled.

"Good", Brooke commented. "Because you all seem awfully preoccupied with our clothes and our friendship and our marriages and our lives in general."

Their eyes widened as they fumbled for excuses.

"No, we weren't…"

"Yes, you were. You don't know anything about either one of us. You're just assuming and filling in what you don't know, just like ten years ago in high school. We're face to face and now that you have your chance, you clam up. Go figure."

The lead one with the biggest mouth rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Brooke. Just like in high school you and Peyton think you're better than us, than everyone."

Peyton smiled and shook her head as she and Brooke walked off.

"We never thought that. You guys did", she pointed out the obvious as they returned to their group.

Nathan and Haley were off canoodling in a corner like love struck newlyweds. A slow song came on and Jake and Peyton took to the floor, leaving Brooke all alone. Almost alone.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

Brooke smirked.

"That depends. When I wrap my arms around you, are you going to try to cuff me?"

She relented and let Mouth take her in his arms.

"Nice night, huh?"

Brooke looked around.

"It is. The committee could have used a better decorator but I suppose it could be worse."

"You weren't up for the job?"

"I was grieving, Mouth."

"Right…"

"Look, I know you don't believe me."

"I didn't say that. I came over here to dance, not fight. And I want to know how you're doing."

"Moving on. Coping. Taking one day at a time. Lucas is dead and I'm sorry and I love him and I miss him but I didn't die with him. I'm still alive, Mouth and I have to live my life. I can't walk around the rest of my years draped in a widow's veil."

"No one expects you to."

"What do you expect?"

"Honestly? The truth. That's all I ever wanted."

"I told you…"

"I know what you said. But there's more, a hell of a lot more. We both know that. I'm not stupid, Brooke. I know there are things you know that you aren't telling me."

"I've told you everything I can."

He sighed.

"He was your husband. Hero or villain, you were married to him. Now you're protecting his killer."

"Are you suggesting I didn't love Lucas?"

"If you loved him, you'd tell me everything. Help me crack open this case."

"Mouth, there are some things more important than love."

The young detective looked right at her.

"Like loyalty."

She smiled at him with those heart melting dimples.

"See? You know too much already, Mighty Mouth."

"Remember at Luke's funeral? I promised you justice, Brooke."

"There is no justice", Brooke answered quietly.

"And you promised me truth."

"There is no truth."

They stared silently at one another until the song ended.

"Brooke…"

"Thank you for the dance, Detective. It was lovely."

"It's not over, Brooke. I won't rest until I find out what really happened, that night, until a killer is behind bars."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"No rest for the weary."

The lights came back on and it was time to return to the tables. An older Principal Turner took to the podium to begin the formal part of the evening.

"…And in light of the recent tragedy of your dearly departed classmate, basketball legend, Lucas Scott, tonight we honor his memory with a prayer, a moment of silence and the lighting of this single candle…"

A beautiful, large ivory candle placed in the center of the room was lit. At a special table, five people respectfully bowed their heads as the entire room watched and scrutinized their every move. Millions of unspoken thoughts ran through their minds. The man who had been shot at the Docks would not be missed. But the peace filled, kind, smiling boy he once was would always have a place in everyone's heart. For the night as long as that flame burned, that sweet memory would survive. And after all was said and done, when the fire finally flickered out, all they would have was each other.


	41. All You Need Is A Little Faith

**2017**

**Somewhere off the coast of St. Tropez, France**

**(One Year Later)**

The 52 foot yacht sailed along the waters at a comfortable 20 knots. The sun shone brightly across the deck as the young woman, her beautifully bronzed svelte body dressed in a fashionable bikini, stared out at the glorious horizon. Unfamiliar worry lines creased her pretty face. She had a lot on her mind. It was time to go back and she didn't like it. Not that he would listen. He never listened, not to her or anybody.

"Hey, sexy", he grinned, planting a playful slap on her ass as his lips knicked at her neck.

"Hey."

"That sounded convincing", he rolled his eyes. "You okay?"

She turned to look at him.

"No."

"What now?"

"You know what."

"Babe…" he protested as she pouted and folded her arms.

"You know damn well what this is about. I can't believe you're gonna do this."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because it's stupid. You could seriously get caught."

"I won't", he shrugged.

"But you could. What if that happened?"

"You worry way too much."

She shook her head.

"I just want to be smart about this."

"Relax, baby", he rubbed her smooth shoulders. "We have our plan all worked out. It's gonna be just fine. Everything will go smoothly."

"You mean smooth like last time?" she raised a questionable eyebrow.

"So we hit a few bumps in the road. In the end, everything turned out just fine, didn't it?"

"Only because I was there to save your ass and cover your tracks."

"And I've thanked you a million times, a million and one ways. I guess that's just my good fortune my love and partner in crime is the county medical examiner."

"And I suppose it's my good fortune my love and partner in crime came up with the idea to fake his own death. Lucas, you know that's fraud, right?"

He shrugged.

"You call it fraud. I call it brilliant."

Both words described his, their crime, perfectly. No one had ever thought to look at Faith in everything. She was simply "the girl that used to go to school" with them. Sure she worked for the city at the coroner's office and her impeccable reputation commanded much deserved respect. No one knew about her life outside of work. And no one said or thought much when she all of a sudden disappeared without a trace or forwarding address from North Carolina not long after murder charges were dropped against Jake Jagielski. And no one knew she had kept in touch with Lucas for years.

It had started when he and Brooke separated and he retreated to River City. That's when two old friends reconnected. They talked, they began an affair and both driven by boredom, lust and irresistible greed, had hatched the plan for the perfect crime. First Lucas would steal enough of the Scott fortune to leave them both setting pretty for a lifetime, then he would murder his brother and frame their good friend, Jake, for it.

It was simple enough as they had put nearly a year into planning it all. Every detail was mapped out perfectly. Down to the wire both knew how Nathan would be killed and how Jake would be framed. When the time came, Lucas bid Brooke a farewell as her plane took flight to Minnesota. Then he hopped one of his own to Tree Hill. He secretly watched Jake's every move right down to the kid he paid to pretend to be a Raven, who went up to Jake striking up conversation about the beloved Whitey being sick. Jake was a sucker, of course he'd fall for it and the minute he went to visit the former coach, Lucas was there as well, hiding in the background until it was safe to sneak in and steal the gun, a theft Jake surely would be blamed for when he stood trial for two counts of murder.

Then he made the call to Nathan, the call that would lure him to the Docks, waiting until he was sure the younger Scott was well aware of the large amount of money missing from the trust. That would be enough to have him irate. He would come and Lucas would lure Jake as well. After he killed Nathan, Lucas would go forth with the setup, leaving his own trail of blood and clothing as if he had been shot and his body disposed of. Jake certainly had a motive and when Nathan would try to intervene, Jake would kill him, too…or at least that's how the police and everyone would see it. And Faith, with her access to the police department, morgue and crime lab, would be there to cover his tracks, tie up loose ends and assist with the clean getaway. They had talked and planned each portion meticulously. It was supposed to go off without a hitch…but it didn't.

Haley showed up! Where the hell was Nathan? Lucas almost peed himself and so did Faith who was eyeing the action from a distance. And when things couldn't get any worse, when she had already botched their perfect plan, she had to make it worse by getting hysterical. That forced him to point the gun to scare her but she surprised him again by wrestling for it. Then it went off! Son of a bitch! That pain! The shock! Lucas couldn't help but groan as he thought karma was finally catching up with him. He had been shot. No faking to it, he was really going to die. Haley went to call for help but stopped. That little bitch! Then she tossed the gun in the river and just left him there to croak.

Faith ran to his side, using her training, skill and expertise to unlodge the bullet that was still visibly embedding itself into him. But before she could do anything more, Jake had shown up. After that, those kids had discovered "the body". To Faith, who watched along with everyone else, she thought Lucas was dead as well. Then she saw it. That faint puff of breath and movement. Thank God! Immediately she declared him dead and rushed procedures to have his body transported back to the medical examiner's office. But there was no autopsy. Instead, she nursed him back to health, well enough to get the hell out of dodge like they had planned all along.

Working alone, she used the preserved organs of another deceased adult male similar to Lucas' body description for her autopsy. And she had used the bullet in her pocket, the one she pried from his near lifeless body. All that was the hardest part and the unexpected near fatal glitch had thrown them both for a loop. Then came the easy part. It was called the House of Wax. A place where a family could create lifelike figures that looked more humans than humans did. That's where Lucas had ordered his deceased body double months before. He and Faith had always marveled just how much it looked like him. They dressed it and put it in the coffin. Faith had fixed all the paperwork. Her work was done. They had gotten away with it…almost. Then Brooke had called and asked Faith to perform the eulogy.

It unnerved her partly because her nerves were already on edge but that too seemed to work itself out. In fact, it was kind of fun. Lucas had co written the beautiful and kind words himself so they had shared a good laugh on that one. And then when Nathan commented that the body's skin felt "like wax", Faith nearly had a heart attack of her own and joined the fake in the casket. Lucas had gotten a good chuckle out of it but his partner hadn't been able to rest easy until the coffin was buried.

Of course she had been subpoenaed. She cooperated fully with the police she worked beside everyday. She testified and her falsified documentation seemed to be strong, important evidence in the case. When Faith was no longer needed, when everything began to die down, only then did she join her lover on his boat where they had been spending money and living the good life ever since under the aliases Colin and Jennifer Banks. It had been the perfect plan and anything but the perfect crime. But they had gotten away with it and their shadiness had proven major dividends for both. Life was grand. Now Lucas had to ruin it. He was jeopardizing everything by going back.

"It's not safe."

"It'll be fine. I won't even be near it. I'll be at a distance, a safe location. I hired a couple of people to do it."

"Can they be trusted?"

"Hell yes. Money talks."

"What about the baby? Won't she be traumatized?"

"No. I already told you. They're a sweet old couple with toys and stuffed animals. Minnie won't be afraid. They're not gonna harm her, they are just gonna take her for a little ride. And when she wakes up, she'll be with her Uncle Luke."

"You mean, Daddy."

He smiled.

"Exactly."

"Jake and Peyton are going to be devastated thinking their daughter was kidnapped."

"They'll be fine", he shrugged. "Those two will survive. When it comes to dealing with tragedies, they're actually kind of pros at it. Besides, she's my daughter."

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because she belongs with me. And when she's 17, I'll let her go back."

"Why then?"

Lucas sighed.

"Dan used to have this sick plan about a family dynasty and legacy and all that. At the time I thought it was crap. Now I see the big picture. My family's future, my name depends on Landon and Minnie. They're all that's left. Those two are the next Scott generation. Trust me, in a few years, Lan will grow to hate his parents. I feel sorry for the kid. He'd be better off if we snatched him too. But the important thing is, we'll have Minnie. And we'll raise Minnie."

"Luke…"

"It's for the best, Faith", he said, kissing her.

She sighed and smiled, shaking her head as she looked into his overpowering blue eyes.

"I let you talk me into everything. What am I gonna do with you?"

"You know I love you."

Faith smirked.

"You love yourself. I love your money and your power and everything else that makes you the devious, crazy son of a bitch you are."

"Then we have a lot in common, my dear."

They both gazed off into the distance and the beautiful scenic view.

"You sure it will work this time?"

Lucas laughed a laugh eerily reminiscent of Dan Scott, the father who seemed to live on in the tiny piece of coal that served as Luke's heart. He looked around at his boat and his millions and his woman. He was a genius. He had set into motion part one of the perfect plan, only part two awaited.

"Trust me. Have a little Faith, Faith", he said as he guided the boat. "Besides, have I ever steered you wrong?"

She gave him a kiss. Life was pretty grand…for a dead guy.

**THE END!**

_**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and the support. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoyed the story. My final thoughts will be posted in my blog over at my myspace page. Thank you again…**_

_**Mal**_


End file.
